Boys Over Flowers: Reloaded
by Mimibm
Summary: Jan Di and Jun Pyo are happily married for a year now. What about the rest of F4? Will they ever find true love? 3 girls come in their lives, who have no idea about F4 and their grandeur. But love would not come easy in the life of F3…if they do not grow from boys to men.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Four years have passed since Jan Di and Jun Pyo have finally been able to be together, after all the struggles. They have been married for a year now. Rest of the F4 are also moving on with their lives. Ji Hoo finished his medical studies and is now establishing himself as his late grandfather's true successor. Yi Jung came back from Sweden, and now he is a world-renowned artist in both classical and contemporary ceramic pottery. Woo Bin is no more the crown prince of the Song chaebol; he has taken over all the responsibilities from his ailing father.

This is the story of F3, their love and life.

There is a small twist in this sequel. This assumes that the characters of Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were never there in the main BOF, and their backgrounds are different as well. Ga Eul is Jan Di's childhood friend who moved to Tokyo at an early age with her family. Jae Kyung is her Korean friend whom she met in Tokyo, and she belongs to a middle-class family, instead of being the successor of the JK industry. And finally, taking some liberty to introduce the SHR character Go Ha Jin (for my undying love for IU) in this BOF franchise, who is also Ga Eul's friend from Tokyo. These girls have moved back to Korea, but being away for a long time, are not aware of everything integral to the life there, which includes the knowledge of the formidable F4.

There will not be much focus on the Jan Di-Jun Pyo couple as this story is not about them. My apologies in advance for that shortcoming.

Forward:

Patience is all he had shown while letting go every time… and now he was just tired of waiting anymore…

Obedience was everything she knew all her life… but the rebel in her was not dead completely…

Trust, he had lost it all… but that was perhaps the only thing he needed to keep his muse alive…

Guilt had been nailed in her mind… scaring her away from love and life…

Honesty was his strength… but his life was not so honest afterall…

Dreams were all she had… to be shattered when she least expected…

 _Love would not come easy in the life of F3… if they did not grow from boys to men…_

Chapter 1

Go Ha Jin was frantically going through her drawers, looking for the report she was supposed to hand over to her manager during the meeting due in another 10 minutes. Suddenly her phone started buzzing, distracting her for a moment. She barely looked at her phone and seeing Ga Eul's name on the screen huffed and picked up her phone.

"What is it Ga Eul? I am very busy. I can't find the report in all this mess and my boss will kill me if I do not.."

"Whoa! Whoa, girl! Take a deep breath first. Calm down, I am sure you will find what you are looking for."

Ha Jin paused her search for a moment and took a deep breath. It did do a miracle in pacifying her frantic nerve. Ga Eul was giggling on the other end of the phone and Ha Jin could hear Jae Kyung's voice in the background as well.

"What are you two conspiring in my absence?" asked Ha Jin when suddenly her eyes spotted the report in the lowermost drawer and she almost squealed in the phone.

"I found it! Thank god! Yes, Ga Eul, why did you call me say again?"

"You know what? You need a break. And a long one. Come over to my place after work. Jae Kyung is here as well. We will talk then," replied Ga Eul with her usual calmness and hung up.

4 hours later Ha Jin was driving her car to Ga Eul's place. She was in a very merry mood, as her project meeting turned out quite well and her effort was appreciated by everyone in the team.

On entering Ga Eul's house she spotted her other friend Jae Kyung spread over the carpet on the floor, looking intently at something on the laptop.

"Hey Jae Kyung-ah! What are you looking at so intently? Is that about the new pretty boy in the TV drama you went ga-ga over last time?" asked Ha Jin, while trying to push her friend and make space for herself on the floor.

"Hiyah! I do not go ga-ga over any pretty boy!"

Ha Jin rolled her eyes in response and pushed her friend farther to catch what she was looking at on the screen.

"Paradise Resort in New Caledonia? Are you going there for your holidays?" asked Ha Jin with a surprised tone.

"We all are going. Ga Eul, you and me!" stated Jae Kyung nonchalantly.

Ha Jin opened her mouth to say something but could not. She closed her mouth and opened it again when Ga Eul entered with a tray of snacks and tea.

"Ga Eul! Is this your plan? You know I cannot take any holidays before my wedding and that too Paradise Resort? The exorbitantly expensive Shinwa resort of New Caledonia? Have you lost your mind?" screamed Ha Jin.

"This is the exact reason why I said that you need a long break. You are always so jittery, so impatient. You did not even listen to what we had to say and started screaming!" replied Ga Eul exasperatedly.

Ha Jin looked at both her friends' faces and immediately felt sorry for her own behavior.

"My apologies girls! I am a bit stressed with work these days. And then all the crazy wedding plannings.."

"We know. That is exactly why we made this plan. There is a long weekend in a couple of weeks and we are just going to go over there for the weekend. You do not have to think about missing your work," stated Jae Kyung.

"But Paradise Resort?"

"That too is taken care of. My childhood friend Jan Di is married to the Shinwa chairman. She is going to go there to celebrate her first marriage anniversary with few friends. When she heard from me that I am planning to do a hen-party trip for your wedding, she asked me to join them at New Caledonia," replied Ga Eul with a smile.

"What? Marriage anniversary of the Shinwa chairman? And why would they include commoners like us in their high browed party? And how come you never told us that you have connections in such high-flying circles?" blurted Ha Jin in a single breath.

Ga Eul laughed out seeing her friend's astonishment.

"Jan Di is from a very humble background just like you and me. We went to the same school in Seoul before my dad got transferred to Tokyo where I met you two. I was in touch with her after that, but not very closely. She had some chance encounters with this notorious gang of filthy rich and popular guys called the F4 and in due time she fell in love with Gu Jun Pyo. And after some ups and downs in all their lives, they eventually got married last year."

Ha Jin heard the story so far with her mouth wide open. Jae Kyung smirked at her expression and lifted her chin up to close her mouth.

"But I do not remember you being invited to the grand Shinwa wedding last year," asked Ha Jin after her initial shock ebbed away.

"Because Jan Di did not know that I was back in Korea. We met at a charity event last week at my school and tried to catch up with all that we have missed in each other's life in these past years," replied Ga Eul followed by a little sigh.

"So, the point right now is to book the tickets and prepare for our hen party trip," squealed Jae Kyung while hugging both her friends merrily.

Rest of the evening was spent in discussing shopping and other activities for their trip.

….

"So, who are these people again?" asked Jun Pyo while reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee.

"My friend and her friends!" replied Jan Di a little exasperatedly.

Ji Hoo who was sitting on the other side of the breakfast table barely lowered his newspaper to see both Jun Pyo and Jan Di's expressions.

"And why do they need to be a part of our marriage anniversary?" asked Jun Pyo while getting back to the business news page.

"Because I am bored to be surrounded by you boys all the time!"

This reply garnered attention of all the four strikingly handsome and unbelievably affluent men sitting around the table.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Woo Bin and touched his heart dramatically.

"Tsk, tsk," Yi Jung flashed his billion dollars smile and nodded his head in disapproval.

Ji Hoo smirked a little and put down his newspaper on the table, giving his full attention to Jan Di.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, you have to help me. I promised Ga Eul that her friends would have a nice hen party here, away from the hustle bustle of Seoul. I do not want her to feel stressed just because the great Shinwa Chairman is here on holidays with his friends," pleaded Jan Di.

"Tell me, Jan Di. How can I help you?" replied Ji Hoo with his signature smile that he flashed every time Jan Di requested him for anything.

"These girls are arriving this afternoon. As the whole island has been reserved only for us all this weekend, could you please do something, like sing a song may be to welcome them?" suggested Jan Di sheepishly.

Ji Hoo raised his brows in astonishment. Jun Pyo almost choked in his coffee on hearing the proposition. Yi Jung and Woo Bin stared between Jan Di and Ji Hoo as if it was an important tennis match.

"Are they pretty?" spoke Woo Bin to break the silence.

Jan Di glared at his direction and looked back at Ji Hoo for his answer.

"I mean, if they are really pretty, even I can help in entertaining them, you know," added Woo Bin with a devilish smile and a wink.

"See, just the mention of girls brings out the Don Juan in you. No, I do not need you, the Casanova here or the arrogant Jun Pyo to make their trip a disaster in any way. Ji Hoo Sunbae, please help me. Pretty please," pleaded Jan Di again with battering eyelashes.

"Ok, I will sing a song for your friends when they arrive," answered Ji Hoo with a sigh.

"Whatever may be the reason, I am eager to see them here. If that is what makes my old friend pick up his guitar and sing all over again," said Yi Jung with a smile.

It is true that Ji Hoo had become quieter and into himself even more after Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding. It was a known secret among these friends but no one would talk about that openly. Jan Di sighed a breath of relief and went in to instruct the staff about the new guests.

….

The three girls were very thrilled when they arrived at the New Caledonia airport. A limousine was waiting for them outside the terminal to take them to the Paradise Resort. Jae Kyung pulled Ha Jin's hand and took her to the restroom to change into a sexy pink slip dress, coming way above her knees.

"This looks so scandalous!" shrieked Ha Jin as she saw herself in the restroom mirror.

"Someone is going to get hitched to a man for her life, and her friends are giving her the last opportunity to live freely. And this is what they get in return," exclaimed Jae Kyung with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Hey you two, come fast. The limo has been waiting for quite some time now," hollered Ga Eul from outside.

"Limo, here we come," shouted Ha Jin and Jae Kyung in unison and stormed out of the restroom.

….

Ji Hoo was waiting at the reception area by the sea with his guitar in his hand. He smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation as well as at himself. Only Jan Di had the power of making him do what his own mind would never allow him to do. On any other day, he would even struggle in humming a tune, as he felt so much void in his heart and his life. But today he did put an effort in coming up with a happy tune that he could sing for someone who was about to start a new journey in her life.

"They are here, Sunbae," whispered Jan Di and brought Ji Hoo out of his thoughts.

Ji Hoo flashed her a pleasant smile and looked ahead when he saw three girls walking towards them. They were very much like Jan Di in their appearance, very fresh and lively; unlike the superficial society ladies clad in expensive clothes and jewelleries frequenting the Shinwa parties.

The girl in the middle was in pink, and assuming her to be the bride-to-be, Ji Hoo picked up his guitar and started singing.

"L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone you adore..

And love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart but please don't break it

Love was made for me and you…"

Ji Hoo took out a small pink rose from his jacket and handed it to her with a nice smile. Not only Ha Jin, but everyone around them were completely dumbfounded at the way the scene unfolded. Ha Jin's cheeks became a shade deeper than her dress as she could not believe such an astoundingly handsome man like the one standing in front could sing a song like that, even if for an act.

"Sunbae, I thought such antics are reserved for Yi Jung or Woo Bin Sunbae," whispered Jan Di and winked at him.

Ji Hoo smiled at Jan Di, pleased to know that he could make her and her friends happy.

"Welcome to this beautiful island of New Caledonia. I hope you enjoy your hen party with your lovely friends," Jun Pyo added.

"And we are at your service whenever you need us," chipped in Woo Bin with his charming smile.

All the three girls were so overwhelmed with the unexpectedness of the whole situation that they could not even come up with an answer immediately. Jan Di helped them get over the initial awkwardness by introducing everyone. Then they dispersed to their rooms, deciding to meet again in the evening after freshening up.

"All this time I was content thinking that in Korea my only competition was Don Juan, but it seems I have been fooled all along," stated Yi Jung while sauntering back to the lounge with the other boys.

"Yo bro! How could you do this to us? You just upped our game," spoke Woo Bin pointing to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo just smirked at them without saying anything. Jun Pyo raised his brows and opened his mouth to make some "smart" comment when Jan Di came running to them.

"Sunbae, thank you so much! My friends are so elated with the welcome. Now, you must sing some more in the evening as well," squealed Jan Di.

"Not again!" exclaimed all the boys in unison.

….

The first evening at the Paradise resort passed swiftly for the three girls with the new friend (Jan Di) and acquaintances. There was good food, soothing music (by the resort band) and an exquisite location on the beach. Ha Jin had never felt so relaxed in a long time. She thanked her friends again and again for pursuing her to come on this trip. And of course, Jan Di for letting them in this beautiful resort with all the wonderful arrangements.

"Oh! I am so sleepy," yawned Jae Kyung.

"I have to call home. Let's retire for the day," said Ga Eul.

"Oh ok! I was planning to be at the beach for some time more. Do you mind?" asked Ha Jin.

"Go ahead. We will see you at the cottage," replied Ga Eul and left with Jae Kyung.

Ha Jin looked back at the dinner table that was set for all of them on the beach. Only Woo Bin and Yi Jung were there, drinking and chatting. They had been quite an entertainment all the evening. Especially Woo Bin, with his charm and sweet talks. Though it did not impress Ga Eul and Jae Kyung much, who had aversion for affluent womanisers like him. Yi Jung, on the other hand, was a bit sarcastic at times while making his jokes. Ha Jin and her friends ignored the subtle hint of sarcasm, although decided inwardly to keep a distance with him during the rest of their trip. But the biggest surprise was probably Jun Pyo. While seeming to be a typical haughty, hard-core business tycoon on his first impression, he was very easy going and fun to be with. His continual attempt at making funny retorts and failing at it miserably almost made the girls roll on the floor laughing. No wonder, thought Ha Jin, Jan Di fell in love with this nice man with all her heart.

Ji-Hoo, sighed Ha Jin, was a different story all together. All his easy-going charm that he exuded during their reception was replaced by a stoic façade, that hardly smiled or spoke a word throughout the evening. Most of the time he seemed aloof from the ongoing conversation, and uttered a single word answer when asked anything. Ha Jin could not understand why she felt a bit of disappointment with his change of demeanour. She did not know him well enough to expect anything from him.

 _Stop bothering yourself with issues that do not involve you, stupid!_ Ha Jin rebuked herself and started walking along the beach away from the lights and music.

After sauntering along the beach for another half an hour, Ha Jin felt tired and sleepy. She started heading back to the resort. After walking for another 10-15 minutes she realized she was lost among all the cottages. She tried different paths but somehow everything seemed quite unfamiliar.

 _I don't even have my phone with me, how stupid of me!_

Finally, Ha Jin decided to find the way to the reception at least and get the directions from there. She turned a corner which had the arrow pointing towards the reception, when she heard a muffled whimpering sound. She froze in her steps, undecided whether to find the source of the sound or walk away.

 _May be someone is in trouble, I cannot walk away like this!_

Ha Jin followed the sound and came behind a cottage. It was dark, so it took her a moment to see clearly what it was. A woman was crying softly, with her face buried in the chest of a man. On adjusting her vision more to the darkness, she was shocked to find those two people were none other than Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Jan Di was saying something incoherently in between her sobs and Ji Hoo was consoling her in his embrace. Ha Jin took a sharp breath and was about to leave when Ji Hoo raised his head and caught her in the act. She was like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move or look at them anymore. Ji Hoo frowned slightly but did not alert Jan Di or move his hands away from her. Feeling terribly embarrassed, Ha Jin quietly left the scene and hurried towards the reception area.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Jae Kyung woke up very early and went out with her camera. She wanted to take photographs of the sun rising over the horizon from the hilltop. It was still quite dark, although the eastern sky was brightening up as the sun was about to rise. She hiked up the rocky path of the hills and came to a vantage point where the view was breath-taking. She placed her tripod and started adjusting her camera just at the edge of the cliff. The cool breeze, accompanied with the chirping of the little birds welcoming the dawn made Jae Kyung smile and take a deep breath.

As she spotted the faintest of the sunrays coming up, she looked through the view finder and started adjusting the focus. Suddenly a bird flew very close over her head, hooting shrilly through the silence of the dawn. Jae Kyung was so stunned by the suddenness of the noise, that she lost her footing close to the cliff and stumbled to her side, very close to the edge of the cliff.

It all happened in a flash of a moment. Jae Kyung threw her hands in air, trying to hold on something in vain as she slipped over the cliff edge, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the cliff.

"Are you ok?"

Jae Kyung was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut. Her throat was dry and mind completely hazed. The strong hand left her wrist and touched her shoulders.

"Jae Kyung, are you ok?".

Jae Kyung opened her eyes to see the face of the voice. It was Woo Bin, looking intently at her face. She straightened herself and got herself free from his hold.

"I am fine. Thanks!"

She turned her back and started picking up her camera and tripod.

"The sun is just coming out. You will miss this view if you do not capture it right now. Who knows, tomorrow it might rain and you miss the sunrise," said Woo Bin while walking back few steps.

Jae Kyung turned to him and looked with a mixed expression of confusion and annoyance. The so-called 'Don Juan' was the last person she would wait to be rescued by.

Looking at her frowning face, Woo Bin raised his hands and walked back even further, smiling.

"I am leaving. Carry on with your photography."

He turned back and continued running down the rocky path. It was then Jae Kyung noticed that he was in his sportswear, must have been running on the hills when he found her falling over the cliff edge. She felt ashamed of her judgemental attitude towards him, despite being saved by him from a major accident, or even death.

 _I am sorry, but I could not help being sceptical._

Rich and handsome guys like him barely regarded commoners like her as human beings, and could easily play with their emotions. She had seen several likes of him in her career as a fashion photographer. So many times, she had been tempted to fall for such gorgeous guys, but good for her, she had known about the dark side of the picture too soon in life. She had become sceptical, always doubting sugar-coated words and charms from men of money and success.

Nevertheless, today her behaviour had been unwarranted for. She decided to apologise and sincerely thank him when they meet next time.

….

Ga Eul and Ha Jin were at the breakfast table when Jae Kyung joined them.

"Hey, how was your sunrise photography?" asked Ga Eul.

"Hmm, could not get many. I was late in the morning," lied Jae Kyung while taking her food.

"Oh ok. Wake up early tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"Ha Jin, when did you come back last night? I waited for you and then fell asleep," asked Ga Eul.

"Uhmm. I got lost on my way back."

"What?!"

"Yes, I had to find the way to the reception and then came back from there."

"Ha Jin, you will never grow up! You always need a chaperone to take care of you," laughed Jae Kyung.

"No, I don't!" huffed Ha Jin and stuffed her mouth with a pancake.

She was keen to talk to Ga Eul about her last night's misadventure. But knowing Ga Eul's no-trash-talk nature, she did not have the courage to bring up the topic.

"Good morning girls!" greeted Jan Di as she joined them at their table, "So, what's the plan today?"

"Bathing in the sea," commented Jae Kyung dreamily.

"Not bad, not bad. I am going to join you girls as well. The boys are going for diving all day," replied Jan Di gleefully.

Ha Jin scrutinised Jan Di with a neutral expression on her face. How could someone seemingly so much in love with her husband be crying in another man's embrace, looking for consolation? Ha Jin's orthodox upbringing did not allow her to think of any premise where a lover and a soulmate were not the same person.

"And there is something special to follow in the evening."

"What is that?"

"Despite wanting this trip to be very private, Jun Pyo's very close business associates and some other friends wanted to celebrate our anniversary with us. They will be arriving here just for the evening and there would be a masquerade party on the yacht. You have to join us there."

The girls all looked at Jan Di with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"A masquerade? On a yacht? Could this be any fancier?" asked Ga Eul.

"I know. Life with F4 can be over the top at times. But who cares? We all will be in masks. So, no one will recognise us," replied Jan Di excitedly.

….

All day the girls swam in the sea and enjoyed the sunny weather. Ha Jin's reservation about Jan Di also faded away as she got to know the latter closely through the day. After having lunch and lazing out in the sun, they again went in the water to play ball.

It was almost sundown. The sky flaunted myriads of colour strewn over its vast expanse. The sea crashed with its golden waves on the four girls, as they jumped and fell over each other to grab the ball. Right then, they heard male voices calling at them.

"Do you call that a ball game in water? Looks more like a 'fall' game to me," shouted Jun Pyo as the F4 approached them in the water.

The girls stopped their game and glared at him.

"Guys, let's teach them how to play," commented Jun Pyo and all of them joined the girls in two groups.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin joined Ha Jin and Jae Kyung. They started playing and in no time the game became very exciting. To prove Jun Pyo wrong, the girls gave their best to grab the ball and throw it back to the opponents.

Despite her short height, Ha Jin tried to jump and grab the ball and suddenly fell on Ji Hoo standing by her side, crashing together on the sands, as it was difficult to keep the footing in the advancing and retreating waves.

"I am so sorry," mumbled Ha Jin and tried get off from Ji Hoo's wide chest when another big wave came crushing in and rolled them together over some distance.

Ji Hoo embraced her protectively so that she did not bump against the sands while rolling. Ha Jin's eyes were shut in fear of getting hurt and hurting Ji Hoo in turn. So, when they stopped rolling she still had her face hidden in his embrace.

"Are you hurt?" asked Ji Hoo while holding the side of her face delicately.

"Ji Hoo! Ha Jin! Are you two ok?" shouted Jan Di as she came running towards them with the others.

Ha Jin just nodded her head and tried to sit up. Ji Hoo waited for her to relax and pulled her up on her feet.

"I am sorry for my clumsiness," mumbled Ha Jin and stepped back from Ji Hoo. He did not say anything but kept on staring at her for a few moments more, to check that she was not hurt in any way.

"I think we should just head back now. We have to be ready for the masquerade," said Jun Pyo and turned to Jan Di who nodded in agreement.

….

"Why do you look so flushed, Ha Jin?" asked Ga Eul while adjusting her dress in front of the mirror.

"Are you still thinking about rolling on the sand with the handsome Ji Hoo?" chipped in Jae Kyung while applying her make up.

"No! Not at all!" protested Ha Jin and turned her back in the pretense of checking her attire.

Jae Kyung smiled wickedly and winked at Ga Eul who glared back at her not to tease Ha Jin any further.

"Let's go. I suppose Jan Di is waiting for us."

….

The yacht was parked at the harbor, beautifully decorated with lights. The masquerade party was way more extravagant than these girls could even imagine. They were thankful that everyone was wearing a mask, so that they would not have to make a fool of themselves in this crowd of filthy rich and opulence. It was a big party, with people occupying every corner of the deck, clothed in very expensive attires, with glasses of wine or spirits in their hands and freely mingling around.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Ha Jin to her equally flabbergasted friends.

"Absolutely no idea!"

They took their drinks from the bar and stood at a corner, watching the spectacle around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this masquerade party celebrating our beloved Gu Jun Pyo and Guem Jan Di's first marriage anniversary! We will start the masquerade ball now. All the ladies and gents are requested to stand in two concentric rings and start dancing with each other in turn. And then if you find your partner or the person you would like to dance with again in the evening, you can come in the centre and dance," announced the MC and the music started playing.

Even before understanding what was happening, the 3 girls were ushered into the ladies' circle and the dance started.

Initially, it was quite awkward to get used to the male dancer's cue and then change to a new partner in few minutes. Eventually they started enjoying themselves as most of the men were good dancers, directing them efficiently.

Ha Jin was in between dances to grab a drink when her phone started vibrating in her clutch bag. As she opened it the screen showed her fiancé's name. She hurriedly walked away from the din and entered a quieter cabin to receive the call.

"Hi So Bin, how are you?"

"Where are you right now? What are you doing with those notorious F4?" barked the voice from the other end.

"So Bin, I told you I would be in New Caledonia with Ga Eul and Jae..."

"Stop lying to me, Ha Jin! Your mom told me you are at the Shinwa resort, revelling with those bunch of womanisers! How dare you overstep your limit and do things without my permission?!"

Ha Jin was stunned at his accusations and took some moments to ponder over them. It was true that she did not specify to him before coming to New Caledonia about their stay at the Paradise Resort. She did not feel the need to. In anyway, So Bin would not have believed that her friends had connections to such high-class people, and may have ridiculed them. It was also true that she was literally 'revelling' with the F4 and their friends right now, but before coming here she had never even imagined about the level of lavishness and power F4 entailed with themselves. In fact, being born and brought up for most of her life in Tokyo she did not even know what is meant by F4. And permission? She was programmed from the childhood by her parents that she had no right to make choices on her own. It was either them or the man they would choose for her, who would give her 'permissions' to live her life. But despite the truths in all his accusations, she felt the helplessness, the rage and the suffocation surfacing, which she had been suppressing all her life.

"So Bin, I think I have to go now. The girls are waiting for me. Will talk to you later."

"How dare you think of hanging up when I am the one to make the call, Ha Jin? Have you forgotten…"

Even before he could finish his rant, Ha Jin hung up. She looked at the screen for few seconds and turned off her phone. Her whole body was trembling with rage and frustration. So Bin always succeeded in ruining her fun moments that he was not a part of. She stomped her way out of the cabin and reached the bar counter. She glanced at the dance floor once more to locate her friends who were still swaying to the music merrily. She did not want to rub off her bitterness on them. Impulsively, she picked up a full bottle of red wine from the counter and headed down the steps on to the harbour.

….

Ji Hoo was sitting on an abandoned sail boat left on the beach. He had silently avoided his friends who were busy preparing for the masquerade and came to this quieter part of the resort with a crate of beer cans. He was sure that he would not be missed at the party; thanks to the masks that provided him a good disguise of not being there. He opened his third can and drank a gulp of beer. It all felt like a déjà vu. Few years back, he was sitting at the same place when Jan Di had come to talk to him. And after that his life had changed forever. Would he wait all his life for a moment like that again? Or would he want to turn back time and make all the right decisions at the right time?

With a heavy sigh, he finished his beer and reached out to get another can, when he noticed a figure walking on the beach with stumbling feet. He narrowed his vision to see that it was a woman in a long dress and masked face, with a bottle in her hand. Dismissing her as some drunk party reveller, he resumed his brooding with beer.

Suddenly there was a thud sound. Ji Hoo turned his gaze back at the women, who seemed to have tripped over her long dress. She was on her knees on the sand, with her head bent low. The bottle rolled out of her clutch, and looking at it Ji Hoo knew it was empty.

He kept staring at her to see what she did next. She stayed on her kneeling position for few minutes more, and then let out a shrill cry. Startled by her cry he stood up and hurried to her, and knelt beside her.

"Are you hurt?"

The woman held her head low again and heaved a sigh. Ji Hoo was worried that she might have hurt herself with the fall, so he touched her shoulder lightly and asked her again, "Are you hurt?"

She lifted her face very slowly, and her eyes glistened through the mask when she looked at him straight.

"Isn't it funny that you had to ask me the same question twice in the same evening? Could I be any more pathetic than this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jae Kyung was enjoying herself very much at the party. She had not expected it to be so liberating while dancing among strangers, who she would probably never meet in her life again; and with the masks on she would never even know if she met them again. Every time her partner made some small talk during the short span of time, nothing specific, and then a new partner would come and take his place. She was complimented by most of them for her nimbleness in picking up the steps. She quickly glanced to her side to check her friends. Ha Jin could not be spotted, but she saw Ga Eul dancing a little distance away from her. There were some couples at the centre of the circle, who must have found their partners and removed their masks. She saw Jan Di and Jun Pyo among them, dancing away happily.

A new partner approached her. He placed his right palm delicately on the small of her back and held her right hand in a soft yet firm hold. The music started and Jae Kyung started moving with the cue from her partner. There was such a natural flow in their dance, that Jae Kyung almost regretted moving on to her next partner in a few minutes. He did not speak at all, only his eyes sparkled through the mask, and suddenly Jae Kyung had the urge to remove it and see him for real.

In a couple of minutes the music paused and her partner loosened his hold on her waist, and took a couple of steps away from her. Jae Kyung stared at their parting hands and an immediate urge to hold him back came in her mind.

"Do you mind another dance with me?"

Her partner was taken aback for a fraction of second, then his eyes sparkled even more than before.

"Are you sure, Jae Kyung?"

For the second time in a day she heard her name called by that voice. But somehow this time it did not disappoint her, instead it urged her to grab his hand and pull him to the centre of the circle and take off her own mask. Following her cue, Woo Bin took off his mask as well, and stared back with an amused expression.

"Thanks for saving me from the fall in the morning, and I am sorry," barely murmured Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin was confused with her apology and kept staring at her.

"I am sorry for my rudeness in the morning."

Woo Bin kept his gaze on her face without any expression.

"Hey, you two! This is a dance floor, you need to move!" shouted Jun Pyo as he turned Jan Di around him in a swift move.

Jae Kyung placed her hand on Woo Bin's shoulder again and smiled at him, signaling to resume their dance. He too smiled and held her closer to himself this time, yet not making her feel too uncomfortable and started leading her with the beat of the music.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Jae Kyung.

"That pendant on your neck gave you away. I noticed it in the morning while pulling you…"

"Oh, I see."

Jae Kyung's cheeks turned several shades of deeper pink on remembering the scene in the morning.

"I was not following you to the hills, if you can believe me."

"Please do not make me feel more ashamed. I could have had a severe accident, if it had not been you there at that moment. I don't know how I can thank you for that."

Woo Bin could sense the change in her demeanor towards him from their previous encounters. He felt relieved to have broken the ice with her. Being friend with Jan Di had taught him how it was difficult for girls like her to trust people from his society.

"Just dance with me all the evening."

Jae Kyung looked at him with surprise, and seeing the softness in his gaze, she nodded in agreement.

….

Ji Hoo frowned at the woman kneeling beside him. He hesitated for a second and then slowly untied the mask on her face.

"Ha Jin?"

Her face was all smeared with tears and mascara. Her eyes were bloodshot red. The doctor in Ji Hoo took over when he started studying her limbs and face for any sign of injury.

"Tell me where is it hurting. Did you hit on something while coming here?"

Ha Jin kept on staring at his face with a blank expression. Ji Hoo noticed that her ankle was a bit swollen and her knee scraped.

"Do you think of me as a loose woman too?" Ha Jin spoke out suddenly as Ji Hoo wrapped his hand around her waist to lift her up.

Ji Hoo froze at her question. _Did anyone try to abuse her at the party?_

"What happened Ha Jin? Did anyone…"

"Do you think I am a woman of no character just because I am partying with the great F4 in this fabulous Paradise resort?"

Ji Hoo scrutinized her face for a moment.

"I do not think of anything about you."

"Then why does my fiancé think like that? All my life I have been obedient. I have never done anything to displease my parents. They wanted me to study when all the other kids played. And I did that. They wanted me to sacrifice music and dance, and I did that. They never allowed me to make friendship with boys, while my other friends would boast about their Valentine's Day gifts. Then one day they brought their friend's son to me, saying that I was to be engaged and married to him for my whole life. Then also I obeyed them. No matter how incompatible we were in our tastes and choices, still I believed him to be my soulmate. And just because for once I wanted to live a few days without seeking for their approval, they blame me? They make me feel how all these years of obedience do not matter, and how I have failed to live up to their expectation?"

Ji Hoo saw how painful it was for her to recall her past, as continuous streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. He held her strongly and pulled up on her feet. Ha Jin winced as she put her weight on her sprained ankle.

"Will you be able to walk? Should I ask for a resort cart to take you…?"

"I don't want to go there now. Please, I want to stay alone."

She was barely able to stand on her own. Ji Hoo held her around her waist and helped her to walk up to the sail boat where he was sitting. After placing her on the edge of the boat, he sat a few feet away from her and picked up a can of beer.

It was quite a surreal ambience. The sound of the incessant crashing of the waves on the beach sand added to the serenity of the moment. The moon was quite high on the sky now, giving out an ethereal glow to the earth below. Ji Hoo glanced at Ha Jin as she picked up a can of beer for herself. She did look very beautiful in her long maroon dress, despite the smudged make up all over face. Her long brown hair was held in a chic bun with a pin, which she took out, and her hair cascaded over her back, blowing with the sea breeze. Ji Hoo could not take his eyes off her that moment. As the wind played with her hair, he felt like tucking the strands behind her ear away from her face. He was startled back as she threw the empty can behind and bent to pick up another one.

"Stop drinking. You have had enough already," rebuked Ji Hoo while trying to grab the can away from her clutch.

"Aishh!" exclaimed Ha Jin with utter annoyance and ducked below the boat to drink the beer all in one gulp.

On finishing her can, as she tried to stand up, a sudden surge of bile came up her throat and she started throwing up all the alcohol and food that she had inside. Ji Hoo rushed to her and held her hair away from her face, as she struggled to keep up with the vomiting. After several minutes of her sickness, she seemed to have thrown up everything from her stomach. Ha Jin's limp body could not hold on any more and she collapsed in Ji Hoo's arms.

"Foolish girl!"

He searched his pockets for his phone when it dawned to him that he had purposefully left his phone in his room. He did not even know where the girls were staying. Dejectedly, he looked at the lifeless body in his arms and decided to take her to his cottage.

 _She needs to clean up and drink lots of fluid. She is highly dehydrated. I will call Jan Di on reaching my room and take her to her friends._

He pondered whether to carry her on his back or in his arms. Then looking at her lifeless form, he picked her up in his arms and started walking towards the resort.

….Ga Eul was tired after dancing continuously for an hour. This was something she never did after her college days; she wondered what come up on her mind that she had so much fun in a crowd of strangers. _Everyone needs a break sometimes._ That is what she told herself and picked up a bottle of cold water from the bar counter. After taking off her mask, she leaned against the bar counter and scanned the dance floor. People were enjoying each other's company from behind their masks. Few were there at the centre of the dance floor. Spotting her friends dancing happily with their partners brought a sweet smile on her face.

"Having good fun, eh?"

Ga Eul was startled by the voice so close to her ears. She turned to see Yi Jung standing next to her, in fact too close, making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to move away from his proximity but Yi Jung was quick enough to place his hands on the counter, caging her in between.

"You look very pretty, more than I could imagine. How did I not notice these alluring eyes before?" whispered Yi Jung at Ga Eul's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

She could smell strong alcohol in his breath. Blood rose to her cheeks and her limbs stiffened in shock and embarrassment. She hesitantly raised her hand and pushed him back. But before she could walk away, Yi Jung grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him once again.

"I won't bite you, I promise," smirked Yi Jung and pulled her along to the dance floor.

Ga Eul could hardly breathe as she was pulled in a close embrace to swing with the music. She glared at Yi Jung, who looked completely ignorant of her discomfort. His eyes were gazing at her, but there was only an eerie blankness in them.

"Please stop, I can't dance with you anymore," muttered Ga Eul and tried to free herself from the intimate hold.

The blankness in the eyes were replaced by a fierceness, and a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Playing hard to get my missy, eh? I know the rules of this game very well. I will play along with you, pretty face. Will that make you happy?" replied Yi Jung while leaning over her face.

"Stop it! Leave me!" cried out Ga Eul as tears started forming in her eyes.

She freed herself from his hold and stepped back. People around them had already stopped dancing and stared at them curiously.

"Oh, I am sorry! My bad! I should have realised that with that pretty face of yours, you must have already got a catch for tonight. Haven't you?"

Ga Eul took a sharp breath and raised her hand to slap him hard across his face. Yi Jung stepped to the side with the sudden impact, before glaring back at her. The people around hushed down into silence and the music seemed to have been paused as well.

"I am not a whore; do you get it? I am not here to trap a wealthy man. How dare you?" shouted Ga Eul as tears flowed down her cheeks continuously.

Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jun Pyo came rushing hearing the commotion. They were stunned to find Yi Jung and Ga Eul at the middle of the scene.

"Ga Eul!" called Jan Di exasperatedly.

"He thinks I am here to find a man for the night! Do I look like a loose woman to you all?" cried out Ga Eul facing everyone.

Jae Kyung came running and hugged her angry, shivering form. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo glared at Yi Jung and before they could reach him, Jan Di ran to him and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Sunbae! Have you lost your mind? What did you tell her?" shouted Jan Di, shaking Yi Jung.

"Take her to the resort, Jan Di. Don't create any more scene here," said Jun Pyo sternly and dragged Yi Jung away with him.

Woo Bin was about to follow them when he heard Jae Kyung crying out Ga Eul's name. He turned back to see her collapsing in Jae Kyung's arms.

"Let me take her back to the room," said Woo Bin and picked her in his arms.

Jae Kyung and Jan Di were too flustered to think anymore, and followed him down the stairs.

….

Ji Hoo walked back to his bungalow carrying Ha Jin in his arms. She seemed quite lifeless in his arms, so he hurried to open the door. He walked in the bedroom and laid her down on the couch carefully. He then brought a wet towel to clean her face and limbs. There were small bruises on her knees from the fall. Ji Hoo cleaned the wounds and sprain and applied some medicine.

The next difficult task for him was to make her drink some fluid. He carefully propped her up against the backrest and held a glass of water to her mouth.

"Drink this, Ha Jin."

"Uhmmm?"

Ji Hoo opened her mouth slightly and poured the water slowly. Ha Jin did not protest much. She was too spent to even realise what was happening around. After finishing the water, she leaned towards Ji Hoo and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could not help admiring how her petite form perfectly fit in his embrace. Unknowingly, a small smile broke in his face as he picked her up again in his arms and took her to the bed. Ha Jin moaned and mumbled some gibberish words as her head touched the soft pillow. Ji Hoo took her sandals off her feet and pulled the duvet over her. He stood there looking at the sleeping beauty for a few moments more before he headed out to the living room.

….

Ga Eul was back in her room, surrounded by her friends and Woo Bin. After being splashed with water on her face, she had woken up. But all she could do was weep incessantly.

"Ga Eul, please! Ignore what he said. He does not know you. He is a drunk moron!" Jae Kyung tried to make her stop crying, but nothing helped.

"Ga Eul, I apologise for sunbae's behavior. Please don't hurt yourself anymore by crying like this," pleaded Jan Di.

Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul's crying form helplessly. He was yet to fathom what came up in his friend's head to have behaved in such an obnoxious way. Seeing Ga Eul hiccupping in between her wails, he could not take it anymore. He tapped on Jae Kyung's shoulder and signaled her to let him handle the situation. Jae Kyung stared back at him clueless, but nonetheless stood up.

"Look at me, Ga Eul! Look at me!" Woo Bin grabbed her clenched fist and shook her, gaining her attention.

"Why are you letting words of some stranger affect you in such a way? All the people you care about know who you are. As for my friend, I can vouch for him as a good human being who never speaks such obnoxious things about anyone. He has been going through some tough times in his life, perhaps that can explain his mental state. Although that does not justify his behavior to you. My sincere apologies to you, Ga Eul. Please leave behind all those words which were not meant to hurt you, for sure. You are a very nice human being, as much as I have known you these couple of days."

Ga Eul had calmed down a little hearing his assuring tone, and his pleadings had an unusual effect on her distraught mind unlike her friends' words.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung hugged her from both sides and smiled at Woo Bin for his help. He was still holding Ga Eul's hands and kept his eyes on her.

"If you promise me that you will not ponder over this anymore, I will also make a promise to take you all tomorrow on the most wonderful snorkeling trip," suggested Woo Bin and waited for a response.

Ga Eul sighed and faintly nodded her head.

"Won't do. I do not accept unspoken promises," protested Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung was surprised to see how easily he succeeded in calming down her friend. With awe, she witnessed his persistence in bringing a smile in Ga Eul's face. When Ga Eul's face brightened up finally hearing Woo Bin's non-stop childish demands, both Jan Di and Jae Kyung clapped in relief.

After few minutes, seeing Ga Eul calmed down Woo Bin wished them goodnight and left the room. Jae Kyung followed him to the outside of the bungalow.

"Woo Bin!"

He turned back to see Jae Kyung pacing towards him.

"Thank you so much. It could have turned even worse if you were not here with her."

"It seemed there was something more to it, than just being offended by those words. Am I right?" asked Woo Bin.

"Hmm," nodded Jae Kyung and looked away.

"Don't worry, I am not going to delve into your friend's past. Now, go and take rest. Tomorrow we will leave early."

"Arasso," smiled Jae Kyung and ran back to the bungalow.

Woo Bin stood there until he saw her enter their bungalow and then headed towards his own.

…...

Next morning Ha Jin slowly opened her eyes, stretched her hands and legs and took a deep breath. At first, she thought she was in her room, but suddenly noticing men's clothes hanging in the closet in front of the bed startled her. She sat up with a jerk and looked around more carefully to understand where she was. It was right then she realised that her head was feeling heavy, with a faint pounding in between her eyes. And she was still wearing her party dress from last night.

"Oh god, where am I?" she panicked and pushed the cover away from her.

Before she could get down the bed, the door opened and Ji Hoo entered.

"You? What are you doing here? Why am I here?" asked Madhu angrily.

"Good morning Ha Jin. I brought you here last night, as you passed out and I did not know your room number," replied Ji Hoo nonchalantly.

Ha Jin looked at him with narrowed eyes as she tried to remember events from the last night. Then she felt pain in her scraped knee and ankle, and realized those were treated with some ointment. Ji Hoo walked close to the bed and handed her some medicines and a glass of water.

"Take this medicine. It will make you feel better. Then I will take you back to your bungalow."

Ha Jin was still very agitated with the whole situation. She could not believe that she spent a night at a stranger's place without being in her senses. She dejectedly took the glass, gulped the tablets and tried to get up from the bed.

"I will manage. I do not need your help," lashed out Ha Jin as Ji Hoo approached to help her.

He stepped back and gazed at her silently as she stepped on the floor and cringed with pain. Without further warning, he approached her and picked her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" cried out Ha Jin as he walked out of the room with her.

"Right now, you need to get back to your friends. I will try to get some medical provisions to treat that sore ankle," replied Ji Hoo nonchalantly without looking at her glaring eyes.

He came out of the bungalow and took her to a resort cart standing close by. He took the driver's seat and started the engine. As he drove along the grass pathway, Ha Jin saw the gorgeous skyscape in front of them, where the early rays of the rising sun were playing hide and seek behind the light grey clouds, and somewhere the horizon between the sea and the sky blurred by the morning haze. The serenity of the early morning calmed Ha Jin's agitated mind, as she realised Ji Hoo's true intention, or the lack of it anyway, in helping her the previous night.

"Mianhe, for shouting at you before," murmured Ha Jin.

Ji Hoo continued driving without any response.

"I have never been so close to any man before. It was very uncomfortable to have passed out in a man's arms and then brought to his room at night."

Suddenly the memory of being in his arms few minutes back filled her mind, and blood rose into her cheeks. She could not explain to herself why the man beside her was making her heart flutter suddenly. The lack of expression on his face made it worse; _how could he be so cool about it while my heart pounds incessantly just thinking about his arms around me? It must be the hangover that is making my mind go all berserk._

She barely managed to direct him towards their bungalow, and as he came out to help her walk up the steps, she remained quiet and waited for him to leave.

"Take care, and do not put any pressure on that ankle. I will get some medicines in the meantime."

"Thank you very much for last night," murmured Ha Jin.

"Thanks to you for keeping my mind off from stuff…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind," smiled Ji Hoo and left.


	4. Chapter 4

"It would be so much fun if all of us went for the snorkeling. How did you hurt your feet last night? And why did you not call us?" asked Jae Kyung as they were preparing for their trip.

"I was on the phone while walking down the steps, and missed a step. You all were having so much fun, so did not want to bother you," replied Ha Jin meekly.

She was not comfortable hiding the facts from her friends. But to let them know she spent her night at Ji Hoo's cottage would be next to impossible for her. They were of the impression that she retired sooner to her room because of her injury.

"Are you sure you will be ok? I do not want to leave you alone behind," said Ga Eul.

"Ji Hoo said he is going to take care of her injury. Trust me, she is in the best hands," said Woo Bin.

"Take the name and the devil appears," quipped Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo came smiling to his friends who were all gathered for their snorkeling trip.

"All set for the day? Where is Yi Jung?"

Everyone, except Ha Jin, stiffened at the mention of the name.

"Sunbae is not feeling well…"

"He is just hung over. He is sleeping. So, no need to bother," added Jun Pyo quickly.

"Ok. Have a good trip. I will take Ha Jin to the nearby clinic. We will meet you when you are back."

….

Yi Jung stared at his ceiling for a long time after his eyes opened in the morning. All the scenes from the last night flashed in front of his eyes one by one.

He was about to leave his room for the yacht when his phone beeped with an incoming message. He opened it to see some picture messages sent from an unknown number. He frowned a little and clicked to open the message. The couple of pictures flashing on his phone hit his mind immediately. They were pictures of his father and a girl, who was too familiar to him, in compromising positions. And the attire on the girl, which was almost half way off her shoulders, confirmed the day all these must have taken place.

Yes, it was the day he had come back from Sweden for a short vacation with Elsa, the Swedish girl who he had been dating for some time. He was not sure whether he had already started loving her, but knew that love would grow between them eventually. He had brought her to their family art museum, when he received a call from his mom's number. But this time it was not a frantic voice of his mother, threatening for suicide; but a worried voice of their butler, informing him about his mother being admitted to the hospital. He apologised to Elsa, and asked her to wait for him at the museum, while he would quickly visit his mom at the hospital. He did not want to overwhelm her with his mother's condition. Never had he expected the situation to be so grave for him to see his mom taking her last breath in front of him. Ironically, this time she had not even attempted suicide, she had accidentally slipped and rolled down the flights of stairs.

Yi Jung had lost his mind completely, desperately trying to reach his father's phone. It kept on ringing. None of his friends knew where he was. It was not before the next morning that his father called him back. And even later, it dawned to him that Elsa was supposed to wait for him at the museum. On calling her she told him that she was going back to Sweden that day. He apologised for his absence, and told him he had a family emergency which he needed to attend to.

And here he could see why his father had not picked up his numerous calls. And more importantly, why Elsa had refused to keep in touch with him after returning to Sweden. All this while he thought she felt left out in a foreign land which made her angry. And with his personal life in turmoil, he did not pursue her anymore.

His blood boiled at all the thoughts of betrayal, his father's, Elsa's, and above all his fate's. He could not think straight anymore. He wanted to scream at the Almighty, or drown himself in oblivion. But all he could do was douse himself in alcohol and walk on to the bar for some more, when he met her…

Yi Jung closed his eyes in regret. Never in his life he had misbehaved with any girl. He might have been cold sometimes, but had never humiliated any girl. His head was throbbing with a searing pain. His thoughts were all getting tangled again. But he needed to do something urgently. But what, he could not remember. He rose from his bed with great difficulty and dragged himself to the toilet.

He did not remember clearly what happened after that, because next time he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a few hotel staff who were tending to him.

"You passed out at the bathroom, sir. Should we bring the doctor?" asked a worried hotel boy.

"No, I need to see my friends."

"But they have all gone out. It might be late before they come back."

Yi Jung sent all of them out of his room immediately. His headache had not gone entirely, but it felt much better. He closed his eyes in resignation, when two beautiful tear-filled eyes flashed in his mind. And he immediately realised what he needed to do.

"Mianhe Chu Ga Eul…"

….

After everyone left, Ji Hoo helped Ha Jin get in the car. At the clinic, her ankle was inspected and wrapped with a crepe bandage. On their way back to the resort, Ji Hoo noticed her silence.

"Are you disappointed that you could not go for the snorkeling?"

Ha Jin just sighed and looked away again. Ji Hoo smiled and drove the car towards the beach. As they reached there, Ji Hoo helped her out of the car.

"I can walk."

"No, you cannot. Do not put any pressure on your ankle now."

"Where are we going now?"

"To the sea."

"Eh?"

Before she could argue any more, Ji Hoo bent over in front of her and carried her on his back to the shore where few kayaks were laid on the sands. Ha Jin could not help thinking of all the romantic dramas where the guy would carry the girl on his back and somehow it would turn into a love story.

 _This can't be happening! This is so embarrassing!_

But all she could do was hold on to his shoulders and wait until they reached the beach.

"Are we going to the sea on this?!" asked Ha Jin with shock.

Ji Hoo just flashed a smile and placed her down on the ground carefully. Then he turned the kayak, held out his hand to help Ha Jin get on it and pushed it on to the sea. He then sat on the back and handed her a lifejacket and a paddle.

Ha Jin had never done kayaking before. But all her initial apprehensions faded as Ji Hoo continued to instruct her how to paddle and steer the kayak. In no time, she started enjoying paddling through the sea water. After kayaking for almost 45 minutes they reached a small atoll which was surrounded by numerous colourful colonies of corals. They carefully steered the kayak so as not to destroy the corals and brought it close to the land. It was still a few feet in the water so he jumped in the knee-deep water and pushed it on to the dry sands. Both were very tired, so once on the beach, they found a cool shade and sat down. The atoll was pristine with white sands, tall coconut trees and lush green foliage. The shallow water was crystal clear, with numerous bright, colourful fishes playing around and in between the beautiful corals.

After catching her breath and cooling down, Ha Jin looked around and saw the most beautiful scenery that she could ever imagine in her dreams in front of her eyes. There was a small lagoon surrounded by the coral reef and lush green foliage at the centre of the atoll. The water was crystal blue, and the gorgeous reflection of the sky made it look like out of the world.

Ha Jin's mouth was agape and her eyes as big as they could possibly be. Ji Hoo smiled contentedly seeing her amazement, and he lazily strolled towards the lagoon.

"This is so breathtakingly beautiful, Ji Hoo. I am so glad that you brought me here," said Ha Jin elatedly.

"Would you like to go in the water?" asked Ji Hoo and pointed to the lagoon.

Ha Jin pouted and nodded her head in disagreement. Ji Hoo did not insist any further and took off his shirt before diving in the clear blue water. He swam through the crystal-clear water, and his rippling muscles were quite a sight for Ha Jin to admire. It took several minutes for her to realise that she was gawking at him and immediately she covered her eyes with her palms.

 _What has got into your head Ha Jin? This is so wrong, in every way!_

She turned away and closed her eyes, as the cool breeze blew on her face. It was so comforting that she did not realise when she lay on her back and fell asleep. It was the sound of a thunder that woke her from her nap. She looked around to see the sky darkened by heavy black clouds, and a white curtain of heavy downpour steadily approaching the atoll.

Ha Jin gasped at the thought of being stuck in the island in this heavy rain, when she spotted Ji Hoo sitting on the sand not too far away, looking at the approaching rain.

"Shouldn't we be leaving this place right now? Before the rain hits us?"

"We won't be able to beat it with our kayak," replied Ji Hoo nonchalantly.

"But…"

Even before she could complete, the rain showered on them, and soon they were fully drenched. With her injured ankle, she could not scurry to a bigger shade. Ji Hoo stared at her sorry state, then handed her his shirt to cover herself.

 _This cannot be happening to me! Here I am struggling to stop my mind from distracting_ _, and there he sits half naked in front of me, with his cologne all over me in his shirt! God! Please stop this rain, and get me back to the shore._

The next 20 minutes seemed like an eternity, as the rain kept on pouring. All this while Ha Jin made sure not to look at Ji Hoo even for a moment. As the rain stopped, Ji Hoo squatted in front for her to hop on his back.

"I do not want to ride on your back," spurted out Ha Jin.

"Okay."

Ji Hoo stood up and held out his hand. Ha Jin took it and carefully walked back to the kayak. The kayak ride back to the shore was quiet, as Ha Jin kept looking in front all the time and did not want to start any conversation. The awkward silence between them continued until they reached back to the resort and Ji Hoo helped her walk to her room.

"You need to wrap a new crepe bandage on your ankle. This one is fully soaked."

"I will do it on my own. Thanks for all the help."

Ji Hoo nodded lightly and left her room. As he walked back to his cottage, he saw Yi Jung sitting on the steps, waiting for him.

"Yi Jung-ie! How are you feeling?"

"I need your help, Ji Hoo."


	5. Chapter 5

Jae Kyung looked out at the open sea from the motor boat. Sounds of laughter came from her back, as Woo Bin shared funny stories of their childhood. Jun Pyo vehemently protested every time his stories were shared in a "distorted" manner, according to him. Jae Kyung looked at Ga Eul. She seemed genuinely happy. Everyone, especially Woo Bin had paid extra attention to make her feel comfortable and happy all day. It was quite rare to see Ga Eul smile so bright. It was difficult for her to trust strangers, and even more difficult to be happy for herself.

 _"_ _I do not deserve to be happy, Jae Kyung. My sins do not permit me to be happy in this life!"_

As the boat reached the pier, they climbed up the stairs. Ga Eul missed a step, and before anyone else, it was Woo Bin who stopped her from falling. Jae Kyung was just behind them, and that momentary incident made her think of the obvious, _Ga Eul needs someone like Woo Bin in her life to smile again, and live again._

….

At sundown, everyone gathered at the seaside restaurant. It was the last evening in the island, so they just wanted to have a relaxing time with a nice dinner. A big table was set with several delicious dishes and wine. And the place was lit with candles only.

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung held Ha Jin from both sides and helped her take her seat. Ga Eul was about to sit as well when Ji approached her.

"Could I have a minute with you, please?"

Ga Eul was astonished, but nevertheless, followed him to the back of the restaurant. Ha Jin, who was sitting beside her looked at Ji Hoo. But he did not spare her even a glance before walking away with Ga Eul. She felt a pang in her heart, but looked away immediately to brush off that weird feeling.

"What is it Ji Hoo?" asked Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and faced her.

"My friend did some grave mistake last night. He is ashamed of his behavior to you. He did not want to create another scene in front of others, so…"

"So, being a coward, as he is, he sent you to apologise on his behalf?" blurted out Ga Eul in exasperation.

"Just give him a chance to speak, that is what I came to tell you," replied Ji Hoo, then bowed his head a little and walked back to the beach.

Ga Eul kept staring at him going back to others when Yi Jung came and stood at a distance from her.

"Hi Ga Eul."

Ga Eul froze hearing his voice, but slowly turned back to face him.

"I am sorry for last night, Ga Eul. Although my act is unforgivable, but I am sorry. I did not mean any of the words I spoke. I was not in the right state of mind, if you can believe me."

Yi Jung held his head low all the while speaking. Ga Eul stared back at him.

"Isn't it funny that your wrong state of mind hurt me enough to lose my right state of mind?"

"Ga Eul…"

"I have known Jan Di long enough to believe in her words that you are not a bad person. But I don't think I would want to see your face ever after tonight."

Yi Jung nodded his head lightly with a sigh. Then he bowed his head murmuring another apology and walked back to his friends.

….

Woo Bin saw Ji Hoo walking away from the dinner table with Ga Eul and coming back alone after a few moments. He was about to ask him about her when he saw Yi Jung coming from the same direction, followed by Ga Eul. He understood that his friend must have apologised for his behavior, so he smiled at Yi Jung and patted on his back. Ga Eul was about to take the seat beside Ha Jin, when Jae Kyung suddenly pulled her back.

"Ga Eul, I will sit beside Ha Jin. You go over there," said Jae Kyung and pointed to an empty seat beside Woo Bin.

Ga Eul gave her a puzzled look and moved to the other side of the table to sit beside Woo Bin. Jae Kyung smiled at her contentedly and started talking to Ha Jin. Ji Hoo took the seat opposite to Ha Jin. She was having an animated discussion with Jae Kyung.

"Please pass me the wine," said Jae Kyung.

Both Ha Jin and Ji Hoo raised their hands together to grab the bottle in front simultaneously and their fingers brushed past each other. Ha Jin pulled back her hand immediately. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments, and Ha Jin was the first to look away.

"Yo man! I haven't had this much time to relax in ages," interjected Woo Bin.

"True. We have become so busy with our lives, that we hardly get together for some fun time these days," said Jan Di.

"Let's raise a toast to Jan Di and Jun Pyo's blissful married life. And coming back here again next year to celebrate together," spoke Yi Jung and everyone followed suite.

"Cheers!"

"However, I suppose we will have to meet on the other side of Pacific to celebrate next year," spoke Jun Pyo after putting down his glass.

"What do you mean?" asked Woo Bin.

"Jan Di and I will be moving to the US later this year. It is getting very difficult for me travelling between Seoul and New York every fortnight. Of course, we will be visiting you guys for vacations," replied Jun Pyo contentedly.

Ji Hoo's face hardened on hearing the news. His eyes darted between Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"What about Jan Di's internship at the hospital?" asked Ji Hoo.

"She can do that in the US, Ji Hoo. There is no dearth of hospitals there," replied Jun Pyo mockingly.

"Yo man! That was a big surprise! This means occasions like this will be even scarcer," commented Wo Bin.

"No Sunbae, we will get together as often as we can," added Jan Di eagerly.

And with that the group chattered on the different possibilities of their future getaways.

Ji Hoo's eyes were fixated on Jan Di. Being lit by faint candle lights only, his expression was not glaringly noticeable by others, except for Ha Jin, sitting opposite to him. Was it a stare of disbelief, accusation or despair, she could not fathom. She was not the one to analyse the situation between the two, and this realisation quickly forced her to shift her gaze away from his face. Ji Hoo did not speak for the rest of the dinner.

….

After the dinner, spectacular fireworks and music started at the beach. Ha Jin did not join the others, to avoid too much of walking on the sands. Jan Di came and took the seat next to her. Ji Hoo was sitting as well, facing away from the fireworks.

"I feel so bad that your ankle got sprained and it spoilt your holidays," spoke Jan Di with genuine concern.

"It is ok, I am alright," replied Ha Jin with a smile.

"So, when is your wedding? You must be super excited about it. I wish we could meet your fiancé as well. What's his name?" asked Jandi.

"Hong So Bin," replied Ha Jin.

Her reply came after a short pause, perhaps not even noticed by Jan Di. After the party night, her brain had selectively pushed back her wedding details and So Bin's existence. It did take a few microseconds for Ha Jin's brain to relocate herself back to her reality on hearing Jan Di's question. But somehow, she could not bring herself to explain how 'excited' she was about her impending wedding.

"Did you know about this plan to move to US all this while?" asked Ji Hoo suddenly.

Jan Di was a bit taken aback by his sudden query. She smiled at Ha Jin and then turned to face him.

"Jun Pyo had been complaining about his hectic schedules for quite some time. He has been neglecting his health as well. So…"

"How come you never mentioned it to me before?" interrupted Ji Hoo impatiently.

"Sunbae…"

Ha Jin felt very uneasy to be amid this conversation, but her injured ankle did not allow her to leave without being noticed. She fidgeted a bit as the awkward silence dawned among them. Certainly, she was not a part of this conversation, and her presence was making it even more uncomfortable.

"Uhhm, I should head back to the room. We will leave early morning tomorrow," murmured Ha Jin and stood up with the support of the table.

Ji Hoo stood up as well and before Ha Jin could protest, he put his hand around her shoulder and led her away from the beach. Jan Di's sad eyes kept staring at them from the back as her favourite Sunbae walked away without even giving her a chance to explain.

….

Ji Hoo came back to his room after making sure Ha Jin had reached her room. He took out a half empty whisky bottle from the closet and gulped down a considerable amount in one go. The liquid burnt his inside as it passed down his throat. Yet it was much less of an ache than the one he was having in his heart now.

 _Why Ji Hoo? Why does it still pain your heart to acknowledge that Jan Di is not yours to love and wait for all your life? She is happily married to your best friend and brother Jun Pyo. She let you be her firefighter all this while, to stand by her through tough times. Isn't that more than what you could have hoped for from this hopeless one-sided love?_

Ji Hoo lay sprawled on his bed, tears rolling down the sides of his face incessantly. All the memories of Jan Di came rushing to him as he kept whispering her name. Jan Di's marriage with Jun Pyo had brought similar torturous nights, in fact numerous of them. But somehow the knowledge that she would be studying medicine and doing internship at the same hospital where he was the resident doctor now, had kept his mind's deepest id in check. Just seeing her every day, no matter how fleeting that moment would be, gave him his purpose of life. Just being in her life, in whichever way, helped him go ahead.

 _You knew she would be gone. Didn't you? You kept on pining her from afar, trying to tie her secretly to your solitude; but with what? The bond that had been futile from the very beginning?_

Was it the alcohol, his bleeding heart or his numbing mind that closed his eyes eventually, he did not remember. But at least it acted like anaesthesia, pulling him down the bottomless dark pit of despair and solitude.

….

Next early morning, Ha Jin and the girls left the resort to catch their flight back. Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had come to see them off at the hotel reception. Ga Eul thanked all of them again for letting them have such a wonderful weekend. And Jan Di in return made the girls promise to meet up soon in Seoul.

Ha Jin sat at the passenger seat in front of the car. As the driver started the engine she looked back at the reception subconsciously, seeking a fourth face to bid her goodbye. But all in vain.

…...

 _Two weeks later…_

Ji Hoo had finished his duty hours at the hospital, and was picking up his bag to leave for home. Suddenly his office door was burst open and several of his colleagues rushed in.

"Dr. Yoon, do not even think about leaving tonight without taking us for drinks," shouted out Dr. Park.

Ji Hoo just smiled in response and nodded his head in amusement. He had been promoted as the Chief Resident doctor because of his outstanding performance, despite his young age.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere fancy. We won't let you be stingy tonight," chimed in Dr. Oh.

"Ok, let's go. I will take you all for drinks and dinner."

….

Ha Jin kept her gaze on the ala carte menu, as So Bin ordered the food for both. It was nothing new, she was accustomed to eating foods ordered on her behalf in a restaurant, either by her parents or So Bin. And tonight, food was the last thing that came to her mind.

"And that's it for the dessert. We will let you know if we need anything more," told So Bin to the waitress who thanked him and left.

"So, Ha Jin, what were we talking about?" asked So Bin with one brow raised.

Ha Jin raised her eyes from the menu and looked straight at So Bin.

"You were talking about your business trip to the US next week and how long it is going to be," replied Ha Jin in a monotone.

"A-ah, yes. But that was the version I gave to your parents. But being my fiancée you deserve to know more of the truth, don't you?" sneered So Bin.

Ha Jin kept her gaze on his face unfaltering. His scornful expression just flashed back the events that happened at her home a couple of hours back.

 _Ha Jin's parents were very happy to see their would-be son-in-law at their home on his birthday. They were gushing over him with pleasantries and greetings when he revealed to them that due to an 'unavoidable circumstance' at the company, he was being sent off to the US for 3-4 months. Which meant that their wedding scheduled in another 3 weeks had to be postponed as well. Ha Jin's parents were shocked at this sudden news, and why not? All invitations had been sent out and arrangements done. Nevertheless, they felt proud of So Bin who had supposedly been chosen for the glorious task of 'saving' his company from the 'impending doom'. And without any further questions, they had agreed to make all the required modifications at their own cost._

 _Ha Jin had pulled her parents aside to make them see through the situation. How could they yield to his last-minute changes? Wasn't it his family who should have borne the brunt of all the ramifications? Then her parents had shushed her by telling how her whole family was indebted to So Bin's parents for their 'unconditional support' during their bad times. It was only natural to agree with him. Then they had pushed her to take So Bin to his birthday dinner at a fancy restaurant._

"What is it, So Bin?"

"My manager had given me a choice to go for this assignment after our wedding. But I insisted on going next week," replied So Bin haughtily.

When Ha Jin did not ask her why, he kept on continuing his rant.

"Had you not gone for that secret tryst of yours with the F4 without asking me, this would not have happened. You will pay for those 3 nights of revelry by waiting for 3 months before this marriage. Do you get it?" spoke So Bin between gritted teeth.

Ha Jin kept on looking at him dumbfounded.

….

Ji Hoo and his colleagues had the centre table in the restaurant, being a large group. There were lots of food on the table, and more on the way. They were all in a merry mood, courtesy to the free flow of wine and beer. Ji Hoo did not drink much, nor did he have much appetite, but he kept a cheerful façade in front of his colleagues.

He had been to the men's room, and on his way back he passed a table where he saw a familiar face. Ha Jin. And the man with her must be her fiancé. Ji Hoo did not bother to disturb their private moments, so, he walked passed.

But one minor detail caught his eyes. There was a tiny tear glistening at the corner of her eyes.

…...

The dinner was over in another hour. Ji Hoo paid the bill and made sure his drunk colleagues went back home in taxis. Then he came at the front of the restaurant to get his own car from the valet parking.

Ha Jin stood there a few feet ahead, her back facing Ji Hoo. And her fiancé was having an argument with the concierge.

"Just get my car back, you bloody concierge," shouted So Bin.

"Sir, we cannot allow our patrons to drive in inebriated state. We will get you a taxi and you can come tomorrow to get your car back," the concierge tried to explain.

"I am not drunk! Do you get it?"

"Ma'am, please make him understand. If you can drive, we will give you the car…" the concierge tried to reason.

Before Ha Jin could even reply, So Bin shouted.

"How dare you ask my fiancée to drive me home when I am there, her MAN! Will you give me my car or should I escalate this to your authority?"

Ji Hoo had been witnessing this ruckus for quite some time, then he approached So Bin.

"The concierge is thinking for your good only. Please listen to him and go home safely," said Ji Hoo in an even tone.

Ha Jin spotted him for the first time in the evening. Her face reddened even more in seeing him as the witness to this whole scene.

"And who the hell are you to give me that advice?" asked a very irritated So Bin as he scrutinised his face.

Ji Hoo glanced at Ha Jin for a moment, who was completely red in her face, unable to look back at him.

"If not for yourself, think of your fiancée's safety."

"What the… Ooh! Aren't you the great Yoon Ji Hoo of the fantastic F4? No wonder you are so concerned about my fiancée. Trying to be her knight in the shining armour! Haven't you had enough of her at the Paradise resort that you had to follow her all the way in Seoul?"

Ji Hoo stared at him, taken aback by his accusation. His jaw hardened as he saw Ha Jin's shivering form from the corner of his eyes.

"Please stop creating anymore scene in front of all these people," muttered Ji Hoo.

"She does not need your protection; do you get it? I might not have the Great Shinwa stamp in my CV, but I am capable enough to give her all the luxuries of life; do you get it?" screamed So Bin and tried to push Ji Hoo back.

Ji Hoo swiftly stepped back, and instead of being able to push him, So Bin tumbled in front and fell flat on his face. Ha Jin covered her face in shame and started walking away. So Bin was so spent, that he did not even have the strength to stand up. Ji Hoo and the concierge picked him up and made him sit on a bench.

"Please call a taxi and get him on it quickly," Ji Hoo instructed the concierge and followed Ha Jin.

"Wait, Ha Jin. I will drop you home," Ji Hoo called out as he saw her walking farther away.

Ha Jin froze for a moment hearing Ji Hoo's voice, but continued walking towards the nearest bus stop. It was quite late in the night, and the bus stop was empty. She sat on the bench and covered her face. It had been a punishing evening for her. All her mental and physical strength had been drained off. All she wanted at that moment was some miracle to happen and undo the last few hours of her life. She could see what future held in store for her in her marriage; but for the time being she needed some respite, no matter how brief.

Suddenly a shrill catcall by few passing bikers brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw two of those bikes taking U-turn to come back to the bus stop. She immediately felt the panic button pressed in her, and looked around for any other people.

A white car halted in front of the bus stop, and the driver's door opened. Ha Jin closed her eyes in fear, and readied herself to scream out for help.

"Get in the car, Ha Jin."

Ha Jin opened her eyes to see Ji Hoo towering over her, and pulling her up on her feet. Before the bikers could reach the spot, he literally pushed her inside the car, and getting in himself, started the engine.

After driving fast for about ten minutes through tortuous paths to mislead the bikers who had been following his car, he slowed down. He checked the rear-view mirror to confirm that they were not being followed anymore. Then he looked at Ha Jin. She looked pale, with eyes about to tear up and lips shivering.

"Ha Jin."

She did not respond, but kept staring in front.

"Ha Jin," repeated Ji Hoo.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?"

Ha Jin gave him her address after faltering for few moments. None of them spoke any more during the ride. As they approached Ha Jin's locality, she signaled him to stop.

"Please drop me here."

Ji Hoo scanned the neighbourhood. It looked very desolate at that late hour.

"Are we in front of your house?"

"My parents would not prefer to see me with any man other than my fiancé at this hour of the night," replied Ha Jin and opened the door to get out of the car.

Ji Hoo stepped out of the car as well, and followed her at a distance, till he saw her entering her house. He waited for a couple of seconds more, then went back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later, Ha Jin was at her office, when her phone buzzed with a call from an unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Ha Jin. This is Jan Di. Remember me? From New Caledonia?"

"Oh, Jan Di! How are you? It is nice to hear from you."

"Thanks. I got your number from Ga Eul. I just called you to invite to my place tonight for a small get together."

"Uh-m, thanks Jan Di. But I am not sure…"

"Ha Jin, I know it might seem a little awkward to you with this sudden invite. In fact, it is a special occasion. And I eagerly wanted Ga Eul to be a part of it. But as you know all F3 Sunbaes will be there, and she might not feel like coming. I wanted both you and Jae Kyung to be there as well, so that she does not feel uncomfortable. And it would be nice to meet you girls after our lovely time at New Caledonia. I hope you will not mind," added Jan Di thoughtfully.

"Oh-ok. I will come surely. Send me your address."

"Oh, Ha Jin, thank you so much! I can get you picked up from your office, if it is okay."

"No thanks, Jan Di. I will get there as soon as I am free at my work."

"So, see you then in the evening."

….

Jae Kyung was in the middle of a photoshoot when she was told that a visitor is waiting for her. She was not expecting anyone to visit at her workplace, and she was already running late for completing her photoshoot; thanks to the tantrums of the models. She just huffed, kept her DSLR aside and walked out to the waiting area in the studio.

"Hi Jae Kyung!" greeted Woo Bin with a pleasant smile.

"Woo Bin, what are you doing here?"

"Duty calls, mademoiselle. Your Highness Jan Di has ordered me to pick you and Ga Eul and bring to her residence for this evening," replied Woo Bin with a bow.

The evening party had completely escaped Jae Kyung's mind. She was so much bogged down by the photoshoot, that she did not notice it was almost 6 in the evening. And Jan Di did offer her some sort of pick up for the evening.

"Ma'am, the model is not picking up his phone," interjected Jae Kyung's assistant from the back.

"Aishh! This moron! How am I supposed to finish my job with such unprofessional people?" exclaimed Jae Kyung holding her forehead.

"What is it Jae Kyung? Is there something I can help with?" asked Woo Bin seeing her so perturbed.

"Can you get me a male model in 5 minutes?" blurted out Jae Kyung irritated and immediately realized that she was venting her frustration on him for none of his fault.

"I am sorry Woo Bin, please ignore my rudeness," murmured Jae Kyung palming her face.

"It is fine. I will wait here. Take your time," replied Woo Bin calmly and took a chair to sit.

Jae Kyung walked back inside, with her shoulders stooping low.

"The producer will eat off my brain now! Ottokke!" exclaimed Jae Kyung picking up her camera.

"Ma'am, can I ask you something?" asked her assistant sheepishly.

"What?"

"Is that your friend? Song Woo Bin? From the great Song chaebol?"

"Song chaebol? Yeah, whatever. Why?"

"Why don't you ask him to do this for you? I mean model for the photoshoot? He is a very well-known face in the industry, his photos will actually make this feature a blockbuster," added the assistant enthusiastically.

"What? No, no way! We are merely acquaintances. I cannot ask him for such undue favours!" protested Jae Kyung.

Just at that moment, Jae Kyung's phone buzzed and seeing the producer's number, her hands went cold.

"Jae Kyung, I am yet to receive your photographs. We are supposed to publish the photo feature tomorrow! Did you forget that already?"

"No Sir, I am on it now. Will send it to you just in an hour," muttered Jae Kyung and hung up.

And that left her with only one choice.

…...

Yi Jung drove his car along the main street and turned to a narrow lane that led to the address Woo Bin had texted him. The text said that Woo Bin was stuck in some urgent matter, and another 'urgent' matter needed to be taken care of. Thus, he had asked Yi Jung to reach this address immediately. And he would let him know later what it was about.

"This all sounds so dodgy. What 'urgent' matter does Woo Bin have here at a primary school and day care?" muttered Yi Jung as he parked his car in front of the small, brightly coloured building.

He entered the building cautiously and looked around. Although he could hear cheerful voices of kids, but there was no one in the corridor to ask around. There was a glass door at the end of the corridor, and walking up there he peeped in. There were numerous kids with clay doughs in front of them, trying to make, or deform in most cases, several figurines. Yi Jung found it very amusing, and nostalgic at the same time; it reminded him of his childhood days with his brother, learning the basics of pottery. Unknowingly, he stepped in the classroom and started walking around the kids and their creations.

Suddenly, a small boy, around four years, tugged at his jacket. Yi Jung was surprised and leaned down as the boy pulled his arm.

"Are you the Prince Charming Miss Chu told us about?" whispered the boy in a not so soft voice.

"Prince Charming?" asked Yi Jung with amusement.

"Yes, the prince who saves the beautiful Sleeping Beauty from the naughty witch and marries her?"

Yi Jung was very amused to be identified as a fairy tale character by this little munchkin. He laughed out heartily and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Yes, I am the Prince Charming, but do you know where is my Sleeping Beauty?"

"Oh, she is here, our Miss Chu. There she is coming," exclaimed the boy and started jumping in joy as Ga Eul entered the class.

"Tae Min, who are you talking…" Ga Eul froze in the middle of her sentence on seeing Yi Jung.

"Miss, Miss! See, your Prince Charming is here!" shouted Tae Min, and all the other kids joined him in jumping around the two grown-ups in their class room.

Yi Jung was shocked beyond expectation. He would have never imagined that Woo Bin would trick him in this way.

 _Damn you, Woo Bin! I will break your neck the moment I see you._

Ga Eul's face reddened with shock and embarrassment. This was the last person she would have thought to be 'picked up' by to get to Jan Di's place. And on top of it, all her pupils were rejoicing, assuming the same man as her 'Prince Charming'. Never had she imagined that a seemingly insignificant conversation with her barely 3 feet tall pupils about fairy tales and Prince Charming would backfire at her at such an inopportune moment.

"I…I did not know…Woo Bin is stuck in some business and asked me to come here. I am sorry, I will leave now," muttered Yi Jung and turned towards the door.

Ga Eul was stupefied by the whole situation and only when she saw him walking out of the door, she called out his name.

"Yi Jung, wait."

Yi Jung halted in his stride and slowly turned to her.

"In another 15 minutes, these children will leave with their parents. I will have to wait till all of them are picked up. If you want you can wait here," murmured Ga Eul.

Yi Jung nodded and walked back in the class.

"Kids, please get back to your places. You need to finish your figurines fast. This uncle here will help you. He is a very good potter, did you know that?" spoke Ga Eul to the children, trying to get back some cheerfulness in her voice.

Yi Jung took seat on a small chair beside Tae Min and started helping him in getting a reasonable shape out of his dough. The next fifteen minutes passed with ease as the kids erased all the uncomfortable vibes between the grown-ups with their innocence and loveliness.

….

Woo Bin drove through the busy traffic of Seoul, while Jae Kyung sitting beside him spoke to her producer on the phone.

"Yes Sir, it is Song Woo Bin. He happened to be at the studio at that time and he was kind enough to get me out of this mess…"

Woo Bin could not hear the other caller's voice, but he assumed his amazement from Jae Kyung's expression. After talking for about a couple of minutes more, Jae Kyung hung up the call.

"All day he had been eating away my brain for the photoshoot, and now that he has seen your face on the photographs, only sugary words are effusing from his mouth. Bloody asshole!" muttered Jae Kyung.

"I suppose he will be more careful of the ways he treats you henceforth," replied an amused Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung turned to him, scrutinizing him thoughtfully.

"Are you that famous a character? Should I be more careful to be around you?" asked Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin guffawed loudly at such an innocent inquisition.

"How long have you been in Korea?"

"Over a year now. Why?"

"No, nothing," smiled Woo Bin.

For the first time in many years, Woo Bin felt relieved to be knowing a person this close who had no inkling about his background.

…...

Ha Jin arrived at the Shinwa Residence late in the evening. An unexpected conference call held her back at work later than she wanted to. As she was ushered to the living area by the butler, she looked around and marveled at the opulence and sophistication.

"Ha Jin-ah! Welcome to the humble Gu abode!" greeted Jun Pyo with a broad smile.

"I am sorry for being late. I was stuck at work. Thanks for inviting me this evening," replied Ha Jin and bowed.

"No worries. Please make yourself comfortable," said Jan Di with a warm smile.

Ha Jin took a seat and looked around. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were having an animated discussion with Woo Bin about some photoshoot. Yi Jung and Jun Pyo seemed to be engaged in a discussion about future expansion of the Shinwa business. Jan Di was going around the room, talking to everyone and being the perfect hostess. Then she spotted Ji Hoo at the balcony outside, all alone. It reminded her of the ordeal she had been through in his presence last time. She felt terribly embarrassed to even have any conversation with him in the evening. But somehow it seemed he had already isolated himself from the others in the room. Ha Jin wondered whether this was usual with his friends to see him being on his own when everyone else was enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, as if he felt her gaze on him, Ji Hoo turned around and stared right at her. Caught off guard, Ha Jin looked away and started playing with the delectable snacks on her plate. From the corner of her eyes she could see him strolling casually into the living room. He halted in front of her, making her even more conscious.

"Hi Ha Jin, how are you doing?"

"I…I am fine, thanks."

Ji Hoo sat down beside her at the couch and got himself a drink from the butler.

"Hey Ha Jin, I am sorry to hear that your wedding has been postponed," said Jan Di as she approached them.

Ji Hoo glanced at Ha Jin for a moment and then continued sipping on his drink.

"Uh-m, it is okay. So Bin had to go to the US at a very short notice. Once he comes back, the wedding will be arranged."

"What is the special occasion for this get together, Jan Di?" asked Ji Hoo suddenly, diverting the attention from Ha Jin.

"Oh Sunbae, good that you reminded me. Now that everyone is here, we can share the good news," said Jan Di elatedly and looked at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo came up smiling and placed his hand around Jan Di's shoulder.

"We have good news to share with you all, our dearest friends," spoke Jun Pyo and looked at Jan Di warmly, nudging her to continue.

Jan Di's face blushed a little, and she nudged him back. Everyone in the room looked at them expectedly.

"We are going to be mom and dad soon! And you will be F3 uncles!" exclaimed Jun Pyo and pointed to his friends.

"Wow! Daebak!" exclaimed Yi Jung.

"Hooray! I can't wait to see a Jun Pyo junior or Jan Di junior crawling around this mansion and making everyone run around," guffawed Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo stood up and hugged Jun Pyo and Jan Di together, and congratulated them.

The girls were overjoyed too with the news. They congratulated the couple and wished them well.

"You are the first people we shared this news with. Because you are our closest," said Jan Di and everyone clapped happily.

"So, when is the baby expected to come?" asked Ga Eul.

"May next year. With the news of the baby, we have decided to prepone our move to the US. We will relocate to New York next month, in November," added Jun Pyo excitedly.

This brought about a stark silence in the room. It was already known that the Gu couple would be moving to New York soon, but no one expected that to be so soon.

"Wow, that was indeed an incredible news," commented Ji Hoo and walked towards the balcony.

"Yo man, you really surprised us with that. Nevertheless, we are very happy for you two. I can't even imagine the level of Jun Pyo's eccentricities as a father," joked Woo Bin.

"Hiyaa! What makes you think I am eccentric?" protested Jun Pyo.

"Absolutely everything," replied Yi Jung.

That brought on a lighter mood as the playful bantering started within the friends.

Jan Di went and joined Ji Hoo at the balcony.

"Sunbae, what is it? Why are you alone here?"

Ji Hoo's jaw hardened, but did not say anything.

"What is it Sunbae? Is anything bothering you?"

This time, Ji Hoo turned to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Nothing is bothering me. I am very happy for you two. I wish you well for your future, otter. Just don't forget that this firefighter will always be there whenever you need me," replied Ji Hoo and poked Jan Di's cheek.

Jan Di could feel the genuine care in his voice, but somehow his eyes expressed something other than his words. She could feel that something was amiss, but did not want to push him more. She smiled and pulled him back into the living area amongst the rest.

….

At the end of the evening, everyone gathered around Jun Pyo and Jan Di and congratulated them again.

"Ha Jin, did you bring your car?" asked Ga Eul.

"No, it is in the garage. I came in a taxi. I will call one now…" replied Ha Jin when Ji Hoo interrupted her.

"I will drop you. No need to call a taxi."

"But Sunbae, you came in your bike today. Woo Bin or Yi Jung Sunbae can drop her along with Ga Eul and Jae Kyung," suggested Jan Di.

"We will go in the same direction. Woo Bin and Yi Jung do not need to go around half the city to drop them all at this hour of the night. And I suppose you are comfortable with riding on a bike, Ha Jin," added Ji Hoo looking at her.

Ha Jin just nodded her head and waited for Ji Hoo to bring his bike. He handed her a helmet and waited for her to climb on the back seat. Ji Hoo started his engine while Ha Jin tried to look for something on the bike to hold on. She managed to hold the back of her seat, when Ji Hoo pulled out the bike and in a few seconds, it picked up speed. Inertia made her body fall back, and instinctively she grasped Ji Hoo's jacket around his waist.

"I…I am sorry," blurted Ha Jin and tried to pull her hand back.

"Hold on tight," muttered Ji Hoo through his helmet, and held back her hand on his waist.

That made her realise how close her body was pressed on his back, and there was no room for her to move back. Maybe he could even feel her breath on his back. Ha Jin stilled her body completely, so that he would not be able to feel her tension because of their proximity.

They were only about 30 minutes on the road when it started raining, and that too a heavy downpour. It was already quite chilly as a night in October, and the raindrops hit them as ice needles. In a matter of minutes, Ha Jin was almost drenched at her back. Ji Hoo quickly turned the bike to a side street and drove along a way towards a very distinguished neighbourhood of the city.

"Where are you going?" asked Ha Jin through chattering teeth.

"It will take another 20 minutes or so to reach your home in this rain. You will be completely soaked in this cold. My house is here. You can wait and get dried until the rain stops," suggested Ji Hoo and pulled over the bike in front of a quaint yet elegant looking house. Ha Jin got down and waited for Ji Hoo to open the door. Her trench coat was all soaked at the sides and the back, and her hair which stayed out of the helmet was also dripping. Ji Hoo hurriedly brought her dry towel and showed her the bathroom if she needed.

Inside the bathroom, Ha Jin took off her coat and found her blouse and sweater to be wet as well. She looked around for a hair drier, and finding one she blew it over her clothes. Even after several minutes, she found them still not dry enough. She huffed and put on her wet blouse and sweater, and came out to the living area.

Ji Hoo had already changed into dry clothes and was preparing hot tea for both.

"Have some tea, Ha Jin. Please have a seat."

Ha Jin hesitated to spoil the immaculate upholstery of the couch with her wet clothes.

"No, it's ok. I think I should just call a taxi now and go home," replied Ha Jin and bit her lips.

She took out her phone from the bag and was about to call the taxi service, when she felt a sudden pull in her arm and was swerved into a tight embrace. It was so abrupt, that her brain took few moments to realise that she was caught in between the tight hold of Ji Hoo's hands, and his face pressed against her damp hair. Ha Jin felt as if her heart had stopped beating, and her body was completely lifeless. Even the air in her lungs were stuck and refused to come out.

"Ji-Ji Hoo, what is this…"

"Please stay, please don't leave me alone tonight," pleaded Ji Hoo breathily.

Ha Jin's mind was completely boggled. Neither her brain, nor her limbs seemed to be synchronizing with each other. And on top of that, his cologne was overpowering any traces of logic she was left with.

It felt like eternity before Ji Hoo's hold loosened and he pulled back with his head held low.

"I am…I am extremely sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have lost my mind completely. I am sorry Ha Jin. I am sorry," mumbled Ji Hoo.

As he stepped back from her, he tripped over the coffee table and fell over the tea pot, breaking it into pieces. The hot tea splashed out on his hand and the broken china pierced through as he tried to hold on to something.

"Ji Hoo!"

Ha Jin rushed to grab his wounded hand and pick him up from the mess.

"What happened to you? Is it hurting a lot? Where is your first aid box?" asked Ha Jin in panic.

Ji Hoo seemed to be in a daze, staring blankly at his bleeding hand.

Ha Jin stood up and ran around the living area, rummaging through the drawers and boxes, until she found the first aid box.

"Give me your hand," demanded Ha Jin, and examined his palm for any small shards of bone china within the wounds.

Ha Jin was no expert at first aid, but at least she managed to clean the wound and tie a neat bandage. She looked up at Ji Hoo's face, which still held that blank look. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I will stay with you tonight. I just need to inform my parents," she whispered.

It seemed Ji Hoo had not yet registered her decision. With another deep sigh Ha Jin took her phone and called at her home.

"Eomeoni, I will stay at Jae Kyung's place tonight. It is raining so heavily, none of the taxis are available."

 _Anyway, my parents knew I was at Jae Kyung's place for the evening. So, this lie will not add onto any more sin._

After finishing her call Ha Jin turned back at Ji Hoo.

"Look at me Ji Hoo, I will stay here with you tonight. I am here," spoke Ha Jin, taking his hands in her hands.

"Thank you," murmured Ji Hoo.

As if realisation dawned him suddenly, he dragged Ha Jin to his bed room and handed her a clean set of pajamas.

"Your clothes are still wet. Go change immediately," he ordered and literally pushed her to the bathroom.

On changing to the dry clothes, Ha Jin stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ji Hoo sitting at the edge of his bed, with slouched shoulders. He raised his head, and seeing her in the oversized clothes, smiled faintly.

"I know these look funny on me," commented Ha Jin.

"No, they don't. You look cute in my clothes."

He walked up to her and hugged her again, this time in a less stifling embrace.

"Gomawo," whispered Ji Hoo in her hair, sending a chill down her spine.

Then breaking from the embrace, he gently led her to his bed.

Ha Jin's breath became erratic as she realised the implication of her stayover.

 _Now there is no turning back, Go Ha Jin. You have promised him and he expects you to spend the night with him, in his bed!_

She hesitantly sat at the edge of the bed as Ji Hoo climbed on the other side. She was debating whether to tell him she could sleep on the couch out in the living room, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the mattress. Ha Jin let out a gasp and held out her palms against his chest. But before she could protest, he just buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out the flood of tears he had been holding back all evening. His body shook against her lifeless form, and he grasped her tight, as if holding on to his life. All Ha Jin managed to do was free her hands from under his weight and run them lightly over the length of his back, trying to console him. It seemed there was no end to his despair, as his tears drenched her hair and neck.

….

Ha Jin turned her head to look at the wall clock, it was 3 in the morning. Ji Hoo's head rested on her chest, and his hands wrapped around her. He must have been sleeping like a baby, as she felt his soft rhythmic breath on her chest. She lightly ran her fingers in circles through his soft, dark brown hair. It took hours of unstoppable tears, uncontrollable sobs and incoherent murmurs of his lost love to finally succumb to the shroud of soundless sleep for Ji Hoo. But for Ha Jin, her mind was more awake than ever before. She kept on pondering over the events through the last few weeks, and how her ever-protected uneventful life had taken a complete U-turn. Had she ever thought in her life before about spending a night with a man in his bed, who was not her husband? Thoughts like that would have send shivers through her and filled her mind with disgust in the past, but now, when she was doing that 'unpardonable sin' for real, she did not feel guilty. In fact, it gave her a sense of accomplishment, an indescribable joy of revenge.

 _Did you think you would be able to dictate and ruin my life forever, So Bin? No, I will not give you that pleasure. You accused me of infidelity, when nothing really happened. You humiliated me and my family for no fault of ours. I will give you the most incredible marriage gift that you could ever imagine. You will marry a very tainted, infidel woman, So Bin._


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Ji Hoo's eyes opened with the repeated ringing of his phone. He sleepily picked up his phone from the bed side table.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Yoon, I just called to inform you that Mr. Lee's surgery has been scheduled at 3pm today," informed one of the hospital stuff.

Ji Hoo looked to his side to check the time. It was 11 in the morning.

"I will be there at the hospital by 1. Get all the paperwork done before that. And ask Mrs. Lee to visit my office before the surgery. I need to discuss all the possible outcomes of the surgery with her," he replied, with a more stable voice.

"Yes, Dr. Yoon. See you later."

After disconnecting the call, he fell back on the pillow. He had a good sleep after a long time. Although he still had a slight dull headache, but it was nothing compared to what he was used to at the end of other sleepless nights. With that, his mind suddenly went back to the moments of the previous night: Jan Di and Jun Pyo's baby news…their plan to move next month…Go Ha Jin…her damp hair that smelled like cherry blossom, as he hugged her…her big brown eyes that looked at him with awe, as he pulled her down on the bed…her soft murmurs of "It will all be fine", as he clung to her, sobbing…

 _She must have left in the morning. Oh damn! What had gotten into me that I forced her to stay with me all night? She must have been traumatized. I should not have taken advantage of her like that. I am sorry Ha Jin, please forgive me._

His eyes went up to the ceiling. It had become quite a pastime for him gazing at the ceiling for hours at nights, when sleep would refuse to come.

 _"_ _What is there you keep looking at? Do you have some hidden painting on your ceiling?"_

Those were the words spoken by the girl he had brought home from the club, few months back. It was not the only time when he had picked up a random girl from the club, who would be too eager to spend the night with the famous F4 Ji Hoo. He had seen Yi Jung and Woo Bin indulging themselves in meaningless sex all these years, calling it as an easy 'stressbuster'. He wanted to try doing that too, to get his mind off from Jan Di. But every time he tried, he ended up feeling guilty, as if he was cheating on Jan Di.

 _What if she wants to come back to me someday? How will I face her?_

Every time, invariably in the middle of the act, he would freeze. And as the girl (whose name he would not even care to ask) hovered on him, trying to elicit some response from him, he would stare at the ceiling blankly.

His thoughts again came back to the last night, and Ha Jin. Somehow, Ha Jin's presence the night before did make him feel a bit calmed. Holding her close gave him the strength to purge himself of some of his pain. He wondered for a moment whether he should have felt guilty for being disloyal to Jan Di.

 _Ha Jin is too pure to be compared to those girls I have been with before. I am ashamed of forcing her to stay, but I should not taint her purity by bringing her down to that level._

He looked at the empty side of the bed where Ha Jin was held back by him the night before. His bandaged hand smoothened the crumpled bedsheet she had rested upon. Finally, he dragged himself out of the bed; as, yet another long and busy day awaited him.

….

At the F4 lounge, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were lazing out. It was not a frequent occasion these days to meet up in the evening for a couple of pool games and drinks.

"Yo bro, it has been such a long time since we F4 last met up and had some idle chats at the lounge. Life is not easy and fun anymore," opined Woo Bin.

"And it will be even scarcer when Jun Pyo and Jan Di move to US," added Yi Jung.

Both remained silent for some moments, ruminating over their own thoughts.

"Do you think Ji Hoo could take it all easily?" asked Woo Bin after some time.

"Why do you ask that?"

"He seemed happy for Jun Pyo and Jan Di, but as much as we know him, he must have been quite shattered by their decision to move out of Korea," replied Woo Bin thoughtfully.

"I do not know what to think. Losing Seo Hyun noona had an intense effect on him, but he could cope with it with Jan Di's help. As for his feelings for Jan Di, I am not sure, but it still seems to be there," said Yi Jung.

"It was never gone. He suffered every moment he saw Jan Di pining for Jun Pyo. Only Ji Hoo could have kept such profound feelings in check. And that he did well, for the sake of Jun Pyo and Jan Di. God knows how he has kept his sanity day after day following their marriage," spoke Woo Bin.

In the years when Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were out of the country, Woo Bin had been able to come even closer to Ji Hoo than before. Both missed their F4 gang, and even for an introvert like Ji Hoo, it was difficult not to share his solitude with Woo Bin from time to time. They would meet up for drinks, talk about their fun days in the past. And in few of such occasions, when Ji Hoo would be drunk enough, words about his love for Jan Di would slip out of his mouth unknowingly. Thus, Woo Bin could see through any subtle changes in Ji Hoo's behaviour, although the latter tried his best to cover up.

"I think we should keep a watch on him, Yi Jung. He might not show it outwards, but he is crumbling inside. We cannot afford to lose yet another member of F4," spoke Woo Bin with finality.

"Yes, you are right," sighed Yi Jung.

…...

Ha Jin woke up early on Saturday morning. Although the days were getting colder, it was a bright morning with clear sky. She decided to go to the jogger's park and spend some time in fresh air. She drove her car to the park, which was about 20 minutes from her home and walked in.

As winter was approaching, fewer people were there at the park at such early hour of the morning. She put on her earphone, starting some music, and began jogging. After about half an hour, she felt tired and thirsty, so paused on her track and took a seat on the nearby bench.

It felt very relaxing after her jog, so she closed her eyes and took a depth breath. She heard a faint sound of footsteps running towards her direction, and while passing by, it stopped in front of her. She did not bother to open her eyes, as there was enough space on the bench beside her, if the other person wished to take a rest.

"Ha Jin…"

She opened her eyes immediately on hearing the familiar voice.

"Ji Hoo?"

"How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks."

Ji Hoo's face was red from running, and even in the cold morning, he seemed to be sweating inside. Ha Jin lowered her gaze from his face and looked around. There was an awkward silence between them. She did not know what to talk about with him. He seemed to be not knowing either, yet he stood there, unmoving.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Ji Hoo cautiously.

"No, no. Not at all," replied Ha Jin, embarrassed.

"Do you come here often?" asked Ji Hoo as he sat on the bench.

"No, not often. I am not a very active person who would wake up every morning for a jog," replied Ha Jin sheepishly.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly and rested his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers. Ha Jin looked down at her hands on her lap. Few more minutes passed without either of them uttering a sound.

"Mianhe," spoke Ji Hoo softly.

"Huh?"

Ha Jin looked at him with wide eyes.

"I am sorry for what I made you go through the other night. I have no words to justify my behaviour. I have never been forceful on anyone before, but I don't know what came over my mind that night. I don't even have the face to ask for your forgiveness," stated Ji Hoo regretfully.

Again, both fell silent. Only the sound of birds chirping in the trees could be heard in the background.

"I think we are even now. We don't need to be sorry to each other anymore," said Ha Jin slowly.

Ji Hoo looked in her eyes with confusion.

"The other night my fiancé misbehaved with you, yet you came for me and saved me from those hoodlums. I think despite being strangers, we have seen each other at the lowest moments of our lives. Like the darkest secrets we will never want to share with our family or friends. So, just think of it as a debt I needed to pay back," spoke Ha Jin.

Ji Hoo stared at her face for few moments before a hint of smile appeared on his face. Then he nodded his head lightly and looked down.

"Still…please let me do something for you, anything, as my gratitude for treating my bleeding hand that day?" asked Ji Hoo and raised his palm to show her the healing wound.

Ha Jin could not help smiling at his request, but shook her head in disagreement.

"Okay, then at least let me buy you a breakfast now? Please?"

"That will add another debt to my account, and I will have to wait to pay back," replied Ha Jin jokingly.

"That you can do next Saturday by buying me a breakfast," stated Ji Hoo.

"How do you know I will be here next Saturday?" asked Ha Jin.

"I would want you to," replied Ji Hoo with a pleasant smile.

Ha Jin stared at him frowningly.

"Come on stranger, we need to sign a friendship treaty. And that can only be done over a warm waffle dripping with honey and fresh orange juice."

Saying that Ji Hoo stood up and held out his hand to her.

"That sounds so dramatic," replied Ha Jin with a wide smile and took his hand.

Ji Hoo pulled her on her feet and led her to the small cafeteria within the park that served his favourite breakfast.

….

Yi Jung waited for few minutes before pressing the doorbell of his elder brother. So Il Hyun had called him in the morning. It was such a mixed feeling to get a call from his estranged brother after years. He was happy to hear his brother's voice, he was happy to meet him again. But that meant he would have to meet Seo Hyun, his first love and now his brother's wife. It was not that he still had feelings for her, just that it reminded him why he had not told her ever about his feelings; his deep distrust in himself.

Finally, he gathered his feelings, and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later the door was opened and the first face he saw was even more surprising.

"Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul stared at him stupefied as well, but then cleared the way to let him in. Yi Jung followed her to the living room where he saw his brother and Seo Hyun sitting on the couch. And then his eyes fell on the small kid, crawling on the carpet, who squealed in joy on seeing him.

"Hyung? Whose kid is this? You had a kid and you did not even care to tell me all this while?" asked Yi Jung in utter bewilderment.

Il Hyun came up and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry Yi Jung-ah. I wanted to tell you when he was born. But with all the fiasco at mother's funeral between you and dad I did not get the chance to talk to you. And then you left for Sweden again. Then Seo Hyun informed me that you have come back, she saw in the news. And today is Young Jin's 1st birthday. So, we wanted you to be introduced to your nephew on his special day. Please forgive us Yi Jung," spoke Il Hyun.

Seo Hyun also walked up to him and gave him a brief hug.

Yi Jung then turned to the little Young Jin and picked him up from the floor. The kid was elated to see a new face and babbled in joy. Yi Jung kissed the kid and held him very close to his chest. Indeed, this happiness was something he had never felt before.

"Hello Young Jin. I am your Yi Jung uncle. I will always love you and take care of you. You will have to promise me that you will never forget me like your parents," spoke Yi Jung lovingly.

Young Jin seemed to have liked his uncle immediately, as he started caressing Yi Jung's face and burbling continuously.

All this while, Ga Eul stood at a distance as a silent audience. Her eyes were moistened seeing the warmth of familial love unfolding in front of her.

"Oh, Yi Jung, I forgot to introduce you to my student and friend from the pottery school. This is Ga Eul. She is always there to help me with Young Jin, whenever I need one. We wanted to keep Young Jin's birthday a very private affair, just within closest people. So, it is only you two here," said Seo Hyun.

Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul and bowed at her.

"We know each other. She is Jun Pyo's wife's friend as well," said Yi Jung.

"Oh, wow. Small world. So, how are your friends doing? They have all grown up as the most important personalities in the society. I feel so proud of your 'gang', who I remember running around our house as kids, fighting for toys," recalled Il Hyun with mirth.

"Yes, we did grow up, too fast I must say. Now we are so busy with our lives that we hardly get the time to catch up," said Yi Jung with a sigh.

Young Jin crawled out of Yi Jung's hold and headed towards Ga Eul. She picked him up from the floor and started talking to him as if they were having the most important discussion of the day. Young Jin responded to her questions in his gibberish with equal zest. Yi Jung smiled at their antics, and felt at peace for the first time in a long period. Indeed, his brother was living a happy and peaceful life, despite being rejected by the gods of pottery.

….

Ha Jin finished her work late in the evening. She had to take some time off from her work to drop her parents at the airport. Her grandmother was not doing well, so they went to stay with her and take care for some weeks. And anyway, the wedding had been postponed, so nothing required their immediate attention here in Seoul.

Ha Jin had seen her parents going through the whole wedding postponement incident with difficulty. Although they never expressed it, she could see how much they had to bear to appease the event managers, caterers, relatives and neighbours. Everyone kept asking them repeatedly why the wedding was delayed. And they would answer, while trying to glorify their future son-in-law, and kept apologising for the inconvenience.

Ha Jin did little to relieve their predicament. She felt bad for them, but she blamed them inwardly for making her marry So Bin.

 _They brought this misery upon themselves. And dragged me into it._

As she dropped them at the airport and drove back to her office, she felt free. For as long as her parents were away.

Thus, as she left her office after the long day, she felt like going for a drink. She left her car at the office and decided to take a taxi. But before that she wanted to call her friends and decide on where to go for the drinks. She started walking along the road and called Jae Kyung first.

"Hey Jae Kyung, what are you doing now?"

"Don't ask, Ha Jin! An outdoor photoshoot has been decided at the last moment and now I am heading to Busan. I can't believe these people how disorganized they are!" replied Jae Kyung irritably.

"Oh ok. Mom and Dad left for Ulsan today, so I was thinking of catching up with you girls over drinks. Never mind, I will call Ga Eul and see if she is free."

"A-ah, I think she is at her friend Seo Hyun's place tonight for her kid's birthday. Sorry Ha Jin, we will meet up for sure when I come back."

"No problem, see you then."

Ha Jin disconnected the call with a sigh. She was not really in a mood to go back to her empty house yet. She looked at her phone and opened the contact list. Scrolling through the list a name came in her view, but she dismissed it shaking her head right away. Then she walked a few steps ahead and again looked at her phone. And yet again, the name appeared on the screen. With a sigh, she pressed the call button.

"Hello? Ha Jin?"

"Hello, Ji Hoo. Uh-m…I am sorry to disturb you…I don't know why I called...I will hang up now…"

"Wait…wait Ha Jin. Talk to me. What happened? Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, I am ok…I am ok."

"Where are you? I am just leaving the hospital. Tell me where you are and I will be there right away."

Ha Jin did not understand why she felt relieved. She knew she felt alone, but did not know that Ji Hoo's presence was the answer to it. She gave him her office address and went back to the building lobby to wait for him.

After 15 minutes Ji Hoo reached her office on his bike. He walked inside the building to find Ha Jin waiting at the reception.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I am so sorry to bother you for no reason. I should not have called you," spoke Ha Jin in a hurry on seeing him.

"Now that I am here already, will you please tell me what is bothering you, Ha Jin?" asked Ji Hoo calmly.

"I was very tired from work, so wanted to chill out with my friends. But they are all busy, so I started feeling low, and ended up calling you. We should not have exchanged our numbers. I am so stupid to have bothered you at this hour…" babbled Ha Jin shaking her head.

Ji Hoo held her stooping shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Will you stop talking and let me speak?"

Ha Jin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I had quite a long day at the hospital too. And as you know my friends are too busy to spend time with me as well. Let's go and have some relaxing time for the rest of the evening. Come on," said Ji Hoo and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

"Where are we going?"

"There is an open-air movie screening tonight. It will be fun. Let's go."

….

"The English Patient" movie was being screened in the open-air movie arena. Ji Hoo and Ha Jin found a nice spot on the ground to sit, as it was practically empty. There were some cozy reclining chairs which they dragged in front of the screen. Ji Hoo had bought some food and cold drinks for them, and they settled down as the movie began.

"Have you watched this movie before?" asked Ha Jin as the opening credits came up the screen with a hauntingly melodious background music.

"No, but I have read the book. It is one of my favourites," replied Ji Hoo.

Soon Ha Jin got engrossed in the movie, with the WWII backdrop and the characterizations getting very interesting. As the story progressed, the attraction between the protagonists Almasy and Katherine grew, and Ha Jin waited with abated breath to see how further events unfold. After halfway through the movie, she turned to Ji Hoo to offer popcorn, and found him sleeping. His head was tilted away from her in a precarious position on the chair. Ha Jin thought for a moment before carefully placing his head back on a comfortable position against the back rest. He did not stir up, and continued sleeping peacefully.

 _He must have been very tired to have fallen asleep like this. I am so selfish to have dragged him out in the evening._

She contemplated whether to wake him up and leave. But then looking at his peaceful visage she did not feel like disturbing him. She went back to watching the movie and again lost herself in the story.

…...

"I promise you I'll come back for you. I promise you I'll never leave you."

It felt as if those words were spoken in his dreams, and Ji Hoo opened his eyes to see who was talking. He jolted out of his nap and realised he was out in the open, with a movie being played on a large screen in front. Then he turned to his side to see Ha Jin, whose seemed lost in the movie, and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Ha Jin?"

She turned to him with a jerk, and the tear that was held back before, rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

She did not reply to him and turned in front again. Then Ji Hoo also followed her gaze to the screen and realised it was the last scene of the movie, where Katherine dies and Almasy carries her body to the plane to take her away from the desert. He had not watched the movie before but knew the story. So, he realised why Ha Jin was sad.

Once the closing credits came on the screen, the rest of the audience stood up and started walking out. Seeing Ha Jin still in her dazed state, Ji Hoo shook her arm lightly.

"Ha Jin, let's go. The movie is over."

"I ended up being sadder after watching the movie. You should have warned me before," said Ha Jin slowly as she stood up.

"Hey, I am sorry. It slipped out of my mind. I thought it is such an acclaimed movie that you would enjoy it."

"It was an excellent movie, and that is the problem. All night I will be thinking about the pain that Almasy and Katherine must have been through for a love they could never materialise. I bet it does not matter to you, because you slept through the whole movie," complained Ha Jin.

"I am sorry. I have this bad habit of falling asleep in any random spot. And, about you feeling sad, I have one remedy. Only if you agree to it," suggested Ji Hoo with a smile.

"What remedy?"

"I can take you for a late-night ride to the outskirts to clear your head of all the gloom."

"Aren't you too tired to ride back home? You could not even keep your eyes open through the movie for 10 minutes," asked Ha Jin astonished.

"No, I had my fair share of power nap already. Now I am fresh enough to ride around the city all night," stated Ji Hoo.

Ha Jin rolled her eyes and started walking towards the parking lot.

"So, what say? Are you game or not?" asked Ji Hoo from behind.

"Only fresh air won't do. Promise me warm food and soju, then only I can consider the offer," replied Ha Jin with an air.

"What an extortionist you are!" exclaimed Ji Hoo with a big smile and followed her to the bike.


	8. Chapter 8

Woo Bin entered the boardroom, followed by his men. This was not the usual boardroom of their Song Tower, where the regular board members of the Song Industries met to discuss the companies' performance and future. This was the secret den of the Song family, frequented by his father and grandfather in the past for all the top-secret mafia dealings.

"What is the status with the Kim gang?" asked Woo Bin.

One of his members handed him some photographs and documents, which he examined intently. A deep frown grew in his forehead, as he processed the gravity of the situation. In the last 3 years of his reign, when he finally took over the Song chaebol, he had actively worked on transforming their mafia undertakings into more legitimate branches of the business. It was not an easy task, first, facing the strong opposition from his father.

 _"_ _It is not an easy job, my son. A small mistake may crumble the whole empire, which your grandpa and I took so much pain in building all these years," warned his father, lying in the intensive care unit._

 _"_ _Have faith in me, Abeoji. I will not let anything bad happen to the Song Industries. All I want is for it to be the most successful and revered business conglomerate among its peers. I will speak to all our associates and make this possible. Just have faith in me, please," pleaded Woo Bin._

That day his father had given his consent somewhat unwillingly. But, after all these 3 years, he was proud to see Woo Bin's relentless hard work and diligence in making his words come true. Truly, all the unlawful businesses were taken care of, one by one, by convincing the associates to transform their core values. It was not an easy task, as pointed out by the senior Song, but not impossible as well. Of all the their associated kkang-paes, only the Kim gang was in complete disagreement with Woo Bin's proposal. Initially they had parted ways somewhat amicably and went below the radar. But in the recent times the Kim gang had resurfaced, with a new leadership of Kim Seok. And the only motive for this gang seemed to be bringing harm to the Song Industries, in which ever scale possible.

"This time they attacked our men at the shipyard, where our consignments were coming from Japan. They destroyed few of the containers as well, although our men managed to call for reinforcements to stop them," stated his personal assistant Lee.

"It seems one last time I will have to take up the mafia way to tackle this problem," muttered Woo Bin and all his men nodded in agreement.

….

Ji Hoo and Ha Jin waited below a small shade, as the heavy downpour continued in the cold October. Not long after their fun ride commenced, rain had started, forcing him to stop at a nearby makeshift shade.

"What is it with you and rain? This is the third time I am with you, stuck in the rain," spoke Ji Hoo with a grin.

"I can say the same thing about you. Huh!" replied Ha Jin and made a face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Someone had promised me food and soju, and all I got was this rain and cold wind."

Ji Hoo pursed his lips to stop smiling and shook his head. Ha Jin seemed to be a very simple and straight forward girl. Unlike the awkwardness between them in their previous encounters, she seemed to be opening to him gradually. And to his own astonishment, he was unusually comfortable with her after their conversation at the joggers' park.

Ji Hoo suddenly felt something in his jacket pocket. He put his hand in to find out a cereal bar.

"Here, take this. As soon as the rain stops, I will take you to the place where they serve the best Army stew," said Ji Hoo and handed over the bar to Ha Jin.

A bright smile appeared on her face, seeing the bar. Ha Jin was starving, as she did not have a proper lunch that day and all they had at the movie was cola and popcorn. She opened the wrapper and took a bite, then offered it to Ji Hoo.

"No, you have it," said Ji Hoo.

Ha Jin pushed the bar in his open mouth till he bit it.

"You can be really pushy, did you know?" asked Ji Hoo while wiping the crumbs off his lips.

Ha Jin grinned mischievously and turned to look at the rain again. The rain drops tricked down the shade and formed small pools at their feet. For the next few minutes they enjoyed the sound of the downpour in silence.

 _"_ _Heartbeat heartbeat…Speeding Up…Heartbeat heartbeat…In My Mind…Heartbeat heartbeat…jogeumssik deo keojyeogane"_

The sudden loud ringing of Ha Jin's phone in her bag startled them, but soon Ji Hoo burst into a loud laughter. Ha Jin's face became beetroot red, as she struggled to locate her phone in the numerous pockets of her bag. She glared at Ji Hoo as he held his stomach and continued guffawing.

Finally, she felt the phone and pulled it out to discover the call was from So Bin. She immediately stepped a little away from Ji Hoo and picked up the phone.

"Hello So Bin."

Ji Hoo stilled hearing So Bin's name and looked away from Ha Jin.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? What are you doing now?" asked So Bin in a jolly tone.

"I am fine, thanks. How are you? How's everything in New York?"

Their conversation lasted for another 5 minutes or so. So Bin asked about her parents and Ha Jin informed him that they were out of town. Just when their conversation was about to be finished, So Bin spoke.

"I called you to say that I missed you. Did you miss me too?"

When Ha Jin did not reply, he asked her again.

"Aren't you missing me, Ha Jin?"

"Yes, I missed you," mumbled Ha Jin.

Her eyes met Ji Hoo's eyes, but she could not decipher what he was thinking at that moment. Then she said bye to So Bin and hung up.

It was only the sound of raindrops that filled the next few minutes, as both contemplated how to continue their conversation.

"Can you play that again?" spoke Ji Hoo, breaking the silence.

"Play what?"

"Your ringtone."

Ha Jin looked at him with confusion when she realised what he was referring to.

"No way! Get lost!"

Ha Jin huffed, and turned her back to him, with hands on her hips. Ji Hoo stealthily took his phone out of the pocket and called her.

 _"_ _Heartbeat heartbeat…Speeding Up…Heartbeat heartbeat…In My Mind…Heartbeat heartbeat…"_

Ha Jin was startled with the ringtone again, and seeing Ji Hoo's number on the screen, she turned back to him in exasperation.

"I'll kill you, Ji Hoo!" she exclaimed while hitting his arm.

Ji Hoo burst out in laughter again, and raised his hands to his head, making the heart sign. This angered Ha Jin even more, and she started screaming at him.

Their playfulness stopped after few moments, when both felt out of breath. Ha Jin's cross expression gradually broke into a wide smile as she recalled Ji Hoo's heart gesture. Then without even being asked, she put the song on play mode in her phone. The song filled the air with an unknown warmth and happiness.

"Suppose this rain stops at this very moment and you are granted a wish to go somewhere or do something immediately; what would you wish for?" asked Ha Jin after few minutes.

Ji Hoo did not expect something so random to come up in their conversation. So, he waited few moments before answering.

"Uh-m, I suppose I would wish for no more rain in the night, so that I can go for a night-long drive, and then reach an unknown place, when the sun will come up the horizon and I will sit back to admire the view," mused Ji Hoo.

"Wow, that sounds so relaxing," smiled Ha Jin.

"What about you? What would you wish for?" asked Ji Hoo.

"I would ask for the 'Aladdin's lamp' which will fulfill all my future wishes," replied Ha Jin with a chuckle.

"Greedy girl."

"What to do? I have so many things to wish for," said Ha Jin with a dramatic sigh.

"But even with Aladdin's lamp, you will get only 3 wishes."

"Hmm, true."

"Why don't you start listing your wishes one by one to me, and see which ones really come true from this very moment?" suggested Ji Hoo.

"Eh? Ok. So, my first wish would be for the rain to stop so that we can go to the Army stew place," spoke Ha Jin.

Miraculously, the rain almost stopped in a few moments, and Ji Hoo turned to Ha Jin with a big smile.

"See, I told you. You just need to ask for it. And you will get it."

"A-haa, it seems I have already been granted my lamp genie," spoke Ha Jin, pointing to Ji Hoo with her finger.

"Yes, my greedy lady, this humble genie will be always at your service from now on," said Ji Hoo and bowed low, earning a smack from Ha Jin on his arms.

"Palli, palli. I am starving."

Ji Hoo placed his hand lightly over her shoulders and headed to his bike.

….

Yi Jung stopped his car close to the neighbourhood where Ga Eul lived. He had dropped her the other evening, when she had requested him to drop her at a distance from her house.

"Thanks Yi Jung. Have a goodnight," spoke Ga Eul and stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight."

Yi Jung watched her walk along the dark narrow lane, and as she vanished within the clusters of the closely spaced houses, he started his car and drove away.

Ga Eul was about a 100m away from her house when she felt someone following her, few steps behind. She gulped in fear and started walking faster. But before she could get closer to her house, a strong grip pulled her arm with a jerk. She gasped as she was turned around to face the man following her.

"Hey pretty face, long time no see, eh?" sneered the man, as his breath reeked cheap alcohol.

"Let me go, let go of my hand," muttered Ga Eul as she struggled to free her hand from his grip.

"Let you go? So soon? Naah. I saw you stepping out of a fancy car right now. That means you are now out in the market again, aren't you, my beauty? How about some fun time with me as well, sweetie? With me you won't have to be afraid of your dirty little secret, eh?" sniggered the man, flashing his stained teeth.

Ga Eul's vision started getting blurred with tears, and she felt dizzy as panic took over her mind. Her legs started buckling as the man leaned closely over her face. Suddenly, she felt the death grip on her arms getting loose, and there was a thud sound close to her. She struggled to open her eyes, and a vague vision of the man lying on the street appeared, before she collapsed on the road as well.

"Ga Eul! Wake up Ga Eul!"

She could hear someone calling her, but most of her mind was numbed already to keep awake.

Yi Jung looked at her limp form with shock. He looked around, but had no way to identify her house. He picked her up from the street and hurried to his car. As he placed her on the passenger seat and put on the seatbelt, he took his phone and called Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung, I am a bit busy. Can I call you later?" spoke Woo Bin as soon as he picked the call.

"Woo Bin, it is urgent. Do you have some men close to the Seogye-dong area?"

"Right now? Why? What happened?"

"I dropped Ga Eul close to her house, and while leaving I saw that she had left her phone in my car. I went back and as I was walking along the lane she took before, I saw her being grabbed by a strange man, and she seemed to be traumatized…"

"How is she now? Could you catch that man?"

"I tackled him right away, and he must be down for the next 20 minutes or so. But Ga Eul seems unconscious now. I don't know her address, so I am taking her with me."

It did not take long for Woo Bin to understand what reaction Ga Eul must have had in such a situation. He quickly noted the location and signaled his PA to dispatch his men right away.

"Yi Jung, my men will be there in 10 minutes, and they will drag that scumbag here right away. I will make sure that he learns his lesson well before leaving this building. You take her home. I will ask Jae Kyung to inform her parents that Ga Eul is with her," stated Woo Bin.

Yi Jung started driving his car and soon reached his home. He placed Ga Eul on the guest bed. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, although her face was very pale with a slight frown on her forehead. He noticed that her fingers were closed in tight fists. Somewhere he had read that it indicated pent up stress. He gently took her hands and opened her fingers from the tight fists. Then he left her in sleep, keeping behind the door open.

His phone started ringing the moment he entered his bedroom.

"Woo Bin? Could you get hold of that crook?" asked Yi Jung on picking up the call.

"Yes, he is being grilled by my men right now. But that is not why I called you," replied Woo Bin in a grave tone.

"What is it Woo Bin?"

"You might need to have a doctor on call for Ga Eul."

"What? Why?"

"Jae Kyung informed that Ga Eul suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. And this scumbag may be somehow related to that event that caused this."

Yi Jung's brows frowned on hearing Woo Bin, but right then another noise caught his attention.

It was Ga Eul, at the top of her voice, screaming for help.


	9. Chapter 9

_She found herself standing in the middle of a dark room. She looked around; everything seemed familiar, yet strange. She had a milk bottle in her right hand. She looked at it curiously. And then she looked at her left hand. It seemed wet and sticky. As she raised her left-hand closer to her eyes, she realised that the sticky liquid on her hand was blood. The bottle in her right hand slipped and crashed on the floor. She cried out in fear, but her voice seemed to be mum. She frantically started looking around the room, when she tripped over someone lying on the floor. She turned the person around to see the face. It was her father, covered in blood and dust. Her body started shuddering, and she tried crying out for help. Yet again no sound came out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. She looked around and spotted the crib at the corner of the room. She scampered to it to find it all empty. At the foot of the crib, she spotted her mother, lying unconscious._

 _Someone please help! We need help! My mom and dad are dying, my baby is missing. Please help!_

 _This time she screamed with all her strength. Initially there was no sound, but then she managed to bring out a muffled sound, and gradually that developed to a shrill cry for help, and she continued until her whole body started convulsing vigourously._

 _There was someone calling her name, but it seemed the sound was coming from far away. She kept crying out loud for help, so that the person would reach her quickly._

….

"Wow, that looks so very yummy," squealed Ha Jin in excitement as the big pot of Army stew was served on their table.

Ji Hoo smiled at her warmly.

"Now eat it at your heart's content."

Ha Jin nodded her head and started pouring the hot mouthwatering content in her bowl. Then she signaled Ji Hoo to pass his bowl to her for serving. Ji Hoo was about to start eating when his phone started ringing. He frowned a little while taking out his phone from the pocket, as he did not expect calls at that time of the night, except from the hospital. To his wonder, the call was from Woo Bin. He excused himself from Ha Jin, requesting her to start eating, and walked out of the restaurant to pick up the call.

"Hello Woo Bin!"

"Ji Hoo, please go to Yi Jung's place right away. There's an emergency," spoke Woo Bin with urgency.

"What happened?"

"It's Ga Eul. She has PTSD. She is having an outburst now. She needs medical attention right now, Ji Hoo."

"I'll be right there. Is Jae Kyung with her?"

"No, Yi Jung is alone. And I won't be able to go now. And she needs a doctor, she needs you."

"I will take Ha Jin with me. I'll go right away."

Ji Hoo rushed in to the restaurant. Ha Jin was slurping a big serving of the soup and noodle, with her eyes closed in ultimate satisfaction with the food. Ji Hoo looked at her blissful face regretfully, as he did not have the heart to stop her from savouring the food she had been waiting for so long. But they were urgently needed somewhere else.

"Ha Jin, I am sorry to say that we will have to leave, right now."

Ha Jin opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"You must be joking, right?"

"No Ha Jin. There's an emergency. We will have to be there immediately," replied Ji Hoo and placed a bunch of notes on the table for the food.

Ha Jin dropped her ladle and picked her jacket from the chair. The dark look on Ji Hoo's face stopped her from enquiring any further and she followed him out to the parking lot. As Ji Hoo handed her the helmet, she touched his hand gently, making him stare at her.

"What is it Ji Hoo? Are you ok?"

"It's Ga Eul. She is not well. We have to be there right now," said Ji Hoo and started the engine.

Ha Jin's mind completely blanked out hearing Ga Eul's name. She just hopped on the motorbike and held him tightly, as numerous questions and ominous thoughts started flooding in her mind.

"This is not the way to Ga Eul's house," spoke Ha Jin as she noticed Ji Hoo taking a different route.

"She is with Yi Jung in his house."

Ha Jin did not enquire any further. On the way, Ji Hoo briefly stopped at his grandfather's clinic, which was fortunately close to Yi Jung's house, to pick up the medical bag. As they reached, they found the front door open. Ji Hoo ran to the guest room, as he could hear voices coming from there. Ha Jin followed him and the sight that she had on entering the room froze her limbs.

Ga Eul was being held forcibly to the bed by Yi Jung, who was practically straddling her. And she was screaming out for help, struggling to get out of his hold. Her usual comely demeanour was replaced by a disheveled appearance and an unnerving hollow look in her eyes.

"What are you doing to her, Yi Jung?" screamed out Ha Jin and ran to pull him back.

Ji Hoo immediately grabbed her hand and pushed her to the nearby wall.

"She is having her post traumatic stress outburst. Yi Jung is trying to keep her in control and I will attend to her now. Please let us do our job," muttered Ji Hoo and turned away to approach Ga Eul.

He took out a syringe and filled it with the sedative. Both Yi Jung and Ji Hoo struggled to steady one hand of Ga Eul to inject the sedative, without having the needle accidentally hurt her. Ha Jin registered the need of the current situation and rushed to help them in placating her friend's agitated form.

It took few more minutes for the effect of the medicine to start, and gradually Ga Eul quietened and fell in a deep sleep. Ji Hoo checked her vitals and then turned towards Yi Jung. He looked completely exhausted, with an expression of shock still holding on his face.

"What happened? Why is she like this?" whimpered Ha Jin as she caressed her friend's fatigued face.

Ji Hoo placed his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder and made him sit on the couch beside the bed. He realised that his friend had been through a lot as well, and he needed to get a hold of his frayed nerves too. Yi Jung covered his face and shook his head lightly.

"I did not know how to calm her. She was so disorientated that I thought if I did not hold on to her, she would hurt herself," mumbled Yi Jung.

"You did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself," stated Ji Hoo with a calm voice, and waited for his friend to continue.

Yi Jung slowly narrated the whole incident to his friend, and how Woo Bin had informed him about her condition just before he saw it with his own eyes. Ji Hoo listened to him patiently, and then turned to Ha Jin.

"Can you tell us something more about this medical condition that Ga Eul has been suffering from?" asked Ji Hoo.

Ha Jin looked at him with a blank expression.

"I have never known anything like that to have happened to her," she murmured after few moments.

Both Ji Hoo and Yi Jung looked at her with astonishment. But they did not remark anything.

"How long will she be sleeping for?" asked Yi Jung.

"At least 4-5 hours. Due to the exhaustion, she might be sleeping longer. I will drop Ha Jin to her home and come back," said Ji Hoo.

"I will stay. I can't leave her like this," responded Ha Jin with a shaky voice.

Ji Hoo nodded his head and lay back on the couch. All his day's exhaustion was finally creeping in and he yawned as his head touched the soft backrest. Suddenly he remembered that Ha Jin did not have her meal.

"Would you like something to eat, Ha Jin?"

She shook her head and lay on the bed beside Ga Eul. Nevertheless, Ji Hoo stood up and walked to the kitchen to bring back some cookies and water bottles. He then forced Ha Jin to eat a couple of cookies and settled himself with the rest. In the next 15 minutes, one by one, they fell asleep in their position.

….

Woo Bin was infuriated with the whole situation in his hand. His men had been tricked and led to a trap by Kim Seok's men. After their last encounter at the shipyard, Woo Bin's men had tried to track them, and after following the tips from their informers, they had devised a plan to catch the Kim gang redhandedly. But it was all an eyewash. The so-called informers had misled them to a disadvantageous position, where they were ambushed and heavily outnumbered. Woo Bin banged on the desk with his tight fist, as his assistant apprised him of the number of casualties his men suffered.

"What does that bastard want from us? How dare he lay his hand on my men?" barked Woo Bin.

"Initially it seemed he was trying to carve out his territory, but now it seems Kim Seok is only hell bent in causing you troubles," replied Lee.

"But why? When the Kim gang had parted their ways with us, it was decided that we would not cross each other's path. Then why?"

"That is really perturbing, I must say. But the more imminent danger looking at our face now is how rapidly Kim Seok is expanding his manpower. The main reason we were caught unprepared today was because we never expected them to be so big in numbers," stated Lee in a calm voice.

Woo Bin held his head and tried to breathe in deeply.

"I cannot take this lightly any more. I have lost over 20 men in just over a month. These men are no less than my own family. I cannot let them sacrifice their lives to someone's vicious whims of bringing down the Song group. Gather everyone tomorrow for an urgent meeting. And make sure that Abeoji does not get to know about this," muttered Woo Bin.

….

It was early morning hours when Woo Bin entered Yi Jung's house. He walked in the guestroom and found Yi Jung and Ji Hoo on the couch, sleeping in uncomfortable sitting positions. While Ga Eul and Ha Jin were on the bed, looking peaceful in their sleep.

He did not need to come, as he had full faith in Ji Hoo and Yi Jung in handling the crisis with Ga Eul. But he came for himself. For the first time in the last 3 years, he was feeling nervous, unsure of his own capabilities in running the Song empire. He did not have the courage to face his father yet, and the only people who could help bring back his mental strength was F4. He needed his friends.

He walked close to the bed to have a closer look at Ga Eul. She looked tired and a little disheveled. It reminded him of the night at New Caledonia when she was so perturbed by Yi Jung's harsh words. And what he gathered from his men who were interrogating Ga Eul's assailant, she must have been haunted by much greater ghosts of the past this time.

 _"_ _This crook said he knew Ga Eul-sshi from Japan. In fact, he was among the few people hired to intimidate her. And this guy had started desiring her for himself. He had moved back to Korea recently, and few months back he had spotted her. All this while he was stalking her, and planning to blackmail her with her past to make her come to him."_

Woo Bin's blood boiled at the thought of that pervert desiring Ga Eul. In the last few weeks, F4 had come to know Jan Di's friends, no matter how briefly, and they seemed to be among the most respectable and lovely girls he had met. His fierce loyalty to friendship would never allow such creeps to even step on the shadows of his friends.

Now looking at Ga Eul's sleeping face, something stirred within him. He was yet to know why some chaebol in Japan were trying to intimidate her, and what could have caused such upheavals in her life to bring her to this state. But one thing was certain in his mind, he would not let a scratch come on her henceforth.

He walked out of the room and went to Yi Jung's bedroom to catch a few hours of sleep before his friends woke up.

….

Ga Eul opened her eyes and the first thing that struck her was the ceiling, which was not familiar to her. She turned her head sideways to find Ha Jin sleeping beside her.

 _"_ _Where am I? Why is Ha Jin sleeping with me?"_

Then she turned the other side to find Yi Jung and Ji Hoo, sleeping on the couch. Thankfully for the presence of Ha Jin, otherwise she would have started panicking in the presence of F4 beside her bed. She sat up on the bed and tried to recollect what happened last night. And then she remembered it clearly, scene by scene.

 _She was not far from her house, when her hand was grabbed and pulled back by a man. She knew him, she had seen him before. He reminded her all the pain and horror of her past that she had been running from. His sneering words and all the memories clogged her brain and she had fainted._

Ga Eul felt something breaking inside her heart, and in a long time she finally allowed all the pent-up grief and loss to flow out in the form of tears. Ha Jin stirred in her sleep, and seeing Ga Eul crying she jolted up.

"Ga Eul? Are you ok? What happened Ga Eul?"

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo also woke up hearing Ha Jin's voice, and immediately reached her side. Ga Eul could not formulate a sentence, she did not know what to say. Her life had been a mess, and all along she had tried hard in keeping it a secret from everyone. Only Jae Kyung knew her story, and had been there with her all along. Because she did not have the courage to face people, and more, to face herself; with the fact that all her loss and grief were because of her own mistakes. She was to be blamed for it all along.

"How are you feeling Ga Eul? Do you feel any pain or discomfort?" asked Ji Hoo with a calm voice.

Ga Eul covered her face and shook her head.

"What is going on? How is Ga Eul?" asked Woo Bin as he entered the room at that moment.

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo acknowledged him with a slight nod of their head and turned back to Ga Eul.

"Take your time, we are here for anything you need," said Ji Hoo and caressed her head lightly.

He then signaled his friends to leave Ga Eul with Ha Jin and walked out to the living room.

After they were out of earshot, Ha Jin embraced her friend in a gentle hold and let her pour out her heart.

"I am sorry Ha Jin, I never told you all that happened in my life, thinking that you would hate me," mumbled Ga Eul in between her sobs.

Ha Jin pulled her friend back and stared in her eyes.

"Why would I hate you Ga Eul for anything? You are the most genuine person I have ever seen in my life," stated Ha Jin as a matter-of-fact.

"When you left for your engineering studies, things happened with me back in Tokyo. I never told you, because you might not think well of me anymore."

Ha Jin looked at her friend quizzically. It was true that her orthodox upbringing had a big role in her opinions and judgements in the past, but in recent years her eyes had been opened to the more realistic facts of life. She carefully maintained a neutral expression on her face, so that her friend could continue without feeling uncomfortable.

"There was this guy in the university, who was from a very rich Korean business family. He was very charming and friendly, and often showed interest in me. Back then I was young and naïve, and easily fell for him. I started trusting him with all my life. He made promises, and said he would convince both our families about our relation. And I…I…" stuttered Ga Eul.

Ha Jin could understand that her friend was having difficulty in recalling her past, but she felt that Ga Eul needed to purge her past out of her system to get back to normal. She started caressing her head lightly to comfort her.

"I was stupid enough to offer him my everything, body and soul. And once he had it, he started avoiding me. At first, I thought he was busy studying, because it was his final year. Then I heard that he was moving to the States after his graduation for further studies. And it was the same time I found that…that I was pregnant."

Ha Jin's eyes were rounded at her friend's confession.

"You were just 19 then, Ga Eul! I can't imagine how hard it would have been on you!"

"Yes, it was. I managed to catch him one day and told him about the situation. He said his family would never accept me if they knew I was pregnant. He convinced me to abort the child. And I agreed. I was so blinded by his love, that I was ready to do whatever he suggested. And then on the day of abortion, I waited for him at the clinic. He did not come. I could not even reach his phone. That was the first time I realised that he was not as sincere as he claimed to be. And I made up my mind, that I would keep the child, no matter what."

Ga Eul's eyes had fire in them, something Ha Jin had never seen before. Her heart pained with the thought of her friend's predicament.

"He called me once after that day, one last time before he was supposed to fly to US. He asked me if I had already got rid of the child. When I said no, he said I would regret my decision. I was stubborn. I confessed about my mistake to my parents, and after long arguments they decided to support my decision. It is then that we started getting threat calls and visits by hired goons. My parents became scared and took me away to a distant relative's place far in Hokkaido. We were living peacefully, with my child growing in me. And a very close cousin offered to adopt my child, as I was not yet married. I do not know why and how the goons traced us, and started threatening us there as well. I remember the guy from last night. He had come to our place the night before my delivery. He kept on saying that having this child was a big mistake, and if we wanted to live unharmed, we should hand him over the child once it was born. He even insinuated that he would not mind taking me with him. My father stood up to him and threw him out of the house, saying that no one dare to lay a finger on me or my child. Then all quietened down for the next two weeks. I came back from the hospital, with my son in my hands. He was so beautiful, he had become the purpose of my life. I forgot all the betrayal, all the bitterness just by looking at his beautiful face. And then one night…"

Ha Jin noticed a drastic change in her expression. Ga Eul's eyes started flowing vigorously, and her body stiffened.

"It is ok, Ga Eul. You don't have to say everything at once," comforted Ha Jin.

"No, no, no, no… I must say, I must say… What they did to my family, and all for my mistake, my sin," shouted Ga Eul in a hoarse voice.

Yi Jung and the others heard her raised voice and came rushing inside.

Ga Eul seemed to be in a trance, as she narrated the rest of the story. Her eyes were still, with a fire of despair burning inside.

"I was in the kitchen preparing the dinner and my parents were in the living room with the baby. Suddenly the power went off. It was all dark. I managed to light a candle and as I was walking towards the living room, someone from the back hit me on my head and I fainted. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, it was still dark. I ran to the living room and at first, I could not see in the dark. I called my father and mother, but there was no response. I hurried to the crib and on my way, I tripped on someone. When I turned him, it was my father, lying covered in blood, lifeless. I screamed out for help. I then ran to the crib and found it empty. And my mother was lying at the floor, all covered in blood. She was breathing faintly. I screamed and ran around the house, looking for my baby. He was nowhere, they had taken him away from me," spoke Ga Eul and burst out in fresh tears.

Ha Jin hugged her friend tightly, as she was equally rattled by the narration of the events. Yi Jung stood petrified by the door, as he was yet to assimilate all the horror Ga Eul had been through in her past. Ji Hoo sat on the bed, and placed his hand gently on Ga Eul's arm. Woo Bin was fuming in rage. He could not believe how that innocent girl could be forced to walk through hell for no fault of hers.

"I killed my father. I killed my child, Ha Jin. My mother has been lying in the bed lifeless for all these years, because of my fault, my sin. I don't deserve to have a happy life, Ha Jin. I have blood of my family on my hands," howled Ga Eul as her friend tried to pacify her.

Woo Bin could not take it anymore. He rushed to her side and held her face in his strong hands.

"You have not sinned, Ga Eul. You have been wronged, by those damned souls for no fault of yours. If anyone must pay for their sins, it is them, not you. You will live your life happily from now on, and we as your friends will make it sure to happen," muttered Woo Bin through clenched teeth.

Ga Eul looked back in his eyes and saw his conviction. For the first time in her life, she wanted to believe what he said to be true. But she was too broken to build trust on herself again. So, she lowered her eyes and freed herself from his touch.

Yi Jung, for a flicker of second, saw the look on her eyes which mirrored his own.

 _The lack of trust in oneself, which once gone is almost impossible to gain back._


	10. Chapter 10

Ga Eul rested her head at the back of the bed, as she felt completely drained after her long painful recollection, accompanied with incessant flow of tears. Surprisingly, her heart felt a little bit lighter, as all the heavy burdens of her life's secrets were left open to her friend and the strangers who turned into her saviours. Ha Jin wiped away the last traces of tears from her face, and handed her a bottle of water.

The atmosphere in the room was dense. No one had the heart to utter any word, be of consolation or encouragement. Suddenly Woo Bin's phone started ringing, breaking through the silence.

"Hello?"

"Woo Bin? This is Jae Kyung. How is Ga Eul?"

"She is…she is ok. Where are you?"

"I am at the Busan airport, boarding on my flight back to Seoul. Please text me Yi Jung's address. I will be there in a couple of hours."

"Sure. We are all here, so don't worry. Have a safe flight."

Ha Jin stood up from the bed and looked at the tired faces around her.

"I will make some coffee for everyone," she murmured and went to the kitchen.

"She might have difficulties in finding things in the kitchen," said Yi Jung after few minutes and stood up to follow her.

"You sit, Yi Jung. I will help her out," spoke Ji Hoo and walked towards the kitchen.

Woo Bin sat beside Ga Eul and picked up a small ceramic figurine from the bed stand and held it in front of her.

"You know, Ga Eul, this beautiful creation has gone through so much of hardship to become this perfect and durable. It has been burnt to some 500 degree Cel…"

"1300 degree Celsius," interjected Yi Jung.

Even in her state, a faint smile appeared on Ga Eul's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" said Woo Bin, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose Ga Eul will be able to teach you more on this subject," added Yi Jung and looked at Ga Eul.

"What? Don't tell me you are also into this pottery thing!" exclaimed Woo Bin with a dramatic expression.

"I am just a beginner," replied Ga Eul and looked at her hands on her lap.

"Oh! Then this is the right place for you. Do you want a walking tour through the studio of the greatest potter of our generation?" asked Woo Bin.

Yi Jung looked at him quizzically and before he understood his friend's plan fully, Woo Bin had already pulled Ga Eul up from the bed.

"Take her to show your clay pots, I will catch a quick nap in the meantime," suggested Woo Bin and stretched his arm.

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin with confusion and then turned to Yi Jung. He nodded his head and led her towards his studio.

….

Ha Jin stood in front of the coffee maker, as the dark brown liquid poured in the carafe. Her mind kept on replaying the agonizing tale of Ga Eul, and every time it harped on her conscience.

 _What a failure I am in the name of friendship! How could I not feel what my closest friend was going through in her life? How could I even call myself Ga Eul's friend?_

As Ji Hoo stepped in the kitchen, he spotted Ha Jin's slightly shivering form, leaning against the counter. He walked close to her, but she seemed to be completely unaware of his presence. He hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. Ha Jin jumped at his touch and turned around. Looking at her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, Ji Hoo lowered his arm to hold her hand.

"How could I be so insensitive to her sufferings all these years? She has gone through hell! But I was such a failure as a friend that she could not even share her agony with me. I do not even deserve to be called her friend," spoke Ha Jin in a muffled tone and looked down at her feet.

"Don't say that. Don't blame yourself. It was her choice to not tell you before. You must respect that. But that does not mean you were not a good friend to her. Stay strong, and behave normally. Otherwise you will make her feel more conscious and uncomfortable. Arasso?" spoke Ji Hoo and tugged at her hand.

Ha Jin nodded her head slightly with a deep sigh and freed her hand from his hold. She turned back to the coffee maker and grabbed the filled carafe. Ji Hoo gathered some coffee mugs on a tray and then both went together to their friends.

….

Jae Kyung got a taxi from the airport. Woo Bin had sent her Yi Jung's address and she gave that to the driver. As she sat back, and looked out of the window, several thoughts came flashing in her mind.

 _Jae Kyung's parents had filed for divorce when she was in her primary school. It was a bitter feud, and a prolonged one; finally, it was declared that her mother was an alcoholic, who was not capable to have her custody. So, at that tender age, she was separated from her mother and moved to Japan with her father. In a year's time, her father re-married. And to her new mother she was nothing but a baggage from her father's past. Although her father never failed to provide her love and care, gradually she found herself drifting away from him and the rest of the family._

 _Initially, it was very difficult to cope with all the changes. With time, she learnt how to seclude herself on her own, and stop expecting anything from people around her. In the process, she could have easily strayed to wrong paths, as common with youth in such conditions. But god finally decided to show her happiness in her life._

 _Ga Eul's family had moved to Tokyo as Jae Kyung's new neighbor. Going to the same school and same class brought the two girls closer. It was Ga Eul and her parents who helped her, nurtured her and made her what she is today. She had finally felt mother's love from Ga Eul's mother, which her own estranged mother or her step-mother had never cared to provide._

 _…_ _._

 _It was past midnight, when her phone started ringing. For once, she had gone to bed early. In her sleepy eyes, she picked up her phone._

 _"_ _Hello Ga Eul," responded Jae Kyung groggily._

 _All she could hear on the phone was her friend, crying loudly. Instantly, her sixth sense alerted her about something gone very wrong._

 _"_ _Ga Eul? What is it Ga Eul? Why are you crying?" asked Jae Kyung, sitting up on her bed._

 _As soon as she managed to get some information from her friend, she headed for Hokkaido. Jae Kyung had left her family home and moved to the university accommodation. So, she did not care about answering anyone at the middle of the night._

 _…_ _._

 _Two weeks later, she came back to Tokyo, bringing Ga Eul and her mother with her. They were threatened by the goons that if they tried to go to the police, they would not be spared. Ga Eul's father's death was termed as an accident. Her mother was almost paralysed by the severe injury on her head. And above all, Ga Eul had become a lifeless being. There were several nights, when she would wake up screaming at ungodly hours. Jae Kyung tried to persuade her to visit a doctor. But she refused, lest she revealed all the truth and thereby bring more harm to her mother and Jae Kyung._

 _Life became even harder. Ga Eul's mother's treatment required money. She did not want to be a burden to Jae Kyung who was working part-time after her university classes. She forced herself out of her grief and joined back her studies, along with working several part-time jobs._

 _Surprisingly, they were not bothered anymore by the goons. But, as soon as Ga Eul graduated, she decided to leave the country and go back to Korea with her mother._

 _…_ _._

Jae Kyung was brought out of her distant memories when the driver stopped the taxi in front of Yi Jung's house. On entering, she noticed Ga Eul sitting on the couch, and everyone else seated around her.

"Ga Eul," called Jae Kyung, and rushed to embrace her friend.

A fresh bout of tears started as soon as the three friends came together. The men stayed by their side, at a distance, in silence.

It was just a month and a half back that these men had met the girls for the first time. Never had they imagined that in this short time, they would come face-to-face with each other's life's deepest and darkest secrets. Fate had entwined their lives in a strange way, unknowingly to any of them.

…...

Later in the morning, they all decided to go back to their own places. Thankfully it was Saturday, so Ha Jin did not have to bother about her office.

"Uhm, girls, if you don't mind, what is your plan next weekend?" asked Woo Bin.

Everyone looked at him curiously. Jae Kyung shrugged her shoulders and Ha Jin shook her head.

"No plans? Then why not join us for a small picnic at our farmhouse? It is organized by my sisters for Jan Di and Jun Pyo. It will be just us," said Woo Bin pointing around the rest in the room.

"I don't think I will be able to come," replied Ji Hoo before anyone else.

"What Ji Hoo-yah! There are only two weeks left before they are leaving. Can't you change your duty hours for one day?"

"I am leaving for Cambodia on Tuesday," replied Ji Hoo rather coldly.

"Is it that time of the year already? Your Cambodian health mission?"

"Hmm."

Without a word more, Ji Hoo picked up his helmet and handed the other one to Ha Jin. She stared at him with astonishment. She was finding it difficult to relate his behaviour the evening before to the one with his friends right now. As if, all of a sudden, this iron curtain was pulled around himself, distancing him from everyone around. She realised the jogger's park and the movie night Ji Hoo was probably the aberration. The cold and detached Ji Hoo was the only one his friends were accustomed to. Silently she followed him to the motorbike parked outside and rode on the back seat.

"What is this health mission in Cambodia?" asked Ha Jin when Ji Hoo stopped his motorbike close to her neighbourhood.

"Every year the Korean government sends medical teams to Cambodia, so that the needy people in the villages who cannot afford healthcare services are tended to. Doctors from other countries come as well and jointly we help them to operate the hospitals and health centres. We have been going there for the last 4-5 years," spoke Ji Hoo.

Ha Jin was not quite sure what he meant by "we", but refrained from asking further.

"Wow! It sounds so noble. I am sure you are looking forward to your trip," said Ha Jin smilingly.

For a moment Ji Hoo seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Then he looked up at Ha Jin's face and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Take good rest this weekend. And as I said before at Yi Jung's place, I will talk to Dr. Park who will be able to guide us with Ga Eul's case. She needs some treatment, and lots of mental support from friends, like you and Jae Kyung. It is for her best that she starts it right away. And while I am away, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Suddenly, it occurred to Ha Jin that probably she would not see Ji Hoo for a long time to come. And she felt sad, undeniably.

"When will you be back?" she asked, feeling embarrassed immediately at expressing her eagerness so openly.

"This time it is for three weeks. So, see you in a month then! Take care," replied Ji Hoo and left.

Ha Jin let out a deep sigh as she walked towards her house. 24 hours back she had felt free when her parents had left for Ulsan. But now she felt exhausted, from all that happened in the meantime. And looking at her house where she would be staying all alone for the coming weeks did not excite her anymore.

….

On the following Monday, Ji Hoo had two surgeries back to back. By the time he came back to his office in the evening, he was exhausted. He rested his head at the back of the chair, keeping his eyes closed for few moments.

"Dr. Yoon? Where were you? Today we had Dr. Geum's farewell at the children's unit. I had left a post-it note for you at your desk," spoke Dr. Kim.

"Oh, it had completely slipped out of my mind. I just came back from the OT," replied Ji Hoo and looked away.

"Oh, I see. I should have asked about your schedule at the nurse desk. Anyway, I heard tomorrow you are leaving for Cambodia. Best of luck with it," smiled Dr. Kim and left.

Ji Hoo stayed motionless on his chair for several moments. He did remember very well that it was Jan Di's last day at the hospital. Her first trimester was proving to be a bit difficult, with bouts of nausea and fainting during her work hours at the hospital. On Jun Pyo's insistence, she had agreed to resign at the hospital two weeks ahead of their departure. She also had to stop her daily visit to Ji Hoo's grandfather's clinic, and had apologized to him repeatedly for that. He did not mind at all, as he was equally concerned about her health and the new life within her. But, what bothered him were these last few moments of seeing her close, before she left forever. He had avoided her at the hospital as much as possible in the last few weeks. Because he was not confident of himself anymore. He did not know what he would probably do, in his feat of madness, to make Jan Di know how devastated he felt with their decision to move to the US. He could not make her upset now. She was starting a new life, as a mother. She looked so happy and excited all the time. He did not want to cast the shadow of his despair in her perfectly happy life. That is why he was leaving for Cambodia at that very time. He was not adept at saying goodbyes.

….

Jan Di looked at all the farewell gifts she had received from the kids at the hospital. There were cards, paintings and few illegible scribbles. But all of them brought a bright smile on her face.

"What is it you are smiling at?" asked Jun Pyo as he entered their room.

"Look at all these farewell messages from the kids at the hospital. Aren't they beautiful?" asked Jan Di expectantly.

Jun Pyo looked at them and smiled back.

"You will miss them a lot, I know."

She nodded her head in agreement and sighed.

"Jun Pyo, I was thinking of going to Ji Hoo sunbae's place now to say goodbye. He was not there at the farewell today. You F4 already had your farewell drink last night. I want to go and talk to him before he leaves tomorrow."

Jun Pyo looked at her with an unreadable expression. He very well understood why Ji Hoo might have avoided Jan Di's farewell.

"Wait for a minute, I will come with you. Don't go alone," replied Jun Pyo.

May be, it was the hormones, or the tone that Jun Pyo spoke with, Jan Di suddenly felt agitated.

"Don't you trust me with him? Why can't you let me meet him on my own?" asked Jan Di with raised voice.

He stared at her with bewilderment for few seconds.

"I will never suspect anything between you and Ji Hoo, and you know that very well. However, I know very well what he must be going through, now that we are leaving Korea," replied Jun Pyo patiently.

"If you knew it so well, then what was the need to make this move?" blurted Jan Di.

Jun Pyo realised that this was Jan Di's hormones talking. After their marriage, they had never had any argument, or discussion for that matter, on this topic. They deliberately sidestepped this matter to be at peace in their marriage. But may be the time had come to face the reality once and for all.

"We need to give him space and time to move on, Jan Di. We, of all people know that it will never be possible, as long as we are in front of his eyes, in his life. We are happy, Jan Di. We have each other, and with this baby we will be more complete. But what about him? Will he live all his life waiting on us? But why?" spoke Jun Pyo with vehemence, and immediately covered his face in frustration.

"I am sorry baby, please forgive me. I did not want to shout at you," spoke Jun Pyo and hugged Jan Di lovingly.

She lifted her face to look in his eyes.

"I have been very selfish, haven't I? But I am equally concerned about sunbae, Jun Pyo. And I feel, without us he will feel lost."

"No, you haven't been selfish, my baby. That bugger is such a kind of friend who pulled us close to his heart and smothered us with his love and friendship. I will miss him a lot, he is more than a brother to me. But if we don't step away, he will never realise that he has his own life to live as well. Trust me, he will be fine. And in no time, he will find love in another nutcase like you," smiled Jun Pyo and hit her head lightly.

Jan Di smiled back and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

….

Ha Jin was surfing through the channels on the TV mindlessly. She was bored, she had already had her dinner and it still did not feel like bedtime. She picked up her phone and started playing with it.

 _Should I call him, just to say all the best for his trip? Will that be too much? Will he think of me as a clingy person?_

Ha Jin deliberated for a few minutes more.

 _A friend can call like that, can't she? I will make it short, just hello, all the best and bye._

Deciding on that, she placed the call and held her phone with abated breath. The phone kept ringing for few times, before it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hello Ji Hoo, it's Ha Jin. I just called you to say all the best for your trip," she blurted and bit her lip.

There was a short pause.

"Thanks, Ha Jin."

"You do not sound well. Is everything ok?" asked Ha Jin hearing his voice.

Again, there was no response.

Ha Jin started to panic.

"What is it Ji Hoo? Talk to me."

"It's nothing. It's just… Jan Di had come with Jun Pyo to say goodbye. They left already… I am ok… It's just… I am ok…" blabbered Ji Hoo.

The sight of him stumbling upon the teapot and injuring himself flashed in Ha Jin's mind. She immediately looked around at the clock. It was almost 10.

"I'm coming to your home now. Please don't do anything stupid, Ji Hoo," pleaded Ha Jin.

"What? No, you don't have to…" replied Ji Hoo when he realised that Ha Jin had already hung up.

….

When Ha Jin entered Ji Hoo's house, she found him sitting on the couch, with his head held down in his hands. She silently approached him and caressed his hair. Ji Hoo looked up at her immediately, his eyes bloodshot red. He hugged her around her hip, burying his face in her stomach, as she kept on caressing his head. No word was needed to convey the pain or the comfort.

After several minutes, Ji Hoo let go of his hold and pulled her to sit beside him.

"Did you have your dinner?" asked Ha Jin softly.

He shook his head. Ha Jin was about to get up when he pulled her back.

"I am not hungry."

"Still, eat something. When is your flight tomorrow?"

"11 in the morning."

"Okay, I will drop you at the airport in the morning. But for now, have your dinner."

Ji Hoo did not protest anymore. He waited as Ha Jin went to his kitchen and prepared a soup for him. He ate it quietly when served and then went to the kitchen to help her clean up.

"The guest room is all set up," spoke Ji Hoo as they came back to the living area.

Suddenly, Ha Jin felt a bit spirited.

"I will make sure that you sleep first, then I will go to sleep."

Ji Hoo stared at her in surprise at first, then nodded in agreement.

They entered his bedroom, and Ha Jin sat on the chair near his bed as he lay down. Ji Hoo turned to her and held her hand.

"You are a very good friend, Ha Jin. I am so lucky to have you around this time. I don't know what I would have done if I was alone."

She did not respond, but started caressing his forehead and hair so that he felt sleepy.

"Don't ever think that you have not been a good friend to Ga Eul. I am sure you will help her to come out of those horrific memories of her life. You are a very nice human being," continued Ji Hoo.

He stopped her hand over his head and pulled it down on his cheek. Ha Jin stilled for a moment, and her face blushed in crimson red.

"You deserve a very happy life, Ha Jin. I hope So Bin realises how lucky he is to have you as his partner," spoke Ji Hoo, looking straight into Ha Jin's eyes.

She could not bear his gaze anymore and looked away.

"Does he still suspect you with me or any of the F4? Do you want me to talk to him, that there is nothing to doubt about you?"

"No, please don't. Everything is fine between us," lied Ha Jin and looked down at her feet.

"I hope he does not hurt you ever," mumbled Ji Hoo, as his eyes started getting heavy with sleep.

"No, he won't," whispered Ha Jin and resumed caressing his hair until he closed his eyes.

Her eyes were moistened, and she covered her mouth, stopping a whimper from escaping out.

 _Life is not fair. Why can't a man with a golden heart like him have the love of his life? Why do I have to live in a loveless marriage?_

She ran her hand over his head for one last time and went to the guest room to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello my dear readers, I am back with BOFR. I wanted to say a few things before the update. As rightly pointed out by XxAngelWithoutWingsxX, this story might seem overloaded with Ji Hoo-Ha Jin moments compared to the other pairs. I am at fault for that, as my sole inspiration to write a fanfic for BOF is Ji Hoo (or KHJ). Thus, I get biased by his plots. But I must also respect the fact that this forum has more of SoEul fans (perceived from the number of fanfics dedicated to them). So, instead of thrusting my likings on the readers, I should pay equal importance to every character, isn't it? And I did mention in the forward that this is the story of F3, their love and life. I need to stick to that. So, thanks for the heads-up. I will pay due attention to all the pairings. But just a little disclaimer, my bias for Ji Hoo might make me write a teeny-meeny bit more about his pair than the others, so please bear with me.

And, finally I would like to thank all my readers who have commented and marked this story as their favourite. It is a great motivation, especially, for a lazy-bum like me who has a bad reputation of losing interest/commitment for writing such long stories. So please let me know how you find the story so far. Thanks J

Chapter 11

Yi Jung parked his car in front of his brother's house. It was going to be his first tryst with babysitting. Il Hyun and Seo Hyun had their marriage anniversary, and Yi Jung had offered a beautiful romantic evening getaway to them, while offering himself to look after his nephew Young Jin at their home. Il Hyun had asked him not to take the trouble, as Ga Eul had already offered to babysit that evening; but Yi Jung did not budge. He too wanted to spend quality time with his nephew and develop a stronger uncle-nephew bond over the evening. Il Hyun and Seo Hyun had readily agreed.

Ga Eul let him in as he pressed the doorbell. Young Jin was sitting at the living area, surrounded by his toys all around. On seeing Yi Jung, he crawled to him in excitement. Yi Jung bent down to pick him up and offer him the new toy he had brought for him.

"Wow, Youngie, a new toy for you!" exclaimed Ga Eul as she brought coffee for Yi Jung.

"I wanted to bring more, but hyung asked me not to give him too many toys. Saying he will be too pampered!" complained Yi Jung.

"I think he is right to say that. Kids do not know right from wrong at this age. So, it is better not to over-indulge them. Otherwise they will never learn to appreciate," replied Ga Eul.

Yi Jung nodded his head and turned his focus back on Young Jin. He sat on the floor with his nephew and started playing with him. The little child was very easily accustomed to his uncle, and soon, he was crawling from one end of the room to the other, making both Ga Eul and his uncle run after him. This was a very new experience for Yi Jung. He had never come across any kids so close in his adulthood, and had never realised how purely blissful it was to be around such bundles of joy.

After about an hour, both Yi Jung and Ga Eul were tired of running after Young Jin, so they crashed on the couch, panting. Young Jin, on the other hand, still had enough energy and enthusiasm to make his babysitters run after him non-stop. He stared at them, calling them out in his own gibberish language, to resume playing.

"Give your uncle some slack, boy! Your uncle cannot run after a mini bullet train like you for hours," huffed Yi Jung jokingly.

The kid started pouting and making hand gestures, calling them.

"Just don't look at him for some time. He just wants to get your attention with his super cute antics. Don't get tricked!" whispered Ga Eul in a conspiring tone.

Yi Jung burst out in laughter. He was not sure which amused him more, Young Jin's antics or Ga Eul's advice. This baby business was new to him undoubtedly, but the way Ga Eul handled it seemed pretty interesting and amusing to him.

Following her advice, Yi Jung kept on ignoring Young Jin's biddings, and pretended that he is busy looking at the walls or the ceiling. The kid waited for few more moments. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the floor and tried standing on his wobbly feet, without holding anything. Then, cautiously he stepped a foot ahead, followed by another one.

"Ommo! Ommo! Youngie is walking!" exclaimed Ga Eul and rushed to the kid.

"Didn't he walk before?" asked Yi Jung in surprise.

"Not on his own! Oh my god! Seo Hyun unnie should have been here to see this. She will be so upset to have missed Youngie's first independent footstep," replied Ga Eul sadly.

Yi Jung took out his phone and started recording the kid's walk. Suddenly, seeing his babysitters finally being trapped by his bait, Young Jin became more energetic to show off his walking skills. But soon his wobbly feet gave in and he dropped on the floor.

"Good boy, Youngie! Strong baby, Youngie!" cheered Ga Eul and the kid stood up again.

Taking her cue, Yi Jung started cheering up his nephew as well, every time the child fell on the floor. After another half hour, Ga Eul picked him up from the floor.

"You will have your milk now, and then go to bed, okay? Good babies go to bed early, and you are my Youngie the best, aren't you?" cooed Ga Eul, as the kid started to fuss about not being able to play.

Yi Jung stared at them with fascination. This was by far the most intriguing facet of Ga Eul he had seen over the past few months. Her motherly instincts were so conspicuous that all her harrowing past seemed to be so undeserving for her. He could not take off his eyes as Ga Eul held Young Jin on her lap, and fed him milk from the bottle. No sooner than finishing the milk, the child dozed off in Ga Eul's lap. She carefully picked him and took him to the crib. Yi Jung followed them silently, and witnessed the way Ga Eul set the child in his crib, making sure he is comfortable in his sleep. She stayed by the crib for several minutes, silently gazing at the sleeping child. Her eyes laden with moisture, she caressed the soft blanket covering Young Jin.

Yi Jung could not move from the doorframe, thus, when Ga Eul suddenly turned to leave, he caught her teary-eyed. She felt all the more embarrassed and rushed past him out of the room. Yi Jung did not follow her immediately. He understood that she needed some space. After loitering around the living area for some time, he walked to the door that opened to the back garden. He found Ga Eul sitting on the steps, looking at the starry night sky.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Yi Jung softly as he sat on a step above her.

Ga Eul nodded her head. They sat in silence for few more minutes.

"Why do you do this?" asked Yi Jung.

"Do what?" replied Ga Eul puzzled.

"Hurt yourself by reminding the past. If being close to children brings back the memory of your lost child, why do you do this?" asked Yi Jung again.

Ga Eul stared at him dumbfounded for few moments.

"After that night, did you actually think it would be dangerous for your nephew to be with me alone? Is that why you came today to keep an eye on me? To see whether I lose it again or not?" spoke Ga Eul in exasperation.

She stood up in haste and turned to go back in the house when Yi Jung pulled back her arm and she stumbled on him. Yi Jung held her protectively so that she did not fall down. Both could feel their heavy breathing, as their faces were mere inches apart. Ga Eul's eyes spoke of her despair in the need to justify herself repeatedly, while Yi Jung's eyes exuded his mistrust in himself that made him sceptical every moment.

"I did not want to accuse you of anything, Ga Eul. I know what insufferable pain you have in your heart and mind. I just wanted to know why you torture yourself by reminding the past," whispered Yi Jung apologetically.

"Seeing my lost child in the eyes of several other children is not a torture. It is painful, but their innocent smiles give me the strength to believe that perhaps, somewhere he is alive, and happy. It gives me hope, may be a false one. Still, it drives me to go ahead with my life. The day you will have your own child, you will be able to feel it too," replied Ga Eul with a wavering voice and freed herself from his hold.

Their conversation was halted immediately as the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of Il Hyun and Seo Hyun.

….

Woo Bin drove his car in a break-neck speed through the highway. But his mind ran even faster. He had thwarted his faceless arch enemy by changing his dealing's venue at the last moment. And sending his covert team to the previously announced venue. They managed to foil the Kim gang men, who were prepared to ambush the Song dealings. But the most disturbing incident that followed was the way the Kim gang men killed themselves before being apprehended.

 _Is Kim Seok raising a suicide squad? But why? Is he that psychotic? This meaningless bloodbath is heading towards nothing. Unless there is a very deep-rooted hatred against the Song family. But what is it?_

He drove through a desolate stretch of the highway, surrounded by dense forest. It was still a few km before the highway would join the urban roads when he spotted a lone figure, a woman, walking along the edge of the highway. On seeing his car's light beam, she stopped and raised her hands gesturing him to stop. Woo Bin's car screeched to a halt about 50m ahead. His hand instinctively went to the gloves compartment, where he had his gun. It was quite dark, and the beam from a faraway car behind silhouetted the woman, running towards his car. It was not before she was within few metres distance, that he recognised her, with a huge shock. Immediately he opened the door and rushed to her.

"Jae Kyung! Are you crazy? What are you doing here at this hour of the night?" screamed Woo Bin as he pulled her to his car.

"Woo Bin! Thank god you were passing here. I have been walking for the last hour or so, but no chance in getting a ride to the city," huffed Jae Kyung as she tried to open the passenger's side door.

"Wait you girl! First answer me! What were you even thinking with your hitchhiking dare, on a deserted highway like this, that too at the middle of the night? Do you have any idea what kind of people could be passing by and what they could do to you?" barked Woo Bin while tightening his grasp on her wrists.

The car behind sped past them, and in its light Jae Kyung saw the frightening look on Woo Bin's face.

"I can protect myself very well. And now you are hurting me," muttered Jae Kyung while wrenching out her hands from his death grip.

Woo Bin pushed her in his car, then closing the door with a loud bang he climbed his car on the driver's side. He drove off, accelerating the car, without sparing a look or a word at his passenger. Jae Kyung, on the other hand was baffled with his sudden outburst, angry at his presumption of her being 'weak' and tired from her long walk. She panted heavily and looked out of the window.

Woo Bin took a few deep breath. It was a close call. His stupid friend could very well be in deep trouble right now if he was not passing by. He glanced sideways to see her face, and tried calming down before starting a conversation again.

Jae Kyung felt thirsty. She looked around quickly, but not seeing any bottle, placed her hand over the glove compartment to check. Woo Bin immediately shoved her hand away without a word.

"What is it with you today, Woo Bin? Why are you being so weird?" objected Jae Kyung.

"What are you looking for in the glove compartment?" asked Woo Bin in reply.

"Water. I am thirsty."

Woo Bin reached at his back seat to bring out a bottle. Jae Kyung snatched it from his hand and gulped down half the bottle in one go. After drinking the water, she felt relieved.

"Why did you react like that? Do you have a gun in there?" asked Jae Kyung pointing towards the compartment.

Woo Bin gave her a chilling glare and turned his eyes back on the road.

"What business did you have in the forest at this hour of the night?" he asked sternly.

"We have a night photoshoot there tomorrow. I came to recce the locations and the light availability at night time. On my way back, the company car broke down and the driver told me I could get a ride back to the city on the highway," replied Jae Kyung nonchalantly.

"Where do you get such dumb drivers? Fire him immediately," muttered Woo Bin through gritted teeth.

"I am not a weakling like the other cute, baby-face girls you may be hanging around with. I am well trained in martial arts and can defend myself very well," replied Jae Kyung with a glare.

"Oh yeah! Another Wonder Girl after Jan Di. No wonder I find you in the middle of a trouble every time," commented Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung gave him her meanest glare before turning her face away. Rest of the ride was silent.

On reaching Jae Kyung's place, Woo Bin stopped his car.

"Thanks for the ride, and the rescue," said Jae Kyung with a fake smile.

Woo Bin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you return the favour with a cup of coffee?" he said softly.

Jae Kyung was startled by his sudden change of demeanour. Immediately, hiding her surprise she nodded with a smile and led him in her apartment.

Entering her apartment, Woo Bin found himself a cosy bean bag on the floor and crashed on it. Jae Kyung immediately went to her kitchenette to prepare the coffee. On returning with two mugs of the steaming hot drink, she found Woo Bin with his eyes closed, lying on his side. He looked extremely tired, with dark circles around his eyes. She placed the two mugs on the coffee table and nudged him lightly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I dozed off," mumbled Woo Bin while picking the coffee mug.

"Is everything alright? You look hell tired," spoke Jae Kyung.

"Work has been a bit…tense these days. Haven't had enough sleep. But, your coffee tastes just the way I like it," replied Woo Bin with his charming smile and a wink.

"Aah, Don Juan is back. And I was thinking who is that Don Vito Corleone out there," commented Jae Kyung with a big smile.

Woo Bin flinched a little at the mention of the second name, but hid it away with his charming smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here for some more time? I promise I will be gone before the night is over," asked Woo Bin hesitantly.

"Uh-m, no. No problem at all. But I may not be able to sit with you, as I am very tired and need to wake up early in the morning," replied Jae Kyung a bit unsure.

"You go and sleep. I will be gone soon too," spoke Woo Bin and nudged her lightly.

After she went inside, Woo Bin laid out his legs and rested his heavy head against the back of the bean bag. He did not know why of all places and all people he just wanted to have some moments of rest here, at Jae Kyung's apartment. But somehow, it felt peaceful. He had not yet been able to unburden his issues to his F4 friends. And the girls would be the last people on the earth he would share his dark family secrets. For once he had found some friends who were not his friends because of his money or family background. But just for him. That was enough to give him some respite. Soon, his eyes closed, heavy with sleep.

Next morning Jae Kyung woke up early. She walked to her living area to check on Woo Bin but he was gone already. There lay a small post-it on the bean bag with a big THANK YOU and a smiley face. She smiled at it and went in to get ready for the day.

….

Ha Jin stared at her workstation screen. The email from her manager stated that she was being removed from her project, to another much low-profile project. And in not-so-subtle words it was also mentioned that her move was because the current project's delay was partly (implied almost wholly) due to her inability to provide the deliverables on time. She re-read the email several times, trying to comprehend its true intention. The delays in her deliverables were because of one person in her team, but surprisingly that very person had been given all her responsibility now.

 _How convenient of my manager to place his bootlicker in my position, when most of the hard work is already finished by me! And now I am being blamed for the things that moron was responsible for!_

She contemplated for few more minutes before approaching her favourite Lily unnie, who was a senior colleague.

"Should I go to the department head and show him all the correspondences and progress reports? That I am being framed for my manager's selfish interests? Unnie, this is so humiliating!" spoke Ha Jin in exasperation.

"Your manager, although a very incompetent person, has strong connections with the higher-ups. If you escalate the issue, he might safeguard himself and place you in a bigger trouble. I think wait for few days. Let the actual pressure build up in the project. Their incompetence will force them to bring you back in the project. Then you can make your case stronger," suggested Lily thoughtfully.

"And what if they never ask for me? I will be blacklisted forever as being an inefficient team worker," whined Ha Jin.

"Corporate world can be very unfair at times, sweetie. But you have to be patient. Why don't you take a few days off from work and get some rest? Anyway you have been overdoing it for the past few months. And now that you are not going on a honeymoon trip, spend your unused leaves," replied Lily enthusiastically.

Ha Jin came back to her workstation with a heavy heart. She felt defeated and humiliated. She felt like crying out loud. She felt like barging in her manager's office and give him a piece of her mind. But she knew she was incapable to do any such thing, as she was programmed to be 'obedient'. But the rebel in her did not die completely. She contemplated for few more minutes before picking up her phone and dialling a number. The phone kept ringing several times before it was picked up.

"Hey Ha Jin! What a surprise! Is everything okay out there?" responded Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo, I have been removed from my project deliberately. It is so unfair after all my hard work!" replied Ha Jin with exasperation.

Ji Hoo did not know any details of her work, but could decipher that she seemed utterly depressed.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I know you must be very disturbed. Should I call you back in the evening and we can talk over this for a longer time?" suggested Ji Hoo meekly, as he looked at the long queue of patients waiting outside the clinic.

"Would you mind if I come over there for a few days? I don't want to face these people at work anymore," replied Ha Jin with a quivering voice.

"That would be great! When do you want to come?" asked Ji Hoo.

"I am looking at the flight schedules. There is a flight tonight. I will take that," said Ha Jin, feeling a bit livelier.

"Wow! See you tomorrow then. I will come to pick you up at the airport. Send me the flight details. And yes, fly to Seam Reap. We are camping here this week," replied Ji Hoo.

For the first time in the whole day, a genuine smile appeared on Ha Jin's face.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha Jin waited at the security check queue for her turn. There were not many people in front of her. She looked at the boarding pass in her hand.

 _What am I doing? This is simply crazy! This makes no sense to fly off to Cambodia to avoid work now. What will Ji Hoo be thinking of me? Oh gosh! I must go back._

Just as she was about to turn back, the airport staff gestured her to walk through the metal detector. Ha Jin looked at her hesitantly, then walked ahead. Her phone started ringing just as she had picked up her hand bag from the security check.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello Ha Jin! Woo Bin here!"

"Oh, Woo Bin. How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. I just called to remind you about the picnic I was talking about last weekend. It is tomorrow. I hope you are still free to join us all," spoke Woo Bin jovially.

"Uh-uhm. I am on my way to a business trip. Thanks for the invite, Woo Bin. But I am sorry I am not in Seoul for the next 3 days," replied Ha Jin meekly.

"Oh, wow! Your company exploits you very well! Sending you off on a business trip at the beginning of the weekend," said Woo Bin with surprise.

Ha Jin bit her lips, closing her eyes shut at the absurdity of her excuse.

"Yes, there is this client who is available only this weekend. I hope you all will have an enjoyable time at the picnic," mumbled Ha Jin.

"Yes, sure. Have a good trip. See you soon."

Ha Jin could not move for few moments after disconnecting the call.

 _I don't know what I am doing. I hope I will not have to regret this impulsive decision._

After crossing the duty-free shops, she walked to the departure gate for her flight, as it was almost time to close the gate. She was ushered by the air crew and shown her seat. Once settled, she took a deep breath. This was perhaps the boldest step she was taking in her life.

 _Closely followed by the spending of two nights at Ji Hoo's place, of course!_

As the plane started picking up speed on the runway, shivers wrecked through her body with goosebumps all over her skin. The lady sitting beside her looked at her curiously.

"Are you not feeling well, my girl?" she asked.

"Gwaenchanha. I am fine," mumbled Ha Jin and held on to the hand rest tightly.

….

Ji Hoo was exhausted after his long day at the medical camp. He started clearing the medicines and the instruments to prepare for the next day.

"Jan Di, please don't forget to lock the med cupboard. Else, like last year, the rats will have them all," spoke Ji Ho absent-mindedly.

"You meant Emily, didn't you?" interjected his British colleague followed by a loud laughter.

Ji Hoo flinched at his own slip up.

"It's the 3rd time I guess you called her name in this trip? You must be missing her a lot," added Emily.

"I am sorry, Emily. I think my mind is too tired right now," mumbled Ji Hoo.

"Don't worry. I understand. Last night while calling my husband, even I could not remember his name for few minutes," guffawed Emily.

Ji Hoo smiled at her, shaking his head. Then he remembered to check his phone for Ha Jin's message. It said she got a direct flight to Siem Reap and would reach there later that night itself.

"Oh no! My friend is coming over here for the weekend. And she will be landing tonight. I need to go and pick her up from the airport. Do you mind doing rest of the clean up? I am sorry, Emily," said Ji Hoo earnestly.

"Don't you bother, Ji Hoo. By the way, is Jan Di coming for a surprise visit?" asked Emily wiggling her brows.

"No, it's not Jan Di," replied Ji Hoo red-faced and picked up his bag to leave.

….

Ha Jin stepped out of the airport through the arrival gate. She looked at her phone which was yet to be switched on. She contemplated whether to give Ji Hoo a call that she had reached Siem Reap.

"Hey, Ha Jin!"

She looked up and saw a smiling face of Ji Hoo, waving at her. And that very moment she knew, _she did the right thing in coming to him._

"How was the flight? You must be very tired," asked Ji Hoo while taking her bag from her hand.

"A little. But the flight was ok," replied Ha Jin softly.

They walked to the tuktuk stand.

"Do you have reservation in any hotel?" asked Ji Hoo.

Ha Jin looked at him bewildered.

"I-I did not think about that. I came to the airport and got this direct flight…forgot about booking any accommodation. Just drop me at any decent hotel…" she mumbled with awkwardness.

"Don't bother about that. You can stay at my quarter, it is big enough. I won't let you check-in at any random place at this time of the night," replied Ji Hoo.

"I am sorry, Ji Hoo. I did not mean to be a trouble for you like this," spoke Ha Jin, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't be foolish, Ha Jin. You are never a trouble to me. Now, let's go to my place right away. You look hungry and very tired. You need a good sleep," saying that Ji Hoo helped her get on the tuktuk and they left the airport.

….

Somewhere, in the city of Seoul, a handsome yet stern-faced man sat in a dark room, with only one spotlight on the table in front of him. Four photographs were spread out in front of him. His right index finger hovered over each of the photograph, as if he was trying to choose one from them.

"These two are pretty obvious. I will keep them for later," he spoke and kept the pictures of the teenage identical twins aside.

"What do you think of these two? Which one will be more effective?" he asked the only other soul in the room, standing behind him in dark.

"I guess the photographer girl, Chief," answered the standing man after few seconds of deliberation.

"Hmm, I think so too. They seemed pretty close that night at the highway," agreed his Chief, as he recollected the scene he saw while his car sped through the highway in the dark night.

….

Saturday morning was no different for Ga Eul than any other mornings of the week. She woke up early, then went to her mother's room, who would still be sleeping. She cleaned her room, arranged all her medicines, prepared her food, put her clothes for washing. She made sure that all the chores for her mother were finished before she woke up. Because once her mother would be awake, Ga Eul would no longer be in front of her. Her aunt stayed with them, who accompanied her mother when she was awake.

 _"_ _Why do you stay away from your mother, my child? She misses you every moment. You are doing everything for her, but not coming in front of her," her aunt asked her often._

 _"_ _I can't. Her eyes become sad the moment I am in front of her. I remind her of father's death. I remind her of everything she lost because of me," replied Ga Eul defeatedly every time._

Once her chores were done, Ga Eul sat with her cup of morning tea at the dining table. It faced the little garden at the back of their house. She stared at it while sipping in her tea and various thoughts started entering her mind.

Lately, she had been thinking about her last conversation with Yi Jung. And their interactions before. Somehow it made her feel angry, hurt, uncomfortable. It is true that they started on the wrong foot. But, she did try to make things civil between them. Then why every time it ended up being bitter between them? She thought about his other friends, who were so unlike him. Woo Bin was so funny and friendly. From the party night at New Caledonia, she had started relying on him gradually. And she did find herself smiling and laughing a lot when he was around. And Ji Hoo, mostly reserved and reclusive, turned out to be so caring when he took her to the doctor he had recommended. He made sure to wait till her session was over and have a detailed discussion with the doctor about her treatment. He even spoke to her about not hiding or ignoring her condition, and told her how his parents' accident in his childhood had pushed him to a similar condition.

 _No wonder, Jan Di regards him as her best friend and soulmate._

The ringing doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she went to open the door.

"Woo Bin?"

"Good morning, Ga Eul," smiled Woo Bin and handed her a beautiful flower bouquet.

Ga Eul stood puzzled and looked at the flowers in her hand.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"A bribe to make you come with me to the picnic," replied Woo Bin as he made his way inside her house on his own.

That reminded her that she had turned down his invitation the evening before. Woo Bin walked leisurely to the living area and looked around.

"Woo Bin, I am sorry. I told you that…"

"That you will not be able to make it. But you know, I had a feeling that if I persisted some more, you would agree to come," spoke Woo Bin and suddenly turned to face Ga Eul.

He came close so suddenly, that Ga Eul almost fell while stepping back. With a swift grasp around her waist, he made her stand on her feet again. For few moments neither spoke or moved. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Ga Eul was the first one to stir and free herself from his hold. Her cheeks flushed deep red and she looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had never felt so uncomfortable with him before. She stood frozen, facing away from him.

"Don't you even offer tea or coffee to a guest at your place?" asked Woo Bin, taking a seat on the couch.

Ga Eul turned to him, and seeing his eyes glittering with mischief, released the breath that she did not know she was holding.

"Sure, I will be back in a moment," she spoke hurriedly and went to the kitchen.

Woo Bin's eyes followed her till she disappeared inside the kitchen. His mischievous smirk turned into a softer smile, as his mind floated back to their accidental closeness few minutes back.

….

Ha Jin opened her eyes in the morning, stretching her arms wide. Generally, it took time for her to adjust to sleep at a new place. But last night, she must have been very tired, that she collapsed in a deep sleep within moments of laying her head on the pillow. She rose from the bed and after freshening up walked to the living room where Ji Hoo had spent his night on the couch. She found him preparing breakfast at the small kitchen counter. Sensing her presence, he turned and flashed a bright smile.

"Good morning, Ha Jin. I hope you had a good sleep last night."

"Hmm," she nodded her head.

"I have to be at the medical camp in half an hour. I am afraid, today there are some minor surgeries that I must take care of. So, I may not be able to take you around Siem Reap, to see the temples. But I have arranged for a tuktuk driver and guide, who will take you around. And tomorrow early morning I will take you to the Angkor Wat for the sunrise. It is an amazing sight. No matter how many times I have seen it, I still don't get bored," spoke Ji Hoo as he placed two plates with bread, scrambled eggs and bacon on the coffee table.

"Wow! Breakfast looks so yummy. And don't worry, I will be fine with the tuktuk tour. It was so much fun to ride last night," exclaimed Ha Jin while having her first bite.

"Once you are done sightseeing, you come back here. I should not be very late in the evening," he said.

She nodded her head and continued eating. After finishing his breakfast, Ji Hoo left. Ha Jin too left soon after, all excited to discover the acclaimed historical sights.

….

Yi Jung drove in the Song farmhouse. He was a little late. As he walked to the green lawn at the back, he spotted his friends and Woo Bin's twin sisters, talking and laughing.

"Heyaah, what took you so long?" hollered Jun Pyo.

"Don't ask. The Ceramics Academy are going to host this international exhibition in Seoul this December, and they have been nagging me for a new piece for the past few weeks," replied Yi Jung dejectedly.

"Can't you just give them something from the pile of pots you have at your studio?" asked Woo Bin smilingly while handing him a glass of wine.

"No, they want something entirely new, something which has never been exhibited. Anyway, never mind. So, Jan Di-yah. How are you doing? How's our Gu junior?" asked Yi Jung, giving Jan Di a friendly hug.

"Gu junior is fine, just refusing all my favourite foods and making me eat the things I have hated all my life," replied Jan Di making a face.

"The baby seems to be taking after more of his father than you, Jan Di-yah," joked Woo Bin, earning an immediate elbow nudge from Jun Pyo.

Yi Jung spotted Ga Eul talking to Woo Bin's sisters Mi Jin and Mi Na. He could not stop staring at her smiling face, and that reminded him how his words had brought tears to those lovely pair of eyes. As if sensing his gaze, she looked at him, and momentarily her smile faltered. He felt a slight pang in his chest.

 _Don't spoil her happiness again, Yi Jung._

"Can we start eating now? I am starving," announced Jan Di.

"Yes, sure."

After the lunch, everyone decided to go indoors as it was getting chillier outside, typical of a late November afternoon.

"Now that we are stuck inside, let's play some game. How about truth or dare?" suggested Mi Na.

"Aishh, we are not kids like you two to play games now," spoke Jun Pyo.

Jan Di elbowed him, and he winced in mock pain.

"Oppa, please don't be a spoilsport. We won't see you and Jan Di unnie for god knows how long," whined Mi Jin.

"Ok, fine," said Jun Pyo rolling his eyes.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung stuffed the fireplace with wood and lit it up, so that everyone could sit on the carpet cozily.

They started playing. The bottle turned to Jae Kyung, who was facing Woo Bin.

"So, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm, let me think. Yes, tell us about anything embarrassing from childhood or school days."

Jae Kyung narrowed her eyes and looked sternly at him.

"There is nothing embarrassing to talk about. I was the Super Girl of my school, huhh!" she replied haughtily.

"Why don't you tell everyone your nickname in school, Jae Kyung-yah?" asked Ga Eul mischievously.

"Ga Eul!" barked Jae Kyung.

"Whoa! You must tell us the truth Jae Kyung. Else, we will make you do some embarrassing dare," threatened Woo Bin.

"Monkey," mumbled Jae Kyung inaudibly.

"What? We could not hear anything. Could you please be a bit louder?" asked Yi Jung, leaning towards her.

"Monkey," muttered Jae Kyung, a bit louder this time.

"What? Monkey? Really?" guffawed Jun Pyo, rolling on the floor.

Everyone burst out laughing. Jae Kyung fumed in anger.

"What's so funny about my nickname?" she roared at Jun Pyo who was still on the floor, clutching his stomach laughing.

"I was just imagining you jumping from one branch to another, with a long tail behind," spoke Jun Pyo in between his laugh.

Jae Kyung picked up a cushion from her side and threw it at Jun Pyo. And once again glared at Ga Eul, mouthing 'I'll kill you for this'.

"Ok, ok. Enough of monkey-business. Let's play again," said Mi Na and spun the bottle.

The game continued, with much fun and laughter for everyone.

After everyone else's turn, finally the bottle stopped in front of Woo Bin. And he chose truth.

"I want to ask a question to oppa, please," pleaded Mi Na.

She was the quieter and more observant of the two. From the morning, after meeting her elder brother's new friends, she could feel something new, something unusual. And she wanted to confirm it.

"Go ahead," said Woo Bin.

"Oppa, if you ever fall in love, how will let that person know?" asked Mi Na slowly.

"I will wait till I can make her fall in love with me," answered Woo Bin with a small smile, and just for a fraction of second glanced at Ga Eul before looking away.

Only two people in the room noticed his quick glance. Mi Na, satisfied with her brother's answer and confirming her own doubt, gave him a warm hug. And, Jae Kyung held the smile on her face longer than she felt it within.

Soon after, they concluded the gathering, as it was getting darker and Jan Di started feeling tired. Wishing Jun Pyo and Jan Di well, everyone left for their homes.

….

Jae Kyung came back home heavy-hearted. She could not understand why her heart felt like that. She had seen how Woo Bin had cast a loving glance at Ga Eul for a fleeting moment. She had long before contemplated someone like Woo Bin to be the perfect match for Ga Eul. Her friend deserved someone as caring and loving like Woo Bin in her life, to forget her traumatic past and find happiness.

 _Then why am I not happy when it is becoming a reality? Why do I feel this pang in my heart? Why can't I be happy for Ga Eul?_

Shame and dejection weighed her down even more.

….

Mi Jin and Mi Na were discussing excitedly about the day when Woo Bin drove them back home.

"Oppa, I liked both Jae Kyung unnie and Ga Eul unnie. They are so nice, so much fun! Especially Jae Kyung unnie. She is so cool," exclaimed Mi Jin.

"Yes, a monkey just like you," he joked.

"Oppa, does Ga Eul unnie have a boyfriend?" asked Mi Na.

"Not that I know of," replied Woo Bin thoughtfully.

She rejoiced inwardly.

 _I love playing Cupid!_

….

Yi Jung came back home and entered his studio. He sighed deeply while looking around. It had been several months since he had been back from Sweden. But he had not created anything new since then. He had acquired new skills and techniques during his stay at Sweden, he was more confident about his artistry now. But what he lacked was his muse. Nothing inspired him anymore. All his mind would play with were his mother's death, his father's brazen disposition, and then Elsa. With that his mind raged with loathing and distrust. And that would be enough to drive him away from his passion of pottery.

Today, he had to force himself to ponder. He had avoided various requests and offers to create something new for quite some time now. But it had become fairly obvious that shunning away his artistry was not the answer. In fact, it was all he had, his life, his soul. He was breaking down, and all he did so far was being a mute spectator of his own disaster.

He let out a shrill cry of frustration. As his chest heaved with heavy breath, a vision came to his mind.

 _Ga Eul, playing with Young Jin. A mother and a child._

As if, all the dark clouds in his mind were pushed away by the sheer beauty and purity of that vision.

With that he knew what he needed to do immediately, and rushed out of his studio.

….

Ga Eul entered her mother's room. She was already sleeping. After making sure that all the medicines and food were taken by her mother, she sat by her sleeping form. Lightly caressing her forehead and hair, Ga Eul comforted her mother in her sleep.

The doorbell rang and she heard her aunt opening the door.

 _Who could be at this time of the evening?_

"Ga Eul, a gentleman has come to meet you," whispered her aunt on entering her mother's room.

Ga Eul's forehead furrowed in concern. She stepped in the living area and saw Yi Jung standing at the doorstep.

"Yi Jung?"

"Could I have a word with you, please?"

Ga Eul stepped out of the house, closing the door behind.

"What is it, Yi Jung?"

"I-I need a favour from you."

She kept staring at his face with confusion.

"I have been thinking a lot about what to create for the pottery exhibition. I just had this thought, suddenly, in my mind and I immediately came to you," spoke Yi Jung earnestly.

Mention of pottery fetched Ga Eul's interest.

"How can I help you with that?" she asked.

"I was thinking of an image of mother and child. And I could not help but think of you and Young Jin, playing together…"

Ga Eul stopped him with a raised hand.

"Sorry, Yi Jung. I don't think I can help you with this. You are wasting your time here," she muttered and turned to open the door and step in.

"Ga Eul, please," pleaded Yi Jung, pulling her back in his hold.

"I am not a mother. I am a curse and stop making a joke out of me," she spoke with a wavering voice, as tears started appearing in her eyes.

"You are as much a mother as anyone I have seen, Ga Eul. I am not doing this to torture or ridicule you. I have seen the love for your child in your eyes. It pains me as much to see you in suffering. I will not force you to do it if it hurts you so much," whispered Yi Jung as he pulled her in a gentle hug.

Ga Eul did not have the strength to fight anymore. She broke into tears and let Yi Jung's warmth comfort her for few more minutes in silence.

...

A/N: You must have known by now that things will become a bit complicated between F2, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung. I know I am wicked, but that is how I envisaged the story. It is not going to be too tragic, I promise, but please do not hate me for this twist. There is a lot to come in the story. And, not sure, I might need to change the category to M in the future chapters, in case you do not see the story in the usual K-T filter. Please read and let me know how you found the story so far. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Ha Jin returned to Ji Hoo's quarter late in the afternoon. She had an enjoyable experience going around the beautiful temples and the ruins, located amidst thick forest and the serene nature. She deliberately left Angkor Wat for the next day, as Ji Hoo had promised to take her there for the sunrise.

After taking a long shower, she made herself a cup of tea and started preparing for dinner. She had already decided that while she was there, she would make sure that he ate well. He seemed too busy with his work to have a good meal every day. Looking at and around the kitchenette, she found few packets of instant noodles, and other dried or canned foods.

"The great doctor is out there curing the whole world, but has no time to feed himself anything healthy," huffed Ha Jin.

She quickly called the tuktuk driver she had been with the whole day and requested him to take her to the nearest supermarket. And, to her surprise, she did find a lot of ingredients that she could use to make some simple yet delicious Korean dishes. Happily, she returned, and started preparing right away.

Ha Jin finished preparing the dinner in the next two hours, then set the dining table with all the dishes and sides she had prepared. She felt quite proud of her achievement, looking at the spread of food in front of her.

"I hope Ji Hoo enjoys the food," she spoke to herself with slight nervousness.

It was 9 o'clock in the evening, still no sign of Ji Hoo. Ha Jin roamed around the rooms, picking up the few books that she found lying scattered. Finding them to be all books on medicines and surgeries, she sighed deeply and kept them back at their respective places. Then her eyes fell on the small television.

"Let's see some Khmer TV shows," announced Ha Jin and made herself comfortable on the couch.

She found a Thai channel airing some romance drama. There was no subtitle, but she could make out the gist from the actions and expressions. Soon, she got engrossed in the drama.

It was almost 10 in the night, when Ha Jin heard a faint knock at the door. Opening the door, she found an extremely exhausted Ji Hoo.

"Hey, had a good day?" he murmured.

"It was amazing. How about you?" she asked.

"Not bad, just a bit exhausted. I am sorry I could not come back early," replied Ji Hoo with a grunt and collapsed on the couch, his head resting back.

"It's okay. I made myself busy."

Ji Hoo looked up at the sound coming from the television.

"You came all the way to Cambodia, and I am such a bad host, I made you watch TV soaps all evening. I am so sorry, Ha Jin," he apologized, palming his face.

"No, not that! I cooked dinner for yo…us," she replied eagerly.

"Oh, Ha Jin. You did not need to take so much trouble. I could have ordered something from the nearby restaurant," he stated.

"It was not a big task cooking a dinner, and I thought you would like to eat some home-cooked food," murmured Ha Jin, looking down at her feet.

Ji Hoo saw her downcast eyes and immediately snubbed himself inwardly for dispiriting her effort.

"I am sorry, Ha Jin. Of course, I would be happy to eat the food cooked by you," he said smilingly and pulled her to sit beside him on the couch.

As she sat down, he leaned on her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It is so good to see you here, Ha Jin," he said with a sigh.

Feeling his head getting heavier on her shoulders, she shook him lightly.

"Hey, go take a shower. Then we will have our dinner. I am starving," she said, pushing him back.

"Sure," replied Ji Hoo, pulled himself up and went in.

….

Woo Bin was content. The Kim gang notoriety seemed to be receding in the past few days. Although the kingpin Kim Seok was still hiding, and his face and whereabouts were still unknown to Woo Bin's men; there had not been any 'incident' lately. Maybe, it was too early to be complacent, but he could not help feeling the relief of not hearing news of any more fatality of his men.

 _Maybe, he realised how difficult it is to break the Song empire with such nefarious acts? Or, is it the lull before the storm?_

Woo Bin's forehead furrowed with the possibilities. He had to be more careful henceforth. He still had a lot to prove to his father as the true successor of the Song empire.

Heaving out a sigh, he closed his eyes. It was after a long time that he was in bed at the normal hour. He wanted to catch up with the hours of sleep he had lost in the past couple of months. But, his exhausted mind was yet to process that, so sleep seemed a long way to come.

All his gray thoughts about his business and the Kim gang got slowly replaced with the colourful images of the picnic he had with his sisters and friends. And that reminded her of Ga Eul, and a smile broke in his face.

 _When did I start liking her, more than a friend?_

He recalled their time together at the Paradise resort, at Gu mansion, and then at Yi Jung's place. It was too short a time to come to any conclusion about his feelings.

 _But is it really that short?_

He was the Don Juan, for God's sake. He did not need months to take a liking to a beautiful girl. Rather, by that time he needed to think of ways to get rid of those pesky girls and move on.

 _But that is the problem. Ga Eul is not one of them, for sure._

Her smiling face, her expressive eyes, her calm demeanour, these all appealed to him. And he wanted to wipe out all traces of grief from her eyes. His protectiveness went on overdrive every time he thought about her. But now he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know about everything that made her happy. Suddenly, all his confidence as Don Juan in 'girl matters' started shaking. Surely, this was not a chasing game. This was something he had never felt before. Thus, he was not sure of.

Woo Bin did not want to scare her with his new-found feelings. He would have to be careful and tread cautious steps. He needed help with that. And he knew the person precisely, who would be able to help him with this.

He checked his watch. It was very late in the night, but it was Sunday the next day. So, he dialed the number.

"Hello, Woo Bin," Jae Kyung answered the call after the first few rings.

"Hey Monkey, wassup?"

"Ceiling," she replied nonchalantly.

"A-ha, our monkey can joke as well. But seriously, were you sleeping already?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes, I am a monkey, not an owl. I sleep at nighttime."

"Hey, you sound a bit off. Is everything ok, Jae Kyung?" he asked cautiously.

"I am just tired, that's it. Is there anything important you wanted to talk about?" she asked curtly.

Sensing her tone of irritation, Woo Bin decided to talk to her later.

"No, no. It's nothing important. Just like that. We can talk later. You sleep now."

"Ok, goodnight."

Even before Woo Bin could wish her night in turn, the line went dead.

….

Yi Jung sat in front of the potter's wheel in his studio. Subconsciously, he kept turning it slowly, while his mind kept rotating around the moments in front of Ga Eul's house.

 _She felt so right in his arms. As her forehead rested on his chest, her tears drenched the front of his jacket, her small palms pressed between her face and him, he felt like shielding her from all the evils of this life. He wanted to cocoon her in a blanket and keep her safe with him for the rest of the life. She was so much precious, and so much pure._

 _He could not see her in tears any more. He gently tipped her chin upwards to see her face, and immediately lost his sense of judgement. Because the dark brown orbs, filled with tears, stared back at him with so much vulnerability and pain, that he did not realise when his lips descended to her trembling ones._

 _It was the gentlest of kisses he had ever had in his life. Her tears on her lips were the first he touched, and then the softness of her lips that numbed his mind for several moments to follow. It was only when he felt her fingers gripping his jacket, that he realised he had initiated without asking for consent. He immediately pulled back. He expected rage and loathing in her eyes, but what he saw was not exactly that._

 _Besides the element of surprise in her eyes, he saw a flicker of an emotion he could not place his finger on. But whatever it was, it had stopped the tears from flowing. As if his thoughts of protecting her had been established on her with the gentlest seal of his lips._

 _"_ _Mianhe, Ga Eul," murmured Yi Jung as she gently freed herself from his hold._

 _Ga Eul touched her lips unconsciously, and slowly stepped back, keeping her eyes down. She opened her mouth to speak, but then pursing her lips she turned quickly to enter her house, closing the door behind._

 _Yi Jung stood stupefied for few more minutes. He had never intended to do such a thing as kiss her. But after kissing her, it felt so surreal, so sublime. He looked at the wooden door once again before walking back to his car._

A small smile broke in Yi Jung's face.

 _My muse was always there in front of me. And I was so blind not to see it all this time._

….

Ha Jin woke up at 4.30am as her phone alarm buzzed out loud. Excitedly, she freshened up quickly and putting on her clothes, she stepped out at the living room.

Ji Hoo was still lying on the couch, sleeping like a log. He slept on his stomach, with his left-hand dangling to the side. Ha Jin tip-toed to his side, and peeked at his face. He looked like a small baby, with unkempt hair strands falling on his eyes. He looked so peaceful, that she did not feel like waking him up. She stood up with a sigh and was about to head back to her room when she heard him stirring a little in his sleep and turn on the other side.

"Ji Hoo, wake up! We have to go to the Angkor for sunrise," spoke Ha Jin softly.

No response came from Ji Hoo.

She gingerly poked his shoulder, calling him out again.

"Uhhmmmnmhhnnmmhhh," came the response from him, without moving a single muscle.

Ha Jin looked at the wall clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. Ji Hoo had told her the previous night that if they did not start early enough, they would not get the best spot to view the sunrise. She huffed and looked back at his sleeping form. Suddenly, she remembered an anecdote shared by Woo Bin on their first evening at New Caledonia. A mischievous smile flashed on her face.

"Ji Hoo, wake up," she warned him for the last time before using her ultimate weapon.

Still no movement.

She breathed in deeply, then started tickling him below his rib and around the waist. It worked like magic. Ji Hoo suddenly became very animated, although with his eyes still closed and face contorted, and tried to push off her torturing fingers. But Ha Jin stayed put and kept on tickling him, laughing out like crazy all the time.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo caught her hands and pulled her to him, causing her to trip and fall flat on his chest. He saw two saucer-like eyes looking at him with shock. A bright smile crept on his face.

"Good try, Ha Jin," he spoke groggily.

She shook herself from his grip and stood up, all red-faced.

"It is already 5. I thought we would get late for the sunrise," she mumbled.

"Oh no, we'll be late," spoke Ji Hoo while springing out of the couch.

Ha Jin waited for him to get ready and then they left together.

"So, where is the tuktuk?" asked Ha Jin.

"Tuktuk? There is no tuktuk," replied Ji Hoo nonchalantly.

"Then how are we going to…whoah," she stopped mid-sentence as Ji Hoo pulled a bicycle from the backyard and motioned her to get on.

"You can ride a cycle, can't you?" he asked with a slight doubt.

"Yes, I can, but haven't been on one since school," replied Ha Jin hesitantly.

"Not long ago then," he said smilingly, holding the cycle to help her climb on, and getting hit by her on his arm.

"Shut up! I am much older than that," she replied with fake annoyance.

"Don't behave like one though," quipped Ji Hoo, narrowly escaping from her blow as he went to bring his own cycle.

….

Jae Kyung was preparing for the early morning photoshoot by the Han river. Almost the whole unit was there, and for a change even the models had all arrived at the right time. Only her assistant was missing.

"Where is this stupid fellow when I need him? Why is he not picking up his phone?" she said agitatedly after her call went unanswered once more.

"Jae, come on! Start the shoot," cried out one of the models, who were growing restless with every minute.

"Yes, Your Highness, I am coming," muttered Jae Kyung.

"Miss Ha?"

Jae Kyung stopped in her track and turned back to see who called her.

There was a handsome young man standing behind her, looking eagerly for her response.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Jae Kyung.

"Hi, I am Kim Do Jung. I have come in place of your assistant Chul-sshi, who is not doing well this morning. I will help you with today's photoshoot," he replied.

Jae Kyung looked at him with utter surprise. He looked too sophisticated to be a photographer's assistant. And there was some strange sharpness in his eyes, besides the striking handsome features.

"What happened to Chul? And I have never seen you at the agency. When did you join?" she asked, as the whole situation seemed a bit off.

"Jae! Are we going to start or pack up?" shouted one of the models before she could get her answers.

"Get ready! I am coming," shouted back Jae Kyung and motioned her new assistant to follow her.

The shoot went well, without much hiccups. Do Jung, despite of seeming not much experienced in the job, followed her well and supported her whenever asked for.

After wrapping up, Jae Kyung heaved a sigh of relief. She badly needed a nice double shot of espresso. She walked to her car and yelped as she noticed a pair of flat tyres.

"What the hell! When did this happen?"

"Is anything wrong, Miss Ha?"

She jumped at the voice, and turned back to see Do Jung leaning over her shoulders to look at the flat tyres.

"I will call the repair company, for you Miss Ha. They should be here in minutes," he said while dialling.

Jae Kyung looked at him stupefied as he summoned the car repair people. Then he flashed her a bright smile.

"They should be here soon. Why don't we get a nice cup of coffee in the meantime?" he suggested wiggling his brows.

Jae Kyung could not hold back her smile at his childish charm. She followed him to a nearby café.

"So, tell me one thing. Are you really an apprentice at our agency?" asked Jae Kyung while stirring her coffee.

"Uhm, no. I am just an amateur photographer. I run a restaurant of my own. Chul is my cousin. He texted me last night to help him this morning. And, rest is history," spoke Do Jung stretching his arms outward.

"I thought so too. You looked a bit too…uhm…sophisticated to be an apprentice," replied Jae Kyung smilingly.

"Hmm, sophisticated am I," said Do Jung, leaning a little on the table towards Jae Kyung.

She blushed at his winning smile, and looked away.

A slight glint appeared in his eyes unknown to her.

 _That was not so difficult flirting with Woo Bin's girl. Was it?_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's note: There are some mentions of substance abuse in the chapter. Please note that the author does not advocate such practice. It is mentioned merely as a part of the fictional storyline._**

Ga Eul opened the front door in the morning to pick up the milk bottle, when she found a bunch of beautiful pink lilies, tied with a silver ribbon lying at the doorstep. She picked it up and saw a small note below it.

 _Have a beautiful Sunday, Ga Eul!_

At first, she could not think of who would send her flowers. Then the kiss from previous night flashed in her mind, and blood crept on her cheeks. She quickly hid the flowers behind her, closing the door. She walked to the window facing the back garden and arranged the lilies in a crystal vase that stood there empty before.

Her face brightened up, as she bit her lips and gently caressed the petals. Indeed, it seemed to be a beautiful start of a day.

….

Ha Jin looked mesmerized at the sky displaying the small scattered clouds with myriads of colours reflected on them, as the sun rose steadily from the horizon. People around them were busy clicking photographs, but she just wanted to capture the moment in her mind forever.

Ji Hoo had brought her at a small temple close to Angkor Wat, and they sat on the steps to view the sunrise, without being blocked by other people. The chatter of hundreds of visitors around them slowly died down, as they moved in to visit the main temple. Ha Jin did not want to move yet. Her eyes were fixated on the temple silhouette in the gorgeous early morning sky backdrop. Ji Hoo looked at her and smiled.

"You know, every year Jan Di and I would come here for the sunrise during our visit. She said she would never get bored of it. She thought every time it was different, uniquely beautiful," he spoke softly.

Ha Jin stilled at his words. She had heard that name from him so many times since they met, but for the first time she felt a brief stirring within her. It was alien to her. But it was quite profound.

"Jan Di had picked up some Khmer words, and said she would become a tourist guide here for the Korean visitors, if she could not pass her medical exam…," continued Ji Hoo laughing.

"Ji Hoo, I am hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" interrupted Ha Jin.

She did not want to hear that name again, not here, not now. At least this moment should have been theirs, exclusively.

….

Jae Kyung's car was repaired and ready to go. She turned to Do Jung who was waiting with her.

"Thank you so much, Do Jung. And thanks for the coffee as well," she said smilingly.

"It was my pleasure to be of any help to you, Jae Kyung. I hope to see you again. Soon," replied Do Jung with a charming smile.

Jae Kyung nodded her head and got in her car. She was about to start the engine, when Do Jung came by her side and gave a small name card.

"That's my restaurant. Come over sometime."

"Will do. Thanks," she smiled.

It was not before another 10 minutes into driving towards home, that Jae Kyung realised she was still smiling.

….

 _He was walking on an empty road with vast stretches of sands on either side. He was thirsty as the sun was on top, blazing with heat. He looked around for a shade but there was absolutely nothing other than the yellow sand dunes and frequent blasts of hot air. Suddenly he saw a strip of water at a distance._

 _"_ _Water! I need water!"_

 _He started running towards it, but it kept on moving farther away from him. After some time, he collapsed on the sands as he could not run any further. With his face in the sands, he tried to breathe in the hot air, and gather some energy to rise and chase after the water again._

 _"_ _Hey, drink this."_

 _Yi Jung looked up to see who spoke to him but the blazing sun behind the face almost blinded him. He guarded his eyes with his palm and stared again and saw two doe-eyes, looking at him with warmth. He tried to lift himself up and touch her face when she vanished, leaving behind a mist of mixed colours. And soon the mist solidified into a beautiful shape, the colours smearing on its surface on their own. Before he could look closer into the sublime piece of art, a buzzing noise surrounded him from everywhere…_

Yi Jung's eyes opened wide and he woke up with a startle. He looked around and it took him few moments to realise he was on his bed, and not some hot desert sand bed. And the buzzing sound was coming from his phone, and before he could pick it, it stopped.

He held his head and sighed. He wished he could see the end of the dream.

 _It was a masterpiece. I must try and remember how it looked._

But more he tried, only one image came flashing in his mind again and again… a pair of doe-eyes looking at him with warmth.

….

"Oppa, you look unusually peppy this morning," commented Mi Jin while stuffing her mouth with pancake at the dining table.

"I am always peppy, pabo," replied Woo Bin shaking his head.

"Are you going to meet someone special today?" asked Mi Na wiggling her brows.

"Don't know. Maybe I will," he answered casually as he stood up and left.

"Hey, how dare you girls tease your elder brother like that? He is 10 years older than you two. Have some respect. Soon he will get married and what will his wife think of you two, eh?" asked their mother disapprovingly.

The twins made faces and went back to eating.

Woo Bin entered his study, and suddenly thought about his conversation with Jae Kyung the night before. He wondered again whether everything was alright with her. And then he needed to talk to her about Ga Eul as well. So, he dialed her number.

"What is it Woo Bin?" asked Jae Kyung on picking the call.

"Whoah, is this how you greet your friend on a Sunday morning?" he replied.

"Good morning Woo Bin. Now, what is it?"

"Wanted to meet you."

"What for?"

"Hey monkey! What's the matter? Are you angry with me?" asked Woo Bin concerned.

Jae Kyung took a deep breath. She knew she was not behaving maturely.

 _If he is falling for my friend, it is not a big deal, is it? He has been friendly with me always, nothing more, so where is this possessiveness coming from?_

"Sorry Don Juan, I woke up very early for work. Anyway, when do you want to meet?" she spoke after a few moments.

"Whenever you are free."

"Hmm, let's meet tonight for dinner. I heard about this restaurant today, wanted to try it out," she replied cautiously.

"A-ha, dinner date with monkey. That's interesting," he joked.

"Shut up! I am going there to check out the owner. Heard he is very good looking," replied Jae Kyung, smiling at the idea.

"Gosh, that just upped my game. No worries, challenge accepted."

"Whatever!"

After disconnecting the call, Jae Kyung started chewing a corner of her phone.

 _Am I being too forward in trying to visit Do Jung's restaurant? Nah, it is ok. Woo Bin will be with me. And moreover, he is the owner. He does not need to be there to serve us._

Jae Kyung patted her own forehead at her stupid thoughts.

….

After breakfast and a tour of the Angkor Wat, it was time for Ji Hoo to go to the medical camp.

"Do you mind if I join you at the camp? I mean, I will not bother you. Just want to be around the local people," Ha Jin said hesitantly.

"Why not? You can be there for some time and then take a tuktuk and go to the floating villages," he replied.

A smile broke on her face, as she rode on her bicycle.

As they arrived at the medical camp which was in a school building that day, a big crowd of patients had already gathered. Being Sunday, mostly the school children had come for check-up.

"I am sorry, Ha Jin, I will have to go in right away. You can leave whenever you want," spoke Ji Hoo.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," reassured Ha Jin.

She went and sat among the waiting patients. Then she tried to interact with the people around her in broken English and sign language. She asked about their ailments. There were lots of kids who were reluctant to go for check-up, fearing injections and bitter medicines.

An idea came to her mind. She remembered the tuktuk driver telling her how the school children could be helped by providing them with stationaries and books. Ha Jin gathered a few senior students and went to the nearby market, where she bought school books, stationaries, water bottles and fruits for the school kids. They came back to the school building and told all the kids that if they would get their proper check-ups done, she would provide them with the goodies.

Soon, the reluctant kids started queuing up as well, and came running to her once they were treated. Emily, Ji Hoo's colleague at the camp, peeked out of her room and saw the big gathering of kids around Ha Jin.

"Hey, you are doing a good job in bribing these munchkins in getting their check-ups done. Are you a visitor here?" Emily asked.

"Uh-m. I am Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's friend," replied Ha Jin hesitantly.

"Ooh. So, you are Ji Hoo's friend from Korea? Hi, I am Emily, his colleague."

They spoke with each other for some time, sharing their experiences and life in Cambodia.

"Hey, I have some friends visiting here as well. I know Ji Hoo will be busy until quite late. Why don't you join my friends and see around the town in the evening?" suggested Emily.

"That sounds exciting. I will go for sure," replied Ha Jin.

Then she spotted a guitar peeking out from behind Emily's desk.

"Whose is that?"

"That's mine. The kids wanted to hear me play. But I am quite tied up, as you can see from the crowd of patients. Do you play guitar?" replied Emily.

"I used to, back in the college days," answered ha Jin, unsurely.

"Great! Why not give it a try then? See that mom with three little kids? She is having a hard time convincing them to go to the doctor for vaccines. Why not play some music and distract them? I will get them vaccinated in the meantime," smirked Emily evilly.

Ha Jin laughed out hard. But she agreed with the plan. As she held the guitar in her hands, she felt overwhelmed. Her fingers started moving on their own accord, bringing music to life.

 _Thanks, my genie. You made my love for music alive again!_

She started humming as she tuned the guitar, and soon a small crowd of kids gathered around her.

(Lost Stars- Keira Knightly)

 _Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see  
Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
So let's get drunk on our tears and_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

Her melodious voice melted in the air, as her fingers strummed the strings. With her eyes closed, she tried to feel the music from within. Her voice had such an enchanting effect, that the kids around her gathered around in perfect silence, gazing at her in wonder.

 _Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?  
Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality  
Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
Where we're dancing in our tears and_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

 _I thought I saw you out there crying  
I thought I heard you call my name  
I thought I heard you out there crying  
Just the same_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

Ha Jin opened her eyes as her song ended, and found the doctors, along with the patients and the kids, applauding her song. She found Ji Hoo, walking towards her, smiling.

"Is there something more I should be knowing about you?" he asked as he came closer.

She blushed deep red, as she handed the guitar back to Emily.

"I am sorry, if I created a racket here," she mumbled apologetically.

"We would love to bear such musical racket every day," commented one of the doctors while going back to the camp.

"Don't be sorry, Ha Jin. Your voice was mesmerising. I am feeling re-energised for the rest of the day now," said Ji Hoo, and touched her nose.

Ha Jin could not speak any more. Her fluttering heart calmed long after he had gone back doing his job.

….

Ji Hoo stretched his hands over his head, as he finished clearing up the clinic and prepared for the next day. He looked at his watch, it was almost 10 in the night. He wondered what Ha Jin must be doing at this hour.

 _May be cooking another delicious meal? Or watching Thai dramas?_

He grinned at the thought and picked his bag.

"Hey Emily, see you tomorrow. Have a good rest tonight," he waved at his colleague while walking out of the camp.

"Ji Hoo, I forgot to tell you. Your friend Ha Jin went out for the evening with my friends," hollered back Emily.

"Really? Ok, I will give her a call to know where she is," replied Ji Hoo, with a little astonishment in his voice.

He tried calling her, but every time the call went to the voicemail after few rings.

"Maybe she is back to the quarter, and busy cooking or something," wondered Ji Hoo.

On reaching his quarter, he found it locked. Ha Jin was nowhere around. And she was still unreachable on her phone. Now, Ji Hoo was a bit worried. This was a new place for Ha Jin and she knew no one, other than him. Suddenly, all sorts of negative thoughts started coming in his mind.

 _She is too naïve, too gullible for her own good. Where is she? Why is she not picking up her phone?_

Ji Hoo ran his fingers through his unkempt hair mass and sighed in exasperation. He contemplated where to start looking for her. Then words of Emily struck him.

 _Your friend Ha Jin went out for the evening with my friends._

He called her immediately.

"Emily, do you have any idea where your friends are? I am calling Ha Jin and she is not picking up her phone."

"Uhm, I am not sure. They kept saying they would explore the town tonight," replied Emily hesitantly.

"What is there to explore at 10 in the town?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Aah, it must be the night market they have gone to. My friends wanted to go there. Wait, I will give them a call and ask if Ha Jin is still with them," replied Emily readily.

"Yes, you call them. I am going to the night market now and let me know where they are as soon as you get to know," said Ji Hoo and immediately left for the town area.

….

Jae Kyung wore a beautiful midnight blue evening dress, with her hair tied up in a chic bun. She looked at herself in the mirror.

 _Is it too much? I do not want to give Woo Bin any wrong impression._

Then she brushed off her dilemma, by convincing herself that dressing up occasionally was nothing unusual. Especially, when occasions to go out on a nice dinner was not that often in her life.

Checking herself for the last time in the mirror, she took her car keys and left.

….

Ji Hoo had been searching for Ha Jin for over 45 minutes in the night market and surrounding area. Her phone was still out of reach. He went in every eateries and restaurants, but could not find her. His heart started sinking with panic, as he held his head trying to think of ways to look for her.

It was already 11, and the people around him gave a very different vibe than in the day time. Young hipster people thronged the streets, boisterously talking and laughing. And just away from the main street, the narrow lanes had people huddled together, often making out in the open.

Ji Hoo cussed under his breath, and was about to go for another round of search when his phone buzzed.

"Emily! Did you hear from your friends?"

"Yes…uhm…Ji Hoo, they were at the happy pizza place," replied Emily hesitantly.

"Happy what?"

"Happy pizza, Ji Hoo. There are a few at the night market. And now they are in a lounge behind the pizza place."

Ji Hoo immediately dashed to the pizza place Emily had mentioned. He had passed by this place before, but it looked so dimly lit and strange, that he did not care to look inside. He rushed inside and grabbed a waiter who was walking by.

"Hey, where is the lounge?" asked Ji Hoo.

"You cannot go there, unless you order food here," replied the waiter cheekily with a wink.

"I am looking for a friend. Let me in or I will call the police," barked Ji Hoo menacingly.

The waiter rolled his eyes, as if this was too common a threat for him. He just gestured towards the back of the pizza place and went on his way. Ji Hoo glared at him one last time and then ran towards the lounge.

Outside the entrance, it was not obvious, but once he entered it looked like a different world. The place was decorated in mix-oriental styles, with hangings and see-through curtains dividing the space in smaller nooks. The air was filled with smoke and fruity smell, and changing mood lightings gave the place an enchanting feel. Ji Hoo tried to decipher the faces of the huddled men and women, lying on the couch in the semi-darkness. Suddenly a voice caught his attention and he turned immediately to see a view he had never imagined.

At the end of the lounge, there was a big screen playing some foreign music video, and in front of the screen there was Ha Jin, swaying her body around a pole. Her white shirt was almost open, with few buttons barely covering her chest, and her arms and legs wrapped around the pole. Her hair was let down, covering half of her face, giving her a look of a seductress.

"Humma, humma, humma humma humma," she shouted as the song played on the screen.

Ji Hoo could not believe his eyes in the beginning. But as two white men, looking equally on high, approached and tried to touch Ha Jin, he jumped by her side and pushed them back.

"Ha Jin! What are you doing here? Come, let's go!" shouted Ji Hoo, as he tried to free her from the pole and pull her away.

"Ji Hoooooooo! I missed youuuuuuu! Let's dance to this song like that boy and the girl on the screen. Humma, humma, humma," shrieked Ha Jin in his ears, and wrapped her arms around him.

"No! Come with me right away. You are not in your right state of mind," he spoke urgently and tried to button up her shirt.

"I won't go home now. I want to dance with you," whined Ha Jin and tried to hold on to the pole once again.

Ji Hoo cussed under his breath and pulled her from the pole with a jerk one last time. He lifted her up in his arms, holding her tightly to his body, and walked out of the surreal lounge. All the while, Ha Jin kept on yelling 'humma humma' at the top of her voice, and dangling her feet.

Ji Hoo managed to get a tuktuk outside the restaurant and instructed the driver the direction in haste. As the tuktuk took off, she clutched on to him.

"Hey, I will fly away. Hold me tight, I will fly away!" she yelled.

Ji Hoo put his arm around her to hold, but she instead almost jumped on his lap, and held him around his shoulder tightly. He was flabbergasted by her unabashed closeness, but realized that she was not doing this consciously.

"What did you have at the restaurant?" he asked.

"Happy pizzaaaa…" spoke Ha Jin leaning her head to the back.

He had heard about the 'happy pizzas' and all sorts of psychedelic ingredients in them, and was well aware of its effect on people. He had to treat some of his colleagues in the previous trips for the same.

"Why did you eat it?" he asked angrily.

"Sam and Ben asked me to try it. They said a trip to Siem Reap was incomplete without it," replied Ha Jin smilingly, palming Ji Hoo's face affectionately.

He pressed his eyes close in frustration. He mentally prepared himself to give Emily and his friends an earful, first thing in the morning.

Ha Jin kept on giggling all the way back, and clutched him tightly every time there was a bump in the road. Ji Hoo's mind was losing its sanity. At one hand, it was Ha Jin's condition, and the other was his own body's awareness to their physical proximity. It was not the first time that he had held her in his arms. They had spent a night together in his bed, albeit, they had nothing physically intimate. But this closeness was something more than he had ever felt with her. His body reacted every time she clutched him tightly, pressing her body onto him, rubbing against his most sensitive parts unintentionally. His blood ran south, and he muttered prayers under his breath to reach his quarters as soon as possible.

…...

Woo Bin checked his watch while putting on his jacket. He was running late. Despite it being a Sunday, he had ended up in getting tied up in work all day. Quite unusually. He stepped out of his room and was walking down the stairs to the main hallway when his father's butler came in view.

"Prince, Master wanted to see you for a moment," he spoke.

Woo Bin was still hailed as the Prince by the people serving at the Song mansion. He contemplated for a moment before following the butler to see his father. He would have to inform Jae Kyung that he would be a tad bit late for the dinner.

As he entered one of the exquisite parlours for receiving guests in the Song Manor, he saw both his parents hosting a group of people. He squared his shoulders and approached his father.

"Abeoji, did you want to see me?" he asked.

"Ha, here comes my son, the spearhead of the Song empire. Meet my friend Mr. Park and his family," said his father gleefully and continued introducing him to the rest of the guests.

Woo Bin learnt that Mr. Park was his father's friend and was a big business tycoon in the US, who had come to visit South Korea after a long time with his family. He understood that this must be something very relevant to their business networking, otherwise his father would not have hosted them so lavishly. After the exchange of initial pleasantries, Woo Bin turned to his father and tried to tell him that he had an appointment and he needed to leave.

"Nothing can be more important to you tonight than being with our eminent guests here, my son," replied his father, in a quiet but firm tone.

"But Abeoji…"

"Have you had the chance to speak to Miss Park here, Woo Bin? I am sure you would have many interests in common with her. Meet Jessica. And Jessica, this is my son Woo Bin," spoke his father, while literally dragging him by his arm in front of the girl.

Woo Bin never felt embarrassed to be introduced to any girl, nor was the girl in any way less attractive in her appearance. But this kind of imposition by his father spelled only one thing for him, his father was trying to set him up with this girl. In a blink, it all became clear to him. His parents had deliberately not informed him about the Park family being invited in advance, so that he would not be able to sneak out with some excuse. This was not the first time his father had tried to 'arrange' a prospective 'bride' for him from other eminent chaebol families in Korea, but this time it seemed, his father was not interested to see him decline again.

Anger seethed in his heart. Woo Bin had regretted his birth in this chaebol and ex-mafia family in many occasions, but such occasions like this that proved that he did not have the minimum freedom to choose his life partner, filled him with disgust.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, classy, well-spoken and definitely, a perfect daughter-in-law material for the Song family. If he had met her at the club or on some other occasions, he might have enjoyed flirting with her even. But now, he felt like walking out of the room straight away. But a look at his father's steely gaze on him reminded what a heavy burden lied on his shoulders. He looked back at Jessica with his charming smile and started talking about her life in the US.

….

Jae Kyung looked at her phone for the hundredth time. It was more than 1.5 hours past the time Woo Bin was supposed to arrive. She contemplated calling him, but then stopped herself. If he was that keen to spend the evening with her, his 'friend', he would have at least shown her the courtesy to call and explain his delay. She had been sitting at the nice restaurant all alone, just ordering a couple of drinks to pass the time and waiting for her friend to appear. People around her looked at her curiously, and then would become indifferent after some time. The waiters had also stopped asking her for the order.

She felt so humiliated. Her beautiful dress and make up was crying out loud at everyone that she was here on a date, and she was stood up. Tears started pricking her eyes, and batting her lashes quickly to banish them, she asked for the bill. As she was about to take her credit card out, a familiar face came and occupied the chair in front.

"Hey, Jae Kyung. What a surprise to see you at my restaurant. I feel so honoured," spoke Do Jung.

Jae Kyung was flustered for a second, and quickly wiped the corners of her eyes and looked back at him with an attempt of a smile.

"Oh, hi Do Jung. I was just about to leave. Your restaurant is beautiful. The service is wonderful. I will definitely come back again," she spoke picking up her bag and about to leave the chair.

"But I don't see any food on your table. Didn't you like the menu at all?" he asked with concern.

"No, nothing like that. I was waiting for a friend, who did not manage to come. And I am not that hungry right now. Anyway, I should leave now," she replied and stood up.

As she turned to leave, she felt a pull at her wrist.

"Jae, would you like to have a dinner with me, please?" spoke Do Jung as she turned to him.

Jae Kyung looked at him with wonder and felt blood creeping up her cheeks. Inwardly, she had chosen this restaurant, may be to catch a glimpse of him. But, Woo Bin's ignorance for her had made her feel very lowly, making her forget completely about Do Jung. Seeing the concern and warmth in his eyes brought back that bashfulness she had felt in his presence in the morning.

She just shook her head in agreement.

"Come on," he flashed his charming smile and pulled her to the back of the restaurant.

They walked up the stairs to the terrace with the most beautiful view of the city skyline. Jae Kyung saw a lone table at the middle of the terrace, with two chairs. There was a candle lit in the middle of the table, and a small crystal vase with a rose in it. It was the perfect setting for a romantic candle light dinner.

"Do Jung…"

"Please don't think that I bring every beautiful client on here for a dinner. It is just set up here for special occasions. And…I thought you needed some special moments tonight. So, please be my guest of honour tonight," said Do Jung, and pulled back a chair for her to sit.

Jae Kyung felt completely dazed, and delightfully relieved. She took her seat, looked around the beautiful ambience around and then looked back to Do Jung.

"So, what would you like to have tonight, milady?" he asked with a knowing smile, leaning towards her.

Jae Kyung, for once, was completely out of words, and gazed down at her hands on the table.

….

Ji Hoo managed to open the lock and carry Ha Jin inside, without making too much of noise. She was still giggling and babbling non-stop.

"Ha Jin, you have to drink a lot of water and then sleep," he spoke as he laid her down on the bed.

She clung to his shirt.

"There is this huge huuuuge turbine running above my head, Ji Hoo. I can't sleep. I will fall off the bed," she whined.

"You won't fall off. I will place the pillows around you, and you will be fine," he replied patiently.

"No, noooooo. I am falling. Falling dowwwwnnnn…" she continued whining, while clinging close to him.

Ji Hoo felt sweat breaking at his forehead. And it had definitely nothing to do with the room temperature, as the air con was working fine. Ha Jin's pouty pink lips, disheveled hair, her smooth skin exposed through the open shirt, and the heat emanated from their closeness was enough to bring him to the brink of his control.

He did not know that this sexual headiness still existed in him. He had been with girls and tried to get the casual intimacy, but every time he had felt the rejection from within. He had been happy to know that no one other than Jan Di had the power to elicit such an effect in him. But tonight, he was proven wrong. The girl in his arms had succeeded in bringing out the desire in him once again, and he was finding it difficult to control.

"Ha Jin, please listen to me. You are just intoxicated. These are just effect of that happy pizza. It will all go off in the morning. Try to close your eyes," he tried to reason with her.

"You know, I saw you holding me this close in my dreams. I saw us in that beeeeautiful island in New Caledonia. You were holding me close like this, kissing me," giggled Ha Jin.

"For heaven's sake, stop putting ideas in my mind, Ha Jin," muttered Ji Hoo.

"And then I asked you if you would make love to me, my first time. But, before you answered, I woke up and the dream was over," pouted Ha Jin.

Ji Hoo gulped with utmost unease. His body was already dissociated from his cautious mind, his pulse was running crazy, his breath uneven. And he could feel his manhood being ready to rebel against all his reasonings, as it grew bigger.

He pulled himself away from her with a jerk, and pulled the thick blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Ha Jin," he blurted, before rushing out of the room and closing the door behind.

He collapsed on the couch in the living area, holding his head in his hands. Ha Jin's giggles and blabbering could still be heard faintly from behind the closed door, but it was the absolute upheaval in his mind and body that stirred him the most. He was at the brink of breaking down, and taking her right then and there. All these years of command on his actions and desires had barely managed to stop him from doing that. And to learn that Ha Jin had that kind of influence on him unconsciously was enough to drive his mind crazy.

It took him a lot of hard work to find some sleep at the end of the night. And all he dreamt was of a beautiful, uninhabited island, where he was with a beautiful girl in his arms, lying on the white sands under the shades of the greenery.

And he was saying, "Yes, I want to be your first one…"

….

Ha Jin woke up the next noon with a headache. She found a glass of water with a couple of medicine tablets and a note saying her to take them first thing in the morning with some breakfast. She managed to walk up to the bathroom and after taking a shower she felt much better. She could not remember exactly what had happened the night before. Vaguely she remembered going to the pizza place with the British guys and then to some lounge. She could not remember exactly how she came back to Ji Hoo's quarter.

She checked her phone, and saw nearly 50 missed calls from Ji Hoo and various messages asking her where she was, from last night.

"Oh no, I must have been such a headache for him last night. I can't even remember what happened to me. I guess he is completely mad at me," she spoke to herself in frustration.

She thought whether calling him and apologizing would be a good option. But, then decided not to call and disturb him in his work. She was supposed to fly back to Korea that evening. She would visit his camp and say sorry in person.

She looked around her and decided to use the rest of the groceries in cooking something good for Ji Hoo before she left. After she finished cooking and packed her bag, she decided to call him.

But her calls went unanswered.

Ha Jin felt a bit odd, and upset. Ji Hoo knew that she would leave for the airport soon, but he did not even send a text to her.

 _He must be very busy_ , she convinced herself.

Just then, she received a text from him saying that the tuktuk would arrive soon to take her to the airport. A smile crept in her face. And she texted him back, asking if he would come to see her off.

Again, her text went unanswered.

Ha Jin reached the airport terminal. She still had about an hour before the check-in counter would close. She thought for a moment and decided to wait for Ji Hoo's reply.

 _In case, he saw her text late and decided to come to the airport._

She waited, looking at her phone screen for several minutes. She strolled across the terminal area for some time, and then checked her watch. It was less than 10 minutes to the check-in counter being closed. She looked around one last time, then sighed in defeat.

 _He is not going to come._

Ha Jin turned to the entrance of the terminal, when she heard that familiar voice calling her from the back.

"Ha Jin."

She turned back and came running to Ji Hoo, who also seemed to be panting from his race to the airport.

"Ji Hoo, sorry to call you here in between your work. I just wanted to thank you for these four days. I had a very nice time. And, I don't remember what happened last night. But I am sorry if I did anything to make you mad," she blurted even before he could open his mouth to speak.

"It's ok, Ha Jin. Have a safe flight back home," he mumbled.

Ha Jin flashed a bright smile and was about to turn back to enter the terminal, when Ji Hoo grabbed her hand.

"Ji Hoo…"

"And Ha Jin…it's just that…let's not fall in love…"

She thought she heard something wrong at first, but then Ji Hoo's grave expression said it all.

She had done a BIG mistake in coming to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello friends, it has been quite long since I heard from you about this story. Is it that bad, and boring? I understood that too much of Ji Hoo and Ha Jin was putting some of you off this story. But the thing is, not every interesting thing would have to happen at the same time at everyone's life. Ji Hoo and Ha Jin's story took off faster than others, and if you have followed the story till the last chapter, you will realise it has come to a halt just as soon. And yes, the story of F2 and Ga Eul starts now. I hope you will find this worth reading again. Otherwise, let me know with your silence, and I will stop posting the story here. Thanks.

...

 _The night of the dinner with Jae Kyung…_

Woo Bin looked at his watch. It was 11 in the night, by the time his parent's esteemed guests left. His father had made sure not to keep him out of his sight for a single moment, so that he could not escape with any excuse. Once, he had dared to walk to the corner of the dining hall to call Jae Kyung and inform her about his predicament, but to his utmost dissatisfaction, her phone could not be reached. It was switched off.

"She must be extremely mad at me," he thought ruefully.

The moment the guests left, he turned to his mother.

"This is the last time I am allowing you to treat me like a teenager who has to get his parent's approval for every little thing he does," he muttered in a warning tone, and left without hearing her reply.

He sped his car through the streets of Seoul at high speed. Thankfully, traffic was thin on the Sunday night. As he pulled up in front of Jae Kyung's apartment, he paused for a moment and thought if he should have called her first.

 _No, I need to apologize personally to her, she does not deserve such casual treatment from me._

He walked up the stairs hurriedly and paused in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell. He heard faint footsteps coming closer. But then, it was all silent.

"Jae Kyung, please open the door. I am sorry for standing you up tonight. I know you are there. Please open the door and hear me out," he spoke when the door did not open in another few minutes.

He waited with abated breath for few more moments.

"Jae Kyung, please," he pleaded again.

The door opened slightly, and Jae Kyung stood in front of him, still dressed in a beautiful midnight blue evening dress.

"What now, Song Woo Bin?" she barked.

"Do you want all your neighbours to know about our conversation here?" asked Woo Bin, lowering his tone.

She groaned and let him in. As she closed the door behind her, he came close and placed his hands over her shoulders.

"I am really, really sorry, Jae Kyung. I was about to leave when…"

"Get your hands off me, Song Woo Bin!" shouted Jae Kyung, and pushed his hands off her shoulders.

Woo Bin was stunned by her vehemence. He realized her anger was way deeper than he imagined. He stepped back slightly and looked at her cautiously.

"Believe me, I did not do this intentionally," he murmured.

"I don't care what you do intentionally or unintentionally. You did not have the minimum decency to send me a text that you had changed your mind, and did not care to see me for a dinner. I would have been spared the humiliation of waiting for you for hours in front of a restaurant full of people," she spoke, seething in anger.

Woo Bin held his head low, and sighed.

"I thought I would be able to make a way somehow, that is why I did not want to put you off with a text. And by the time I realized it was too late, I called you and your phone was switched off. I know, I was stupid to think like that," he replied.

"No, you are not stupid or anything like that. You are very smart, and you know I am not the person you need to pay any attention. I have understood it very clearly, Song Woo Bin. Now, will you please leave and never bother to show your face again?" she blurted with exasperation.

"Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Leave!" shouted Jae Kyung and opened her door wide, pointing outside.

Woo Bin narrowed his eyes and looked at her one last time, before walking out.

He heard the door closed with a bang behind him. He paused on the steps and looked back at the closed door.

 _You got me all wrong, Jae Kyung. And, maybe I have got you wrong all this while as well._

He entered his car and punched the steering in frustration. Suddenly his whole life was coming crumbling down. His family's pressure on him, the complications of his business, his new-found love for Ga Eul which he knew his family would never let him materialize, and then Jae Kyung's sheer disbelief in him.

"Why couldn't I have a life on my own accord?" he cried out in anger.

He fired up the engine and drove his car with high speed. His mind was all in topsy-turvy. He needed to vent out all the pent-up frustrations. He kept driving at break neck speed through the city, and by the time he pulled up his car, he found himself in front of one his night clubs. He tossed his car keys to the valet and entered the club. Although it was Sunday night, the club was full of people, with loud music playing at the background. All the employees at the club immediately bowed to him, and cleared the VIP lounge area at the club for him to sit.

Woo Bin ignored the young enthusiastic people around him, who tried to wave or call out his name. He walked up to the VIP lounge and sat down on a couch. A young waitress came up and asked him about his order for drinks.

"Bring me a bottle of scotch," he muttered, holding his face in his palms.

It was after quite a long time that he was visiting the club. It was not like the old days anymore, when he would be hanging around with his friends, mobbed by young, beautiful girls, flirting and having 'fun'. He enjoyed that life a lot when he was young. But with time, he realized his priorities were no more such senseless, transient fun. He wanted to get something more meaningful, more profound.

But, definitely the girls in the club did not think likewise. Soon, they followed him to the VIP lounge, and gathered around him, trying to start a small talk or just touch him. The blaring music at the background was too loud to make their words audible to Woo Bin in anyway. He just sat there like a statue, only moving his hand to bring the whisky glass close to his lips and gulp down the strong alcohol. One girl was excessively clingy. She tried to whisper sweet nothings in his ears, while her hands moved over his torso.

"Get your filthy hands off me," muttered Woo Bin, glaring at her.

She would have persisted some more time, given that a night with Woo Bin would get her so much to brag about to her friends. But, the fire in his glare warned her that it would possibly not be a safe choice tonight. So, she hesitantly pushed herself away from him, and immediately Woo Bin stood up. But the high amount of alcohol, drunk in quick succession, made his head reel and he stooped on the table to check his balance.

Immediately, one bouncer came to his help and held him up. He had been keeping an eye on his boss, as he kept emptying the whisky glasses, one after another.

"Sir, you need to go home now. I will get you back home," he spoke hesitantly.

"No! I will not go home. Leave me," shouted Woo Bin and tried to walk on his own, when he tripped on the steps.

By the time, the club manager and other employees also gathered around, and ordered everyone in the club to leave immediately. They would not let their boss's condition to be witnessed and talked about in the town.

Woo Bin sat on the steps, with his head hung down. His head was bursting, the potent alcohol could hardly bring him any respite. He needed something…someone to get him out of this misery right now. He fumbled in his jacket pocket and took out his phone. He looked at it intently for some moments and then realized it was dead when he pressed on the screen.

"F#* !" he shouted and threw it away.

"Give me a phone, now!"

The club manager immediately gave him his phone.

It was a miracle that he could remember the number he wanted to call, even in his current state.

"I am definitely deeper in this love shit than I thought to be," he smirked and punched the numbers in the phone.

…...

Ga Eul was in her bed, trying to read a book. It was way past midnight. She was supposed to wake up early next day for her school. But she was not feeling sleepy at all. All she could think of were a bunch of lilies that still stood in the vase on the window pane, a warm embrace and a gentle kiss. She had thought her heart was too cold and dead already to hold such delicate feelings anymore. She thought her penance would not let such feelings get in her mind ever, but here she was, replaying every moment of that beautiful kiss she had with Yi Jung in her mind.

It did not start well between them. He did seem like a rich, heartless brat who could not care less for commoners like her. But, she could not compare him to the traitorous person from her past. Yi Jung was anything but an impostor. He had never tried to impress her with flattery, and she knew he would never need to try to get a girl for himself. But, despite knowing about her broken state and miserable past, he came to stand by her, without judging her.

Her mind warned her that she was getting herself yet again into a mess, that could only end up in pain and tears. But, somehow her heart was trying to break itself from its constant state of guilt feeling. Closing her eyes, she could see Yi Jung's eyes beholding her deeply, before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

 _He will not betray me. His eyes promised me._

She kept her book on the bedside table and switched off the light.

As she pulled the blanket on her to sleep, her phone started buzzing. She looked at the screen and it was an unknown number. She hesitated to pick up the call. It was very unlikely that anyone would call her at this ungodly hour. Then, a sudden anxiety crept in her mind. Nonetheless, she accepted the call.

"Yeoboseyo," she spoke tentatively.

No one spoke on the other side. There was some loud music at the background. And sound of someone's heavy breath.

"Yeoboseyo! Who is it?" she spoke again anxiously.

Her heart started pounding, and her throat dried out.

"Who is it? What do you want?" she cried out.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other side.

"Ga Eul-ah…" spoke a slurry voice.

Ga Eul disconnected the phone immediately in panic.

She could feel that her fright was creeping up again, and soon it would send her to insanity.

She looked at her phone and immediately dialed Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul? What happened? Is everything alright?" spoke Yi Jung picking the call, and checking the time.

"Yi Jung…Yi Jung, he called me. He is coming again," stuttered Ga Eul.

"Who called you? Who's coming?" he asked bewildered.

"The goon who attacked me. He is coming. He just called me," she whimpered.

Yi Jung could not comprehend what she was talking about. That hoodlum was definitely still held back by Woo Bin's men.

 _Then who could possibly be scaring her again?_

"I am coming to you right now. Please don't panic, Ga Eul. No one will be able to do anything to you," he assured her, as he picked up his car keys.

…...

Yi Jung sped his car to Ga Eul's place. On his way he tried to call Woo Bin. But his phone was not reachable.

"I hope everything's fine with Woo Bin," he wondered.

As he reached her doorstep, he called Ga Eul. In a minute she came running and opened the door.

"Yi Jung, you came," spoke Ga Eul breathlessly, and let him in.

She looked very disconcerted, although a little relieved in seeing him. He came close and placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"What happened Ga Eul? Who called you?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was an unknown number. I could hear some loud music at the back, and someone breathing heavily. And then he called my name…" she blurted.

Ga Eul looked very shaken by the incident. Yi Jung led her to the couch at the living area, and made her sit. He knelt before her and took her hands in his own.

"I am sure it is not the same guy. Woo Bin's men are keeping a close watch on him."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Uhm… Woo Bin has people who can take care of hoodlums like him. So, I am sure it is not him. Maybe someone just called a wrong number," he tried to reason.

"How would he know my name, Yi Jung?" asked Ga Eul flabbergasted.

Yi Jung sat on the couch and pulled her in his arms.

"I won't let anyone dare to do anything untowardly to you, Ga Eul. Trust me," he whispered in her hair.

Her frayed nerves started calming down in the warmth of his embrace. She pressed her face in his chest and suddenly a burst of tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Ga Eul, please. I can't take your tears anymore," murmured Yi Jung, and took her trembling lips in his own.

She was taken aback initially, but soon she deepened herself in the kiss. Her fingers touched his cheeks, as he pushed her slightly against the back of the couch. His one hand caressed her arm down and circled around her waist. None of them had realized the intensity of the kiss before they broke it to breathe in air.

There was still an unshed tear in her eye, and before it could drop, Yi Jung kissed it away. They kept their gaze on each other for few long moments more, before Ga Eul realized they were at the living room, where any moment her aunt could come in.

"My mother and aunt are there inside," she mumbled, before pushing herself back from him.

Yi Jung nodded his head, and sat back.

"Do you want me to stay by you tonight?" he asked after a few moments.

She looked at him horrified and shook her head quickly saying no.

"Don't worry, I will stay only till you fall asleep. I will make sure that you do not feel scared anymore," he assured her with a small smile.

Blood crept on her cheeks, realizing her mistake in taking him otherwise. Yi Jung stood up and held his hand out for her. She looked at him and saw care and respect for her. With a small smile of her own, she took his hand and let him lead her to her room.

….

Yi Jung drove back to his home after another hour. He waited by Ga Eul's bed on a chair, waiting for her to fall asleep. He kept on caressing her head and hair, and only when he felt her even breathing and saw the serenity on her sleeping face, he left.

On reaching his home, he parked his car and walked to the door. As he tried to open the lock, he found the door already unlocked. He paused for a moment and then walked in.

Entering he found Woo Bin lying on one of the benches. Yi Jung released a breath of relief. His F4 friends always had duplicates of his house keys. He walked up and poked his friend lightly. He seemed completely spent in alcohol.

"Woo Bin-ah, what did you do this time?" he asked amusedly and shook him gently.

"Yi Jung, my friend, I don't want to live this life anymore," slurred Woo Bin, and struggled to sit up.

Yi Jung helped him to sit and took a seat beside him.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"As usual, my parents, the 'Great Song's, paraded me in front of their esteemed guests and tried auctioning me off to their stuck-up daughter," sneered Woo Bin.

Yi Jung sighed and held his friends shoulder.

"No matter how much you hate it, Woo Bin-ah, you always knew that this is going to be your fate. Isn't that why you had all those endless flings on and off? Just so that you would have no regrets when you actually get married for anything but love?" he spoke unhurriedly.

"But I don't want any flings anymore. I am sick and tired of this life, Yi Jung. Why can't I have a normal life, a normal love? If Jun Pyo could have it eventually with Jan Di, then why not me?" Woo Bin cried out, and rested his head against his friend's shoulder, as he was hit by the heaviness of his head and heart.

Yi Jung furrowed his forehead in thought and looked at his lamenting friend.

"What are you talking about, Woo Bin?"

"I love Ga Eul, Yi Jung. I want her in my life, Yi Jung. I love her. I love her…" he spoke before passing out on his friend's shoulder.

Yi Jung froze hearing his friend's confession. His mind blanked out as he saw Woo Bin leaning back on the bench in his unconscious state.

 _This can't be happening. Not to me, not us._


	16. Chapter 16

Next few days passed, without anything been spoken between Yi Jung and Woo Bin about the latter's drunken confession. The Song heir did not remember wholly what had happened that night, after he reached his best friend's house for comfort. And, Yi Jung did not know how to assimilate the fact that history was repeating itself, bringing love between friendship in the life of F4.

Yi Jung had been working on his masterpiece for days. It was coming out somewhat closer to what his had envisioned, yet something was conspicuously missing from it. He thanked his fate, that this would somehow keep him away from the disconcerting thoughts of his heart matters. With experience and maturity, Yi Jung had changed his way of working. Unlike old days, when he would flaunt his artistry to his admirers and be surrounded by girls swooning over him, now, he preferred to shut himself out of the world while giving form to his artistic imaginations.

"Oh no, not again!" he cried out in frustration, as the clay dough on the potter wheel came out in a different shape than the one he wanted.

He held his forehead and sighed. Maybe, he was not as unaffected by the thoughts lurking in the depth of his minds, as he was expecting them to be.

"Sir, you have a visitor," announced his butler at the door.

"You know I do not meet anyone during my work hours," muttered Yi Jung without looking up.

"Ok, I will ask the lady with the kid to leave then," replied the butler bowing his head.

"What? Lady with a kid?" asked Yi Jung in surprise, and hurried out of his studio to the living area.

There he saw Ga Eul waiting with his nephew Young Jin. His face immediately brightened up.

"Ga Eul! Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you and Young-ie," he spoke, taking his nephew from her arms.

"Seo Hyun unnie and Il Hyun oppa dropped us here. They went to a movie, it was a last-minute plan. So, I asked them to drop us here. I hope we are not disturbing you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, Ga Eul. Please come in."

He took them to his studio. Young Jin was excited to see all the artifacts strewn around. He almost clambered down from Yi Jung's arms and picked up a small figurine from the floor and started playing with it.

"Whoa kiddo, you are very fast. But, have fun playing with it," commented Yi Jung with a smile.

"As long as he does not put it in his mouth," spoke Ga Eul and knelt beside the toddler.

Yi Jung quietly walked to his potter's wheel and absorbed the view in front. Lately, this view was the closest to his heart. Ga Eul's motherly affection towards his beloved nephew. When Young Jin's tiny hands caressed Ga Eul's soft cheeks while blabbering in gibberish, Yi Jung could not help but capture it in his phone. He would cherish this moment in his solitude.

….

It had been almost a week since Ha Jin's return from Cambodia. The first two days went out in haze. She did not know how she managed to come back home from the airport, and cooped herself in her bedroom. All she remembered was the ache in her heart and tears in her eyes.

Following her initial realization at the airport after Ji Hoo's last words to her, that she had indeed fallen in love with Ji Hoo irrevocably, a severe quiver had passed down her body. His words kept ringing in her ears throughout the flight.

 _"_ _And Ha Jin…it's just that…let's not fall in love…"_

 _"…_ _let's not fall in love…"_

 _"…_ _let's not fall in love…"_

Could she have been more brazen than this to that perfect gentleman, who had always respected and cared for her as a friend? Could she have been more foolish than this to think all his generosities as ways of expressing his interest in her?

 _How could I be so stupid and shameless to throw myself to Ji Hoo, when he had repeatedly made it clear to me that none other than Jan Di could reside in his heart? Is this all because of my disobedience?_

She recalled her parents' words from her childhood.

 _"_ _People who disobey their parents, god punishes them severely."_

"I am sorry Abeoji, Eomoni. I should have just followed your words and learnt to be happy with So Bin. How could I be so vicious to think of teaching So Bin a lesson for his insolence, when I was the one being disloyal to him? Forgive me Eomoni, Abeoji. Forgive me So Bin. Forgive me Ji Hoo. I am a mean, stupid and vicious human being. I don't even deserve your forgiveness," she babbled in her tears, before slowly surrendering to exhaustion and sleep.

On her third day of incessant lament and regret, she forced herself to wake up and get ready for work. At work, she barely spoke to anyone, and carried out all the orders of her manager, without any complaints. By the end of the week, her team members started calling her a zombie, as she moved around the office with an expressionless face.

Ha Jin drove back home after work, and on entering she looked around the empty house.

 _Come back home Eomoni-Abeoji. I am missing you._

She dropped her bag and keys and walked towards her room lifelessly, when her phone started ringing. She paused for a moment before taking her phone out of her bag. The screen flashed So Bin's name.

"Hello," she spoke softly.

"Hey, my sweetheart. It's been quite long since we spoke last. How are you doing? Missing me?" spoke So Bin jovially.

Suddenly, his happy note struck Ha Jin hard. And, she broke down in tears.

"Ha Jin! What's the matter Ha Jin? Are you ok?" asked So Bin, flustered by her response.

"I…I am just lonely. I miss mom and dad. I am sorry, So Bin. It's nothing," she mumbled, wiping her tears.

"Did you call them and ask them to come back?" he asked.

"No, they are with grandma, taking care of her," she replied.

There was a long pause.

"I am sorry Ha Jin," he spoke slowly.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"For being hard on you and delaying our wedding. I…I miss you. It would have been so nice to have you with me here," he spoke cautiously.

It had taken him only a couple of weeks to realize how foolish and headstrong he had been in mistreating Ha Jin and her family. Albeit, the realization came only after he felt how lonely he was in this foreign land, surrounded by strangers. But, his mammoth ego would not allow him to acknowledge that, until he heard Ha Jin's quivering voice over the phone.

 _He could have enjoyed his time in New York a lot more, with Ha Jin by his side._

A lone tear rolled down Ha Jin's cheek as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Ha Jin, go to one of your friends' place, or call them to come to you."

"Ok, I will do that, So Bin. Take care of your health. See you soon," she said and disconnected the call.

….

Young Jin had fallen asleep on Ga Eul's lap, as she held him close to her. Soon, Seo Hyun and her husband came back from the movie to drive the sleeping kid and Ga Eul home.

"It's okay, hyung. You all go ahead. I will drop her home," spoke Yi Jung, pointing to Ga Eul.

Il Hyun smiled at his brother meaningfully and nodded.

"Do you think there is something going between the two of them?" he asked his wife as they drove out of Yi Jung's driveway.

Seo Hyun looked out of the window in silence for few moments.

"I think, they will be perfect for each other. Provided, Yi Jung let's her in his closed heart. Ga Eul will be able to fill his life with the love he has been craving for all his life," she replied.

"Amen to that," said Il Hyun.

….

After his brother's family left, Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul. She was looking nervously at anywhere but him. He smirked and slowly walked close to her. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and turned her towards himself.

"Yi Jung…" gasped Ga Eul, before her mouth was shut by his lips.

 _I am sorry, Woo Bin, my friend. I can't help you this time._

….

Next day, Ga Eul cleared the classroom once all the kids left with their parents. She was about to pick her bag to leave when she sensed someone standing behind her in the classroom.

"Woo Bin! You scared the hell out of me!" she shouted as she turned to see who it was.

"Oops! Sorry! That was definitely not my intention," apologized Woo Bin, sticking out his tongue with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here at my school?" she enquired.

"Was feeling like going for a movie," he replied, walking around in the classroom.

"And?"

"And you are the lucky winner this evening, to win a movie date with the one and only, dangerously handsome Song Woo Bin," he announced coming close to her.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at his antics.

"If I had not known you well enough, that 24X7 mischief runs in your head, I would have thought that you are actually trying to flirt with me, you know?" she spoke shaking her head.

Woo Bin's quick wit failed him for a second, before he recovered and pushed her towards the door.

"The movie starts in another 10 minutes. Palli, palli," he spoke as he took her to his car.

….

"Oh god, the movie was hilarious. Thanks for making me watch it. Generally, I do not watch such superhero movies," commented Ga Eul, as Woo Bin drove her back to her home.

He just smiled contentedly, knowing that she had enjoyed the movie.

"Jae Kyung loves movies like this. You should have invited her at the first place, you know," she suggested and looked at Woo Bin.

His smile faded and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, seeing the change in his demeanor.

"No, nothing. Just some work matter came up in my mind," he lied.

He did not want to let Ga Eul know how her best friend had not been treated fairly by him, resulting in her annoyance. He could not afford to lose her trust in him. And, about Jae Kyung, he would come up with some idea to make things amicable again. He thought he would.

"Oh ok. In fact, I have not spoken to the girls for quite some time. Ha Jin should have come back from her business trip, and Jae Kyung was also busy with some deadlines. And, then I…", she paused.

"You? What you've been up to these days?" asked Woo Bin, relieved that they digressed from Jae Kyung.

"Uhm, nothing special. Just the school and pottery," replied Ga Eul.

She was not comfortable to divulge her new-found feelings about Yi Jung to anyone yet. In fact, she was not even certain of what was actually happening between the two of them. Things had suddenly taken a 180° turn lately, and instead of having arguments or speaking hurtful words to each other, all they have been doing was sharing kisses. Somehow, it scared her. She would have to talk to him, before this thing went ahead in such a haste.

"Ga Eul, we arrived," said Woo Bin, as he pulled the car in front of her house.

She pondered over a moment whether to tell him about her current dilemma, and get his advice on his friend. But, then she thought against it. She should speak to Yi Jung first, instead of going through his friends. They were matured enough to have such clarifications between them.

Ga Eul thanked him again for the movie, and as she stepped out of the car, he touched her hand gently.

"Do you mind if I spend some time with you like this?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Why would I mind that? You are a good friend, Woo Bin," she replied, taken aback.

"Then promise me, if you need any help with anything, I will be the first one you will come to," he spoke looking in her eyes.

Ga Eul had heard from Jan Di and the others that Woo Bin was the backbone of F4, always shielding them from every harm. She felt good to be in his closest circle to get that assurance for herself. And, maybe soon she would need to get his opinion about her and Yi Jung.

"Of course, I will. Don't have any doubt about it," she assured him with a smile and left.

Woo Bin closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, as she entered her house. He had to make sure everything fell into place, before he could express his feelings to Ga Eul. He would have to make sure that the Song family would not bring about havoc in her life, like Madam Kang in Jan Di's life. He would have to clear all misunderstandings with Jae Kyung, her best friend, no matter whatever those were about.

And, finally he would have to make her fall in love with him, and accept him as something more than just a 'friend'.

….

It was about 9 at night, when Ga Eul entered her house. Her aunt informed that her mother had had her dinner and was fast asleep. She entered her room, and was thinking about calling her friends to know what their plans were for the weekend, when the doorbell rang.

"Ha Jin-ah? What a surprise. I was just about to call you," said Ga Eul, as she let her friend in.

"I might need to stay over for the night, if it is ok with you, Ga Eul," mumbled Ha Jin.

"Of course, it is ok. What kind of a statement is that?" exclaimed Ga Eul at her friend's hesitation.

They had their dinner together and retired to the bedroom. Once they lay cozily, Ga Eul turned to her friend and looked at her intently.

"What is it Ha Jin? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, Ga Eul. I have made a grave mistake. And, I do not know how to make it right," spoke Ha Jin as she broke in tears.

"Ha Jin-ah, what happened to you, dear?" asked Ga Eul in concern and caressed her friend's head.

Ha Jin told her everything about her feelings for Ji Hoo and what she had landed herself into. She narrated everything that happened between them, starting from the New Caledonia holidays to Cambodia. She even told her how things between her and So Bin had gone south, following her hen party trip.

Ga Eul listened to all her words intently, without interrupting. Once, her friend had finished venting all her emotions out, she held her hands tightly.

"I am sorry, I never realized that your engagement with So Bin was not entirely with your own will, and that led to all these situations. But, please do not blame yourself. Our brain and heart do not work in sync always. And, most often we get led by our heart," she consoled her friend.

"But, I cheated on my parents and So Bin and imposed myself on Ji Hoo, despite his repeated reminders that he loves only Jan Di. He must be thinking so low of me, Ga Eul-ah," cried Ha Jin.

Ga Eul paused momentarily at the mention of Ji Hoo's feelings for Jan Di.

"Ha Jin-ah. There are two things in this situation, which need to be clarified. Firstly, if Ji Hoo is still harboring feelings for Jan Di, he is not being fair, to himself or Jan Di. I do not know all the details about their relationship, but at least this I know, that Jan Di will never encourage him to wait for her, and not move ahead with his life," she opined thoughtfully.

Ha Jin's tears had subsided, although she kept whimpering.

"And, secondly, if you really feel that you have fallen in love with Ji Hoo, then how are you going to marry So Bin who you do not have any feelings for?" asked Ga Eul.

"I…I will learn to love him, eventually," replied Ha Jin hesitantly.

"I don't think it is that easy, Ha Jin. What if, So Bin realizes that you do not love him as much as he expects you to? Once you are tied in matrimony, it will become even more complicated to make these clarifications."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"When So Bin comes back, talk to him and tell him everything. If you have decided to go ahead with this wedding, then start it afresh on the basis of truth," replied Ga Eul.

"And, what if he breaks this engagement?" asked Ha Jin in shock.

"Then you will have to accept the fact that you two were not meant to be together."

"Ga Eul-ah!"

"Look, Ha Jin. I will not say that I am ecstatic to know that you have fallen for Ji Hoo. And, I do not even know him enough to make this comment. But, I think he is trying to hide from his own feelings, why, I don't know. But, I have a feeling that only being truthful to yourself and the people around you, you will get out of this mess," suggested Ga Eul.

Ha Jin replayed their conversation in her mind, over and over again, even after Ga Eul had fallen asleep beside her. She kept thinking about the ways she could divulge all this to So Bin. And, every time she shivered at the thought of his possible reactions.

So Bin was extremely short-tempered and impulsive. She had seen him burst out in anger, or sneer in contempt many a times. But, for the first time he had seemed humane to her, when he spoke to her that evening, showing his concern for her.

 _Would he be able to forgive me ever? Or, would I be making the gravest mistake in telling him the truth, and bring out the worst in him again?_

She could not make her mind, as the thoughts kept rolling in her head.

 _But, what is the point in telling the truth, hurting So Bin and ruining my wedding? When the man in question did not even care to know how I was doing all this time?_

For the first time, in all these days, Ha Jin felt an anger searing within her. Anger against Ji Hoo, for rejecting her.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year my dear friends! I am sorry for being MIA for quite a long time. And I am really grateful to all the readers who have liked and commented on the story so far. I was pleasantly surprised to know that there are people who are eagerly waiting for the chapter 17. So, here it comes. And to compensate my delay in posting it, I have written a longer one than usual. I hope you all will enjoy the way the story is evolving.

And Special thanks to Gula Malaka and Shyshuz18 for your encouraging words for me. I really appreciate it ?

...

The three girls were having Saturday breakfast together at their favourite café after a long time.

"Uhhhmmm…this waffle just melts in my mouth," exclaimed Jae Kyung, while licking around his mouth.

"I missed this too," said Ha Jin while slurping her strawberry smoothie.

"Girls, I have a surprise for you. And I need your support in it," spoke Ga Eul, looking expectantly at her friends.

"What surprise? Are you dating someone?" asked Jae Kyung, stopping midway between eating her food.

"Oh no! Of course not!" replied Ga Eul too quickly.

"Let her speak, Jae Kyung-ah," spoke Ha Jin shaking her head dismissively.

Jae Kyung touched her ears and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Ok. So, the thing is that I have been helping Yi Jung in his new creations of pottery for the upcoming exhibition. In fact, he does not even need my help at all, I am just being there to learn the techniques," spoke Ga Eul and paused to see her friends' reactions.

They kept looking at her with interest and waited for her to continue.

"And…then he asked me if I would be interested to make some on my own, and he would like to have it exhibited along with his own collection. It would be kind of my debut as a ceramic artist in the contemporary art world!" she spoke with her eyes sparkling in joy and excitement.

"Whoa! That sounds daebak!" replied Jae Kyung.

"You must be really good in pottery then, that someone like Yi Jung wants to share his exhibition with you," spoke Ha Jin with wonder.

"That I am not so sure of. I am a keen learner, but I am sure there is a long way to go before I can even call myself an artist," replied Ga Eul hesitantly.

"Oh, come on, Ga Eul-ah. Yi Jung seems a no-nonsense guy when it comes to his artistry. He would not take any charity case if his reputation is on the line. So, rest assured, he must have seen the real talent in you," spoke Jae Kyung matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, girls, I needed this encouragement from you. And you have to come to the exhibition next Sunday to cheer me up," requested Ga Eul.

Both Jae Kyung and Ha Jin eyed her a bit hesitantly. Yi Jung's exhibition meant the presence of F3, which none of them was ready to face, for their own reasons.

"I am not sure, Ga Eul-ah, if I will want to be there," mumbled Ha Jin.

"But Ha Jin, Ji Hoo is in Cambodia, and as far as I remember, his stint was for 3 weeks at least. So, he should not be back by then," reasoned Ga Eul.

"Hey, hey! What am I missing here? What has Ji Hoo got to do with Ha Jin-ah?" interjected Jae Kyung.

Both Ha Jin and Ga Eul shot a look of uncertainty at her.

Hesitating in the beginning, Ha Jin spoke about her predicament with Ji Hoo to Jae Kyung in a gist. Jae Kyung's eyes almost popped out, when she heard it all.

"Oh my god! Ha Jin-ah! You have become such a rebel! I would never have imagined you to do any of those 'daring acts' before," she blurted out.

Ha Jin covered her face in her palms and shook her head.

"It's ok, my friend. We are with you all the way, whatever you decide to do. I am actually very happy to know that finally you have started living your life on your own terms," spoke Jae Kyung while caressing her friends head.

Ga Eul smiled and hugged Ha Jin sideways.

"Oh my god! I did suspect something like this could happen when I saw you two rolling over the sands in the sea at New Caledonia," exclaimed Jae Kyung and burst out in laughter.

"It's not a joke anymore. I have made a fool of myself in front of him," replied Ha Jin dejectedly.

That made Jae Kyung conscious of her own feelings for Woo Bin, and her smile vanished. Even she would not find it easy to face Woo Bin after their last encounter. Suddenly she thought of a plan and turned to Ga Eul.

"Is it ok if I bring someone with me at the exhibition?"

"Yes, of course. But who is this 'someone'?" asked Ga Eul.

"There is this guy who I met few days back. He is very nice and friendly. His name is Do Jung," replied Jae Kyung shyly.

"Wow! That sounds great! Please bring him with you. We would like to meet him," spoke Ga Eul excitedly.

"There is nothing serious going on between us, mind it. So, don't start teasing me in front of him," warned Jae Kyung.

"Oh no, never. We will just try to warn him that he is getting himself into a big trouble with the 'monkey'," guffawed Ha Jin.

"Hiyaa!" cried out Jae Kyung.

Rest of the morning they spent chatting and laughing just like the old times.

….

The week passed by quickly for Ga Eul. She took few days off from the school, to work on her pottery along with Yi Jung. Initially she was a bit hesitant to spend such long time in close proximity with him, as she was still not able to bring up the topic of their 'sudden closeness' with him. But to her pleasant surprise, he really did seem extremely professional when it came to his artistry. He worked on his own masterpieces diligently day and night, asking for Ga Eul's opinion from time to time. He taught her the technicalities and nuances of pottery. How different clay types could give different shape and forms, and how to heat them in the kilns. He often shared various facts on pottery and how it had shaped human lives from time immemorial. Such enriching sessions, no matter how long and tiring at the end of the day, invigorated Ga Eul and gave her mental bliss she craved for all her life.

On Saturday evening, Yi Jung asked her to accompany him to the exhibition venue to supervise the setup of the exhibits. He drove her to the Suam Cultural Foundation Centre, in the heart of the Seoul city.

Ga Eul looked around her in awe. The portico and the foyer exuded elegance and artistic finesse. She walked around the foyer where paintings and sculptures by eminent international artists were displayed. She came across the notice board where upcoming classical music and ballet performances were announced. There were numerous photographs of past dance recitals, concerts and art exhibitions. She could not hide her admiration when Yi Jung joined her to take her to the exhibition hall.

"This place is fascinating. I had only heard about it before, but had never imagined it to be so…so rich and aesthetic!" she spoke with a broad smile.

Yi Jung smiled at her amazed expression. He wondered for a moment what would her expression be if he had taken her to the So family's art museum, the largest art museum of the country. And immediately regretted bringing that thought in his mind. He had not stepped in their art museum after his mother's death. All it reminded him was of his past life, his father's debauchery, Elsa's deceit, his mother's helpless pleas. He took a deep breath and turned to Ga Eul's beautiful face.

"Come on Ga Eul. We don't have much time to prepare for tomorrow. After tomorrow's exhibition take all your time to peruse through each and every piece of art here," he said with a smile and pulled her towards the exhibition hall.

 _You have made this possible for me again, Ga Eul. You gave me my muse, my life back. I will bring back all the joy in your life, I promise._

….

Ha Jin stepped on the stairs of the Suam Cultural Foundation Centre cautiously, looking around to catch a glimpse of any familiar face. The place was full of the very high-flying elite class people, and renowned personalities, whom she had only seen on tv. Press reporters and security personnel added on to the crowd, thus making her feel all the more out of place.

After she walked through the security, she walked to a corner, and waited for her friends. It seemed everyone knew each other among the guests, and every now and then they would throw a curious look towards her, wondering who she could be. Ha Jin smoothed her creamy white knee length chiffon dress, and checked her reflection on the glass wall consciously, when someone tapped on her shoulder. She jumped around to find Woo Bin with a goofy smile.

"You scared me!" she squeaked.

"That sounds familiar. Why do I hear that so often these days?" he smirked raising a brow.

"Anyway. Hi, Woo Bin! It is such a relief seeing a familiar face in this aristocratic crowd," she spoke with a huff.

"Hmm, can't help you much with that. Arts and money have a crazy love-hate relationship that you cannot avoid," he brooded while placing her palm on his elbow, and pulled her along through the crowd. Immediately, flashes of camera started bombarding them from all around.

"Oh crap! Why are we being photographed like some celebrities?" panicked Ha Jin.

"Don't worry. They need to fill their page 3 with bullshit every day. No one even cares about that. We should rather focus more on what new clay pots Yi Jung and Ga Eul have come up with this time," he replied nonchalantly before eyeing the press reporters icily.

Immediately the flashes ceased, and Ha Jin let out a breath of relief.

Woo Bin took her through a guarded door, which opened to an empty corridor.

"Yi Jung and Ga Eul are in the dressing room at the back, before they come out for the official inauguration of the exhibition. You can wait there away from these stupid bunch of snobs," he muttered.

Ha Jin was quite surprised to see his obvious distaste for the elites, although he was definitely one of them. She was about to ask him more, when her phone started buzzing.

"Heartbeat heartbeat speeding up…

Heartbeat heartbeat in my mind…"

She quickly tried to take out her phone from the clutch bag, but by that time Woo Bin was already holding his stomach in laughing hard.

"Shut up, Woo Bin! Hello, Jae Kyung. Where are you? When are you coming to the exhibition?" she blurted out.

After the quick call ended, Ha Jin turned to Woo Bin, with her hands on her hips. He was still chortling, balancing himself with his palm against the wall.

"I wish Jae Kyung had called you 5 minutes before. Then it would have been a sight to behold out in the foyer," he spoke in between his laugh.

"Shut up, and take me to Ga Eul now," exclaimed Ha Jin and hit him with her clutch bag.

"Ouch. Just wait next time when we are all together…" he guffawed while running away from a very angry Ha Jin.

….

Ga Eul was pacing nervously in the dressing room when Ha Jin entered.

"Ga Eul-ah! My superstar of the evening!" exclaimed Ha Jin and hugged her lovingly.

"I am so scared, Ha Jin-ah. Have you seen all those people waiting outside? I will make such a fool of myself with my exhibits. They will laugh at me. Oh my god! Why did I even agree to do this?" blabbered Ga Eul in her friend's embrace.

"No one will laugh at you, stupid girl! I am sure they will appreciate your talent as a newcomer. Now, come with me. Yi Jung asked you to join him outside, as it is almost time for the inauguration," Ha Jin coaxed her friend and gently led her out of the dressing room.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to tell you, Ha Jin-ah. I am sorry, I did not know…" started Ga Eul without being able to finish, as they walked out of the room and met the men waiting for them outside.

Ha Jin was smiling, shaking her head at her friend's nervous behaviour when she turned in front to look at not two, but three men waiting for them.

The third being none other than Ji Hoo.

Her feet stopped immediately, and unblinkingly she looked at the man standing in front of her, in a white tuxedo, looking back at her with an expression she could not fathom.

"Ga Eul, we should be there at the exhibition hall now," spoke Yi Jung gently, and held out his hand.

Ga Eul turned to Ha Jin and mouthed "I am sorry" and proceeded towards the exhibition hall with Yi Jung. Ha Jin stood unmoved, when Woo Bin nudged her.

"Let's go there in a heartbeat, what say Ha Jin?" he spoke and winked.

Ha Jin came out of her trance and glared at him.

"Come on, Ji Hoo. We should not keep our friends waiting on their own for long," said Woo Bin, while placing his arm over Ha Jin's shoulder and leading them to the exhibition hall.

Ha Jin could actually hear her own 'heartbeat', as she felt Ji Hoo's gaze on her from behind.

….

The exhibition went far better than Ga Eul was fearing. Undoubtedly, Yi Jung's new masterworks were praised very highly for the novelty in his concept of 'mother and son'. Almost all of his ceramic wares were auctioned at sky-high prices by the end of the evening. The last one to be put on auction was the centerpiece, which Yi Jung was a bit reluctant to put a price on. It was closest to the vision he had in his dreams, if not exactly the same. Yet, the rich and affluent class attending the exhibition tonight were ready to out-bid each other, to make this masterpiece their own.

An unbelievably exorbitant price was hollered by one of the leading politicians of the country, which made Ha Jin and Ga Eul's jaw almost drop to the floor.

"Does Yi Jung make such crazy money after every exhibition?" mumbled Ha Jin to herself, unaware of being at ear-shot distance from Woo Bin.

"He will not keep a penny of that. He is going to donate all the money from this auction to the fund for Yoon Suk Young memorial children's hospital," whispered Woo Bin.

"Yoon Suk Young? Our ex-President? Who passed away few years back?" she asked in wonder.

"Hmm, Ji Hoo's grandfather. F4 had promised, before he passed away, to make his dream for a world-class children's hospital with medical treatments for free a reality. Jun Pyo wanted to fund it all on his own, but Ji Hoo refused to take such a big favour. Yet, we have managed to make him accept our support in ways of fundraising events at the Suam Centre, which by the way is owned by him as well. And, thankfully he is allowing Song Constructions to take care of the hospital building. Hopefully by this time next year, the hospital will be open," he replied in hushed tone.

The fact about Ji Hoo's familial tie to the ex-Premier of the country indicated how far she was from his league. Blood started creeping up her neck and cheeks, just at the thought of her brazenness towards him.

 _I have to leave as soon as I can, so that I do not make myself look a bigger fool in front of him._

Woo Bin's phone started buzzing and he picked it up with a smirk.

"A billion won!" shouted an old man from the crowd to Yi Jung who looked a bit perplexed.

"I have a bidder on the phone," shouted out Woo Bin, making everyone turn his or her head towards him.

"What's the price?" asked the same old man irritably.

"Five billion won," replied Woo Bin, earning hushing sounds from everyone around.

Yi Jung looked at Woo Bin with big rounded eyes.

"Ok, I give up!" grunted the old man and walked away angrily.

"This is unbelievable!" mumbled Ga Eul and looked at Ha Jin.

The centerpiece being auctioned away, the crowd dispersed and Yi Jung came running to Woo Bin, followed by Ji Hoo.

"Who was that?" asked Yi Jung.

"Who else? The mighty Gu Jun Pyo. Talk to him," smiled Woo Bin and handed him the phone.

From the animated phone conversation of Yi Jung his friends understood that Jun Pyo wanted that centerpiece for Jan Di, to celebrate her motherhood.

"And what better way to make that stubborn fool Ji Hoo to accept my help in the hospital building," spoke out Jun Pyo as Yi Jung put the phone on speaker.

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

Followed by more expletives, Jun Pyo kept on talking about Ji Hoo and how he missed bidding them farewell before. Everyone started laughing at his antics.

"I should leave, Ga Eul. It's quite late already," mumbled Ha Jin and turned to Yi Jung to take her leave when she saw Ji Hoo stepping towards her.

"Ha Jin, do you have a minute to…" he started asking when Yi Jung called him from behind.

"Hey Ji Hoo-ah, there's Jan Di on the phone, wants to talk to you."

Ji Hoo froze in his step and glanced at Ha Jin for a moment before taking the phone from Yi Jung and walking away.

Ha Jin took a sharp breath and turned towards Ga Eul, who pleaded her silently to stay.

"I have to go now, Ga Eul," blurted Ha Jin when her arm was pulled back.

"You are not going anywhere. I came all the way here to have fun with you guys only!" exclaimed Jae Kyung.

"Jae Kyung! Where were you? How come you are so late?" asked Ga Eul.

"Don't blame me, blame Kim Do Jung-sshi here for coming late to pick me," replied Jae Kyung dismissively.

Everyone noticed for the first time a handsome young man standing few steps away from Jae Kyung, and looking at them hesitantly.

Jae Kyung introduced him to everyone and stood beside him with a smile.

"So, how did everything go? I could hear on my way in, some ridiculous amount of price being called out," she spoke.

"Yes, it was kind of ridiculous. But even your friend managed to catch the attention of the connoisseurs with her creations," replied Yi Jung with a smile.

"Whoa Ga Eul-ah! You are a celebrity now!" exclaimed Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin had been listening to the conversations from a distance. He had been wondering how his meeting with Jae Kyung would be after their last time, but now seeing her with another man, smiling from ear to ear, brought a strange feeling in his gut. He stepped in closer and held out his hand to Do Jung.

"Hi, I am Song Woo Bin."

"Hi Song Woo Bin-sshi. It is my pleasure to meet you. I am Kim Do Jung, Jae Kyung's friends. Thanks for allowing me to be in this privileged company of all you people," replied Do Jung with a courteous bow.

It was a bit amusing seeing this new guy showering so much respect for them. It reminded Woo Bin and Yi Jung of their mighty F4 days at Shinwa High, and they could not help smirking.

"So, what do you do Mr. Kim?" asked Woo Bin.

"He is a restaurateur, and a very good one at that. Once I was stood up by someone too busy, and it was Do Jung who prepared a fantastic dinner for me and made the evening more special than expected," interjected Jae Kyung before Do Jung could answer.

Woo Bin stared at her in bewilderment, and then lowered his head. She could not have been more direct in making him realize his mistake again. Then he looked up again at Do Jung and studied him closely.

Apparently, he seemed a well-mannered man, not talking much but listening to others attentively. Jae Kyung seemed quite comfortable to have him around, and that somehow made Woo Bin feel uneasy. He could not shake off the feeling that this man looked vaguely familiar.

 _Must be because I do not know about this man's background. Just being skeptical. I will ask Lee to do a background check on this man._

"Uh-m, I will take your leave now. I had a remarkable time this evening. And, Ga Eul, I am so proud of you girl!" said Ha Jin and hugged her friend.

"Are you sure you will not stay back for a drink after?" asked Yi Jung.

"Thanks for asking, but no, I will be driving back home. So, have a good evening all of you," she replied and walked away from her friends.

Ji Hoo came back to his friends, handing back Woo Bin's phone when he saw Ha Jin walking out of the building.

"Wow! When did you come back from your Cambodia mission?" asked Jae Kyung, being astonished to see him.

"I…I came back this morning. I-I am sorry, I have to catch the foundation accounts manager before he leaves. I will see you all in a moment," he said and hurried towards an exit door.

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung looked at each other, knowing very well which 'accounts manager' Ji Hoo scurried after.

"Let's have a glass of champagne to celebrate the success of today's exhibition," announced Yi Jung and led his friends to the exclusive banquet hall in the building.

….

Ha Jin walked through the dimly lit parking lot. Some of the guests had left, but still a lot of cars were there. She looked around for her car, as she could not remember exactly where she had parked it. After walking up and down the rows of cars for few more minutes, she stopped and held her head in frustration.

"Ha Jin," called Ji Hoo, as he approached her cautiously.

She looked at him with a start, and immediately turned to walk away when he grasped her elbow and stopped her.

"Ha Jin, please. Can we talk for few minutes?" he pleaded in a hushed tone.

"There's nothing to talk about between us. Please let go of my hand," she muttered without facing him.

"Please, I beg you," he pleaded again and turned her to face him.

Ha Jin kept looking down, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"After you left Siem Reap, all I could do was think about you. Every moment we spent together kept flashing in my mind," spoke Ji Hoo and paused to catch her expression.

Her chest went up and down in heavy breathing, and her fingers curled into tight fists. Her limbs felt completely sucked out of strength to hold her up.

Ji Hoo lifted her chin gently with a finger, and her slightly trembling lips, coloured in red lipstick, blew his mind away.

"You have no idea what havoc this face has been creating in my mind all these days," he whispered breathily.

Ha Jin gathered a bit of strength to push his hand away and step aside, when he grabbed her arms at the elbow and gently pushed her against the nearby car, and leaned over her.

"Why are you saying all these things now. It makes no sense," she blurted out, while finally meeting his eyes with her glare.

Ji Hoo leaned on her a bit more, so that his forehead could touch hers. They could feel each other's warm, uneven breath on their face, as his nose slightly rubbed against hers.

"I know it doesn't. I will be honest with you. After Jan Di, I never thought I would desire someone to this extent, but I can't help it anymore. I was afraid to acknowledge that before, but now I cannot hold it back any further," he whispered and closed in to touch her trembling lips.

….

Meanwhile, inside the banquet hall, every one was having a merry time with friendly chat and champagne.

"Oh man! I have to get Ji Hoo's signature on one of the plans for tomorrow's morning meeting. I will just get it from my car so that when he comes back I can get it done," spoke Woo Bin and left his friends.

He walked quickly out of the main doors and approached the parking lot. He found his car and was about to press the remote to open the door when he heard someone talking in a hushed tone nearby. He momentarily turned to see Ji Hoo's white tuxedo clad back, leaning over someone, against a car nearby.

He had no doubt that it was Ji Hoo, given his friend's atypical hairstyle and white attire. What he could not see was who the other person was.

"…I never thought I would desire someone to this extent, but I can't help it anymore…"

A smile broke in Woo Bin's face. Although he did not intend to eavesdrop in his close friend's love talk, but he was happy and relieved to know that his brooding friend could finally find someone to desire. Seeing Ji Hoo go through troubled times over his unrequited love for Jan Di, Woo Bin had tried to matchmake, but with no positive results. Even casual flings did not work out for his lonely friend. So, if he had managed to turn his heart towards someone worthy, nothing could be more encouraging than that.

Woo Bin decided not to disturb the couple by making any more sound in opening his car, so stealthily he tiptoed his way out through the parked cars. A sudden ringing of a phone shattered the otherwise silence of the night.

"Heartbeat heartbeat speeding up…

Heartbeat heartbeat in my mind…"

"That sounds famil…" he spoke and instantly turned back to see a woman in a familiar white dress moving out of Ji Hoo's hold for a few steps.

He did not have any doubt that it was Ha Jin. She even picked up the phone and called out the name of So Bin, her fiancé, while Ji Hoo leaned further against the car, with his head down.

"What have you landed yourself in this time, Ji Hoo-ah," muttered Woo Bin under his breath, before walking away silently from the parking lot.

….

Woo Bin came back to his friends, and saw Jae Kyung and Do Jung were about to leave.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Do Jung has an early morning flight tomorrow," replied Jae Kyung quickly.

"Ok, he can leave if he has to leave early. You stay back, I will drop you," replied Woo Bin, without thinking.

She looked at him with surprise, but immediately her coldness towards him returned.

"I came with him, so it will be rude if I let him go back on his own. And you must be busy in helping Ga Eul and Yi Jung with the wrap up," she replied coldly before waving at Ga Eul and Yi Jung and leaving with Do Jung.

The strange feeling returned in his gut, as he saw Jae Kyung walking out with the other guy, chatting and laughing all the way. But he pushed it at the back of his mind, as there were other things that needed his attention as well.

"Woo Bin! Woo Bin!" called out Ga Eul, slightly nudging him.

"Oh yeah, Ga Eul. Tell me," he replied, shaken out of his reverie.

"Could you please drop me home? Yi Jung will need more time to wrap up everything here," she asked.

"Sure, no worries," he replied with a smile.

 _Now something was looking bright after all._

He waved at Yi Jung, indicating that he was leaving with Ga Eul. His friend raised his thumb up, but his face had a strange expression.

"Everything fine, Yi Jung-ah? If you need me, let me know. I will come back after dropping off Ga Eul," he hollered.

"It's okay. I will manage," replied Yi Jung.

It was not an unknown fact for Yi Jung that Woo Bin had feelings for Ga Eul. And he was yet to share his side of the story with his friend. Thus, when he saw her going back home alone with Woo Bin, he could not shake off his doubts entirely. Yet, it would not be wise to make her wait for him any longer. Knowing his friend's charm in such scenarios, not unlike him, he could only pray that Woo Bin would not take advantage of this night to express his feelings to Ga Eul.

"Where is that stupid Ji Hoo, when he is needed the most!" he muttered under his breath as he went around the exhibition hall.

….

Ga Eul dozed off the moment she sat in Woo Bin's car. She had been too nervous and excited to catch decent hours of sleep for the last few days, so at the end of the evening she was too spent to keep her eyes open.

Woo Bin looked at her sleepy form, and lightly caressed her head smilingly.

"Have a good rest my angel," he whispered and sped his car through the empty streets of the city.

….

"Wake up sleepyhead. We have reached your house," spoke Woo Bin, shaking Ga Eull by her arm.

"Huhh! We are home already?" she replied groggily.

He picked up her purse from the back seat and opened the door for her.

"I have to call my aunt to open the door. Cannot press the doorbell at this hour," mumbled Ga Eul while looking for her phone in her purse.

"Oh no! I have left my phone in the dressing room. God!" she exclaimed.

"No issue. I will pick it up from there and give it to you in the morning."

"But I have to call my aunt. I don't have her number memorized," whined Ga Eul.

Woo Bin sighed and looked around.

"Ok. Get in the car now. And next time onwards tie your phone around your neck like those 80-year-old ajummas!" he exclaimed.

As soon as she sat in the seat, she dozed off again.

"This girl is seriously a nutcase. No one can imagine from her calm appearance though," he mumbled under his breath as he turned his car back.

As the streets were nearly empty, it did not take much time to drive back to the Suam Centre. On reaching there, he nudged her again, a bit forcefully this time.

"Go get your phone. I will wait here," he spoke and opened her door.

Ga Eul wobbled slightly on her steps in her half-sleepy state, as she walked in the building. Still few people were there, clearing the decorations. She managed to find the right way towards the dressing room at the back. As she walked closer to the dressing room, she found the door slightly left open.

"Thank god, they did not lock up the room," she spoke to herself and pushed the door open.

What she saw inside startled her mind out of the sleepiness completely.

Yi Jung was lying on the couch, and a red-haired westerner girl was on top of him, making out desperately.

An audible gasp came out of her mouth, but before she could be seen, she turned on her heels and ran out towards the exit door. Her eyes were getting clouded with tears; thus, she did not see when she rammed straight in the hard chest of Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul-ah, what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed by her disturbed state.

"Please, take me back home. Please, take me away from here," she sobbed as she pushed herself out of the door.

"Ga Eul!"

Woo Bin turned back to see Yi Jung hurrying towards them, followed by Elsa. And his unkept shirt and hair gave away the situation Ga Eul must have found them in. And that just made one thing very clear to Woo Bin.

 _Yi Jung had been playing with Ga Eul's feelings._

"Don't, Yi Jung! Not now!" he barked, stopping him with his outstretched hand.

Yi Jung narrowed his eyes and watched his friend storm out of the door, following Ga Eul. But he could not stop them.

This time it was definitely his fault.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, I am back, too soon…I got some time and could not help myself but jot down the scenes that came to my mind one after the other. It might seem dramatic…read super-dramatic…but what's the fun without some drama in a fanfic, eh?

At present the story stats shows there have been 92 readers with 132 views, just for chapter 17 in two days. But only Gula Malaka, Shyshuz18 and a guest have bothered to leave encouraging comments. Never mind, as long as there is even a single person stating that the story is enjoyable, I am happy to update.

This chapter starts from the moment Ji Hoo catches Ha Jin at the parking lot, so a bit before where the chapter 17 had ended. This chapter should answer the questions that may have been raised in your mind at the end of last chapter. I hope, as always, that you like it and let me know about it.

...

Ha Jin was dumbfounded by Ji Hoo's words. Few weeks back she might have been on the cloud nine to hear the same words. But after his outright rejection, and her acceptance of the reality, she could not fathom his new disposition. She gathered as much strength as she could to meet Ji Hoo's eyes and challenge him.

"Why are you saying all these things now? It makes no sense," she snapped, while finally meeting his eyes with her glare.

Ji Hoo leaned on her a bit more, so that his forehead could touch hers. They could feel each other's warm, uneven breath on their face, as his nose slightly rubbed against hers.

"I know it doesn't. I will be honest with you. After Jan Di, I never thought I would desire someone to this extent, but I can't help it anymore. I was afraid to acknowledge that before, but now I cannot hold it back any further," he whispered and closed in to touch her trembling lips.

The moment their lips met, Ha Jin's inside felt like imploding. She felt a sharp current running down through her core. If not for Ji Hoo's arms embracing her, she would have collapsed on the ground.

Ji Hoo tightened his hold around her, bringing her even closer, to feel her as much as he could; filling in for all the lonely moments he had to live away from her. Perhaps he was smothering her, he thought, but he had thrown caution to the wind long ago. Meanwhile he just concentrated on her lips that tasted sweeter than anything he had ever come across.

"Heartbeat heartbeat speeding up…

Heartbeat heartbeat in my mind…"

In a split second the magic of the moment crushed for both of them. Ha Jin jerked herself away from him, pushing back his arms. She dared to look at Ji Hoo's eyes for a fleeting moment, before she stepped to the side and pulled out her phone.

And all she saw was his intense gaze, piercing through her.

"Hello, So Bin?" she answered the phone, while walking away.

A grunt escaped from Ji Hoo's mouth, as he leaned on the car, closing his eyes tightly. What could be more anticlimactic than getting a call from So Bin the moment Ha Jin was finally opening to him after her denial? For a moment, he felt like grabbing that damned phone from her hand and throw it away, and then claim her back to continue what they were doing. But he was Ji Hoo, the 'god of patience'. He would never do anything rash like that, but wait for her to come back to him. He rested his forehead on his arm, folded on the cold car roof, as faint words from Ha Jin's conversation came flowing to his ears.

"… you are returning after New Year? Oh, good to know that…"

"… But why do I need to visit the wedding dresser again?..."

"… I am fine, you take care. Bye," she spoke finally and cut the call.

She had ambled few meters away from Ji Hoo while talking over the phone. Now that the call was over, she had to face the situation with Ji Hoo, and honestly, she did not know how. She contemplated leaving him right there, without further words, as she spotted her own car in front. But then, it would be extremely rude of her. And, it would not solve the situation in hand by any means. She straightened her shoulders, trying to suppress the trepidation in her heart and walked back to where Ji Hoo was standing.

He lifted his face, hearing her approaching steps. He tried to gauge her disposition, as she came closer, and stopped at an arm's distance from him.

"This… this thing between us… I am not sure of it. Although I am the one who is to be blamed…" she mumbled when Ji Hoo interrupted her.

"There's nothing to blame, Ha Jin. You were just being honest with your feelings. And I… I was in my own world, so it did not strike me in the beginning. I feel I have always liked you, more as a friend before, but…" he spoke, while moving close to her.

"I need time, Ji Hoo. This is not as simple as it seems. It was extremely stupid of me before, I do not want to make myself a fool again. And there are other things to be considered as well, which I had been turning a blind eye all this while," she replied firmly.

He frowned a little at the slight harshness laced in her voice. He nodded his head briefly in agreement and stepped back, giving her space. As she turned back and walked towards her car, he kept staring at her.

 _Was I late this time, again?_

….

Yi Jung had finally confirmed the packaging and transportation of all the exhibits and completed all the formalities at the Suam Centre. He picked up one last item from the collection that was kept aside from the exhibits. It was a small figurine, painted in azure blue and white, with intricate texture on it. He smiled at the memory of it being created by Ga Eul, and the moments he spent with her teaching the techniques. He wanted to keep it for his personal collection, and maybe, in future he would make a complementary figurine to commemorate their new-found togetherness.

He was strolling leisurely along the corridor when he heard his name being called.

"Yi Jung!"

He turned at the familiarity of the voice, and to his utter shock, he found Elsa, standing in front of the dressing room, looking expectantly at him.

"Elsa?... What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he spoke finally, after the initial shock.

"I came to apologize to you. I heard about your exhibition, the first after your return from Sweden. How could I miss it for anything?" she spoke hesitantly.

Yi Jung frowned at her without any response. She looked all the same, maybe a little thinner. For a moment his mind went back to the days they spent together in happiness in Sweden. The days when he thought that one day their closeness would turn into true love. And eventually he would marry her and make a beautiful life with her.

But that fleeting thought did not last long. Soon enough flashes of those pictures, proving her treachery came in his mind, and filled him with venom.

"What do you want from me now? Couldn't my father give you what he promised?" he sneered.

Elsa knew that her infidelity was no secret to him now. But she needed him. Just the way she had needed him years back, when they met for the first time in Sweden. She had always known that Yi Jung would be the perfect ladder for her to grow in the international art community. She had played her part really well, flawlessly, until a small misjudgement brought her to the greatest debacle.

When she met Yi Jung's father, she realized that his experience and expertise was manifold compared to Yi Jung's. For a moment she felt more greed, and more urgency to reach her goal. It would have been a perfect plan, if not for Yi Jung's mother's accident and death. She would have stuck on to So Sr. and somehow tackled her way out of So Jr., thereby paving her path to fame and success. But his mother's death, followed by the fallout between father and son made the situation complicated, and she lost her chance.

No matter how much she had tried after that, she could not make a place in the art world. She got desperate. And now, her only chance was to get Yi Jung back in her life, by whatever means.

She stepped towards him, cautiously. Acting was her forte, so it did not take much time to bring out tears and the sorrowful expression.

"He tricked me. He offered me a drink which must have had something in it that made me feel dizzy. And, I don't know what happened after that. Please trust me, YJ," she whimpered, carefully adding his pet name from their old times together.

Yi Jung remained stunned for few moments. He could not believe that his father could stoop so low to get hold on a woman. Elsa noticed the doubt in his eyes, and made her move right away.

"I have always wanted to come back to you, but I was so ashamed of that incident that I could not manage to come to you. Thinking you must be hating me, YJ. Please forgive me, please," she cried and embraced him.

For a moment Yi Jung was paralysed, as his mind was boggled with the accusations against his father. But as soon as he felt her lips on him, he jerked and tried to push her.

"What do you think you are doing, Elsa?" he spoke exasperatedly.

"Please, YJ. Give me a chance. I want to get back with you and start a new life," she pleaded, as she pushed him inside the dressing room.

She did not give Yi Jung any time to think, before she literally shoved themselves on the empty couch and moved her hands desperately over his body.

"Elsa, what the hell…" he tried to speak, when she covered his lips in a frantic kiss.

The door was wide open, and in a moment, he heard a gasp coming from that direction. He broke off the kiss with Elsa, and turned to see a glimpse of Ga Eul running away.

"Have you lost your mind, Elsa?" he roared and pushed her away.

He could not understand why Ga Eul had to be there at that moment, especially with Elsa on top of him. He had to catch her and explain the whole situation.

He frantically scampered his way out of the room through the corridor, forgetting about his dishevelled look. He could hear Elsa's footsteps, trying to catch up with him, but he did not care any more about her.

The moment he pushed the door to the foyer, he saw Ga Eul, with her face buried in Woo Bin's chest and then running out to the exit door, crying.

He wanted to stop her and hold her to his chest, explaining her the whole misconception. But Woo Bin halted him with a menacing glare. Reminding him that he would not help the situation by running after her.

He had made a mistake in letting Elsa trick him, again.

As he saw his friend running after Ga Eul, he took a deep breath and turned to Elsa, who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Just get the hell out of my life, right now!" he barked out loud.

Elsa was shaken by the vehemence in his voice, but stayed put and brought back the helpless expression on her face.

"I was just trying to get back…"

"Get back what, eh? Do you think I am an absolute imbecile who cannot see through your game? You thought that I had retired from the art world, that's why never bothered to show this act of apology all this while. Only when you realized that I was returning to pottery and making it big again, your conscience crept in? I know my father and his promiscuous nature, but he can never stoop so low as to lace a woman's drink to get her to bed. He has enough charm to get that done on his own. Just get the hell out of here and never dare to show your face again! Else, I will make your life a living hell, do you get that?" he howled, dragging her by her arm and pushing her out of the exit door.

She whimpered and panted, but did not dare to step closer to him again. She realized her plan had misfired, and there was nothing left to do here. Silently she turned and left.

Yi Jung held his head and knelt down on the floor. All the trust, all the hope, all the love he had been gathering in his heart little by little had been crushed in a matter of seconds.

….

Woo Bin rushed out of the Suam Centre, running down the stairs to catch up with Ga Eul, who was heading towards the parking lot.

"Ga Eul, wait!" he cried out.

But she did not stop and hurried towards his car. He opened the door, and helped her sit in. She was shivering, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Woo Bin entered the car and sped off without a word.

He drove for another 10 minutes or so, without any of them speaking a word. The silence was only interrupted by the intermittent sniffle from Ga Eul. He kept checking on her with sideways glance, to confirm her condition. He would not take the risk of her getting into another traumatic fit.

However, Ga Eul seemed calmer than he would have expected any other girl in that situation to be. In fact, _his_ insides were in a complete topsy-turvy. He raked through his brain to think of any incident or any indication which would have made him perceive about Yi Jung and Ga Eul being together. Just the thought of Ga Eul being so deeply involved with Yi Jung, so as to be affected like this by his 'act', made him lose his mind. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily. He could not concentrate anymore on the road, so, he swiveled the steering and brought the car to a sudden stop by the side of the road.

Ga Eul stared at him in confusion as he pushed open the car door on his side and stepped out. Her eyes followed him as he walked around and leaned on the front of the car, facing away from her. It was a chilly night in November, white vapour came out of his nostrils as he breathed. She waited for few moments, then opened her door and stepped out.

Woo Bin had lit a cigarette by that time, blowing the smoke away from her side. Ga Eul studied him for few more moments before speaking.

"Do you want to ask me anything?"

Woo Bin kept his eyes away from her, just answered with a slight shake of his head and a grunt.

"I was a fool to think that someone could ever fall in love with me, even after knowing everything about my past. I was a fool to run after a mirage. It's not his fault. I should have known my place from the very beginning," she uttered drily.

He turned to her instantly, flicking the cigarette off his fingers. She was startled to see the sudden rage in his eyes, and she pressed against the car as he caged her between his arms.

"He should thank his god that he is my best friend, otherwise, I would have killed him then and there for making you drop even a tear," he hissed out.

Ga Eul's dumbfounded expression immediately brought him back to his senses. He pushed himself back abruptly from her and opened the car door for her. She stepped in silently, still dazed by his abrupt reaction.

"I will drop you off at Jae Kyung's place. You can call your home from there. I will get you back your phone tomorrow," were his only words for the rest of the drive.

She kept her eyes on the passing cityscape through the window, as stark silence engulfed them.

….

Ji Hoo had been sitting at a luxurious bar, within the Suam Centre premise, finishing one drink after another. Thus, he was not aware of the commotion that took place outside in the Centre foyer. He was swirling the golden yellow drink in his crystal glass, when the empty barstool to his side was occupied by his friend Yi Jung. He just raised his eyes to acknowledge his friend's presence, and then returned to his brooding.

Yi Jung ordered the bartender to give him something strong.

"What's this? Don't you have anything stronger than this?" he barked.

The bartender apologized and offered him another one.

"Make few more of this drink. I should not have to repeat my order again," he warned as he gulped down the content of the first glass.

Ji Hoo turned slightly to face his friend. Yi Jung had seemed all happy and relaxed at the end of the exhibition. He wondered what could have changed his friend's mood so drastically. But, true to his nature, he did not ask anything upfront, waiting for his friend to spill, if he ever wished to.

After about another hour of their silent drinking session, Ji Hoo decided to stop and head back home. He slid off his barstool, and turned to Yi Jung.

"I am leaving now. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Before Yi Jung could answer, they heard the bar door being opened with a loud bang. Both turned to see a raging Woo Bin storming inside the bar towards them.

"I can explain Woo…" started Yi Jung, just before a heavy punch landed on his face, making him tumble off the barstool with a crash.

"You SOB! How dare you play with Ga Eul's feelings after knowing everything about her? I could have never imagined you to be such an asshole!" barked Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo looked at his friends in complete bewilderment, and then helped Yi Jung stand up on his feet.

"You got it all wrong. It was Elsa who tried to force herself on me, it was definitely not consensual, if you can believe me!" shouted back Yi Jung, wiping off the blood dripping from his cut lips.

"Oh yeah! And you were the poor little Yi Jung-ie who could not refuse her sexual advances, and let her drag you to the couch for cuddling!" spat Woo Bin while grabbing Yi Jung by his shoulders and pushing him again.

"Woo Bin, stop it," spoke Ji Hoo, trying to pull his friend back.

Woo Bin wrenched his arm out of his grip, and grabbed Yi Jung by his collar, pushing him back against the bar counter.

"You knew, I love her. I told you, I love her. You must have mocked me in your head that time, didn't you? Thinking what will this damned son of a mafia do, when the Casanova is in charge, isn't it?" he sneered venomously.

"Enough, Woo Bin! Let him explain himself before you jump into conclusions. Let's leave this place. There's no need to create any more scene here," growled Ji Hoo, trying to pull him back again.

"You are no saint, Yoon Ji Hoo, ok? So, stop acting like one," snarled Woo Bin in reply.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ji Hoo, astonished by the sudden accusation.

"What you are planning to do with Ha Jin will only end in misery for both of you," shot back Woo Bin.

Yi Jung frowned and looked at Ji Hoo with confusion.

"That's none of your business! Both of us are adults, we don't need your permission to do whatever we want," growled ji Hoo menacingly.

"Permission? Did you forget that we met these girls at Ha Jin's hen party? She was already betrothed to So Bin before we met. Are you trying to seduce her out of her impending wedding, or, is she just a rebound for you after Jan Di?" spat Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo's eyes blazed in rage, but instead of resorting to physical violence, he just stepped back further from his friends.

"You just crossed your limit there, Woo Bin," he spoke gritting his teeth.

He took his jacket and walked towards the door briskly.

Woo Bin shut his eyes in exasperation. He heaved out a sigh.

"You know what I meant, Ji Hoo. Twice you have been hurt very badly in love. A relationship with Ha Jin is nothing but doomed. You are again getting yourself dragged down to that painful hell," he shouted at his friend.

"I suppose after tonight, we do not need to keep tab on each other as friends anymore," spoke Ji Hoo and stepped out of the bar.

Yi Jung had been a silent observer through this spiteful exchange of words between friends. He had been disturbed enough himself to fathom this sudden turn of events. However, as he saw Woo Bin leaving the bar after few more moments of excruciating silence, he realized that, perhaps, F3 had the biggest fallout in their friendship that night.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello friends...I am back with another update...but this is kind of a filler chapter after the high-octane drama in the last one...hope you like it though...and I am kind of torn between who to make Ga Eul end up with- Yi Jung or Woo Bin...I had kind of an idea in my head when I began, but the story is taking its own shape as it progresses...so, still not decided...Let's see how the plot develops in my head henceforth_

 _..._

 _On the same night…_

Jae Kyung was silent in the car while returning. She pondered over her brief exchanges of words with Woo Bin throughout the evening. She did not bring Do Jung with her to make him feel jealous. In fact, she did not even expect any kind of reaction from Woo Bin whatsoever. It was more for herself, kind of a distraction from feeling deeply embarrassed to face him again.

However, she could not deny the fact that she had felt a slight surge of warmth, when he asked her to stay back and offered a ride back home.

"What are you thinking, Jae Kyung?" asked Do Jung while driving his car.

"Ah? Nothing. Just something about work," she replied.

"Is it about Song Woo Bin-sshi?" he pried out of the blue.

Jae Kyung spun round to see his face. Do Jung kept his eyes on the road ahead, while a hint of smile was on his face.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked, blood creeping on her cheeks.

"I saw how your eyes twinkled the moment he came to talk to us. He has an irresistible personality, I must say. And he seemed quite into you as well. Was he the one who you were waiting for at my restaurant that night?" he asked nonchalantly.

"There's nothing like that between us. And he does not have any feelings for me," she muttered, looking away from him.

Do Jung frowned slightly.

 _Was it a wrong information then?_

"What do you mean? His concern for you when he offered…" he tried to probe further when Jae Kyung interrupted him.

"He likes Ga Eul, my best friend," she mumbled.

It was Do Jung's turn to be surprised this time. He turned to see her face, to know if she was really serious. All evening he had kept a keen eye on Woo Bin. He did not notice any such affection in him for Ga Eul, other than the warmth which he seemed to have for all his friends. Instead, Do Jung had felt a slight edginess in the construction tycoon's body language, every time he shared a genial moment with Jae Kyung.

The wheels started turning in his head, with possible change of plan.

Jae Kyung suddenly felt a surge of warm tears threatening to fill her eyes. It was the first time she had let her emotions for Woo Bin expose in front of anyone else. She kept looking outside the window.

They had already reached her apartments. Do Jung stopped the car and turned to her. She was lost in her thoughts, with her head held down. He gently touched her hand. She looked around with a start and then at him.

"Di-did we reach already? Oh, thanks, Do Jung, for the nice time. And…and for the…," she stuttered, when he leaned in and pecked her lips lightly.

Jae Kyung's eyes popped out at the suddenness of the act. But it ended as soon as it started.

"He must be blind not to have noticed you, Jae Kyung. You are beautiful, inside out," he whispered, wiping the lone tear that rolled down her cheeks.

She did not know how to respond to his words. She opened the car door and stepped out. She did not have the courage to look back, so hurriedly she walked in her apartment.

Do Jung looked as she entered the lift lobby, and then went out of his sight. For a fleeting moment, he felt something tugging at his heart.

 _Had it been a different situation, I could have let myself fall for her, for real. If only…_

Heaving a sigh, he started the car engine. He would have to report the new turn of events, and plan the way forward.

….

Ha Jin could not see the road ahead. Her eyes were flooded with tears. No way she could control her sobs, as she tried to drive back home as fast as possible.

A loud honk startled her.

"Hey watch out!" shouted the driver from a passing car, as she was about to graze it at its side.

"I am sorry," she mumbled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

She was still another 20 minutes away from her home. She felt a bit shaken by the loud honk, so, gradually slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. She looked ahead in the windscreen, at the headlights from the passing cars.

 _"…_ _After Jan Di, I never thought I would desire someone to this extent, but I can't help it anymore. I was afraid to acknowledge that before, but now I cannot hold it back any further…"_

 _"_ _I feel I have always liked you, more as a friend before, but…"_

 _"…_ _Ha Jin-ah. I want you to go to the wedding dresser next week…Please don't say no, I want to buy a much more beautiful wedding gown for you. I already spoke to the dresser…"_

 _"…_ _I can't wait to come back, and finalize our wedding date…"_

She shook violently crying, with her head rested over the steering wheel.

"What should I do now? Why Ji Hoo, why? Why now?" she cried, holding on to the steering wheel tightly.

Ha Jin took a sharp breath in, and wiped her tears again. She looked around for her phone, and on finding it, she dialed a number.

"Hello, Jae Kyung. Is it ok, if I come to your place tonight?" she spoke, suppressing the tremble in her voice.

"Yes, of course," replied Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung felt relieved to know that Ha Jin was coming to her place. There was too much of turmoil going in her mind currently. She did not want to be alone that night.

….

 _After half an hour…_

Woo Bin stopped his car in front of Jae Kyung's apartment. He thought about calling her and letting her know that Ga Eul would be staying with her for the night. But then he decided not to. He knew Jae Kyung was sensitive and caring enough to take in her friend at this hour without any question.

He looked at Ga Eul, who silently stepped out of the car and looked at him with a calm expression.

"Thanks for the ride, Woo Bin. And I am sorry for making you drive me around so many times," she spoke in a monotone.

"Did he make you any promises?" he asked all of a sudden.

Ga Eul looked at him puzzled for a second, but as she realized the context, her face hardened.

"A dwarf should never dream of touching the moon, Woo Bin, no matter how bright it shines. Good night," she spoke sternly, before turning inside the apartment.

Woo Bin gritted his teeth, as anger seethed in him. He had to get answers from his friend, and make him realize his fault. He turned his car around, and sped towards the Suam Centre.

 _And hence, the scene of the F3 fallout at the bar followed…_

….

As Ga Eul entered Jae Kyung's flat, she saw Ha Jin huddled on the couch, with teary eyes.

"Ga Eul-ah, everything all right?" asked Jae Kyung in concern.

Ga Eul snorted with a half-smile.

"I thought I was the only one to shed tears tonight. Looks like the Flower Boys of Korea have been successful in making us all cry," she replied.

She walked to the couch and sat beside Ha Jin, hugging her sideways.

"What happened, Ga Eul-ah?" Jae Kyung asked again anxiously.

Ga Eul looked at her with an uncharacteristic unfazed expression. Jae Kyung felt a chill run down her spine.

 _Is it the lull before another panic attack?_

"Don't worry, Jae Kyung-ah. I am fine…I am fine," Ga Eul spoke, seeing her friend's pale face.

She slowly started telling her friends all about her and Yi Jung, and how things culminated that evening.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ga Eul-ah. I had no idea that Yi Jung could be such a jerk!" exclaimed Ha Jin.

"He had been a jerk from the very beginning," muttered Jae Kyung in anger.

"No point in blaming him, Jae Kyung. I should have known my limits from the beginning. Didn't you see what world they belong to? And what world we belong to? I can't forgive myself that even after all that happened in my life, I was so stupid to hope and dream again," spoke Ga Eul with a slight quaver in her tone.

"Ga Eul-ah!" cried out both her friends.

"It's okay. I will not lament over this anymore. I promise I will not cry and lose my mind over this. It's bygone. Now you tell me, Ha Jin-ah. What happened with Ji Hoo?" she asked.

Ha Jin took a deep breath and started narrating her story.

"I will get you girls something to eat. You must be starving," mumbled Jae Kyung and left for her kitchen.

As she entered her kitchen, she leaned against the counter and burst in tears, palming her face.

 _How could I be so selfish and jealous, knowing that Woo Bin likes Ga Eul? She suffered so much because of that Yi Jung, whereas Woo Bin would have been a far better person to love her truly, and care for her. I am so sorry, for all that you went through Ga Eul-ah. You don't deserve it!_

That night the three girls embraced each other's sorrow and pain, wiped each other's tears, and held each other closest to their heart.

While here the three girls were bonding closer than ever over their tears and pain, somewhere else in the city, the bond of the F3 was crumbling, tearing them apart from each other.

….

Do Jung entered a dark warehouse, after looking around last time for any onlooker. He walked through the deserted place, and reached a closed door. After tapping on the door 3 times lightly, he entered the room.

"Daebak! Look who is here!" exclaimed a handsome yet stern looking man.

"Annyeongseo hyung," greeted Do Jung with a bow.

"Oh wow! My little brother looks like a perfect gentleman from the elite class in these clothes. So, what's up? What brings you here at this hour?" asked his elder brother in a firm tone.

"I met him today," said Do Jung.

His brother leaned ahead, with his eyes piercing him through.

"And?"

"He did not seem to recognize me."

"Of course, he would not. Do you think I would let you act in this plan if he had the slightest inkling about you?"

"And, it seems he likes the other girl, not Jae Kyung. Although I felt he does have some feelings for her as well," said Do Jung.

"Aigyo… Master Song's love triangle! Daebak! This plan is getting more exciting, day by day. No way that womanizer will have one woman at a time in his life," sneered the elder brother.

"How long should we be waiting to strike, Chief?" asked a rugged looking figure from behind.

"Soon. I have information that the Songs are having some tough time in their business with the Chinese and American clients. And Master Song seems to be pretty bogged down in love affairs. It cannot be a better timing than this," guffawed the elder brother.

"Hyung, I-I just wanted to ask for something," hesitated Do Jung.

"What is it, Do Jung?"

"The girls, especially Jae Kyung. She is innocent, she is no way connected to the Song affairs. She should not be harmed…" he continued when his brother interrupted him.

"I know she is not connected, but she will have to be a collateral damage. Isn't that what our sister and mother's death been termed by those damned Songs?" barked his brother.

Do Jung stared at his elder brother's infuriated face.

"Have you started falling for that chit of a girl? Have you lost sight of your goal already? Don't forget what we have lost because of that damned Woo Bin, and his 'charitable cause' to change the Song empire. He will have to pay back, what he took from us, with interest!" growled the elder Kim.

Do Jung nodded his head lightly.

"Mianhe hyung. I was a bit distracted," he mumbled bowing his head low.

"Go, get some rest. I will let you know our change of plan tomorrow," spoke his brother and dismissed him.

….

Ji Hoo sat on his bed, resting against the headboard. The alcohol in his blood should have been enough to push his mind to oblivion. Yet, here he was, sitting upright, brooding over all the words said and heard that evening.

"…After Jan Di, I never thought I would desire someone to this extent…"

"… you are returning after New Year? Oh, good to know that…"

"…This… this thing between us… I am not sure of it…"

"…I feel I have always liked you, more as a friend before, but…"

"…I need time, Ji Hoo…"

"…Are you trying to seduce her out of her impending wedding, or, is she just a rebound for you after Jan Di..."

He looked down at his lap. It was strewn with the photographs taken at his and Jan Di's 'wedding' photo competition. He could not even remember when he took them out of his bedside drawer and spread over the bed. He picked one and looked at it intently. He lightly caressed Jan Di's smiling face in the photograph.

"Do you also think Ha Jin was just a rebound for me, Jan Di-yah? Did I just use her to forget the pain of losing you? Am I that cruel, and heartless, Jan Di-yah?" he spoke, as his eyes moistened up.

Jan Di's smiling face just stared back at him, without giving an answer.

He threw away the photograph and let out a painful growl.

….

Yi Jung entered his studio. He strolled towards the potter's wheel that Ga Eul had been using for the last few days. He knelt beside it on the floor and picked up one of her unfinished works.

"I had promised never to let another tear escape your eyes. But here I am, a bloody loser, who not only made you cry, but made you lose faith in love yet again. Woo Bin was right. I do not deserve you Ga Eul-ah, I don't deserve you," he cried out, crushing the clay figure in his tight fist into sharp shards.

Drops of blood started dripping from his hand on the floor, as he knelt forward, resting his head on the floor.

….

Woo Bin walked in the Song mansion, when he saw his younger sister Mi Na waiting for him.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Oppa, there is something I wanted to tell you," she replied, coming close to him.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, palming his little sister's face.

"Abeoji was talking over the phone at his study today, and I overheard him saying that they are finalizing your engagement date with Jessica. And he said something about not letting you know beforehand," she whispered in a tensed voice.

Woo Bin stood there dumbfounded for few minutes, staring at his sister's face.

"Why is Abeoji doing this to me? Why can't he just leave me alone?" he growled menacingly.

"Oppa, please do not do anything rash. I wanted to let you know so that you were not caught unaware," pleaded Mi Na, seeing her elder brother's enraged form.

Woo Bin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You go sleep. I will talk to him tomorrow. And don't worry, I won't tell him where I got the news from," he spoke caressing his sisters head.

After entering his room, he walked to the bed and collapsed on it.

 _Is anything more baneful left to happen in this damned night before it is over?_


	20. Chapter 20

_3 weeks later…_

Ga Eul walked through the white sanitized corridor in the hospital in the early morning. She had an appointment with her doctor, where she would be sitting through the session, talking about things she avoided expressing to anyone, or even think about. Although not very sure, she did feel better, lighter after every session. And her nightmares were also getting less frequent.

It was getting colder. Christmas was just a couple of weeks ahead. Ga Eul pulled her coat closer, walking to the nurse station.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Park," she spoke to the nurse at duty.

"Oh, Ms. Chu? Dr. Park will be a bit late today. He has requested you to wait for him," the nurse replied.

"Oh, no issue then. I will wait," said Ga Eul and smiled.

She walked towards the cafeteria. A warm cup of coffee was exactly what she needed in this freezing morning.

She bought her coffee and took a seat by the big glass window. There were not many people at the cafeteria at that hour.

"Ga Eul?"

She looked up to see Ji Hoo standing by her table.

"Oh, hello Ji Hoo! I came to see Dr. Park today."

"I see. I spoke to him the other day and he said the progress is good. Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Thanks to you for suggesting this treatment. I feel much better," she replied with a smile.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded his head. Ga Eul noticed the coffee mug in his hand.

"Why don't you sit?" she asked seeing him hesitating.

"Oh, thanks," he replied and sat opposite to her.

Ga Eul could see through him clearly. He wanted to talk but was hesitating.

"Last time at the end of the session with Dr. Park, I had to ask Ha Jin to pick me up. I was not feeling well, and the doctor had to give me some medicines to calm my nerves," she spoke.

Ji Hoo's eyes perked up briefly at the mention of Ha Jin, and then he quickly looked away. But not quick enough to avoid Ga Eul's eyes. She smiled inwardly and kept continuing.

"To be on the safer side, I asked her today as well. But she said she would not be able to come. So, I called Jae Kyung instead."

Ji Hoo nodded his head and looked down at his coffee mug.

"How is she doing?" he asked after few moments of silence.

He spoke so softly that Ga Eul doubted for few moments whether he spoke at all.

"Fine, she is doing fine. A bit busy these days with her wedding preparations," replied Ga Eul keeping her eyes on him.

Ji Hoo's face hardened. He grabbed the handle of the coffee mug tightly, the knuckles turning white.

"Good for her then. Anyway, I have to get back to work. I will come to check on you, once your session is over. I can take you home if needed," he muttered, and pushed back his chair forcibly while standing up.

"Ji Hoo, wait," spoke up Ga Eul.

He sighed and waited for her to continue.

"This whole situation is extremely difficult for her, if you can try to understand. She had never crossed the boundaries drawn by her parents before. And then she met you, and for the first time she gathered the courage to do things that were unimaginable for her before," said Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo took back his seat and listened to her silently.

"She saw how deep you were in love and how it affected you. And somehow deep in her heart, she started imagining herself in that position. And then you told her not to fall in love with you. Can you imagine what kind of a shock it must have been for her?" asked Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Ha Jin-ah thinks that she imposed herself on to you. And, that your worlds are poles apart."

"But I told her that night at the exhibition that I was unaware of my feelings for her, and…"

"I don't think she wants to believe in your words anymore, Ji Hoo," interrupted Ga Eul.

He frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. She firmly believes that you will always be madly in love with…with Jan Di, and she will only be an intruder," answered Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo held his forehead and shook his head.

"I am sorry Ji Hoo, I am no one to judge you. But this is not right for me too. If she is convinced about your longing for another woman, who is happily married to someone else, even I have no words to make her think otherwise," she continued with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, she is happy to go ahead with this wedding with a guy who she does not even love? How does that justify this situation?" he asked heatedly.

"Are you sure about your own feelings, Ji Hoo?" she questioned back calmly.

Ji Hoo opened his mouth and closed again, unable to reply immediately.

"You do not need to answer me, Ji Hoo. Answer yourself. And once you know the right answer, convince Ha Jin-ah about your true feelings. It is not too late, yet. And if you need me and Jae Kyung, know that we will be always there to support you two. But if you have any doubts with your feelings, I would request you to stop everything here and now. Else, she will be devastated," saying that she stood up.

Ji Hoo stared at Ga Eul from the back as she walked out of the cafeteria. Once she disappeared from his sight, he looked out of the window. The sky was overcast with thick dark clouds, perfectly reflecting his current state of mind.

His phone started buzzing. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and his brows furrowed. He picked up the call immediately.

"Jun Pyo? What is it? Everything fine? Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" he blurted out even before his friend could utter a word.

….

Woo Bin stared at the beautifully manicured nails tapping the table top, at an arm's length away from him. He was expected to come up with an answer, a quick and honest one.

"I am still waiting, Song Woo Bin," spoke Jessica irritably.

"I told you, I do not want this engagement to go ahead. I would not enter into a love-less, business merger matrimony, for heaven's sake!" replied Woo Bin with a slightly raised voice.

"Which world do you live in, _Prince Song_? We do not belong to some working-class family where people wait for _love to happen_ and then decide to marry! You reject me, your dad will bring another chaebol girl in front of you, until you get tired of saying 'no'. Huh!" sneered Jessica.

The construction tycoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could not let this plastic beauty in front get any idea about his real reasons, or Ga Eul, for that matter. The Park and the Song elders would make sure to give it a quick ending, not pleasant in any way.

"Look Jessica, you are not the first person I am saying no to, and definitely not the last person I will be refusing. If Park and Song industries can make benefit from each other, let it be purely through our business, and not through this sham of a marriage. You are pretty and smart, so, your father will not have any issue finding a better match for you who thinks like you. Let's not make each other's life more hellish than it already is," said Woo Bin and stood up.

Jessica stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and rage. Woo Bin bowed his head slightly and left the posh restaurant in a moment.

….

 _Later in the afternoon…_

Kim Seok waited in his car outside Ga Eul's school. She was due to be out any moment. His men were waiting with a battered truck at the corner of the block. It was all set up. He knew his men could finish the job really well. But he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

The school bell rang out loud, followed by the cheery noise of the school children running towards the gate. Kim Seok's brows furrowed. Too many witnesses, or even victims for that case, could make the situation go out of hand. But he expected Ga Eul to take time to clear up classrooms and by the time she would step out, it would be more deserted.

At least he hoped so.

….

Woo Bin sped his car through the road, ignoring the loud honks and expletives from the surrounding cars. He had waited too long already.

He waited too long to make his father understand that he was not going to marry a girl from yet another chaebol family, just because their families had similar number of billion dollars in their names…

He had waited too long to make Jessica understand that he was not at all interested in her, and even knowing that did not deter her at all…

He had waited far too long to make Ga Eul see his true feelings for her, and she just fell for his Casanova friend, oh-so-easily…

And then he had waited too long for her broken heart to be healed after that fateful night…

Now, things were getting out of his hands. He could wait no longer...

He was just a corner away from Ga Eul's school when he spotted a battered truck by the side of the road, parked at an angle and blocking almost half the street.

He quickly glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw few cars coming behind him, so he had no way to reverse.

"Hey you bugger, move!" Woo Bin shouted at the truck driver.

The driver peeked out of his window and got startled for a moment. Woo Bin kept honking until he started his engine and moved to make more space for the cars to pass. As the expensive car zoomed past him, earning a glare from the construction tycoon, the driver reached for his earpiece.

"Chief, Song Woo Bin is here! What do we do?" he whispered in a shaky voice.

"What? Abort. Right now. Leave the truck there and go," came the instruction right away.

Kim Seok could see a sleek graphite black car coming closer to the school gate. He did not need to know who was driving it. He instinctively turned on the ignition and pressed the accelerator.

"F***! F***!" he shouted as he drove away from the Song's sight.

….

Ha Jin looked at her own reflection in the mirror. The crème colour intricate lace bodice perfectly fit her body like a second skin. The skirt flared down from her waist, touching the floor in soft folds.

"Wow, this looks so perfect on you, Miss Go! In fact, it is so much better than the previous one," exclaimed the boutique salesperson.

Ha Jin briefly nodded her head.

"Should I then finalise this one, Miss Go?" asked the lady.

"Ok. Can you now help me take this off?" asked Ha Jin.

Another sales girl came running in.

"Ma'am, wait, your fiancé is here," she spoke in an urgent tone.

Ha Jin looked at her in bewilderment.

"My fiancé?" she blurted in shock.

A debonair black-suited figure walked in as she spoke.

"Hi sweetheart! I could not wait to see you in that wedding gown. And, wow! Looking at you, I am glad I didn't," he spoke with a sparkle in his eyes.

….

Ga Eul was about to leave her classroom after tidying up everything when she noticed Woo Bin walking through the corridor. She had neither met nor spoke to him after the exhibition night. She stood unmoved for few moments, unable to react in any way.

"Are you done for the day?" spoke Woo Bin as he came close to her.

"Yes, but what are you…"

"Come with me. I have something urgent to tell you," Woo Bin interrupted her, and pulled her away.

….

He did not speak a single word throughout the speedy drive to the outskirts of the city. Ga Eul glanced sideways at his face couple of times; seeing his deeply furrowed forehead and grinding jaws could not gather any courage to start a conversation.

But, she did not realise that it was all because his heart was about to explode in anxiety and anticipation. All this while he was in an adrenaline rush to reach her and lay his heart flat out in front of her. But, now that she was with him, all to himself, he did not know how to form even a coherent sentence. The Don Juan in him had escaped through some secret way, unknowingly. So, he just kept on doing the only thing he could think of at that moment, to drive as far as possible.

"Uhm, Woo Bin, where are we going? I need to get back home," Ga Eul mumbled after another 10-15 minutes.

Woo Bin let out a breath he did not realise holding back. Without replying to her, he swerved the wheel and stopped his car by the side of the highway. The sun had just set, the sky was still smeared with vestiges of vibrant colours. He stepped out of the car and before he could come around and open the door for Ga Eul, she was already out of the car.

Her eyes looking at him doubtfully unnerved him even more. He felt like kicking himself for being so stupefied at that moment. He clenched his fists as tight as possible before opening them and grabbing Ga Eul by her arms and pulling towards him.

"Ga Eul, I have been too stupid to have waited this long to tell you how much I like you," he spoke in a breath.

"Woo Bin! Have you gone…"

Woo Bin shut her up by pressing his lips on to her, pushing her against the car, still holding her tightly. At first, Ga Eul was too shocked to register what was happening all of a sudden, but, soon she regained her senses and strength to pull herself out of the kiss. She wriggled her arms out of his hold and immediately slapped him hard on his face.

"Ga Eul!" exclaimed Woo Bin, equally stunned at his own impulsive behaviour.

She slapped him again, and again.

"What do you friends think I am? A whore?" she cried out.

"Stop calling yourself that!" roared Woo Bin, and then covered his face.

Ga Eul looked around desperately. It would be impossible to get a taxi in this deserted area, so far from the city.

"Please, drop me somewhere close to the city. I will get myself a taxi," she spoke urgently and tried to open the car door.

"Wait, Ga Eul. I am extremely sorry for being so callous and kissing you so suddenly. But, tell me, why is it so appalling to know about my feelings for you?" asked Woo Bin, blocking the door.

"Because I do not think of you like that, Woo Bin! You have been a very good friend, a trusted one, up until now. Now, please! Just let me go back to my life. I am sick and tired of this F4 world!" she replied vehemently.

Woo Bin stepped back, his head hung low.

"Forgive me, Ga Eul, if you ever can," he mumbled, before getting inside the car and driving them back to the city.


	21. Chapter 21

The drive was long and silent. Ga Eul did not know what to say, and Woo Bin had too many things going on in his mind to form a logical statement. The scenery passing by gradually changed from the green countryside to the crowded urban landscape of the Seoul city. As he took the final turn before entering the street towards Ga Eul's house, she reached out for the dashboard and held on to it. Woo Bin looked at her, sensing she wanted to speak, but was hesitating.

"Could we… could we forget the last few hours and move on as if it never happened?" mumbled Ga Eul hesitantly, without looking at him.

Woo Bin pressed the brake pedal and stopped the car a short distance before her house. He turned to get a full view of her face, who was still averting his gaze. Not hearing any response from him, Ga Eul gathered the strength to face him squarely and found his eyes, slightly glassy, looking back at her with myriads of questions.

"I do not know what I did to make you come to that conclusion. I have always regarded you as a very good friend, right from our New Caledonia trip. It is extremely difficult for me to accept strangers as friends, but with you it had been so easy. You made me laugh at the stupidest of things all the time. What did I do wrong to spoil it all like this?" spoke Ga Eul in one breath.

"You did not do anything wrong, I spoilt it all. I was being a fool to expect something way more than friendship. I am sorry, Ga Eul, I am so sorry," replied Woo Bin slowly.

"I do not want to lose you as a friend," she added, with tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"You won't. I promise," he replied, followed by a wide beaming smile.

He raised his hand and ruffled her hair playfully. Then he swiftly wiped the lone tear that was about to roll down her cheek and patted it lightly.

"Hey, my sunshine. No more tears, please. Thanks for giving me another chance after I let you down so badly. I will be your friend, the one who will always be by your side when you need him. Now, get back home. Your aunt must be worried by now," he spoke with ease.

Ga Eul nodded her head with a sweet smile.

….

Go Ha Jin did not realise how loud her gasp was when her 'fiancé' walked through the door into the big trial room. The two salesgirls smiled wide and clapped their hands together, as if to appreciate the magic of the moment.

"Wow, Miss Go, this must be quite a surprise for you too, isn't it?" spoke the older of the two.

"Sir, why don't you try the groom's attire too?" chipped in the younger salesgirl.

"That sounds just amazing. And where would I get it?" he asked back.

Promptly he was shown the clothes rack with a couple of tuxedoes hanging.

"If you need any help, please holler us. We will be around," saying that and smiling indicatively towards the couple, the two ladies left them in their privacy.

"Ji… Ji Hoo, what are you doing here?" stuttered Ha Jin as she saw him approaching her.

He smiled warmly and stopped at an arm's distance from her.

"I told you, I wanted to see how my bride would look like in her wedding dress. You look beautiful, Ha Jin-ah," he spoke as his eyes sparkled with appreciation.

Ha Jin's eyes rounded up to the maximum extent possible, followed by her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red. She looked away from him and started twirling the skirt fabric in her finger.

"Stop joking, Ji Hoo," she mumbled.

"I am not joking. Not at all. You stopped receiving my calls. There was no way I could reach you," he replied, taking one step closer.

"What's there left to talk about?" asked back Ha Jin.

Ji Hoo gently touched her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror, without letting go of his hold around her.

"About us, about you and me. See, how perfect we look together," he said.

Ha Jin dared to look in the mirror in front, and that was the death of her. There was no doubt whatsoever that they did look perfectly beautiful together. They looked so real that she almost wondered if the reflection looking back at her was actually a framed wedding photograph. Ji Hoo picked up her left hand and grazed her fingers with his lips. Her body stiffened instantly. Sensing her sheer unease, he slowly let her free and stepped back. The sudden loss of the warmth around her made Ha Jin miss it at once, and she looked at his eyes through the mirror intently.

"Don't make this mistake, Ha Jin-ah. You know as much as I do that you do not love So Bin. This marriage will not bring any happiness to either of you," he spoke under his breath.

"And then what? Wait all my life for someone who will never love me back?" asked Ha Jin in a hushed tone, batting her eyelids to keep the tears at bay.

Her words stung him at once. He immediately pulled her in an embrace.

"I am sorry, Ha Jin-ah. I was so stupid to have dwelt in the past, whenever love knocked at my door. I guess I was so blind because I had never known how it felt like to be loved back. But I cannot let go of love once again, because of my stupidity. Please don't leave me, Ha Jin-ah. I promise you, I will never let you go through such pain in your life," Ji Hoo spoke.

Ha Jin could not stop her tears anymore. Slowly she raised her hands to hug him back and clutched his jacket.

"Let me be your genie who will make all your wishes come true, Ha Jin-ah. Let me be the only one in your life and the one growing old with you. Please, Ha Jin-ah, please stay with me," he whispered in her hair.

She shivered in his embrace as she perceived the depth of each of his words. All she could do was bury her face in his chest and drench his shirt with her tears. As Ji Hoo tried to comfort her by caressing her hair and back, she clung onto him more, pouring her heart out.

"Shh, Ha Jin-ah, please don't cry. Else, the ladies at the boutique will think I am such a nasty groom to make my beautiful bride cry like this," he said smilingly and kissed her lips lightly.

"Appa and Omma will never agree to this, Ji Hoo. They will never let me cancel this wedding with So Bin and come to you," Ha Jin wept.

Ji Hoo took out his satin handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears away gently.

"I will take care of everything, love. Just trust me with this, arasso?" he asked, lifting her face with a finger.

Ha Jin nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, can I kiss my bride without any more interruptions?" saying that Ji Hoo took her lips and pulled her even closer to himself.

"Uh-hmm, ma'am, sir, are you done? We have another customer waiting for her trial," spoke one of the salesgirls from outside.

Ha Jin and Ji Hoo startled and stepped away from each other immediately. Then they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"We're done. Please come in," Ha Jin replied loudly and looked at Ji Hoo.

He smiled at her contentedly and stepped out of the trial room.

….

Yi Jung entered the F4 lounge and looked around. It looked the same as the last time he was there with his friends. But he could not remember how long back it was. In the past, the formidable F4 used to meet at the lounge every evening after school. As they grew up, and became busier with their life and work, the evening meet-ups became less frequent, but once in a week they would definitely meet to spend time with each other.

He walked slowly to the couch and picked up the video game console from the coffee table. It looked battered from Jun Pyo's incessant battle with his virtual enemies on the tv screen. Yi Jung smirked at the memories of the Shinwa heir's tantrums after losing at the video games, which was almost an everyday affair.

He placed the console back on the table and immediately the next thing propped against the table caught his attention. Ji Hoo's guitar was there just like it was waiting to be picked up by its master and start producing a soothing music in spite of all the chaos created by the rest of the F4. Yi Jung sighed and stepped back.

He strolled around the lounge aimlessly until he came by the pool table. He ran his fingers over the velvet coated table and picked up a ball from the set. He smiled at the memories of him and Woo Bin flirting with girls, or teasing Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo from there. Sighing once again, he dropped the ball back on the pool table.

"It takes at least two to play that game," spoke Woo Bin, as he entered the lounge and walked towards the pool table.

Yi Jung looked at him startled.

"I- I did not know that you would be coming here," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I did not know as well. But now seeing you here, I guess this is what Jun Pyo had planned," replied Woo Bin matter-of-factly and picked up the pool cue to shoot one of the balls.

Yi Jung stared at him without uttering any more word. It did not take much to realise that indeed this was Jun Pyo's scheme to bring his astray friends together, by calling them separately to come to the lounge. He smiled faintly and nodded his head.

"I suppose Ji Hoo is also on his way here. Would you like a drink before that?" offered Woo Bin as he picked up the scotch decanter from the bar counter.

"Yes, thanks," replied Yi Jung and took a seat on the couch.

Woo Bin brought their drinks and joined him on the couch. They sipped in their drinks for some time in silence.

"Woo Bin…"

"Yi Jung…"

"You go first," indicated Yi Jung.

Woo Bin leaned ahead and placed his elbows on his thighs, still holding the glass.

"I spoke to Ga Eul. I told her that I like her," saying that he paused.

Yi Jung's hand stopped midway from bringing the glass to his lips.

"Did she…"

"She rejected me right away. She said she could not think of me as anything more than a friend," continued Woo Bin with a wry smile on his face.

Yi Jung let out a breath he did not know holding back.

"I am sorry, Woo Bin-ah…"

"Don't be. Please, don't be. I was a fool to begin with. But I hope you would not be so stupid to make the mistake of playing with her feelings anymore. She chose you, she still loves you. Just clear all the s*** you have in your life and give her the love and life she deserves," blurted Woo Bin.

"I don't think she will be ready to give me another chance," muttered Yi Jung, gulping down the rest of the drink.

"Then earn it, for god's sake! Don't you realise that a girl like Ga Eul will never cross path with scumbags like us again? All our life we have been surrounded by gold-diggers and superficial, painted dolls who could not see anything beyond our expensive clothes and thick wallets. Don't you get sick of this shallow, meaningless life?" shouted Woo Bin.

"I do! I am sick of this life and want a respite from all these lies and treachery! But I am scared that my past will keep on haunting me, and I will end up hurting her again," shouted back Yi Jung, then covered his face.

"God knows what all I could give up just to be in your shoes today, Yi Jung. Stop being more pathetic than this and go get her back. Don't try my patience anymore. If you cannot give the love and respect she deserves, I will not stand back and be a dumb witness to all this," growled Woo Bin.

The door of the lounge opened up and Ji Hoo walked in. He startled momentarily seeing his friends in the lounge, but immediately his face became stoic and he approached them.

"Did Jun Pyo ask you to come here for a video chat as well?" he asked in a bored tone.

Both his friends nodded their heads in agreement. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Ok, connect to that rascal then. He must have bitten off all his nails by now," he said with a straight face.

His words broke a bright smile on his friends' faces. It felt just like the old days when Ji Hoo would retort something equally witty to shut Jun Pyo up.

….

"Aishhhh. What took you all so long to chat with me, eh? Don't you know how busy I am? I am waiting for the last half an hour, sacrificing my early morning sleep to talk to you three idiots," grumbled Jun Pyo as soon as the computer screen came alive.

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes, Yi Jung rubbed his forehead and Woo Bin snickered.

"Yo-yo, man, wassup? How's our dear Jan Di?" asked Woo Bin.

"Why ask me, eh? She is so angry that none of you call her to ask how she is, and then she fights with me. Aishhh!" Jun Pyo continued complaining.

"Sorry, brother. We were a bit tied up here, we will call her and talk to her soon," apologised Yi Jung.

"Yes, do that soon. Else she will kick me out of our bedroom someday," exaggerated Jun Pyo.

His friends burst out in laughter, imagining him in the situation of being on the receiving end of a round-the-house kick by a pregnant Jan Di.

"Aishhh, stop laughing. Now, I have something important to talk to you guys. The reason I called you three to come for a video chat at the lounge," he spoke with a more serious tone.

This got him his friends' undivided attention.

"I am really upset, very upset to know that you three have stopped sharing your life with me anymore. Out-of-sight, out-of-mind, I suppose? Anyway, but being the super-smart Gu Jun Pyo, I could sense something wrong and called Ji Hoo last night. And, voila! He is having a big-time 'girl issue' and does not know how to go ahead with it! Only after Jan Di and me brain-washed him for a whole hour, he agreed to take some action. Aishhh, how would you all survive without me, eh?" he spoke dramatically.

"I am sorry, Ji Hoo-yah, for my thoughtless words about you and Ha Jin last time," interjected Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yaahh-yaahh. Stop telling him against this relationship with that short girl Ha Jin-ah. Finally, he has found someone to love, and stopped thinking about my wife," spoke out Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo!" protested his friends in unison.

"Aishhh, I was joking, arasso! All I want is all of you to be happy in life, just like I am. Now that I am not there, I want Yi Jung-ah and Woo Bin-ah to help Ji Hoo with this business, as Ha Jin is supposed to get married to some rascal I guess," replied Jun Pyo immediately.

"Don't worry. We will do anything to make our Ji Hoo's love story a success," smiled Yi Jung warmly and patted on his back.

"If needed, we will kidnap her from her wedding and bring her to Ji Hoo," suggested Woo Bin with a wink.

"Yaahh-yaahh! Stop making such devious plans. I don't want Ji Hoo-yah to spend his honeymoon in the police lock-up," guffawed Jun Pyo.

"Thanks for all your concerns, but I guess things will be relatively easier, now that I have already convinced Ha Jin about us. I just need to talk to her parents and settle everything," Ji Hoo spoke finally and looked around his friends.

For a moment there was complete silence.

"Yayy! Yayy! This calls for a celebration!" exclaimed his friends together.

After a long time, the F4 lounge was again filled with sounds of mirth and laughter.

….


	22. Chapter 22

Jae Kyung was bored with the TV programmes and kept on changing the channel every few minutes. She had fever and headache in the morning, so had to take the day off from work. Now, after her dinner was over, she checked her temperature, which was normal, but the headache was still there.

"What crap is going on in all the channels? There's nothing to watch. Maybe I should just head to the bed now," she whined and finally switched the TV off.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could be coming here so late at night?" she spoke to herself and peeped through the eyehole.

She saw Woo Bin, looking a bit impatient, as he pressed the doorbell again.

"What's your problem, Woo Bin? Why are you so keen in waking up the whole neighbourhood at this hour?" she rebuked him after opening the door.

He walked in her living room with a slight stagger. It did not take long for Jae Kyung to realise that he was quite inebriated. She stepped back and let him make his way.

Woo Bin stood by a cozy bean bag lying on the floor for few seconds, before slumping on it. He lay flat on his back, his head half dangling from the raised back of the bean bag.

"Do you have some liquor at your home? Anything will do. That bloody bartender refused to serve me any more drinks. At my own bar! Can you imagine, at my own club?" he exclaimed with a slur.

Jae Kyung crossed her arms above her chest.

"I think you have employed a very wise bartender," she commented.

"I will fire him tomorrow, first thing in the morning. But I need something to drink now. Please, Jae Kyung-ah," he pleaded, opening up his palm to her.

"Go home. Get your drink there," she retorted and turned back.

"I do not want to go to the Song Mansion tonight. Just for tonight, I want to live, I want to breathe," he spoke softly.

She turned back to face him immediately and stared at him with big eyes, unable to reply at once.

"Today was a very special day in my life. Ga Eul rejected me, because I am just a friend to her, nothing more. And I rejected a 'billion dollars plastic beauty' whom my father thrust on me. What a fantastic life I am living, isn't it?" he spit out, staring at the ceiling above.

Jae Kyung could not utter anything for few moments, as the truth seeped in her head.

"Ji Hoo and Yi Jung found their love, at last, and here I am, still as miserable as ever. I cannot spoil their happiness, can I?" he mumbled as his eyes glistened with tears.

She stepped closer to him, kneeling down beside his seat. A dull ache started growing at the pit of her heart. She slowly raised her arm and rested it on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Woo Bin," she mumbled, as tears started welling up her eyes.

Woo Bin turned his head to face her. His bloodshot eyes were so full of raw pain that Jae Kyung could not bear anymore. She covered her mouth to muffle her gasps.

"Don't cry for me, and my pitiful existence, Jae Kyung-ah. I have been raised in this damned gold-plated life from birth. I have been taught ever since how to throttle my heart's desires, and measure everything in life in terms of deals and profits. So will I do, from the moment the sun rises tomorrow morning. I will expand the Song Industries like never before. I will marry a chaebol girl and drag both of us through a life-long loveless marriage. I will make my parents proud of their high achieving son. But just for tonight, I want to be Woo Bin, only Woo Bin, and shed tears at my own pathetic life. Will you help me with that, my friend?" he pleaded.

A gasp escaped from Jae Kyung's mouth hearing his plea. She immediately pulled him in an embrace, and Woo Bin hugged her back tightly. Soon his tears soaked her neck as he could not speak anymore, but weep.

Jae Kyung had never seen him so vulnerable, and she knew this was the only moment of weakness he would allow himself, before donning back the façade of the shrewd construction tycoon. She did not know much about his life before this, and her heart shattered to see him go through this excruciating pain. He thought of her as the confidante with whom he could share his grief, and that was all that mattered to her. She knew her position was the same in his life, as was his in Ga Eul's life, but it did not matter to her anymore. If she could provide him a moment of bliss by getting rid of all his pent-up tears, it would be enough for her to keep as a beautiful memory in her heart.

Woo Bin had slid down the bean bag on to the floor. Jae Kyung realised that it was a very uncomfortable position for him. She slowly pulled him to the couch and made him sit. He seemed too disoriented to sit straight, so, he leaned on her shoulders and grabbed her hand.

"Why did I fall for Ga Eul, when she never gave me any indication like that? She asked me this, you know? And I had no answer to give her back. How would I know why I fell for her?" he asked while playing with her fingers.

Jae Kyung could feel her headache becoming more intense because of this sudden emotional burst, but she ignored it and tried to console Woo Bin.

"Life can be this difficult sometimes and make things entirely different from what we expect them to be," she spoke gently while caressing his head lightly.

Suddenly Woo Bin lifted his head from her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"What if I had fallen for you, would you accept me? Or just reject me like Ga Eul, and tell that I am nothing more than a friend?" he asked.

Jae Kyung froze in her position and stared back at him without blinking.

"Do you really want to know that, Woo Bin? I hope you are drunk enough to forget my answer tomorrow morning," she said before cupping his face gently and kissing him on his lips.

It was merely a brush of the lips and more of the tears mixing on the two lips. But before Jae Kyung could pull back, she felt Woo Bin's hold on her tightening, and he resumed the kiss, deepening it further.

It took her strongest will to break the kiss and push his chest gently away from her. He looked at her intently with a slight frown.

"You need to sleep now, Woo Bin. You are exhausted. We can talk tomorrow morning. I will bring you a pillow and blanket," saying that she tried to stand up, when Woo Bin pulled her back.

"Can we pretend to love each other, just for tonight, Jae Kyung-ah?" he spoke, cupping her face in his palm.

She could not believe what he just said. Her heart pounded inside her chest, as if ready to burst any moment. Her head was also not helping much with the unbearable ache.

"You don't know what you are saying, Woo Bin. You are drunk and you will regret saying all these first thing in the morning," she muttered with a shaky voice.

"Please Jae Kyung, I have no one to turn to tonight. My friends have finally found some happiness in their lives. I cannot spoil that with my heartache. And all those girls in the clubs are just after my money and name. They don't care about the pain I have in here, my heart. I promise I will go back to the ideal Song life tomorrow. Love will have no place in my life, ever again. Would you still turn me away tonight?" pleaded Woo Bin, bringing his face close to her.

Jae Kyung covered her face and started sobbing. She could not fathom why both their lives had to be so miserable. She knew even if she told him she loved him truly, not just for one night but forever, they would never be together. Their worlds were so far apart, that love was not enough to bridge that gap.

Woo Bin gazed at her for few more moments without saying anything. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"I am such a bloody selfish man, aren't I? Making a joke of friendship and love like this. I am sorry, Jae Kyung-ah. I should not take advantage of our friendship like this. I should just leave," saying that he tried to stand up, but tumbled on the floor.

"Woo Bin!" she exclaimed and hugged him from the back.

 _I will make you feel loved for this night, and forever._

….

Ha Jin could not stop the slight spring in her steps. Everything around felt so bright, so colourful. Everyone around her seemed to be happy, ready to be a part of her delight. An indelible smile was stuck on her face, and sparkles in her eyes. She felt like shouting at the top of her voice and let the whole world know.

 _Ji Hoo loves me._

Suddenly she felt the urge to see him again, and hear it from him again.

 _Let me be your genie who will make all your wishes come true…_

 _Let me be the only one in your life and the one growing old with you…_

And soon she found herself standing in front of the glass door, the entrance to the elegant wooden house that was Ji Hoo's residence. It was the same strong force that always pulled her towards him brought her there; even before she could realise herself.

 _Omo, what am I doing here?_

She jerked back to the reality, as if hit by a lightening. She looked around her and then at her watch.

 _OMG! It is not a time or excuse to just appear in front of his eyes like this. Have I completely lost it?_

She felt extremely embarrassed and self-conscious, and turned around to leave, when she hit against a hard wall. She stumbled on her feet and was about to fall backwards, when two strong arms held her firmly around her waist.

"Ha Jin? What happened? Why are you leaving?" asked Ji Hoo, as he looked intently in her face.

He had just parked his car after coming back home from the F4 lounge, when he spotted her car. Then he saw her, hurrying to leave from the front of his house.

"I-I just came for…for… It's late, I should go home. Will talk to you later," she blurted and tried to free herself from his hold.

A smile broke in Ji Hoo's face.

"Did you come to see me?" he spoke breathily, while lifting her chin gently.

"I… I don't know why I am here," she mumbled, her face already turned red.

"It's ok. Because I will not let go of you now," saying that he lifted her off the ground in his arms.

Ha Jin let out a loud gasp, before hiding her face in his chest, grasping tightly his jacket.

"Tell your parents you are staying over at Jae Kyung's place tonight," suggested Ji Hoo smilingly as he managed to open the door with one hand, while balancing her on his thigh and the other arm.

She nodded her head against his chest, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He carried her inside and walked leisurely through the living area.

"Did you have dinner? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Uh-hu," she responded.

"Hmm. Should I order some happy pizza then?" he teased.

"No!" she blurted, and stared at him with a scandalized expression.

He burst out in laughter. Ha Jin huffed in mock anger.

"Get me down, now! Let me go!" she demanded.

"Not before tomorrow morning," Ji Hoo whispered in her ears with a mischievous smile.

….

Kim Seok stretched his back against the car seat. He then stretched his neck from side to side and then took out his phone. He speed-dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hyung, what's up? Is everything ok?" spoke Do Jung groggily.

"Were you sleeping, little brother?" asked his elder brother.

"Yes, of course, hyung. It's 5 in the morning," replied Do Jung, a bit irritated.

"Hmm, I see. I just wanted to correct you with one small information," commented Kim Seok.

"What is it, hyung?" asked his younger brother.

"Our Song Prince is keeping up with his reputation. So, it is not only that teacher girl he is playing with," spoke Kim Seok sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"He spent the night with your girl, I mean your photographer girl who you were so passionately trying to safeguard the other day. I spent the night in my car outside her apartment. And he is yet to come out," sneered Kim Seok with contempt.

Do Jung sat up after disconnecting his brother's call. It was not supposed to have any effect on him. It was all part of their plan. Yet, somehow the visual of Jae Kyung in Woo Bin's arms did not appease him in any way. It bothered him, immensely.

Undoubtedly, his sleep was ruined. Now he would make sure that someone else would pay for that damage, big time.

….


	23. Chapter 23

Hi friends, I hope still there are few readers left to read through the updates of this fanfic :). Lately, the reviews have dwindled to almost none, barring my faithful friend Gula Malaka :D. I am trying to conclude this fanfic soon, as even I am struggling to keep up the pace. I have a couple of other plots in my mind, and I suppose my pseudo-author mind is itching to give them a shape sooner :P. I did notice that there were few followers of this story in the past few weeks. It would be really nice if you could drop few words about how you really felt about this fanfic so far.

My apologies for the last chapter being short, and the current one being even shorter. But these two were supposed to build up the story to the final climax that would commence in the following one. So, please read it and wait for more to come XD.

...

Ji Hoo opened his eyes as faint morning light seeped through a slit in the curtains. It took him a fraction of a second to realise that Ha Jin's head was nestled in his left arm, with her face touching his bare chest, while his right palm rested on the smooth skin around her waist. A smile spread in his face as he remembered the previous night. He could not think of a morning so blissful in his life, where he woke up with the person in his arms whose wonder-filled eyes, blushing cheeks, baby-like giggles and never-ending questions kept him awake almost all night.

 _Technically, it was the first time they were actually spending time together as a couple, who had mutually acknowledged their feelings for each other. After several fervent kisses and intimate touches both of them took a pause and looked into each other's eyes deeply. There were so many words unspoken, so many questions unanswered and so many memories left to share between them._

 _He laid his heart open to her about Jan Di and how she would always be an integral part of his being, his soul._ _He saw a flash of insecurity passing through the doe-eyes of Ha Jin. Immediately she lowered her eyes, and her fingers touching his chest were retracted slightly, but enough for him to miss their warmth._

 _Ji Hoo knew that this would not be an easy topic between them, but he did not want it to be there as a thorn forever. He touched her face gently and made her meet his eyes again._

 _"_ _I will not lie to you, Ha Jin-ah. Jan Di had an immense role in changing me from the lifeless, emotional wreck to this humane and animate Ji Hoo that you are seeing today. I cannot and will not be able to wipe her away from my heart," he said and gazed at her intently, waiting for her response._

 _Ha Jin's eyes flitted between his two eyes._

 _"_ _And I will be lying if I say that it will never bother me, Ji Hoo. But I guess I will learn to live with it, eventually. Just that…just don't hide anything from me, if you really feel that…that I am also a part of your life, not as a replacement, but as me, Go Ha Jin," she replied._

 _"_ _No, you will not be replacing anyone, nor will anyone take your place, ever in my life. You have breathed in life in my heart. We will together make this love as true, exciting and cheesy as ever," he smiled and took her lips in his, sealing the beginning of the new chapter in his life._

He could feel the warmth of Ha Jin's light rhythmic breath on his chest. Her long black hair covered her face and back, and spread over the pillow. Ji Hoo gently removed the strands to see clearly the face that showed several shades of pink and red the night before, with his every word and every touch. He slowly caressed her waist and back, as if imprinting her contours in his mind forever. Ha Jin seemed to be getting more comfortable, as she rubbed her nose slightly against his chest and tightened her hold around his torso, still in her deep sleep. Ji Hoo chuckled at her antics, but refrained from moving too much and waking her up. It had been quite a long night for both of them, and she definitely needed some extra sleep than usual. Although it meant he would have to cut down on their moments of morning shenanigans before she went back to her home.

Ji Hoo pressed his lips on her forehead and pulled her closer to him. He needed to make this moment last as long as possible.

….

Woo Bin's head was splitting in two with a headache. He groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in an unknown surrounding. He readily sprang up from the bed and looked around, his hand instinctively going to his belt, when he realised his unclothed state under the blanket. As if on cue, the door in front slightly opened, and a familiar face peeped in.

"Are you awake? I got some aspirin and fresh juice for you," said Jae Kyung, and gingerly entered the room.

Woo Bin consciously pulled the blanket over him and stared at her. She placed the tray on the bed stand and turned to leave, when he stopped her by her wrist.

"Why… How did this…," he spoke when she interjected.

"Nothing happened, don't worry. You were drunk, you slept in my bed. That's it. Now freshen up and get some breakfast with me," she replied casually and left.

He held his aching head in his hands and tried to figure out what had happened the night before. He remembered heading to his club after the F4 lounge and finishing off whisky shots in minutes. After being denied to be served at his own bar, he had stormed out of the club and driven his car around aimlessly, until he found himself outside Jae Kyung's apartment. He could remember asking her for more drinks, and then crying his heart out. But how did he end up in her bedroom he could not fathom. Yet, he wanted to believe in Jae Kyung's words.

 _Nothing happened…_

He would not be able to forgive himself if he made Jae Kyung do anything against her will. He found his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. He carefully stood up and headed to the bathroom. He could not afford to burden her with anything more.

….

Ga Eul splashed cold water on her face repeatedly. Then she looked at her palms. The skin on her fingers had shrunk like raisins from being rubbed under cold water for long. Her eyes were getting clouded. With one glance at her reflection on the mirror, she covered her face and broke into tears.

 _She was walking in the dark._

 _"_ _Is anybody there?" she called out, but got no answer._

 _The darkness was closing in on her. She felt suffocated. She tried to reach out around her with her hands, and felt walls on both sides. The walls seemed to be closing in on her as well._

 _She panicked. She needed to get out of there. She started running blindly before she could get crushed by the walls. A faint light appeared in front. She frantically ran towards it. Suddenly it opened up in a room._

 _There was a single candle lit at a corner. She looked around herself. She spotted a baby cot in front. She felt that she already knew what she would see in it, still she walked towards it. Suddenly she tripped on someone lying on the floor. Even here she knew who she would see once she turned the person towards her. Her father. Yet, she held his shoulders and turned him to face her._

 _It was a face covered in blood. But it was not her father's body in her arms. Despite the blood and dirt, she recognized the face._

 _Yi Jung._

 _She cried out in fear. She shook him by the shoulders to wake him up. But he lay still in her arms._

 _"_ _Help him, someone please help him," she cried out again._

 _Suddenly she felt lighter. Looking down she could see Yi Jung no more in her arms or on the floor. He had vanished in the thin air._

 _Only trace left was his blood in her hands._

Nightmares such as this was not new to Ga Eul. Every time it involved her lost child, her dead father or her injured mother. But this time it shook her from the core. She saw Yi Jung, all bloodied and perhaps dead in her arms. She felt sick in her gut and her chest started aching. She had thought she was making progress with her treatment, but this scary vision made her feel that nothing was actually working on her.

And the most heart wrenching thought was that she felt like she lost him, forever.

….

"I wish I could make you stay with me for the whole day today, tomorrow, day after, and after, and after," spoke Ji Hoo, as he hugged Ha Jin tightly at his doorstep.

She chuckled at his words and cute expression.

"Every day I cannot make the excuse of staying at Jae Kyung's place," she replied.

He looked at her intently.

"I was serious when I told you I would talk to your parents. I don't want to waste any more time. This Sunday I will come and meet your parents," he said.

Ha Jin's face showed a mixture of happiness and anxiety.

"I am scared, Ji Hoo. They will never agree," she spoke hesitantly.

"Have faith in me, Ha Jin-ah. I will not let you go. Never," he told her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

….

Woo Bin walked out of the bedroom in the living area where he found Jae Kyung busy setting up breakfast on the counter.

"Jae Kyung…"

"What would you have, tea or coffee?" she asked without looking at him.

He walked to her and placed his palm gently on her shoulder.

"Jae Kyung, please tell me what I did last night," he pleaded.

She turned to him, with a tight smile.

"I told you, you were drunk. You could fall off the couch, so I let you sleep on my bed and I slept out here on the couch. That's it. Now, tell me what will you have?" she asked again.

The frown on his forehead straightened out. He forced a smile and pinched her cheek.

"I am so lucky to have a friend like you, who bore all my drunken tantrums without any complains," he said.

"Yes, and did not take any advantage even if it was so easy to take," she replied playfully.

Woo Bin pulled her in a hug.

"Thanks for being there when I needed it the most. I am sorry if I said or did anything last night to hurt you," he said.

"It's ok. I am glad that I could give you some respite," she murmured.

Woo Bin released her from his hold and stepped back.

"I will head back home now. I am sorry I cannot have breakfast with you. But I promise you we will have a nice meal together in a day or two," he spoke apologetically.

"It's ok. Don't worry," she replied nonchalantly, stopping herself from arranging the food on the plate.

As Woo Bin left and the door was closed, Jae Kyung dropped on the floor, bursting into tears and hugging herself.

….

Yi Jung had been awake all night, thinking how he could approach Ga Eul. If his friend Woo Bin's words were to be believed, she still had some feelings for him. But how could be confirm that? They had never really spoken about their feelings about each other. Indeed, they had spent meaningful moments together with his nephew or during the preparation for his pottery exhibition. And there were those stolen kisses that he had cherished more than all his past sexual encounters considered together.

Yet, he did not know how to face her. Not that he had promised her anything before, but he did betray her trust. And his own as well, as usual. Would he be man enough to face her and ask for her forgiveness, and another chance? Or would he just run away from it, to escape his fate, as he had been doing all his life?

His eyes gave in to a slumber in the early hours of the morning. It was almost a dreamless sleep, until the end of it when he saw a dream, not a very vivid one, but clear enough to remember.

 _He was lying with his head in Ga Eul's arm. She was trying to wake him up. He was struggling to open his eyes and tell her that he was awake. But gradually she seemed to be fading away, and he got surrounded by a pitch-black darkness._

Yi Jung woke up with a jolt. His forehead was all sweaty, in spite of the cold temperature in the room. He looked around and then covered his face in his hands.

Maybe it was a sign that if he delayed any more, he would lose Ga Eul forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello friends, I am back with yet another short update. I plan to finish this story in a couple of weeks. Let's see if it is possible. Anyway, it does not seem to be interesting for the readers, judging from the complete lack of reviews :D. So, just as a commitment to myself, I will complete writing this story, albeit as nicely as possible with my limited writing capabilities.

I would like to apologise for an error in the previous chapters. Yi Jung's first love was Eun Jae, later married to his elder brother. I had inadvertently used Seo Hyun's name in the story for the same character. Please excuse me for this slip.

...

 _Sunday morning…._

Ga Eul had woken up early in the morning, finished with her mother's morning chores, then finally got her time to enjoy a hot cup of coffee by the window, on her own. It was only a week to Christmas. All the houses in the neighbourhood had already put up their Christmas tree and decorations. The evenings were no longer dark in their alley, but brightly lit with numerous tiny lights and flashy lanterns. Her eyes landed on the glass window of the house facing theirs. There was a stuffed Santa hung with two reindeers. A small smile tugged at her face. The Christmas-y feel was indeed contagious. Despite all struggles and hardships that people had to endure all the time, they were transformed into a dreamlike happy state during this time of the year, as if a brief escape from the inevitable.

Her musings were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello Eun Jae, good morning," she greeted picking up the call.

"Hey Ga Eul-ah, what are you doing today?" asked Eun Jae in a chirpy voice.

"Me? Nothing, as such," replied Ga Eul.

"Great! Then meet us for a picnic lunch at the Seonyudo Park. It is so bright and sunny today. Perfect day for an outdoor picnic. And, Young Jin has been missing you for quite some time now," said Eun Jae.

Ga Eul stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay, I will come," she responded.

After ending the call, Ga Eul looked back at the smiling Santa hanging from the window. She knew going to the picnic meant Yi Jung would be there. She assumed that the mere thought of him would bring a bitterness in her. But instead she felt a momentary pang, as his life-less, blood smeared face appeared in her mind. It was nothing but a delusion of her deranged mind, she told herself. Yet, she could not ignore the dull ache that slowly crept in her heart.

It was the strangest emotion she had felt for him, or anyone for that matter, since the exhibition night. She could not define it herself. Was it a feeling of being betrayed? Or a feeling of being proven that she was not meant to be happy in her life, ever? She had told her friends, and convinced herself that it was the former. But in her deepest core she knew it was not the feeling of betrayal. It was more the realisation of the latter, that it was her, whose existence itself was cursed, and vile. She did not deserve such happiness in her life.

Yet, she suddenly felt the urge to meet him again and talk to him, even if for the last time. Was it the Christmas-y vibe that was rubbing on her? Maybe, it was. It would be her brief escape, her Christmas.

….

Woo Bin tiptoed into the dining room, with his hands behind him. The entire family was having a Sunday breakfast together, after a long time. His sisters pursed their lips, stopping themselves from bursting in laughter at his funny antic. He looked at his father briefly, who was busy perusing the business daily, completely missing his entry. Then, he hugged his mother tightly from behind.

"Happy birthday, Omma!" he greeted, followed by his over-enthusiastic sisters.

"Here's your gift," he said and gave her a beautiful diamond necklace, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, my dear. Thank you," she replied happily and hugged him back.

It was a cheerful moment in the Song Mansion after a long time. Following his refusal of the marriage proposal from the Park chaebols, a storm had raged between the father and son, with the mother and sisters being teary-eyed, dumb spectators.

"Oppaaaa… Oppaaaaa," cried out Mi Jin.

"What? Why are you whining like a baby?" Woo Bin rebuked her affectionately.

"We are going for Omma's birthday lunch at the farmhouse. Abeoji will also join us. Please come with us," she replied with a puppy face, which she knew would do its charm on her nonchalant brother.

"Okay, will try to be there. I have to go to the site in the morning," he replied while picking up his food.

"And please ask your battalion of bodyguards not to be there. They had spoiled our pool party last time," huffed Mi Na.

"Don't talk rubbish, Mi Na-ah. They have to be there, and especially around you two careless souls," replied Woo Bin in a dismissive tone.

Both his sisters started creating a chaos over the dining table, vehemently protesting against their brother's dictate. Their father just raised his eyes with a frown for a moment from his newspaper and again went back to it.

"Woo Bin-ah, it's okay. Let it be. The farmhouse has its own security. We do not need too many guards there, anyway. Let the girls breathe freely. All the time the guards are following them in their college," commented their mother gently.

"Yeah, breathing down our neck," added in Min Ji.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, fine. But my personal guard Jung-ie will be there with you all until I come and join you for the lunch," he declared with finality.

"Yayyy," cheered his two sisters.

He beamed widely seeing their happy faces.

Yes, he had given up on his yearning for a true love in his life. But such small tokens of joy from his family would make up for some of that void, he hoped fervently.

….

Ha Jin hopped around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her parents. She was exuberant one moment, then anxious, scared, or skeptical the very next moment. In her mind, she kept on contemplating various possible scenarios that could happen that evening, with the arrival of Ji Hoo.

"Should I have spoken to them before he came to meet them," she murmured to herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked her father who had entered the kitchen from behind, unnoticed by her.

She jolted and turned to him with a gasp.

"Why are you so jumpy? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just mumbling some… some song," she managed to reply.

"Song? What kind of a song was that? Without any tune?" he asked dismissively.

"Aah, it is a rap song. You know, kpop?" she replied baring her teeth nervously.

"Nonsense! Anyway, let's have breakfast before it is already time for lunch," he grumbled and left the kitchen.

Ha Jin released a breath she did not know of holding back.

Certainly, she was not ready to face the storm on her own.

….

Yi Jung stood in the flower boutique, staring at the flowers for the longest time. He could not comprehend which flower arrangement would be able to convey his message to Ga Eul. The salesgirl had already repeated the long list of the flowers and colours with their corresponding messages several times. Yet, he could not make up his mind.

Maybe because even he did not know what he wanted to tell her when they would meet at the park.

Was he going to apologise and tell her it was a big misunderstanding? That he had no intention to hurt her like that? Or, would he straight away profess his feelings for her, which he suspected to have turned into love, for sure? Yes, he was baffled, and skeptical. His brain told him it would be nothing but a brutal refusal from her. Still, he would at least be able to bow his head and apologise for hurting her unintentionally. And his heart, for the very first time, was hopeful. Maybe Ga Eul would be able to see his deepest sincerity and agree to give him a chance, even if it was the last one.

He picked up a bunch of pink lilies. They reminded him of her blushing cheeks every time he kissed her. They reminded him of her big, expressive eyes every time she spoke of her inner thoughts to him. They reminded him of her dazzling smile that could brighten up his day.

And they dictated him to keep it simple, no matter the consequences.

He needed to make her feel genuinely loved and cherished, as he knew he did for real.

….

Ji Hoo had two surgeries in the day, back-to-back. Following that he was supposed to go back home, freshen up and then head towards Ha Jin, his Ha Jin-ah's home.

He was generally stoic in his demeanour with his colleagues at the hospital. But today there was a slight hint of smile stuck on his face from the morning. The nurses at the nurse station, and his fellow doctors at the corridors discussed about his sudden transformation. They brainstormed various possibilities that could have brought that expression of happiness in the otherwise stone-faced doctor.

Entirely ignorant of the upheaval his smiling face had caused in the hospital, Ji Hoo picked up his phone before leaving his office for the operation theatre. He sent out a short text to Ha Jin.

 _Can't wait to see you in the evening._

Immediately his phone beeped with a reply.

 _I am scared._

He smiled, shaking his head lightly.

 _Everything will be fine, don't worry. Love you._

….

Jae Kyung was packing her bag for a business trip she had to go on that evening. Suddenly her phone started ringing. It was a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jae Kyung, Do Jung here."

"Aah, Do Jung. Whose number is this?" she asked.

"Uhm, I lost my phone. This is my new number. Jae Kyung, can we meet for lunch today?" he spoke urgently.

"Today? Sorry Do Jung, I can't. I have to go on a trip this evening…" she replied.

"Please Jae Kyung. It won't take too long. It's my… it's my birthday today," he pleaded.

"Your birthday?" she asked and paused.

She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, Do Jung. Let's meet for lunch," she spoke after few moments.

"Thanks Jae Kyung. You just made my day," he replied happily.

Jae Kyung stared at her blank phone screen after the call ended. She was really confused about Do Jung. Indeed, he was a very nice man- good looking, polite, caring. She did feel attracted to his charms initially. But it was nothing more than a passing fancy, or maybe an attempt to distract herself from Woo Bin. And she never tried to give him any indication whatsoever that could have elicited any wrong impression. Yet, she felt he was trying to get closer to her, reaching out to her.

And that was exactly what she did not want at that moment. She did not want anyone's pity, or sympathy, even love. She had chosen her fate herself, from the moment she had walked out of her family home. She had learnt to take responsibilities for her own actions, without any regret. And that was exactly what she had done after her decision to take Woo Bin in her open arms; for one night that would last a lifetime.

She had thought she knew how strong her feelings were for the construction tycoon. She had thought she knew what love meant. Alas, how wrong she was. That night when she had let him pour his heart out, while kissing and caressing her without really comprehending what act they were involved in, she had felt it. When his dazed eyes had gazed through her soul, stirring her from within, she had felt it. When his sleepy form lay beside her, with his strong arm around her, while she was wide awake staring at the ceiling, she had realised it.

It would be a blatant lie to say that she was not hurt the next morning, when he woke up, not remembering anything about the night before. Yes, for a moment she had wished he would walk back to her and tell her that he remembered it all, and that he did not regret it. But she knew that it would never happen. He would only be filled with regret and embarrassment, knowing the truth. And that would burst the colourful bubble she had created for herself and her vulnerable heart the moment she had realised the beautiful truth.

Indeed, it was liberating to love him whole-heartedly, without regrets, even if it meant it would never be reciprocated.

….

 _Sunday afternoon…_

Woo Bin walked hurriedly through the construction site towards his car at the parking lot. He was stuck with some issues at the construction site, and no matter how much he tried to rush, he could not make it before 1pm. He hated breaking promises, especially the ones made to his dear sisters. He cursed under his breath as he opened his car door and stepped in. He turned on the ignition and pressed the accelerator, turning the steering wheel.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, blowing the sand and dust over his car. And then a stray piece of paper came flying and landed on the windscreen.

Woo Bin's forehead scrunched in deep furrows as he read the words on the paper.

'JuDgEmEnT DaY HaS CoMe'


	25. Chapter 25

Hello dear readers... I hope at least a few of you are waiting to know what is going to happen in the story. I am extremely sorry for not being able to keep up with my words (as usual). But I am back and recharged with beautiful memories of Kim Hyun Joong's Isshoni Take My Hand Japan tour :). I have joined a 'Creative Writing' course recently, and to my horror, I am finding all the stupid mistakes I keep on repeating in my writings. I don't think you will see a drastic improvement in my writing, but I will slowly and steadily try to incorporate the things I am learning. Anyway, enough of my rants. Let's get into the story. This one is quite action-packed. Enjoy!

...

Jae Kyung sat in the car as Do Jung drove them off his restaurant. It was a nice cozy lunch at his restaurant, and they talked about her new project and his new recipes. So, overall, it was not bad to spend this afternoon with him, she wondered. Yiruma's piano music was playing in the car, and in a few minutes, she felt sleepy and closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened, she found herself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. She was sitting on a chair, her neck tilted uncomfortably against the head rest, ending up in a dull ache. She opened her eyes wide rubbing her neck and saw Do Jung sitting on a chair, gazing intently at her.

"Do Jung? Where are we? Why are we here?" she asked him in confusion.

Do Jung kept staring at her strangely, without replying. Jae Kyung wriggled and looked around. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, with some old rickety machineries scattered around. Through some holes on the tall roof she could see the sun light coming through.

"What's this Do Jung? What kind of a joke is this?" she spat out and stood up.

He stood up leisurely and his lips slightly crooked up at the sides.

"It's my birthday. So, will have a tiny little party here," he replied.

"What the…? I told you I have a flight to catch this evening. I have no time for your birthday party, I am sorry, Do Jung. Please show me the way out, and I will get myself a taxi," saying that angrily, Jae Kyung started walking away.

Do Jung grasped her wrist and with a sudden pull brought her back to him. As she looked at him with shock, he tilted his head slightly and observed her intently.

"Not so soon, Jae Kyung-ah. There's so much I have to talk about today. How can I let you go so soon?"

….

Woo Bin could not shed off the clench in his gut on his way to the farmhouse. He pressed the gas pedal hard, and sped through the expressway, away from the city limits. Loud rock music was blaring off from the speakers in his car when suddenly his phone started ringing. He pressed the button on his steering to pick it up.

"Hey Min Ji…"

"Oppa… Oppaaa…" only wailings could be heard.

"Min Ji… Min Ji-yah? What happened? Why are you crying?" he exclaimed hearing her crying.

"Oppa save us… Opp…" and the line went dead.

….

Ga Eul strolled along the walkway by the Han river. The day was indeed nice and sunny, and in spite of the chill in the air it was pleasant to walk with the slight warmth on her skin. At the end of the path she looked up at the highly arched bridge that would take her across to the other side of the river to the Seonyudo Park.

The moment she stepped on the bridge she spotted Yi Jung standing at the top with a gorgeous bunch of pink lilies. He was leaning on the bridge wall, facing the river, away from her. Ga Eul could not help but smile bright as the sun shining high up on the sky. Suddenly, it seemed like the new beginning both of them had been seeking all this while. She paced up, but the steep arch of the bridge slowed her down, and by the time she reached at the top, she was a bit out of breath.

"Are those for me?" she panted while speaking.

Hearing her voice, Yi Jung turned to her instantly and beamed from ear to ear.

"Yes, they are," he replied and gave her the bouquet.

Ga Eul smelled in the fresh flowers and hugged the bunch close to her chest.

For a moment, both of them were at loss of words.

"Uhm, have they come already?" spoke Ga Eul to break the awkward silence, "I mean, Eun Jae, Young Jin and…"

"Yes, they are there at the park. I just thought, uhm… maybe we could spend few moments here before joining them. But if you want, we can go there now," he promptly replied.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"No, it's fine," shyly she replied and looked down at her toes.

He gently held her hand in his palms, and uttered, "I am sorry, Ga Eul, for all the pain and tears I brought to you. Would you please let me explain everything once?"

She looked up at his eyes and in a soft yet distinct tone asked, "Can we skip this 'saying sorry and explaining' part, and just start everything afresh?"

For a moment, Yi Jung could not believe what he heard. He stared at her in amazement and slowly a smile crept in his face.

"I never thought I could fall more in love with you than this. Guess I was wrong," he spoke and brushed his lips on her delicate fingers.

Had it been a couple of months before, Ga Eul would definitely have dismissed his confession as a playboy's 'smooth talk', but at that moment she did not doubt his sincerity. Just that she did not have words to reciprocate her feelings.

Yi Jung sensed her unease, and assured her calmly, "It's ok, Ga Eul. You do not have to say it in words. I can feel it," and pulled her in an embrace.

She felt the heat emanating from her cheeks, and hid her face in his chest.

And then it all happened in a fraction of second.

Yi Jung was whispering some sweet nothings in her ear, when suddenly his eyes rounded up, and he shouted, "Ga Eul!" before trying to cover her and duck down.

All Ga Eul could hear was a very swift 'swoosh' sound, before she fell flat on her back on the bridge, with Yi Jung on top of her.

"Yi Jung! Yi Jung? What happened?" she exclaimed as she tried to push him up.

His body weight seemed to push her down further, as he lay on top motionless. She pushed him with all her strength, and he rolled on his back to her side. A small trickle of bright red colour seeped out of his chest and slowly spread on the white dress shirt he was wearing beneath his cashmere jacket.

"Yi Jung-ah!" was the loud scream that Eun Jae and Il Hyun could hear from the park across the bridge.

….

Woo Bin scampered inside the farmhouse and searched around desperately for his family. It seemed a storm had passed through the property. Everything was turned upside down, thrown astray. Even the pool was dumped with broken chairs and anything that laid by the poolside.

He screamed out his sisters' and the bodyguards' names but only an eerie silence replied back. He pulled out his phones and frantically pressed the numbers of his PA and other associates under him. But none of the calls went through.

It seemed as if he was the last man standing on this earth.

For the first time in his life he felt fear.

A shrill ringtone of a tacky pop song blared from behind him. He spun round and pushed away a heap of cloth before picking up the ringing phone.

"Who's it? Speak up!" he screamed.

"Whoa whoaaa, Prince Song! That's not the way to greet your old friend, huh?" mocked Kim Seok followed by an evil laugh.

Woo Bin shook in anger and yelled back, "Is it Kim Seok? What do you want, you bas****? Where's my family and my men?"

"Me? I don't want anything. I have everything I want. But maybe you need to know if your little sisters or old parents are alive yet, isn't it?" replied Kim Seok with a snigger.

"I'll kill you if you touch them, you bas****!" screamed Woo Bin with all his might.

"Good joke, man!" jeered Kim Seok, "they are there in front of me, tightly tied up and writhing in pain. Touching them? Not a problem at all. I can even kick their life out if I want."

Woo Bin could not hold up his anger and frustration anymore.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" barked Woo Bin, "Tell me what you want and where they are. Once I get them, I will make every cell of your body scream out in hellish pain. You will pay for this, Kim Seok!"

"Hmm, let's see. For the time being choose between 1, 2 and 3. Come on, palli," replied Kim Seok in a nonchalant tone.

"What?" blurted Woo Bin.

Kim Seok rolled his eyes and repeated, "Just choose one number, man. We don't have all day."

"1," replied Woo Bin without thinking any more.

"Hmm, interesting. Ok, come to the rundown warehouse in Incheon. Will see you there then, ciao," spoke Kim Seok and the line went dead.

Woo Bin dashed to his car and drove off immediately.

….

Ji Hoo hummed as he strode along the corridor towards his office. The last surgery went well in spite of all its complications. Now all he needed to do was take a quick shower, change into clean clothes and head to Ha Jin's home.

He stopped by his desk and picked up the mails that had arrived that day, when his pager started beeping. He frowned and looked at it. He had already informed that he was off for the rest of the day and there were enough doctors on duty to take care of any emergency. Unless it was a dire emergency.

He sighed and walked to the nurse station.

"Dr. Yoon, you have been called at the ER immediately," informed the head nurse.

"Okay," he mumbled and marched to the elevator.

As he reached the floor and the door opened, the sight in front stunned him for a second before his instincts took over.

Ga Eul was leaning against the wall, barely holding herself up, with blood smeared all over her arms and clothes. And the hollow stare in her eyes just reminded him of the night they had found her in her deranged state.

"What happened, Ga Eul? Are you ok?" Ji Hoo blurted out in concern as he rushed to her.

"Yi Jung… Somebody shot him… Blood everywhere… blood coming out… Save him, Ji Hoo… Please save him," were all the words she managed to mumble before collapsing in his arms.

….

Ha Jin looked at her phone for the umpteenth time. Still there was no reply from Ji Hoo. All her calls went unanswered. He was supposed to call her once he started from the hospital. Various thoughts swarmed in her mind, racking her nerves.

 _Was he having second thoughts?_

 _Stop! Don't let such thoughts get into your mind, Ha Jin. He is a dutiful doctor, there must have been some emergency. He will call you as soon as he can._

She turned on the television and started surfing through the channels mindlessly.

Her mother entered the living room and seeing her sitting on the couch, announced excitedly, "So Bin's parents are coming in an hour to discuss the wedding date and all the preparations. Get up, palli. Put on a nice dress and make up. I will prepare some nice snacks quickly."

All blood drained out of Ha Jin's face as she stared back at her mother who immediately started busying herself in the kitchen.

….

"Welcome, Prince Song! What a pleasure to have your glorious presence in my petty den," hollered Kim Seok from his chair as he watched Woo Bin's hurried strides through the entrance of the warehouse.

"Where's my family? What have you done to them, you scumbag?" roared Woo Bin, as Kim Seok's men started frisking his body for weapons.

Kim Seok raised his brow in mock concern and replied, "Your family? But you didn't choose them."

"What the s*** are you talking about?" retorted Woo Bin.

"I gave you three choices, and interestingly, you chose 1, which is not your family," Kim Seok responded shrugging his shoulders.

Woo Bin could not believe his guts.

"I will wring your neck myself, you bas****!" he screamed.

"Good plan! The thing is, your Song Tower is on fire now, and most of your men are either dead, or too broken to stand up. And the rest are already in my team," informed Kim Seok calmly, while scraping off an invisible dirt from his cuff, "So, you do need to do things on your own from now. Until your last breath, which could come any moment from now."

Woo Bin stood dumbstruck for few moments before everything seeped in his cognition.

"Why are you doing all these?" he whispered finally.

"Now that's the only intelligent question you asked in a long time," drawled Kim Seok with a smirk and stood up from his chair.

He walked up to where Woo Bin was standing at gunpoint held by his men.

"Remember, few years back when you suddenly had this enlightenment to dissolve your so called 'nefarious mafia activities' and get into clean business? I had told you, once you are a mafia, you are always a mafia," he hissed at Woo Bin's face," And there is no escape from it. But you did not listen. All the associate gangs started facing troubles because you stopped shielding us from our opponents. What did you say at that time? 'There would be some collateral damages, but we have to accept that to cleanse ourselves.' Do you know what collateral damage I paid for your foolhardiness? My mother and sisters were kidnapped and tortured mercilessly at various spots, and I was left with no choices to be able to save any one of them. I could save none. None!"

Woo Bin glared at him, still unable to believe his words.

Kim Seok's fierce expression immediately turned cunning.

"But I gave you choices. It's your bad luck that you chose the wrong one. I just need to make a quick call and tell my men to finish off your family quickly," he spat.

"No! No! You cannot punish my family for my mistakes. Spare them. Kill me. Take whatever you want," shouted Woo Bin instantly.

"Nah! Killing you will end all the fun in an instant," replied Kim Seok thoughtfully, "But, how about you give me 1, and I will spare 2, which is your family. 3 is already gone by now."

Woo Bin looked at him in confusion and blurted, "Yes, spare my family, and take whatever you want."

Kim Seok guffawed loudly at his immediate submission.

"Won't you spare a look at 1 yourself? Don't you want to know what I got from you?" mocked Kim Seok and pointed to a person standing behind with the head covered and limbs tied.

Woo Bin for the first time observed the rest of the people standing around. As one of them pulled up the head cover, he gasped out loud.

"Jae Kyung!"

Do Jung strolled to the front from behind her and pulled her head back by her hair.

"See, Jae Kyung. I told you. You fell for the wrong person. A despicable mafia lord. This man thinks of nothing but himself. Even now he did not hesitate to abandon you. And you gave him your heart, body and what not," he hissed near her ears, loud enough to be heard by everyone around.

Woo Bin stared at her unbelievably.

All he could see was deep loathing and distrust in her tearful eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello friends...How have you all been? Although very late, still I would like to wish you all a very Happy 2019. I was unwell, then went on a vacation, then unwell again. But I am truly very sorry for not being able to update this story for a long time. Even I feel that I have been dragging this story way to long. Hopefully, it should come to an end in a few chapters.

I will apologise in the very beginning to my readers for any gross error you find in it with regards to the few medical terms and concepts mentioned in this chapter. I have absolutely no background in the subject, everything is courtesy to Wikipedia and internet. Being an ideally lazy and incompetent writer, I would have skipped it entirely. But seeing the outstanding diligence and accuracy my dear friend and author JHsgf82 is displaying in her fanfic Open Hearts on the medical descriptions without being from that background herself, I was really inspired to at least look up for a couple of words to make it look a little real. Hahahaha... I know mine is a poor manifestation. Anyway, don`t hate me after this chapter. Remember, every cloud has a silver lining :)

Enjoy reading and let me know about your view.

...

Ha Jin tapped on her phone screen again, let out a sigh and looked out of the window. Time was running out for her, but still she had not heard from Ji Hoo about his whereabouts.

 _Was he still coming for her?_

The front door bell rang, and her mother rushed to usher the guests in the living room with excitement.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hong, welcome to our humble abode. What a great pleasure to have you with us this evening," spoke Mrs. Go with exuberance.

So Bin's mother gave her a condescending nod and a measured smile, before taking her seat on the couch.

"So, how's things been?" asked his father nonchalantly.

"Ha Jin-ah! Come here. See your new Abeoji and Omonim are here," shouted her mother from outside her room's locked door.

"I'll be there in a minute, Omma," responded Ha Jin, barely managing to hide the shiver in her voice.

From her room, she could hear both her parents raving about So Bin and the wedding preparations with more enthusiasm than anything she had heard from them before.

A tear dropped on her hands that were resting on her lap. Soon, more started flowing, until a tiny pool formed in the small hollow of her palm. She did not know who to blame. Destiny, herself or Ji Hoo. And in a flash, all the moments she had spent with him started pervading her mind.

 _I refuse to believe that you abandoned me, Ji Hoo. I will not believe that until you come and tell me yourself…_

Suddenly, a peal of laughter coming from the living room jerked her back to the reality at present. To her ears it did not sound like her parents or the guests laughing. It reminded her more the boisterous laughter of So Bin, every time he would jeer at her or boast about himself. All the moments of humiliation and pain she bore in his presence began to haunt her, mocking and slapping her in her mind.

Ha Jin froze in her position. Even her tears stopped flowing. She would have to do something. She could not just lament all her life and shed tears like this.

 _Ji Hoo or no Ji Hoo, I cannot live every moment of my life by others' will anymore. I will live my life on my own free will…_

She stood up, wiped her tears with the back of her palm and took a deep breath.

….

Ji Hoo was rushing through the corridor. He needed to have a consultation with Dr. Lee who was the senior most surgeon, fortunately present in the hospital at the moment and preparing for the surgery with him. Yi Jung's condition was unstable, his breathing was asymmetric with uncontrolled bleeding. The bullet had perforated through his back into the chest area. The extent of cardiac or lungs injury could not be confirmed with the initial trauma protocol carried out at the emergency department. There was risk of severe tissues and nerve damage, and he was also suspecting some effect on the spinal cord. Immediate surgical intervention was required. He could not even ponder over the thought about how or why his friend was shot. They were left with very little time. His friend's life was in his hands now.

He paused in front of the visitors' waiting room where he saw Ga Eul sitting on the edge of a couch, disheveled and slightly disoriented.

Ji Hoo rushed to her, bent in front and shook her lightly by her shoulders, calling, "Ga Eul! Ga Eul!"

"He's shot, Yi Jung is shot. There's blood. Blood everywhere," she replied in a monotone, staring at the floor.

A chill ran down through his spine. He cupped her face in his palms and made her look at him.

His eyes misted, as he pleaded, "Yi Jung will be fine, we will operate and he will be alright. Have faith, Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo was getting late, but he could not leave Ga Eul in such a vulnerable state. He ran to the nurse station and informed the staff nurse to take Ga Eul to his office, and sedate her, if necessary. He also asked her to inform Dr. Park who was treating Ga Eul for the past few weeks.

As he was leaving Ga Eul under the nurse's care and hurrying towards Dr. Lee's office, a fragment of news being played at the television caught his attention.

"The Song Tower is in flames, and even now explosions can be heard from the upper floors. The fire brigade is unable to enter the building yet. And, there is still no news about the Song family. Police is searching the Song mansion and questioning the staff…"

Ji Hoo's feet got glued to the floor as his eyes caught the visual on the screen. The high-rise building that used to stand proudly and adorn the downtown Gangnam skyline was blazing in wild flames, and being reduced to ashes like a paper in flames.

"Dr. Yoon, you are being summoned by Dr. Lee, right now!" exclaimed a senior nurse, and almost pulled him by his arm seeing him stalled in front of the TV screen.

"… past underworld affairs… chaebol brought to its horrific end… the Song family alive or dead…"

"Yi Jung, and now Woo Bin…" mumbled Ji Hoo incoherently, as sweats broke out on his forehead and a cold fear crept in his heart.

….

"What man! Having second thoughts now?" sneered Kim Seok. "Should I call my men and ask them to clear you family because you chose this sl** over them?"

"No! You won't do anything like that," barked Woo Bin, trying to grab him by his collar, when Kim Seok's men pulled him back and hit him hard, throwing him on the ground.

"Tie him up and take him to his wretched family, as long as they are still breathing, hahaha," guffawed Kim Seok, with an uncanny glint in his eyes.

"Leave Jae Kyung! She is no way related to us, leave her plea…" begged Woo Bin, before he was gagged with a cloth, blindfolded, tied by the men and dragged away at gunpoint.

Jae Kyung kept staring at him from the back until he disappeared beyond the warehouse walls.

"Aaah, what bliss! I was waiting for this day all me life," declared Kim Seok smugly. "Now, li'l bro, just get rid of our Song Prince's plaything. She is of no use to us now."

Do Jung pulled her head by the hair with a jerk, making Jae Kyung squirm in pain. All the loud cheers and laughter around her became louder and more taunting. She just closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

….

"Ha Jin-ah tried her wedding dress the other day, didn't you, my dear?" spoke her mother with a chirpy tone.

Ha Jin did not bother to respond, but kept staring at the coffee mug in her hand.

"You don't look very cheerful, Ha Jin. I hope everything is alright," commented Mrs. Hong with a clipped tone.

"Of course, everything is fine," interjected her mother. "She has been preparing for this wedding and eagerly waiting for it."

"No, not at all," muttered Ha Jin in a low voice.

"What's wrong, Ha Jin-ah?" her father asked, alarmed.

"Everything's wrong here. This farce of a wedding, this pretense of happiness, everything!" exclaimed Ha Jin, raising her voice.

For a moment the room was completely silent, except for the faint ticking of the wall clock.

Ha Jin's mother pulled her arm sharply and rebuked, "Have you lost your mind? What are you talking about?"

"I am saying that I am not happy with this marriage. I have never loved So Bin and I think this marriage will spoil my life," retorted Ha Jin while standing up, freeing her arm from her mother.

"Ha Jin-ah," roared her father. "Just sit down and apologise to Mr. and Mrs. Hong, right now!"

Ha Jin seethed in anger and refused to obey her parents.

"Is there some other man in your life, Ha Jin?" queried Mrs. Hong pointedly.

"Andwae, no way…" refuted her mother when Ha Jin interjected.

"Yes, there is. I love him and want to live my life with him."

Another moment of silence followed.

"So, what So Bin told us before leaving for US was true then. You are having an affair with that notorious F4 guy," grumbled Mr. Hong.

Both Ha Jin's parents looked at him with ashen faces.

"It must be some misunderstanding, some passing fancy. Nothing serious," blurted her mother, breathing heavily.

"It is serious. Do you want to know how serious it is? I slept with him. More than once…" declared Ha Jin when her mother stood up and slapped her hard, throwing her on the couch.

"How dare you embarrass us like that, you wretched soul? What did we not do for you all our life?" cried out her mother.

Her father was shivering in rage, unable to utter a word. Mr. and Mrs. Hong stood up.

"Our son knows about all her debauchery, still he is ready to accept her," scoffed Mrs. Hong with eyes oozing hatred.

"Try to control her in the meantime. Once she gets married, I am sure So Bin will be able to teach her a good lesson," added Mr. Hong with equal contempt.

Ha Jin had had enough. She stood up, pulling her hair back from her face.

"Even after hearing all these, you don't see anything wrong in this marriage, do you?" she questioned her parents with sheer disbelief.

"You should be grateful that you are still considered for this marriage, Ha Jin!" roared her father. "You will not take a single step out of this house until your wedding day."

"I think you forgot that I am not a ten-year-old girl anymore who is dictated at every step of her life by her parents," shouted back Ha Jin. "I have had enough! I am going out now, I need some fresh air."

Her mom pulled her arm and screamed, "You will not go anywhere! I will lock you in your room!"

Ha Jin jerked her hand free of her mother's clutch and rushed to the door where her long winter jacket was hanging by the hook. She grabbed it, slipped her feet in the boots and scurried out of the door, banging it close behind her. She felt her car keys in the jacket pocket, and remembered that her wallet was in her room. But no way she was going to enter her house now and face her parents without Ji Hoo. Else, she would never be able to see him again.

As she started her car engine and sped off the drive way, she saw her parents and the Hong couple standing at the door, glaring at her.

….

Dr. Lee was instructing the team while discussing with Ji Hoo about the surgical procedures when he noticed, for the first time, that he was not in his usual demeanor. Dr. Yoon had been always commended for his composure during any emergency situation in the OR, even by the senior-most doctors and specialist surgeons. But today Dr. Lee could feel a slight delay in his responses, maybe by a fraction of second, and almost an imperceptible shaking of his fingers as Ji Hoo picked up the retractor to hold the edges of the incision.

"Dr. Yoon, are you ok?" asked Dr. Lee him, at a low voice so that only Ji Hoo could hear him.

Before he could reply, suddenly the heart and respiratory rate monitor started beeping, alarming everyone present.

The anesthesiologist standing close to the monitors cried out, "The HR and RR are dropping fast. We are losing him!"

Ji Hoo dropped the tool from his hand on the tray and stumbled few steps back from the OT table. His eyes were bulging out, mouth opened slightly without uttering any word, and chest heaved with erratic breath.

"Dr. Yoon, step out of the OR, right now!" commanded Dr. Lee in a deep yet calm voice.

He turned to the rest of the bewildered team giving out instructions while he picked up the same retractor from the tray.

Ji Hoo stood there for a few moments before walking out of the OR as if in a daze. Out of sheer habit, he went to the washing room to clean up. As the blood on his hand started washing off with the water from the faucet, a shiver ran through his whole body.

"Yi Jung-ah… Woo Bin-ah… Don't leave me, please…" he murmured before tears hazed his vision.

Holding onto the corner of the washbasin with one hand, he slowly knelt down on the floor, covering his face in uncontrollable sobs.

….

Woo Bin, still blindfolded, stumbled on a box as he was pushed from the back into a dark room. The putrid smell of the room almost made him throw up, if not for the cloth tied tightly around his mouth.

"Oppa…"

He raised his head instantly, and turned on both sides to locate the source of the sound. He groaned as loudly as he could, indicating the men to untie his eyes.

"Open his eyes," directed one of the men, and another came closer to free his eyes.

At first, it seemed all to be pitch dark as his eyes were freed from the tight hold. But slowly, his eyes got accustomed to the dim lighting and he could perceive the room around him.

"Oppaa…"

"Mi Na, Min Ji…" he cried out as he could finally see his family huddled together at the far end of the room against the wall. Their hands and legs were all tied. The stench in the air and the filth on the walls and the floor had made them sick to their gut. His father had his eyes closed and head rested on the wall, his mother was leaning in the front and weeping. Min Ji and Mi Na were tied together, facing away from each other.

Woo Bin growled again to set him free. The same man came and held a gun against his forehead.

"Don't try to act too smart, eh! It will take only a second of bullet shower to finish them all," he warned before untying all the knots.

Woo Bin glared at him one last time before scurrying to his family.

"Abeoji, Omoni, are you alright?" he cried as he hugged them.

"Oppa, what's happening? Why are we being tortured like this?" wept Min Ji.

"Everything will be all right. I will take you out of this dump yard," assured Woo Bin and started loosening the knots around their limbs.

He turned back to the men, who were still standing close to the door, pointing their guns at Woo Bin and his family.

"Go and tell your boss Kim Seok that he will have to pay a huge penalty for doing this to my family. I will not let him go away with it," he growled with sheer hatred.

"In your dreams. Once your little family reunion soap opera is over, we will be knocking you down one by one," replied the man standing in the middle with a snicker, showing off his gold tooth.

"What rubbish are you talking about?" shouted Woo Bin in utter shock.

His mother and sisters started wailing, his father released a heavy sigh.

"That's what Chief had ordered us from the very beginning," replied the man nonchalantly with a shrug.

"No, no, nooooo..." cried out Woo Bin as he stood up and darted to the men.

Immediately, guns started firing and the dark room echoed with the ear deafening sounds of gunshots and loud cry.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello friends, I am back. Yes, today is the White Day, so there should be something good happening in our F3 life. But I would like to apologise in the beginning for my inabilities to depict the action scenes. As I may have already mentioned, I suck at visualizing action scenes in my mind. And even if I manage to think of it, my limited vocabulary almost makes it impossible to transfer my thoughts on the paper. Anyway, please bear with me. This story should come to an end in max 3 chapters more(?).

My heartfelt thanks to TheUndefeatable for encouraging me so much, and also helping me identify some of the obvious mistakes I made in the last few chapters :P. Also, my heartfelt thanks to my dear friend Gula Malaka and Jaynee21 for still finding this story good enough to comment :D. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

….

Ha Jin stared at the elegant wooden house with the interior in complete darkness, as seen through the huge glass walls. She had a feeling that Ji Hoo would not be at home. He would definitely not sit back home, when his presence was needed somewhere else, desperately. Yet, she had wanted to go there, see for herself and negate that tiny bit of doubt lurking at the back of her mind somewhere.

 _No, he did not abandon me…_

She walked back to her car and turned the ignition on. The fuel marker was very close to being empty. Ha Jin looked at it with dismay. Whether she would be able to drive up to Ji Hoo's hospital, she wondered. Then whispering a silent prayer, she drove off.

In another fifteen minutes, her car started making weird noises, and soon halted with a screech. She turned the ignition key several times, but could not fire up the car engine with any success. She was still several kilometers away from the hospital.

"Please, please! What am I supposed to do now? I don't have a single penny with me," cried Ha Jin, resting her head on the steering.

It had started snowing outside. The windscreen was getting covered with the small fluffy bundles of snowflakes. The air-condition inside the car had stopped with the engine, and Ha Jin started feeling the chill both inside her heart and outside. Under her coat, she was wearing a thin cardigan and sweat pants. She started rubbing her arms and palms, and white mists blew through her mouth as she exhaled. Suddenly, a thought came to her, numbing her senses.

 _What if my parents and the Hongs come after me, and drag me back home?..._

In a moment she made up her mind. It would be difficult to walk all the way to the hospital in the chilly wind and snow. But she had no way out. And this was her only chance to make her life her own.

Locking her car, she started stepping on the freshly dropped snow and headed towards her only hope.

….

The sight of the big hospital building was so overwhelming after her long, painful walk through the biting cold, that Ha Jin almost tumbled on the steps. A black-suited middle-aged gentleman swiftly held her arm, and stopped from falling flat on her face.

"Be careful, miss," he spoke in a calm tone.

"Th-thank you v-very much," stuttered Ha Jin, her teeth chattering in the chill.

The man looked at her face intently, a slight frown grew on his face, but he did not speak.

She stared back at him for a moment. He did look vaguely familiar, but in her frigid state she could not torture her mind to remember.

Ha Jin walked up to the reception desk.

"Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?" asked the elderly receptionist.

"Is Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo on duty still?" Ha Jin blurted.

"Let me check," the old lady replied and made a few calls.

"He should be in the OT now. Do you have an appointment with him? Although I doubt if he is seeing out-patients today."

Ha Jin closed her eyes, fisting her fingers together in a ball.

"I need to see him, it is urgent," she muttered.

"But…"

"I am his girlfriend. Please direct me the way to his office, I will wait," replied Ha Jin sternly.

….

Ji Hoo slowly dragged his feet out into the corridor, in front of the OT.

"Ji Hoo, how's my Yi Jung-ah?"

Ji Hoo looked up to see the worried, wrinkled face of Yi Jung's father So Jung Il, staring at him expectantly.

Behind him was Il Hyun, equally anxious, and waiting for his reply.

"Yi-Jung… Yi Jung is in the OT. Dr. Lee is operating on his injuries. He will be fine," he murmured looking down.

The elderly man, who he had always seen as a suave charmer, grasped his hands and uttered with difficulty, "Will he survive? My little boy, will he survive?"

Ji Hoo forced himself to don the face of a doctor, like the one he had been schooled from the beginning of his medical studies.

"Yes, he is in best hands. I am sure he will be ok. Please have faith, Mr. So."

Il Hyun gently freed Ji Hoo's hands from his father's grip and pulled him to the side. Jung Il sat down on a nearby bench, as his legs gave in.

"Ji Hoo, the police had come to enquire about what had happened. They said they would come back once Yi Jung is conscious to give his statement. I still can't believe who would want to shoot and kill…" his voice broke.

"You were there when Yi Jung was shot?" Ji Hoo asked, grasping his arm.

Il Hyun nodded, with a dejected look in his eyes. Ji Hoo took a deep breath and tried to calm his jittery nerves.

"We were at a distance, having a picnic with the kid. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were walking over the bridge when suddenly we heard Ga Eul's shriek," recounted Il Hyun. "By the time we scampered there, Yi Jung-ie was lying on the bridge, in a pool of blood."

Ji Hoo could only imagine how horrific the scene could be. Several unanswered questions boggled his mind. This was something completely out of the blue. Yi Jung, among all of them should have the least chance of having an arch nemesis.

"Ga Eul? Where is she now?" he asked and looked around for the nurses who he had spoken to.

"I asked her to go home with Eun Jae and the kid, but she refused. She was then asked by a nurse to go to your office and wait. She looked so shaken, with all that happening in front of her eyes. Who would have wanted to kill our Yi Jung?" mumbled Il Hyun shaking his head.

"Ok, I will go and check on her. In the meanwhile, you please take care of your father here. Have faith, Yi Jung will be fine. He won't give up this easy. We won't let him," spoke Ji Hoo to Il Hyun, as well to himself.

He needed to keep his nerves strong and believe that everything would be ok.

….

The effect of the drug, whichever was used on Jae Kyung to make her incapacitated had worn off. Previously, when Woo Bin had stormed in the warehouse, she was still a little drowsy. But she had heard it all, and understood what Do Jung and the rest of the men had in mind for her.

She was locked in one room, tied to a chair and left alone for some time. Initially, she was too shocked with the sudden turn of events. Do Jung bringing her at this warehouse, drugging her, then spewing vicious words about her and Woo Bin, followed by the entrance of a big gang of armed men. Later Woo Bin barging in the warehouse, then overpowered by the gang, being made to choose between her and perhaps his family. And finally, him being dragged out and her being brought to this decrepit room. Now all she could do was to wait. But for what?

Jae Kyung looked at herself and took a deep breath. She never had a loving family for whom she would be ready to give up her life. Yes, she did have close friends and if needed, she would sacrifice everything for them. The distraught face of Woo Bin flashed in her mind, when he was given the choice to save his family or her. He chose his family, and it did not bother her. She was, in fact, proud of him. And she prayed that he would be successful in saving them from the clutches of these killer gang.

But why was he involved with them? And why did Do Jung use her and brought her to this hell? Several questions started clouding her mind, but she shook her head and tried to focus. It was not a time to ponder over what had already happened. She could always seek all the answers in the future, provided she could walk out of this hell alive. And that was exactly what she would do. Escape. Come what may.

Her train of thought was interrupted, when the door was opened and Do Jung sauntered in, closing the door behind him. His eyes were uncanny and his face had a steely expression.

"Your time is up, darling. You have seen and heard enough. And we don't need you anymore," he drawled as he came closer.

Jae Kyung stilled herself and racked her brain to come up with some plan. Any plan.

As Do Jung placed his hand on his back to pull out the gun, she stared straight at him, with tears glistening at the corner of her eyes.

"Would you at least grant me a last wish?" she murmured.

He froze for a moment and looked at her intently.

"Did you ever have any feelings for me? When we spent that beautiful evening at your restaurant? When you wiped my tear that I was shedding for Woo Bin? At least for a fleeting moment?" she continued with as much passion in her voice as she could muster.

Jae Kyung noticed the subtle flicker in his eyes, as if his resolve was faltering.

"You were right. I should have never fallen for that worthless human being who had never spared a thought for me. But how would I know? I was in dark, all the time. Would you have hated me like this, if we had met under different circumstances?" she pleaded.

Do Jung slowly brought his hand in the front, without the gun. He held her face in her palms and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Jae Kyung's inside turned upside down in abhorrence, but she played along without any protest. As his tongue forced open her lips, she could not bear it anymore. Tears started rolling down her cheeks in disgust, but Do Jung thought it was her feelings for him. He stopped the kiss instantly and started freeing her hands and legs that were tied to the chair.

Once freed, he pulled her up to stand on her feet. Jae Kyung could see his eyes darkening with lust and want. As he leaned forward for another kiss, she hit his groin with her knee, gathering as much strength as she could. Do Jung's eyes popped out and instantly rolled back in pain. Her blow was debilitating enough to collapse him on the floor, writhing and gagging in immense pain.

Jae Kyung did not waste a second more. She pulled out the gun from behind his trousers, and aimed it at his head. Would she be able to pull the trigger? Would there be a loud blasting sound to alert all the other men outside? Would she be labeled as a murderer forever? As the moments passed by, her chance of escaping seemed to be getting fainter. She would have to make up her mind fast. To escape or to die.

….

Ji Hoo just turned to the right at the end of the corridor leading to his office when he saw Ha Jin. She was waiting outside his office, holding herself tightly around her waist to stop shivering. As if hit by a hammer on his head, Ji Hoo stood there stunned for a fraction of second. And all the thoughts came gushing in his mind at once.

 _He was supposed to meet her parents, asking for her hand. He was supposed to let her know why he was held up._

"Ha Jin-ah," he whispered when he was replied with a sharp slap on his face.

He stared at her in utter shock, as she seethed in anger, desperation and hopelessness.

Without any more word, Ha Jin broke down in tears and collapsed on the ground. She had had enough all the evening. All her life. She did not have anymore strength to bear it.

Ji Hoo kneeled beside her and held her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. She did not protest, just her tears kept flowing.

"I am sorry Ha Jin-ah. I am sorry," he mumbled, caressing her snow-soaked hair.

"Are you…are you g-going to leave me now?" she whimpered, gasping for breath.

"No, never, Ha Jin-ah. I will never leave you. I wanted to go, but… Yi Jung has been shot, he is struggling with his life. Woo Bin and his family, don't know where they are…" he spoke incoherently.

Ha Jin's eyes bulged out in shock.

"What? Yi Jung? Woo Bin?" she asked looking up at his eyes.

Ji Hoo just nodded his head, as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Master Yoon?"

Both of them looked up at the voice. Ha Jin recognized the same black suit clad man she had met at the entrance of the hospital. Ji Hoo gently held her by her shoulders and helped to stand up.

"Mr. Jeong?" he spoke with a bit of surprise.

Jeong Sang Rok was the secretary of Madam Kang at the Shinwa Industries.

"I have come here to inform you that you will be guarded by our men 24X7 from today. Master So has been shot. Master Song and his whole family is still missing after the attack on the Song Tower," spoke Jeong calmly. "Master Jun Pyo has specifically asked for constant surveillance of the situation and complete protection for all of you. Including your close friends."

He looked at Ha Jin and bowed slightly.

"But who's doing this? Who's behind all this?" asked Ji Hoo, a bit agitatedly.

Jeong looked worried. "We are not sure yet. Our men have spread out all over the city and outskirts, and they are trying to gather as much information as possible. But this does not look like a business rivalry. They attacked people close to Master Song. Don't know if they have targeted you too," he sighed.

Ha Jin clutched Ji Hoo's apron in fear and confusion.

"Master Jun Pyo is very worried about you all. Please call him when it is possible. And, please be very careful. I am not sure how safe it is in this hospital now, but our men will always keep an eye on you," spoke Jeong in a grave voice.

He bowed and left them.

"What was he talking about? Why would anyone want to harm any of you? I will die if anything happens to you, Ji Hoo," wept Ha Jin, hugging him tightly.

Ji Hoo's mind was completely numb. He did not know whether he would see his friends alive again. He did not know if he or his love crying hysterically in his arms was safe anymore. Just in few hours, the beautiful world they had created around themselves was crumbling into pieces.

….

Jae Kyung was a fraction of a second late in making her decision, when Do Jung kicked hard on her shin, making her fall on her back. He was still writhing in pain, unable to stand, but dragged himself closer to her to grab the gun from her hand.

"You b****, I'll kill you!" he growled as he tried to catch hold of her.

Jae Kyung was startled by the sudden kick and fall, but immediately crawled out of his reach as swiftly as possible. She frantically looked at the door, fearing the other men might have heard him already. She pulled herself up on her feet and again pointed the gun at him.

"Don't make any sound, else I will shoot you," she warned him in a low voice.

"Huh, you don't even know how to hold the gun right. Give it back to me," spat Do Jung and pushed himself up from the ground with his arms.

Jae Kyung started stepping back, glancing behind for some possible escape route. In a blink of an eye, Do Jung stood up and in two long strides he reached by her side. He grasped her both hands, and turned her around, so that her back was against his chest. Her hands were stuck between their bodies, with the gun.

"Not so easy, sweetheart. Shooting gun is not the same as shooting with your camera, understood?" leered Do Jung in her ears, while twisting her arm, making her squeal in pain.

"Let me go, you bas****," Jae Kyung muttered, trying hard to free her hands from his grasp.

Do Jung tightened his hold on her hands even more, and tried grabbing the gun out of her clutch. But she was not going to give up so easily. She held on to the metal body with as much strength as much her body could spare. Soon she freed one arm and hit him hard on his ribs with her elbow. He let out a yelp and tried harder to wriggle her wrist, bringing it up to his chest, and pulled her more towards his body.

Suddenly, amidst the scuffle, Jae Kyung heard a dull thud, and Do Jung's tight grip on her hands loosened. She turned around and saw him slumping on the ground, senseless. It took her another moment to realise that the gun, now in Do Jung's hand, must have fired while they were struggling with each other. The blood spurting out of his chest churned up her stomach, making her retch. Her limbs started shivering violently.

She slowly stepped back, gasping to catch her breath. A noise from outside brought her back to her senses. She did not have any time left to ponder, if she wanted to escape alive. She half-closed her eyes and picked up the gun from his hand. Without sparing any more glance at the bleeding body on the ground, she ran to the rusty door that she had spotted at the back of the room before. She did not know where it would take her, to her freedom or her death. But if she did not try, she would never know.

The door was locked from inside, so it was not difficult for her to open. As it opened, a blast of cold air on her face welcomed her. Taking a deep breath, she quickly stepped out and locked the door behind. It was pitch dark outside, only few street lights could be seen at a distance. But she did not want to be caught in the light, she would rather hunt her way to safety in the darkness.

….

A loud blast of gunfire boomed in the closed space, when Woo Bin dashed towards Kim Seok's men. His mother and sisters screamed his name out. He felt a searing pain in his right thigh, as a bullet grazed past it. He lost his balance and fell back on the ground. He quickly pulled himself behind a big wooden box lying on the floor. He could still hear the nonstop gunshots, but the box saved him from getting hit directly. He looked down at his injured thigh. His trousers were stained with blood. He released a breath, and prayed that none of the bullets reached his family.

The gunfire stopped a little after he hid behind the boxes. And with a loud bang the door seemed to be closed by the men, who left for the time being.

"Woo Bin-ah," he heard his mother's cry.

"I am ok Omma, just a bit hurt," he whispered and rested his forehead on the box.

Woo Bin did not have an idea how long they were left behind like that. Suddenly, they heard voices outside, cursing and yelping in between gunshots. In a matter of minutes, all the noise died down to his family's whimper and gasps. The door was opened again. He could only see his family from his position, so, he craned his neck above the box stealthily, to make out what was happening.

He saw only one man standing with a big gun in his hand, while the rest lay scattered on the floor, covered in blood.

"Mr. Song, come out with your family. All these men have been shot down. We have to leave fast, before rest of them find out," he shouted out.

Woo Bin held on to the edge of the box and pushed himself up a bit.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"I am with the Shinwa. We have been looking for you all over. Now, please don't waste anymore time and come with us," replied the man with the gun and came forward to help Woo Bin and his family. Three more men came in from behind.

Woo Bin could not believe his luck, or his best friend Jun Pyo's quick thinking to help them out so quickly. As he limped ahead, Min Ji quickly placed his arm over her shoulder to support him. Mi Na helped their mother, and their father was helped by the other men.

"What if there are more men outside?" asked Woo Bin between gritted teeth.

"There were a couple whom we have already taken care of. But I am sure more are spread around the area," replied the man.

"How did you find us?" muttered Woo Bin's father as they were being helped to get inside the cars waiting for them.

"We tried locating Woo Bin sir's phone location. It showed us this abandoned warehouse area. We found his car about 500m away in front of another old building," the man answered.

Woo Bin immediately remembered Jae Kyung being held there as a hostage.

"Can you take me to that place where you found my car? Jae Kyung is still there. I have to save her from those criminals," he pleaded.

"I am sorry sir, it will be too dangerous with so few of us. You all are injured and need immediate care. We don't know how big the gang is. Police is on there way now. They should be here soon," suggested the man with an apologetic face.

Without anymore word, the cars pulled off and sped through the darkness between the broken-down buildings.

Woo Bin could not rest. His mind ran through all the possible dangers Jae Kyung must have been facing at that moment. She was all alone among those wolves. And it was all because of him that she was pulled in this dangerous game. His blood boiled at those thoughts, as he gripped the seat under him.

Few lights on the highway could be seen far at a distance. The cars were about to take a sharp turn to head in that direction, when a figure almost jumped out of the darkness in front. Both the cars screeched to a halt.

Jae Kyung stood there with her gun pointed at the windscreen. She looked completely disheveled, but her eyes were spewing fire.

"Jae Kyung-ah!" cried out Woo Bin stepping out of the car, and immediately squirmed in pain, holding himself against the car.

Hearing his familiar voice, Jae Kyung got startled and dropped the gun. Confirming him to be Woo Bin in the light coming from the car, she threw herself in his arms. Pulling her inside the car, they started once again.

Woo Bin held her tightly in his arms, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, crying her heart out.

"I ki-killed him, Woo Bin," she wailed, clutching his jacket tightly.

"Shh… It's ok. If not, then he would have killed you. You had to defend yourself. I am sorry, I could not save you back then. I hate myself," he muttered clenching his jaw.

"No Woo Bin, you had to save your family," she spoke in between her sobs.

Ignoring the stares of his father and the other men in the car, he gently caressed her face and leaned in for a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

3 days after the dreadful evening…

Seoul was lit with bright colourful lights and the thick white snow covered all the buildings and the streets, promising a real White Christmas in a couple of days. The corridors of the hospital were also adorned with bells, wreaths and garlands, producing a merry feeling in the patients and the hospital staff, who were not fortunate enough to spend their Christmas out with their family.

Jeong was sitting in front of the bed on which Woo Bin was resting, with a big bandage around his wounded thigh and bruises all over his body and face.

"The news of the explosions at the Song Tower had reached me through our men almost immediately, even before it was telecasted in the TV. I informed Madam Kang and Master Jun Pyo right away," spoke Jeong with a serious tone. "It was very early in the morning for Master Jun Pyo, but he immediately grasped the severity of the situation in hand and asked me to locate where you all are and provide tough security."

"Yes, you did an amazing job with your men in rescuing us in time. And I will forever be indebted to Madam Kang for taking my family in her shelter, out of the reach of media and any further danger," spoke Woo Bin with a heavy tone. "Is there any more update on my men who were in the Song Towers during the explosion?"

"Apart from the unfortunate fatalities of the two security personnel, the wounded men are being treated and they seem to be out of danger," remarked Jeong. "Thankfully it was Sunday, and the regular employees of Song Industries were not at work, other than the security personnel."

"It was a clever tactic to distract all my men, and somehow isolate me and my family, leading us to the trap," added Woo Bin, enraged.

"Although most of the Kim gang members were apprehended by the police at the warehouse location, Kim Seok and his closest assistant are still at large. He might still be attempting to cause harm to you," commented Jeong thoughtfully.

"This time, he will die in my hands," muttered Woo Bin under his breath.

Jeong did not comment on his words. He slowly stood up from his seat and bowed to Woo Bin.

"I will take my leave, Master Song. I hope you recover soon."

Ji Hoo entered the private cabin about a minute later. Seeing him, Woo Bin's stony façade softened a bit.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ji Hoo in his characteristic calm tone, as he took a seat beside the bed.

Woo Bin simply snorted.

"I am fit as a fiddle."

"If you wish, you can be released…" spoke Ji Hoo when he was interrupted.

"I am not leaving this hospital as long as Yi Jung is lying there in the ICU, battling with the wounds inflicted because of me. And you are here; who knows, maybe Kim Seok's next target," uttered Woo Bin with vehemence.

Ji Hoo had no words to refute his friend. He just nodded his head in acceptance.

"How are the girls doing?" asked Woo Bin a moment later.

"They are in one of the Shinwa safehouses. Once Yi Jung's condition becomes more stable, he will be moved there as well," informed Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin let out a sigh and leaned backwards.

"I failed everyone."

"It was not in your hands, Woo Bin-ah," responded Ji Hoo.

"But it all happened because of me. Kim Seok's grudge against me ruined so many lives. I will never forgive myself for what I brought to my family, my friends and the company. Those men should not have lost their lives, it should have been me," muttered Woo Bin, as his eyes glistened with a hint of a tear.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Ji Hoo, and in moment he was sitting by Woo Bin's side on the bed, hugging him tightly.

The tight embrace smothered Woo Bin a bit, but he was more surprised by his brooding and usually stoic friend's sudden burst of intense emotion. When Ji Hoo loosened his hold and held Woo Bin by his shoulders gently, facing him, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"For some time that evening, it felt like I had lost both you and Yi Jung. It brought me back to the moments I had lost my parents, that same despair and trauma," he whispered in a shaky voice.

It was Woo Bin's turn to hug his friend this time, assuring him.

"Don't worry. Don Juan will not leave you so soon, nor would I let a single scratch come on any of my friends and family again."

"Just stay safe and strong. We will all be with you in building up the Song empire from its ashes," said Ji Hoo patting his friend's arm.

For the first time since the fateful evening, Woo Bin's face broke in a warm smile.

"Yes, no one can defeat the invincible F4."

….

The three girls were having their warm cup of coffee next morning. Their jittery nerves had been calmed a little in the past days within the safehouse. Yi Jung's operation had been successful, although he still needed to be in intensive care unit. Ga Eul had to be sedated on the first night, but then onwards she was much in control of her emotions. Tight security was placed in her house, to keep her mother and aunt safe. Jae Kyung was informed that Do Jung had not died, albeit severely wounded. Both the legal team of Shinwa and Song groups were working fervently, so that she would not be prosecuted for attempted murder, but it would be just a case of self-defense, with charges of abduction, threat, attempted molestation and murder on Do Jung instead.

Apart from that, Ji Hoo's legal counsel was busy with yet another aspect. Ha Jin's parents had lodged a police complaint against Ji Hoo for abduction of their daughter, when Ha Jin failed to return home that night. Her father had stormed to the hospital next morning, searching for Ji Hoo and his daughter. Since Ha Jin had already been moved to the safehouse, and it was absolutely impossible to divulge her location to anyone for the safety of the other girls as well, Ji Hoo had to bear the brunt of her father's wrath and incessant allegation of 'seducing and manipulating' his 'little girl' out of her marriage and her parents' control. It was quite a scene that Ji Hoo was confident his hospital staff would not forget for a long time to come. Thankfully, Mr. Jeong and the Shinwa security personnel had intervened, and rescued him from being lynched publicly by Mr. Go.

"Why did we even plan to go to that Paradise Resort for Ha Jin-ah's hen party? Couldn't we have done that somewhere here in Seoul, at some night club or something?" mumbled Jae Kyung while twirling the coffee in her mug.

"True! Since then, nothing has been normal in our life. It seems out of all the 25 years of my life, I have had my full quota of adventures and misadventures squeezed in these few months," drawled Ha Jin, twirling a finger in the curls of her hair.

Ga Eul let out a sigh. She wrapped her arms around her folded legs, pressing them to her chest.

"I don't know what to think. Perhaps our life would have been much uneventful, had we not been to the Paradise Resort and met the great F4. But don't know why, I feel that these were the only days in my cursed life that I actually felt alive," she spoke slowly.

Ha Jin was sitting close to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around Ga Eul, comforting her.

"You are right. I would never have understood what living a life without permissions and orders would be, and what it meant to be falling in love for the right reason, had I not met Ji Hoo," she admitted.

Jae Kyung knelt on the floor, placing her head and hands on Ga Eul's lap. She did not know whether she could proclaim the same about her love, or the absence of it in her life. That fateful night had brought Woo Bin to her, keeping her close to him until she was transferred to the safe house. He had whispered words of regret and requested for her forgiveness throughout their ride together in the car.

 _I am sorry, Jae Kyung-ah. I hurt you so much. I was such a fool. Please, please forgive me…_

"Hold on to your love, my girls. If fate has brought love in your life, don't let go of it," she spoke with a sad smile.

A lady security guard knocked at the door before entering and bowing. The girls straightened themselves and looked at her anxiously. Since they were not allowed to use their own mobile phones, this security guard was their only source of information from outside.

"Dr. Yoon has informed that this evening he will be arriving here with Mr. So and Mr. Song," she informed.

A heady feeling of relief, happiness and anticipation flashed on the faces of the girls.

Evening seemed to be too long a wait for them to bear.

….

The safehouse had several large rooms, one of which was transformed into an intensive care unit within the few hours before the men were supposed to arrive. The girls helped the staff in the preparation, and waited with abated breath.

As an ambulance and a car maneuvered in the driveway of the safehouse in the evening, security guards in plain clothes surrounded the building, and ensured that the three men's entry in the house was without any glitch. Yi Jung was carefully wheeled in on a stretcher and the medical team placed him in the improvised care unit efficiently. Ji Hoo helped Woo Bin step out of the car and held him around the shoulder, as his friend walked with a crutch in his other hand. Mr. Jeong walked in behind them.

Ha Jin and Jae Kyung gingerly walked towards them as Ji Hoo helped Woo Bin settle on a couch. Ji Hoo turned around and flashed a warm smile at the girls, a silent assurance that now that they were all together again, everything was going to be fine from then onwards.

….

Ga Eul waited outside Yi Jung's room as the medical team did their job, and once they assured that everything was in perfect working condition, she stepped in. After looking briefly at the numerous machines and tubes around the bed, she gazed at the face that had been haunting her every waking hour of the day and every sleepless night.

"Ga Eul-ah," croaked Yi Jung, and tried to push himself up.

"No, no! Please don't move," cried out Ga Eul and rushed to him, taking a seat close to his bed.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and his eyes were equally moistened, but a blissful smile adorned his face.

"Thanks for coming back to me, Yi Jung," she mumbled and gently placed a kiss on his hand folded on his chest.

"Had to fight long with the Grim Reaper, and at the end he gave up," replied Yi Jung with a snigger.

Ga Eul stared at him in horror.

"Don't worry, my dear. I will not let go of you so soon. You are stuck with me in this life and more to come," he spoke lovingly.

For the first time in the last few days, a bright smile appeared on her face. "I will gladly remain stuck with you, forever."

Ga Eul gently caressed his hair and Yi Jung's eyes grew heavy as the medicines started their effect.

"Take rest now. I will be here when you wake up," she spoke and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

It was going to be a peaceful night.

….

"Things are all safe and running well here. The guards will be outside round the clock. You can reach me any time of the day or night, if needed," spoke Jeong.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jeong. You have made it all safe and sound for us," replied Woo Bin with a bow.

Jeong bowed to them. "Please don't mention it. I will take leave now. Take rest, and please let me know before you decide to step out of the house."

Once they were left behind in privacy, Ji Hoo pulled an unsuspecting Ha Jin in a hug and pressed his lips on hers.

"Go, get yourself a room, man!" shouted Woo Bin teasingly.

Jae Kyung was too embarrassed to stare at her friend's 'predicament' and turned away blushing.

Ha Jin pulled out of the kiss and hid her face in Ji Hoo's chest as he started chuckling, while caressing her long hair.

"Her Abeoji is going to send me to prison any day. So, I have to make up for that within the little time I have, don't I?" he announced, earning a horrified look from Ha Jin.

"He will have to go through me first, before even laying a finger on you," muttered Woo Bin with a grunt.

"I'll talk to Abeoji and…" said Ha Jin when Ji Hoo interrupted her.

"No, you won't do anything now. First, we will get married and then your parents will have to accept us together without any more drama."

"Was that a marriage proposal I heard just now?" asked Jae Kyung with a gasp.

"What a lame proposal! You need lessons from me and Yi Jung, Ji Hoo-yah. If I was in your place, I would have swept off Ha Jin-ah from her feet," snickered Woo Bin.

Ha Jin's face grew even redder than it was already before.

"Hey you bugger, keep away from my girl," shouted Ji Hoo, tightening his grip around Ha Jin even more.

Woo Bin just rolled his eyes and was about to come with an apt retort when Ga Eul joined them at the living area. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and then looked down with unease. Jae Kyung understood his discomfort and turned at Ga Eul with a smile.

"How's Yi Jung? Is he comfortable?"

"He is sleeping," replied Ga Eul and took a seat opposite Woo Bin. "How are you, Woo Bin?"

He looked up startled, hearing her addressing him.

"I-I am ok. I am absolutely fine."

Ga Eul nodded her head and looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Guys, I need to make a confession here before all of you," mumbled Woo Bin, clearing his throat.

Everyone looked at him in anticipation.

"This whole mayhem was solely because of me. I had a nemesis from my dark past, which I thought I had left behind forever. But I was wrong. He came back to exact revenge, not only from me but my family and close friends. Many innocent people lost their lives because of this. And then he tried to harm you all as well. And I failed miserably, I could not protect you from his wrath. I do not deserve to be forgiven. But if possible, please believe me, I would never have intended to see any of my close ones in pain because of me."

His voice choked as he concluded his confession. There was a heavy silence in the room as none of the girls or Ji Hoo spoke a word.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to face Yi Jung-ah. And I am sorry Jae Kyung, for all the trouble you went through because of me," blurted Woo Bin, as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Ji Hoo walked to him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I trust you. So, does everyone else under this roof," he spoke shaking Woo Bin slightly by his shoulder.

Ga Eul and Ha Jin came and sat beside Woo Bin with bright smiles, conforming Ji Hoo's words.

Jae Kyung stood still, gazing at Woo Bin, as he looked in her eyes for her response. Somehow, she could not find words to express her inner feelings that were wrecking a havoc in her. She feared that she would make a fool of herself if she opened her mouth. Because all she could think of was how much she loved him and no matter what, she would never be able to not forgive him for anything.

After some struggle she opened her mouth.

"Ok, can we now get back to the pressing issue in our hand?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What issue?" asked Ga Eul.

"Ji Hoo's marriage proposal to our Ha Jin-ah," blurted Jae Kyung, earning gasps and raised eye brows from around her.

"What? Ji Hoo proposed Ha Jin-ah? When?"

"That was not even a proposal! The worst ever."

"No, he didn't propose."

"Jae Kyung, you are in big trouble!"

The cacophony around her made Jae Kyung laugh out loud, bringing a much-awaited relief in her heart.

….

It was way past midnight, when Jae Kyung felt very thirsty and walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Ga Eul was sleeping on a couch in Yi Jung's room. Ha Jin and Ji Hoo had retired to one of the bedrooms, after being severely teased by their friends about the 'marriage proposal'. Jae Kyung was smiling remembering Ha Jin's cherry red face, when she heard a sound from the living area. She turned around and saw Woo Bin stealthily walking on his crutch towards the door.

"Where are you going at this hour?" she asked as she rushed close to him.

Woo Bin was startled to see her there.

"You are awake? Go sleep. I will be back soon."

Jae Kyung held his free hand and pulled back slightly.

"Tell me where are you going? Are you going to look for that Kim guy?" she spoke shakily.

"My men found him. He will die in my hands," he muttered gritting his teeth.

"Let the police do their job, Woo Bin. Please don't get yourself into danger again," pleaded Jae Kyung.

"Don't worry, Jae Kyung-ah. I will be back," replied Woo Bin.

He raised his free hand and touched her face delicately. Rubbing his thumb on her cheek, he stopped a tear from rolling down. He could see a raw fear in her. He hated that that fear was instilled in her only because of him. He would have to put an end to it tonight, he decided. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just wait for me."


	29. Chapter 29

The sky was dark and cloudy, and the bone-chilling wind made a howling sound as it blew through the tall trees, swaying them dangerously. From the top of the high cliff on a hill bordering the city, a beautiful panorama of Seoul could be viewed, with its millions of twinkling lights making it seem like the starry sky had descended on the earth.

But enjoying that wonderful view was the last thing on Woo Bin's mind right now. After a day long hide-and-seek game and followed by a long chase through the rugged terrains of the hill, he and his few closest and most competent men had finally cornered Kim Seok, literally at the edge of a steep cliff, that dropped several hundreds of meters down to the bottom.

Kim Seok was injured, with a bullet in his leg. He had known that his moments were numbered, yet he had refused to give in easily and made Woo Bin and his men strive to get him within their grasp. Die he would, but not without a fight. He would rather jump off the cliff, and snatch away the pleasure of the kill from the Song heir. Yet, he did not want to be branded as a coward who jumped off to evade blows or bullets from his sworn enemy.

"So, what are you going to do now? Shoot me? Throw me off the cliff? Ask your dogs to jump in and beat the life out of me?" spat Kim Seok, propping himself against a jutting rock to avoid putting pressure on his injured leg.

The lapels of Woo Bin's coat flapped against his chest in the wild wind, his thick dark brown mane blew haywire and a deep menacing scowl was set on his face. His own wounded leg had been giving him quite a bit of trouble after the long day, but nothing could beat the raw hatred and wrath that was boiling inside. The fire in his eyes was enough to burn Kim Seok down to ashes.

"I have contemplated this moment so many times in my head, with so many ways to end you, that I have no count of. To rip out your limbs one by one, skin you alive, push a log down your throat. There were so many thoughts that you can't even imagine," muttered Woo Bin, gritting his teeth.

"And now what? You can't decide between them?" retorted Kim Seok with abhorrence.

Woo Bin slightly tilted his head to the right, scrutinizing his opponent thoroughly one last time.

"No. I just don't want you to gloat thinking that I wasted so much of my time or effort in finishing you off. A scoundrel like you does not deserve to take a single more breath tonight. Have a ghastly Christmas in hell."

A loud bang shattered through the howling wind, making all the sleeping birds and animals around shudder in fear. Kim Seok's limp body fell on its back with a thud, just a few inches from the cliff edge.

"Make sure nothing remains of him. This bas**** doesn't deserve a burial," spoke Woo Bin through clenched jaws and his men immediately got into work.

One of the men accompanied Woo Bin and helped him walk up to the motorable road where a car was waiting for him. He did not have much time in hand. After seeing his family briefly at the Shinwa Mansion, he would want to reach the safehouse in time, and celebrate the holy night with his dearest ones.

….

It was barely few minutes left before it would be Christmas. A gorgeous Xmas tree was set in the living room of the safehouse. All the girls and Ji Hoo along with the staff and security personnel of the safehouse had gathered around it. Yi Jung had been comfortably set on one of the couches, with the medical paraphernalia around him. Although apparently a jolly atmosphere, a cold fear and anxiety lingered in the minds of the people in the room. Woo Bin's midnight venture in the night before had only been discovered by most of the residents in the morning. It was not a secret anymore why he may have vanished in the dark and why he could not be traced all day and the evening.

Suddenly, the head of the security approached Ji Hoo with a laptop.

"Sir, Master Jun Pyo is online. He wants to have a word with you all."

The laptop was placed on the centre table in front of Yi Jung and Ji Hoo along with the girls sat around to get a view of the screen.

A Santa suit clad Jun Pyo and Jan Di in a beautiful pink dress appeared on screen.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to my rascal friends and all you pretty girls," howled Jun Pyo, while fixing the white fluffy moustache and beard on his face.

Everyone laughed out seeing his antics.

"As usual, never on time. It is still 5 minutes to Christmas," muttered Ji Hoo.

"Aishhhh. You insolent tramp! Here it is more than 13 hours left, yet I put on this wretched suit to make your Christmas full of fun," grunted Jun Pyo, getting a smack from Jan Di on his arm.

"Don't mind him. He bought this suit two weeks back and have been crazily waiting to put it on since then. How are you all doing? Yi Jung sunbae, how are you feeling?" chirped Jan Di.

"I am better, Jan Di. How are you? You look bigger," replied Yi Jung with a smile.

Jan Di's face fell a little and Jun Pyo pulled off the uncomfortable beard-moustache set from his face and glared at Yi Jung. Ga Eul who was sitting closest to Yi Jung gently nudged him, but the latter looked at her cluelessly.

"Aishhhh. Now don't make her start crying and create a havoc here. She will be eating my head now, saying I made her bloat like a balloon," exclaimed Jun Pyo.

"What? I eat your head? I am a balloon now?" cried out Jan Di.

All the people on this side of the screen understood it was her hormones that were making her say such things.

"Of course, you are not a balloon, Jan Di-yah. I have never seen you glowing so much. You look gorgeous," spoke Ji Hoo with a serene smile, immediately having a calming effect on Jan Di.

"See, only Ji Hoo sunbae knows me well. Rest of you all are hopeless," said Jan Di with a huff. "Ga Eul-yah, Jae Kyung, Ha Jin-ah, how are you doing with these men? Are they taking good care of you all?"

"Yes, Jan Di-yah. We are all doing well, and these men are taking good care of us. Just that we all miss you," replied Ga Eul warmly.

"Where is our Don Juan? Where the hell is that rascal hiding?" asked Jun Pyo.

Before his friends could form an answer, the main door of the safehouse opened with a bang. Everyone was startled by the noise and turned that way.

"Did I hear my name being called upon?" growled Woo Bin as he stepped inside the living area.

All his friends, except for Yi Jung, sprung up on the feet and rushed to him.

"You're back!"

Ji Hoo pulled him in a hug. Jae Kyung covered her mouth to muffle her cry.

"What happened? Where is Woo Bin sunbae?" queried Jan Di seeing everyone disappear from the screen.

"Hey, my Wonder Girl. How are you doing? And who is this old crook sitting with you? Do you need me to kick his butt?" joked Woo Bin as he carefully sat beside Yi Jung on the couch, taking his friend's arm that was held out to him.

Before Jun Pyo could erupt yet again, everyone in the room wished out cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas!"

Ji Hoo quickly pulled Ha Jin in a tight embrace as the cheer went down.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered before taking her lips in a deep kiss.

"Woo hoo. Look at that bugger. He is really desperate to get that girl, eh?" remarked Jun Pyo teasingly, and turned to his own wife and kissed her lovingly.

Ga Eul pressed her lips on Yi Jung's forehead, when he tugged at her arm gently.

"Christmas calls for a better kiss than that, especially when the mistletoe is just up above my head," he said and chuckled at Ga Eul's blushing face.

Everyone in the room burst in laughter, even more to find that the mistletoe was definitely not above Yi Jung's head.

"Ever the smooth talker, bloody Casanova," commented Woo Bin, rolling his eyes.

"Kiss, kiss," shouted the whole room until Ga Eul lowered her face on Yi Jung's face, kissing him briefly and then running away from the crowd.

Woo Bin stealthily stood close behind Jae Kyung, who was busy laughing and in a swift move, turned her to face him.

"And this time there is a real mistletoe above our head," he whispered and pressed his lips on hers.

"Eh, when did that happen? Just because there is a pretty girl standing on her own doesn't mean you can claim her lips, Don Juan," barked Jun Pyo with big rounded eyes.

His friends also witnessed the new development, although not as much in surprise as the Shinwa heir.

"Don Juan was a bit slow this time. But better late than never, what say, Jae Kyung-ah?" spoke Woo Bin in between his kisses.

That Christmas brought the best presents F4 could have ever wished from their lives. Now that they had found their love and their life in a new way, they would never let go of it.

...

A/N: Now, that is really the end of this story. But if you really really want an epilogue, and maybe an extended note with my own views of the story and the subplots that I had thought of at various stages of the story but may have not added, please write a comment. And, in case there is no response from my readers, then I would take this opportunity to say Bye Bye. Thanks for all your support and comments. Stay blessed.


End file.
